AVATAR: Last of the Black Core
by Dearing
Summary: ARMOURED VEHICULAR All TERRAIN ASSAULT RANGER. The world is split in three, the German Unified Nation is nearing victory. And only one man and his Ranger can stop them. Gundam inspired alternate history fic, with the basic plot and characters of Avatar.
1. Prologue

This needs some explaining.

Alright, if you've ever visitied my profile, you'll of probably seen my fics of the future part, under which is Project Avatar, which was going to be my attempt to explain away the Avatar Universe, give it a link to our present day and so on.

Unfortunatly, at present this fic is all dried up. After several attempts, either the plot was two thin, the writing wasn't at a quality I would of liked, or the OC and some of the canon characters were just plain Mary/Gary Sue.

Out of it's ashes however, comes this concept.

Yes, this is another take-the-characters-of-Avatar-and-put-them-in-a-different-setting fic, I won't deny that, and to be perfectly truthful this is currently the only chapter. Basically I want to make sure I don't offend anyone with the setting before I get too deeply involved. So as to avoid spoilers though, read the notes at the end so you know what it is i'm not sure about.

I've compiled a list of songs that I listen too (mostly from other mecha related anime and most of those are Gundam) so (with any luck) you can envision the battles and other scenes the way I do. You can usually find the music Cds if you search the internet for long enough, or if you want to be sneaky, try youtube for the character themes and I think bittorrent if you really can't find anything (Not that I'd endorse that or anything)

List is incomplete. Songs will be updated as I remember them. All songs are the property of thier repective owners. I've jsut put them up here for the fun of it.

A.V.A.T.A.R.: LAST OF THE BLACK CORE SEASON 1 OST  
01. Opening Theme (Rythm Emotion (TV Size), Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing-Operation 3, Track 27)  
02. Ending Theme (Hoshi No Tobira, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer OST, Track number unknown)  
03. U.S.A.C. Theme (Reboot-Gundam 00 OST 02, Track 27)  
04. New Soviet Union Theme (Control-Gundam 00 OST 01, Track 13)  
05. German Unified Nation Theme (Power-Gundam 00 OST 01, Track 06)  
06. Alistair's Theme (Thunderbird version in the force-Coordinate T., Track 11)  
07. Katara's Theme (Find The Way-Mobile Suit Gundam SEED COMPLETE BEST, Track 07)  
08. Sokka's Theme (River-Mobile Suit Gundam SEED COMPLETE BEST, Track 05)  
09. Forge's Theme (Precious Rose-Suit CD Vol.2 Athrun x Cagalli, Track 01)  
10. Zuko's Theme (Primal Innocence-Suit CD Vol.6 Shinn Asuka x Destiny Gundam, Track 01)  
11. Artirius' Theme (Shoot-Suit CD Vol.5 Athrun x Yzak x Dearka, Track 01)  
12. Iroh's Theme (Eden of necessity-Suit CD Vol.7 Auel x Sting, Track 01)  
13. Ty Lee's Theme (Emotion-Suit CD Vol.8 Lacus x Meer, Track 04)  
14. Zhao's Pride (Expectation-Gundam 00 OST 02, Track 12)  
15. Eternal's Wrath (Tachiagare! Ikari yo-Mobile Suit Gundam SEED ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK IV, Track 03)  
16. Alistair's Strength (MEMORY-Gundam 00 OST 02, Track 31)  
17. Avatar State (Arashi no Yokan-Suit CD Vol.3 Lacus Clyne x Haro, Track 03)  
18. Zuko Vs. Zhao (Hishou-Suit CD Vol.1 Strike x Kira Yamato, Track 03)  
19. Black Core's Might (Saiki Ikusa-Mobile Suit Gundam SEED ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK IV, Track 13)  
20. Artie's Blues Night (Nature-The Big O OST 1, Track 17)  
21. Artirius' Regret (Nicol no Piano (Namida no Teema)-Suit CD Vol.4 Miguel Ayman x Nicol Amarfi, Track 03)  
22. The Major and the Lieutenant (Eternal Life-The Big O OST 1, Track 28)  
23. Avatar and Eternal (Mission Kaishi-Gundam SEED DESTINY ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK I, Track 11)  
24. Avatar Start-Up (Launch! Impulse-Gundam SEED DESTINY ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK II, Track 01)  
25. Prison Break (The Wings Of A Boy That Killed Adolescence-Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing-Operation 1, Track 01)  
26. History of the DNI/History of Avatarium (Name Of God, THe Big O OST 1, Track 04)  
27. Zuko Vs. Aang: Battle at Atlantic Command (Freedom, The Big O OST 1, Track 25  
28. Attack on the Master/Escape from Atlantic Base (For it has begun-GUNDAM SEED DESTINY ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK II, Track 02)  
29. Attack of the DNIDAMS (Intervention-Gundam 00 OST I, Track 05)  
30. Mystious Saviour (For it has begun-GUNDAM SEED DESTINY ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK II, Track 02) (I know it's done twice)  
31. Sokka and Yue's Theme (Akatsuki no Kuruma piano version-Akatsuki no Kuruma FictionJunction YUUKA, Track 02)  
32. The Land Battleships (Akuma no Keiyaku-GUNDAM SEED DESTINY ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK III, Track 03)  
33. Alistair Attacks (Zips-Seventh Heaven, Track 03)  
34. The Dark Ones (Attack-Gundam 00 OST I, Track 07)  
35. Crystal attacks (Stoning-The Big O OST I, Track 01)  
36. Returning of the Necklace (Because you believe-GUNDAM SEED DESTINY ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK II, Track 22)

Review please to let me know.

**A.V.A.T.A.R.  
****(ARMOURED VEHICULAR ALL TERRAIN ASSAULT RANGER)  
****LAST OF THE BLACK CORE**

**PROLOGUE**

This story began a long time ago. One hundred years ago to be precise, the beginning of this Second Great War

It was a time of political unrest, a time when war seemed to constantly loom on the horizon and desperate men tried to insure that was where it stayed.

With the Socialist German Workers' Party in control of Germany, the country, which had for so long been crushed under the foot since the end of the First World War, now began to build up it's forces under the command of a tyrannical leader, known to history as Adolf Hitler.

But that's where this story, took a very interesting twist.

For in the September of 1939, mere days before Germany planned to invade the neighbouring country of Poland, Hitler mysteriously died in his sleep.

Despite five different doctors examining the body, no medical reason could be found for his death. As far as they were concerned, his heart had simply decided to stop of it's own accord. Even more disturbing was a letter found clasped in the Führer, leaving the fate of Germany in the hands of a scientist, named Robert Sozin.

For a while longer, uneasy peace reigned under Sozin's rule. Several past policies from Hitler's reign were abolished, and even more astoundingly, the use of money was temporarily eliminated as an experiment in the day to day use of the country, and only used when dealing with the outside world. Without the limitations of budgets and with hypothetically limitless supplies, Germany quickly began to technologically excel beyond the other Nations of the Earth, a factor that worried the leaders of the world to no end.

In the increasingly likely event of another world war, The United States, and the British Empire worked together to create a weapon as deadly as any nuclear strike, but far more precise and thus perhaps far more dangerous.

A giant robotic suit, eighteen metres tall, was the fruit of their labours, a machine they called a Ranger. This would be the Allies ace in the hole should conflict rear it's ugly head.

They named this Project: A.V.A.T.A.R.

However this is when things went badly wrong.

On April 30th, 1945, without warning or provocation, the entire British Isles suddenly disappeared in a bright beam of white light. Millions of men women and children suddenly vanished, vaporised by a unseen weapon in orbit, the very country itself lost to the waves of the Atlantic.

No one knew exactly what happened that day, but everyone knew Sozin was behind it.

Within those twenty-four hours, which history now remembers as the Day of Blood, German forces swarmed across Europe, Asia and Africa, their grasp reaching as far as Australia before they were pushed back to the boarders of the Eurasian continent.

But they would not be held for long.

Over one hundred years have now passed since the beginning of the Second World War. The year is now 2045 and as of now, the planet is mostly controlled by the three great superpowers:

The United States of America and Canada (the U.S.A.C.), which spans the entire American and Canadian continents.

The New Soviet Union, a capitalist nation that controls Russia and most of the Old Soviet Union's territory.

The German Unified Nation (G.U.N.), the most powerful of the three, having taken control of Europe, Africa and most of the Eurasian Continent.

Each Nation now has it's own variation of the Ranger Mech that mysteriously disappeared following the U.K.'s destruction, as such, each Nation has it's own way of powering them, seeing as this factor was never fully discovered from the original. The U.S.A.C. uses experimental Ion technology, the New Soviet Union uses Solar energy, and the G.U.N. uses Nuclear technology.

My name is Katara Agura, I'm something of a Ranger mechanic, the only one left this side of the ruins of Sydney. I live with my brother and a handful of others in a small village near the desecrated city, a last memento of the Day of Blood.

Two years ago, the men of this settlement decided to go to the aid of the U.S.A.C., the only Nation left fighting the G.U.N., a battle many people are starting to believe is a futile effort as the former continues to push towards it's apparent victory. As result, only myself and my brother Sokka are left to responsibly look after the remaining women, elderly, and children until their return.

As a Ranger Mechanic, A.V.A.T.A.R. Legend is something of a hobby of mine. Some say the entire project was based in England, and so went down with the ship as it were. Others say it was captured by the G.U.N. prior to the death of the British Isles, hence the reason Rangers are so common throughout the world.

Me? I think it's still out there somewhere. At a hundred years old, I don't doubt that it would exactly be in perfect working order, but all stories say that A.V.A.T.A.R. was the most powerful Ranger, because it was the first.

And all stories must have some truth behind them…right?

* * *

Okay, right off the bat I'd like to say I have nothing against Germany, Germans, or anything like that. The enemy in this series are Nazis, but I guess I'm kind of worried what people will think if I start writing about them, which is why I uploaded this, just to see how people would react, you if you could tell me, that would be great.

If people generally like the idea, then I will start writing the series down proper, if you don't, then I'll just remove this and shelve the idea, or just adapt it into something else. I don't mind.

Again, if your German, I hope this idea isn't offensive to you. If anything, it should be offensive to Nazis (I don't even like writing the word) because that's who the enemy would be if I started this fic.

Alright, thanks for taking the time to read my ramblings. Reviews greatly welcomed.

Dearing


	2. The Pilot

Okay, so I got six reviews for the Prologue, and all of them were positive. That's good...but I'm still not sure I should continue.

So that's why I've written this, it's the first chapter, and it shows how I plan to write the fic if I decide to continue. If reactions are good, then I'll start good and proper.

Basically you've got the introduction to the main characters, a few descriptions of the Rangers, and generally how the story's gonna play out.

So here it is, the first chapter, hope you enjoy, and please Review to let me know.

Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**001  
****THE PILOT**

"It's not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn, Katara. This is how you catch a fish,"

The eighteen year old dark haired girl sighed as she rolled her eyes at her brother, leaning against the side of the Lumber as she watched the twenty year old slowly lower a line down the small shelf into the Australian waters below, one hand grabbing a remote control as he did so.

"I still don't see why you wanted me to bring this thing Sokka," she jerked her thumb over her shoulder at the ten foot tall Ranger she leaned against, "You know you're not going to catch more then we can carry,"

"_It's not like you've ever caught anything bigger then a minnow,"_

"Ah, but that's where your wrong dear sister of mine," the look in the boy's eye was almost maniacal as he peered over the edge into the dark waters below, "Just wait, soon, all this fish in this bay will be on our dinner plates. We'll never have to go hungry again!"

Katara gave her brother a strange look as he chuckled darkly to himself, before turning back to the Lumber while she waited for Sokka to finish whatever he was doing.

A Lumber Class was one of the more basic kinds of Ranger in the world. Simply put it had the appearance of a grey cockpit of a Harrier jump jet with matching arms and legs bolted onto it's side, it's name derived from it's heavy style of walking.

As with all Soviet Rangers, Solar panels adorned it's upper arms and the top of the cockpit, storing power as it sat quietly in afternoon sun, it's thrusters bolted to it's back, allowing it bursts of flight when needed, glinting in the light.

It wasn't much, but it was Katara's only link to the world beyond the Australian shores, and she loved it to pieces.

Another sigh escaped her lips as she hoisted herself into the the open cockpit, lying across the bare chair, leaning up against the open canopy as she lazily watched her brother's latest attempt to try and keep the village self sufficient, one hand subconsciously straightening her loose green vest and tight onyx shorts while the other idly twists the end of her long single braid between it's fingers.

It's peaceful here, so far from the war that plagues the main continents.

Australia is sparsely populated now, G.U.N.'s first strike having completely desecrated the population.

Only sparse pockets, like the small village that she and her brother hailed from, now survived, dotted across the outback.

A simple way could be told as to how sparse this small continent was now populated: Only she had the mechanical knowledge to successfully repair a Ranger.

And even then, her skills were mediocre at best.

BOOM!

The sudden explosion ripped Katara from her daydreams as she sat up with a start.

"What was that?" she stared around wildly, "Sokka? Did you here that? Sokka? Sokka!"

"Ugh…"

It didn't take her long to figure out what had happened.

Lying on his back, his breath coming out in deep pants, Sokka's open Hawaiian shirt and shorts clung to his body from the large amount of water that had recently been dumped on him. His usual pristine shoulder length hair, which he always kept in a pony tail at the back of his skull, now hung drably around his eyes, a fine layer of ash covering his tanned body as his tongue lolled out of his mouth.

"You idiot!" Katara sighed impatiently as she hopped down from the Lumber's Cockpit and ran to her brother's aid, "You absolute idiot! What the hell did you do?"

Sokka's crystal blue eyes rolled up to meet hers as she loomed over him angrily, her arms folded across her chest as she glared down at him expectantly.

A small sheepish smile crossed his features as he shrugged nonchalantly, "Dynamite,"

"Dy…Dynamite?" Katara felt her jaw drop, "You used dynamite to fish!? Are you crazy!?"

"I saw it in a movie once," the young man sat up as he grinned at his own genius, "I rigged some dynamite to an old ROV I found in Sydney while we were digging around for supplies last week. See, I figured if I got the dynamite to the bottom of the bay, we could just blow all the fish out of the water. It's ingenious!"

"It's nuts!" Sokka cried out in pain as his sister whacked him round the back of the head, "Where the hell did you get dynamite from anyway?"

"My little secret,"

An exasperated sigh escaped Katara's lips as she slumped down beside her brother, one hand pinching the bridge of her nose as he smirked at the amount of dead fish as it slowly floated to the surface.

"Ah stop being such a grumpy guts," he grinned as fished up the net beside him, hopping down onto the underwater shelf below and started to scoop up his catch into it, "Just think of all the great stuff you'll be able to cook with this lot! Fish pie, fish sandwiches, fish fingers…"

Katara felt her head drop to her knees as her brother continued to list the things he loved to eat.

There were times when she felt all Sokka ever thought about was his stomach.

* * *

Deep underwater, something stirred amidst the aftermath of Sokka's fishing experiment. 

For one hundred years, the metal behemoth had travelled earth's oceans. Constantly moving, constantly avoiding detection from it's enemies.

It had to protect it's cargo after all.

But now, something had disturbed this hundred year flight.

That explosion had been too close for comfort, especially as the Behemoth had considered this bay to be such a safe haven.

Slowly but surely, more of the behemoth's systems restored themselves to full power after having spent so long running at minimal. And as onboard sensors tracked the best place to make for land, the behemoth decided it was time to awaken it's only passenger.

* * *

Captain Zechariah Sozin, more commonly known as Zuko by his closest friends and comrades, had never been the most patient of men. 

As the son of the Führer, people expected the most from the twenty three, and as such, he expected himself to complete his objectives quickly.

Alas, two years was far from being quick.

Standing on the forward tip of the Light Ranger Sea Carrier Bismarck's Launch deck, the pale officer's amber eyes narrowed as he watched the Australian shoreline at a distance through standard binoculars.

A plume of water suddenly erupted along the coastline, easily twenty foot high, fanning out across the outcropping and thoroughly dousing the blast area in salt water.

Zuko however felt his eyebrows raise ant the large object that stood behind the blast, it's large gorilla like arms hanging slack by it's side.

"A Lumber Ranger?"

The Captain allowed the binoculars fall against his chest as he stared towards the tiny coastline, one hand subconsciously moving towards the scar that dominated the left side of his face.

A dark horizontal slash of red from his hair line to just above his upper lip carved into his face, narrowly missing his left eye; a memento of a battle gone bad, and a lasting reminder of why he had spent so long a time away from home.

"What is it my Nephew?" Zuko didn't take his eyes off the shoreline as the heavy set form of his Uncle Iroh stepped up beside him, the sixty year old elderly gentleman adjusting his dark uniform as he followed his relatives gaze, "What have you seen that has captured your interest so intensely?"

"What do you know about the weapons systems of standard Soviet Lumbers?"

"Lumbers?" The old man blinked, stroking his long beard in thought, "Basic Rangers. Design stolen from us of course. Not very powerful. They can be equipped with basic weaponry but aside from that…" he paused as he watched Zuko turn away from the shore ahead, on hand removing his brimmed hat as he ran his fingers through his short dark hair, "Oh no. Zuko I know that look. I know what your thinking, and there's no way that that is possible,"

"I just saw a plume of water over twenty feet high for no apparent reason," The Captain scowled as he set his hat back on his head, striding towards Bismarck's Island as he did so, "The only reason I can find is that Lumber. It's a long shot, but it might the break we've been looking for,"

"Or it might just be some of the locals messing around," Iroh struggled to keep up with his nephew's long strides, "We've been down this road before Zuko. Don't you remember that time south of Cuba? You were horribly embarrassed. I don't want you to get excited over nothing,"

Zuko said nothing until he reached the intercom, his voice sharp and to the point.

"Bridge this is Sozin. Set a course for Australia, but make sure we aren't seen by the local population. I want them caught off guard should we need to attack,"

He clicked the intercom off before he could receive an acknowledgment, turning to his uncle with the air of someone trying to talk sense to a five year old.

"This won't be anything like Cuba Uncle. The Australians are barbaric, they essentially live off the Union. We will have no trouble dealing with them if they are trying to hide what I seek,"

His scowl grew as he stared out towards their target, the Bismarck slowly turning as it began it's slow approach to the continent.

"Finally, my search is over,"

* * *

"Hey…do you hear that?" Katara's head perked up as a sound reached her ears, "Sokka, stop a minute. Can't you hear that?" 

"Hm?" Sokka didn't look up from his work as he strained to reach a fish just out of arm's reach, "I don't hear anything. Come here little fishy, come here!"

Ignoring her brother's disturbing conversation with his future dinner, Katara closed her eyes as she pushed a few stray hairs away from her ears as she tried to blot out the world and focus on the noise.

The stranger thrumming sound now dominated her senses, now accompanied by another strange sound, like a motor boat engine starting underwater.

Suddenly her eyes flew open in a panic.

"Sokka!" she dived for the edge of the shelf, watch as her brother continued to struggle for the last of the fish, "Sokka I know where the sounds coming from! It's…"

"Gotcha!" Sokka pounced on the meat, his glee suddenly turning to confusion as the water started the froth and foam around him, "Hey, this shelf is bigger then I thought it was. Whoa!"

With a gurgled roar, the water around Sokka's feet seemed to melt away as a large grey block, easily thirty metres long, slowly emerged from the foaming liquid.

With a groan the entire mass began to slowly make it's way around the cliff line, poor Sokka now trying desperately not to slip off as Katara stared open mouthed at the whole event.

Shaking her self out of her revere, the young mechanic ran towards the Lumber as her brother now decided that screaming like a girl would solve everything, her hands automatically pushing the Ranger into action as she slammed down the canopy.

With a sickening lurch, the entire rig made good on it's name as it lumbered after the grey block as the mysterious object now seemed to grow in size as whatever was propelling it finally hit the shallows, the groaning sound now replaced by something that sounded like caterpillar tracks forcing their way through mud.

One metre. Two metres, five, ten, twelve, fifteen. Soon, the immense object had reached it's full height as it climbed up the beach. As the machine finally ground to a halt, all Katara could do was stare.

Seated upon four giant caterpillar treads, the giant block was actually segmented into two by a thin divider around ten metres from the front, the remaining twenty metres sloping a metre or two higher before levelling out to it's end.

The entire craft had no sharp edges along it's surface, every corner was rounded, the water slipping off the soft edges of the boxy trailer easily, droplets falling away from the cab's rounded arrow front.

The only bump along the craft's smooth surface was that of a strange bulb that stuck out sharply as the machine's front curved down to it's nose, a dark slit of a window the only view port on the entire rig, giving whoever happened to be inside a healthy 180 degree view of all in front of him or her.

There were no rivets, no giant bolts as far as she could see, and the entire machine seemed to shine silver as the last of the water was expelled from beneath the treads.

Finally, four large letters adorned the trailer's side, the white paint standing out starkly against the machine's silver hue.

A.V.A.T.

"Sokka?," The Lumber's movement had barely died with a hiss as Katara leapt from the cockpit into the soft sand, stumbling slightly as she squinted up into the sunlight, "Sokka you okay?"

A burbling groan was her reply as her groggy brother slipped into view from the top of the trailer. He grinned lopsidedly at her as he held out a clenched hand, the dead fish clamped safely within his fingers.

"Look Katara. I got it,"

With a squeak the twenty year old slid off the machine's surface, hitting the soft sand with the thump.

Katara smiled with amusement as her brother rubbed his head with agitation, the bump seeming to have knocked the sense back into him, before looking up at the vast machine.

"I wonder what this is?" She murmured as Sokka finally dragged himself to his feet, brushing off the sand that had collected on his soaked Hawaiian shirt, one hand rubbing slightly against the trailer's surface, "It feels so smooth. It's like no metal I've ever seen,"

"It's probably German," Sokka scowled as he grabbed his sister's hand, dragging the stunned girl towards her Lumber, "Maybe if we're real quiet, we can sneak back to the village and…"

With a violent hiss, a small section of the cab, around the same size as a door, suddenly expelled cold steam, the entire section slowly opening out to the world like a the door of a casket in an old horror movie.

"Busted!"

Katara suddenly felt her arm wrenched as Sokka took off at full speed towards the Lumber, physically tossing her into the cramped cockpit before slamming the canopy shut.

The last thing she saw as a long knee length boot step out of the mist before her brother sat on her.

* * *

Waving the last of the steam away from his face, Alistair sighed with relief as he felt the warm rays of the sun shine down on his pale face, his grey eyes gazing up into the blue sky as he pushed back his brimmed hat over his short black hair for a better look. 

"I've been in cryosleep for far too long," he sighed as he adjusted the lapels of his mid thigh length belted onyx tunic, one hand smoothing down the creases in his matching trousers as he did so, "Sure is nice to see the sun though. Now…if I only knew where I was…what the?"

The twenty year old's eyebrows hiked up at the bizarre machine in front of him as he steeped down off the caterpillar track into the sand; something that looked like a cross breed of a jump jet and a mechanical gorilla.

"Wow," he frowned as he tentatively stepped towards the mech, "Guess I've been out of it longer then I thought. Hello?" He looked up and down the deserted beach, "Anyone lost a giant battlemech? Hello? Huh," he put a fist on his side indignantly, "Now who would leave perfectly good machinery out here by it's lonesome? I mean it's not like they're…ah,"

As he turned to face the immense machine once more, he swallowed thickly as a large thick hand came down level to his chest, a rather nasty looking welder flickering orange in it's hand.

"Heh, guess you're not so lonesome at all are you?" Alistair tugged nervously at his black tie as he looked nervously up towards the cockpit, raising his hat in what he hoped was a peaceful manner, "Top O' the morning to ya…or is it afternoon? Sorry, I'm kinda out of it at the moment,"

"_HEIL SOZIN!" _a distinctly male voice boomed over the machine's outer speakers, the system cracking at the sheer volume at which the voice was yelling.

The lieutenant blinked, "I beg your pardon?"

The voice became slow an deliberate, like it was talking to a small child, _"__Heil__…__Sozin?__"_

"_Sokka what are you doing?" _A new voice entered the fray, a decidable more effeminate one.

"_Trying to find out if he's a Nationalist,"_

"_By yelling Heil Sozin at him!?"_

"_It could work,"_

"_Sokka, he's not exactly going to admit his a German if you've got a welder pointed at him and if you start shouting salutes! If anything he's gonna think you're insane!"_

"Erm…if I might interject?" Alistair fumbled through his tunic's chest pockets he cast a wary eye at the cockpit, his hand finally clasping around a small leather-bound Identity card, opening the object and holding it up for the occupants of the machine to see as they fell silent, "I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm not German. I'm Flight Lieutenant Alistair Samuel Aang, of the Royal Air Force's Black Core. Sorry, I'm a Brit, not a Nationalist,"

"_You're British?"_

"_Katara, what are you doing!?"_

The canopy of the cockpit opened with a hollow pop, a pair of curious blue eyes peeping through the gap.

"Yep," Aang smiled as he set the I.D. back into his chest pocket, "British through and through. Speaking of locations though, You couldn't tell me where I am could you?"

"Don't answer that!" the canopy suddenly shot open as a dark skinned young man, no older then himself, literally flew from the mech's innards, waving a rather odd looking side arm at the officer, "He might be a spy for G.U.N.. Don't tell him anything!"

"Erm…" Alistair rose an eyebrow with bemusement, "You do know that's a flare gun right?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Oh just ignore him," Katara sighed as she dropped down to the ground, catching the officer's attention, "He thinks anyone in uniform works for G.U.N.. Just ignore him and he'll eventually lose interest," 

"Katara," Sokka hissed as Alistair smiled slightly as she pushed a loose strap of her vest back onto her shoulder, "Don't talk nice nice with the enemy! He'll only use it against you!"

"Oh yes Sokka," Katara's voice was almost literally dripping with sarcasm, "Because all G.U.N. agents pose as RAF officers…with the emblems…at the hat…and even a realistic sounding accent?"

Alistair merely grinned as Sokka scowled, the young officer tipping his hat towards the suspicious man as though to emphasis Katara's words.

"Yeah…well I've never heard of the Black Core," The Hawaiian clad man folded his arms with disgruntlement, eyes still narrowed, "What is it anyway?"

"Well, I could tell you," Alistair smiled as he patted his side arm, "But then I'd have to kill you,"

"AH-HAH!" The flare gun was out again, it's owner jumping from foot to foot as though someone has set his soles on fire, "I KNEW IT! HE'S A SPY! HE'S A SPY! HE'S A…OUCH!" The flare gun landed with a soft thump in the sand as Katara calmly swatted her brother round the back of the head, the older sibling clutching his head as though it were about to explode.

"Like I said, just ignore him and he'll give up…eventually," Katara smirked as she stepped past her dramatic sibling, "To answer your question, You're in Australia, just south of Sydney. I'm Katara Agura and Mr. Paranoid behind me here is Sokka, my older brother. It's nice to meet you Lt. Aang,"

"It's just Aang," the officer smiled, "Or Alistair. I don't mind,"

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick," Sokka gave the two people in front of him a sickly glare, before stumbling back towards the Lumber, "Giant swimming trucks, RAF Black Cores…I'm going home where stuff makes sense,"

"Well…I can give you a ride in the Avat if you like,"

"The Avat?"

"Yeah, Advanced Vehicular Armoured Transport. Avat," Alistair nodded back towards the machine behind him "It already has an Artillery Ranger in the back, but there'd be more then enough room for you and your…" he glanced up at the Lumber curiously, "machine,"

"Oh, that's a Ranger too," Katara frowned at her new friend's expression, "It's a Lumber. Typical Soviet mech. Haven't you seen them around?"

"Nope," Alistair raised an eyebrow, "I've been in Cryosleep for a while," he shrugged sheepishly, "Guess I've just been on ice longer then I thought,"

* * *

"So the Avat…it's like a mobile home?" Sokka gazed around the craft's cab, dumping his net load of fish in front of the Cryostasis chamber. 

"More of a Mobile base," Aang smiled proudly as he shimmied up a ladder onto a catwalk above, "The Avat was designed to easily deploy Rangers, keep them supplied, as well as insure a four man crew was kept comfortable and safe from any attack. As such, it's equipped with all the essentials, and can travel through a variety of different terrains. All kinds of land, over water, under water…heck, I even managed to get it to fly a while ago,"

"Fly…right," Sokka didn't look convinced as he glanced around the cramped space, "I'll believe it when I see it,"

The cab itself was divided into three floors, the first floor in turn being divided into four smaller rooms, a cross corridor separating them and allowing access to the catwalk that ran around the sides and back of the area that made up the first floor via a ladder on the right, the Outer Entry Hatch on the left, and another entry hatch leading to the Ranger Bay at the aft. Inspection revealed these rooms to be divided into two bedrooms situated in Avat's nose (With the two bunks themselves embedded in the nose itself, as well as a fine wooden desk and chair with lamp and a pair of lockers in each), as well as a Kitchen and dining area in the bottom left corner, and a fully functional bathroom and shower in the bottom right. Above the catwalk, in it's own little bulb sat the cockpit, set atop the nose. Surprisingly, only one chair sat before the three banks of complicated control consoles (On up front, and one on each side), but there was still enough space for two or three people to stand comfortably behind the pilot.

The only thing that seemed out of place was the bizarre Cryostasis chamber that sat wedged between the two bunk rooms, wires trawling across the floor and temporary console set up in the narrow space seeming to indicate it wasn't supposed to be permanent.

"I stored the Lumber in the back," Katara's face was flushed with excitement and confusion as she gazed up towards the Cockpit as Alistair settled into the chair, "This place…it's incredible. The size of that Ranger is…huge! When did you say it was built?"  
"Circa 1944," Aang was now focused on the controls as he brought the Avat online, "It's supposed to be top secret. But if the Soviets have the tech I guess it's not much of a secret anymore,"

"That can't be right…" Katara frowned as she came up the ladders until she was behind him, leaning on the cockpit chair, staring out into the wide ocean beyond, "This technology…it's far to advanced for something so early in Ranger development. What powers it? Solar? Ion?"

"I can't tell you,"

"Oh," her face fell, "Top secret huh?"

"No, I just don't know," Alistair grinned up at her sheepishly, "It's not really my Ranger. I'm just a courier. I was supposed to deliver it…somewhere…but I think I better find a way to contact my superiors first. You know, find out what's going on. I'll take you guys home first though,"

"You said this thing could fly," Sokka settled himself between the two bedrooms, his face thoroughly conveying his boredom as he braced his feet against the bulkhead, "So far, I'm not convinced,"

Alistair frowned as he flicked a couple of switches, several red lights blinking on his forward console as he reset each one.

"Avat's spent most of it's power keeping the Cryostasis chamber at full power. Looks like it's been doing it a while too. I think it'd be better to wait until I remove it from the power core before we do any flying. Can you show me on the map where you live?"

"Sure," Katara smiled as a holographic display jumped up in front of the two, the image rippling as she pressed a finger to a location south of Sydney along the coastline, "It's right here. Sokka insisted on building watchtowers, so you can't miss it,"

"O…kay," Alistair felt his cheeks heat up. Katara's vest was too loose for his liking. If she stretched any further foreward, he might just get a healthy look down her…"

"You okay?"

A wave of guilt and panic overcame the officer as his grey eyes locked with Katara's ocean blue ones, her orbs filled with surprising concern, "You look a little flushed,"

"Erm…" Aang swallowed thickly as he turned his attention towards the hill ahead, "Stasis sickness probably. I'll be fine. Let's get going shall we?"

A disgusted groan from the lower decks floated up to the cockpit as the Lieutenant grasped the control sticks on the cockpit Chair's armrest, one foot pressing down on the accelerator pedal as the Avat came to life.

With a giant wave of sand, the four caterpillar tracks clanked into motion and up the beach line, the deep grooves soon washed away by the incoming tide.

* * *

The Bridge was as silent as a tomb, just the way Zuko liked it, the only sounds being the soft beeping of the surrounding machinery, the Helmsman ahead muttering coordinates every now and then as the Bismarck continued into the dying rays of the sun. 

"I'm going to bed," Iroh yawned dramatically as he walked by his nephew, the Captain staring ahead from his Command chair towards the oncoming horizon, his fingers steeped as he remained as still as a statue, "A man needs his rest after all," He lay a heavy hand on his relative's shoulder, "You should get some sleep too Zuko. Even if your right, and you've seen the Avatar, that doesn't mean you'll be able to catch it. The Courier has managed to keep it out of your father's reach, and even _his_ father's reach. It's obvious that even if what you saw was what you seek, it would of merely been a mild slip up on his part. By the time we reach Australia, he will be long gone,"

"The Courier will be an old man by now," Zuko smirked darkly as the continent ahead grew larger in the forward view port, "Perhaps death is finally catching up to him, and he's getting sloppy. Whatever the reason, I will succeed where my father and grandfather failed. Soon Project A.V.A.T.A.R. will be mine…and father will finally allow me back home,"

* * *

The steady thrumming of Avat's engines far below was a soothing sound as Alistair let the immense machine continue onward on autopilot to it's destination, his mind mulling over the events off the day as he watched the last of the sun's rays disappear into the sea. 

Lumbers. A new type of Ranger he'd never seen before. Had the Union been developing a similar technology? That was the only reason he could find for the machine that now sat in the Launch Bay. When he was a bit more awake, he'd run a chronometer check on the machine's systems, maybe that would help him find out exactly how long he'd been asleep in the Ice cube maker.

"Hey,"

The lieutenant rolled his head to one side as he turned the Cockpit chair towards the upper Launch Bay entry hatch, Katara rubbing the oil off her hands as she came towards him after finishing her work on her Lumber.

"Hey," he smiled slightly as she lent against cockpit ladder, her tired eyes gazing up thoughtfully at him as she leaned her chin on top of her arms, "What's up? You seem preoccupied about something,"

"I was just thinking," her features creased into a frown, as though apprehensive to ask what was on her mind, "You keep saying that the Black Core is a top secret squadron of the RAF right? I was just wondering, if you or any of your comrades were part of Project A.V.A.T.A.R.."

If Aang felt tense, he didn't show it.

"Project A.V.A.T.A.R. was something for the big brass," he smiled good naturedly, "I was the youngest of the Black Core, I wouldn't of known anything anyway. Didn't even know anyone who knew anyone who knew about that Project, except the name of course,"

"Oh," Katara's face fell, "Well, thanks for being honest with me. Mind if I steal a bunk?"

"As long as you don't get the sheets dirty. I still have to deliver this thing in perfect condition remember. I'll wake you up when we reach your home,"

"Alright. Well…goodnight then,"

"Night Katara. Sweet dreams,"

It was only when he finally heard a bunk room clank shut did he turn his gaze to the small view screen embedded in the left hand console. Flicking a switch, he stared into it as the darkened image of the larger Ranger laying in the centre of the darkened Launch Bay sprung to the screen, the small blotch of Katara's Lumber sitting quietly in one of the ten smaller launch racks, as though it had been specially designed for it.

"Honesty," he muttered quietly, as though afraid someone would hear him, a single finger tapping his watch carefully, "Not a good policy in my business,"

* * *

_It seemed so peaceful as Avat emerged from the waters that surrounded Atlantic Base and into the night sky. The sea was like a sheet of glass, with only the stars to light his path._

_Alistair sighed as he stretched lazily in the Cockpit chair, one hand scratching the back of his neck as he gazed with half lidded eyes at the holographic display before him._

_Pacific Base was a few days away (Quite a feat, considering Avat's weight.), until then, it was just a case of letting the machine's (He wasn't exactly sure if it was a boat, a plane or a truck) autopilot do it's job, and avoiding any German patrols in the meantime._

_In other words…a babysitting job._

_That's when he saw it._

_At first he thought that it was daybreak, before he realised the light came from the north west, not the east._

_Then he saw the column._

_It shone from the horizon up into the stars above. A giant pillar of white light, as though someone had cracked the sky asunder, revealing a doorway to some alien dimension._

_Then, the light faded._

_And the wave came._

_A wall of water, easily thousands of feet high rushed across the ocean at the speed of sound, the stunned pilot only able to watch in horror before the mega-tsunami completely engulfed his vision._

_With a thunderous crash, the wave swallowed Avat within it's confines, the entire machine tumbling back down into the depths of the Atlantic, the sheer force sending Alistair flying from his chair to the deck below._

_Closing his eyes tight, the officer curled into a ball as his world continued to spin again and again. He was going to die, he just knew it. He could feel it in his bones as equipment and other various items crashed around him. He was going to die, and there was nothing he could do about it._

_And then, everything stopped._

_There was no noise, save for a faint rumbling in the background, the world stopped spinning, and a new, friendly light seemed come from above._

_Opening his eyes, Aang's grey orbs widened at the sight before him._

_A woman._

_A woman who seemed clad in robes made of light, her milky pale skin and long waist length golden hair shining it it's aura as she smiled down at him, the young man feeling his fears ebb away as he gazed into her deep blue eyes._

_She held out a hand to him, he gladly took it._

"_Am I dead?" he asked._

_The woman shook her head wordlessly_

"_Are you an angel?"_

_Again, another shake of her head._

_Slowly, she lead him towards the Cryostasis Chamber, her feet almost gliding effortlessly across the floor as fallen equipment righted itself, all that had been wrecked in the impact returned to it's original place and state._

_Carefully, she guided Aang into the vertical container, kissing him gently on the forehead before closing the glass door._

"_Your time has not yet come Alistair," he voice was almost musical as the Chamber seemed to activate on it's own, "There will come a time when the World will look to you at it's most desperate time of need, but first humanity needs to make it's mistakes so it may learn from them._

_When you awake, continue on your journey. Discover that which was hidden from you, then seek out my friend, the Immortal Wanderer. When he feels the time is right, he will aid you in your destiny,"_

"_I…" The officer's head started to spin again as the Chamber began to take effect, "I don't…understand,"_

_As darkness clouded his mind, his blood turning to ice, the woman smiled, her final words filling his senses as the world went black,_

"_In time Alistair, you will,"_

* * *

"Alistair? Alistair? Alistair are you up yet?" 

Aang groaned as he pushed himself out of the world of dreams, his bleary eyes taking in his surroundings as Katara continued to pound on the door.

Around half the size of one of Avat's Bunker rooms (Which weren't exactly large to begin with), the room contained very little in the way of luxuries.

A Spartan bed, sink and wardrobe were the only objects in the room, the bare concrete floor devoid of any carpeting what so ever, the wallpaper peeling in places to reveal a patchwork of metal and mortar that mad up the houses of the village.

"Alright, Alright I'm up already," The officer held his head as he tried to clear it, "What's the emergency?"

"No emergency," Alistair glanced at his watch. Katara seemed awfully perky for seven o clock in the morning, "It's just I want to introduce you properly to the other villagers. Everyone's waiting. Are you decent?"

"Erm…" A quick check under the thin covers revealed he was wearing nothing but underwear, "Just give me a minute,"

His energy suddenly renewed, the pilot lost no time pulling on his trousers and shirt, the door creaking slightly as Katara shyly put her head around it.

"You ready yet?"

"I said give me a minute," Aang gave her a nonplussed look as he pulled on his socks, his tie hanging loosely around his neck, "Geez, is it so important that I get to meet everyone?"

"Not really," Katara stepped into the room, her fists on her jean clad thighs as a sly smile crossed her lips, "But they are kinda waiting,"

Alistair sighed as finished doing up his tie and reached for his boots. At least she was wearing more modest clothing this morning; just a pair of jeans and a simple emerald green t-shirt, dirt white trainers covering her white socked feet.

"Fine, fine, I'm ready,"

"Great," Katara grinned as she took hold of his hand, practically dragging him out of the shoddy room, barely giving him time to grab his hat and coat from behind the door, "Come on, everyone's down in the town centre,"

* * *

When the Avat had first pulled up at the outer wall of Katara and Sokka's village, Alistair had sworn they had made a mistake and had arrived at a local junkyard. 

To his credit, it was an easy mistake to make.

The entire Village was no more then a cluster of crudely built houses arranged in a circle with a rag tag square wall separating it from the dry plains that surrounded it, misshapen shaped watch towers hastily constructed at each corner.

Everything within was made from different parts of various metals and bricks of different houses and machines, as though someone had been given the tools and resources to construct the village, but not the instruction manual, and thus had just pieced it together as best they could.

In amidst this crudely constructed hamlet, two dozen people, all women of various ages and young children, stood huddled amidst the dirt, all eyes cast warily towards the bungalow Alistair had spent the night as he was dragged out into the morning sunlight by Katara, a yawning Sokka trudging in their wake.

"Alistair, allow me to introduce you to the village," Katara smiled widely as she threw her hand to the apprehensive crowd, "Entire village, this is Flight Lieutenant Alistair Samuel Aang, of the Royal Air Force's Black Core,"

The silence was almost deafening. The people just stared at him as he slung his tunic of his shoulders, the sheer tenseness in the air causing the young officer to take a step back as several of the women pulled their children closer to them.

"Do I have something on my face?" he muttered to Katara, who herself looked less then impressed at the cold welcome, "Why are they all staring at me like that?"

"Because no one has seen a man from the British Isles in over one hundred years, be him RAF or otherwise," an old woman growled, stepping forward defensively from the crowd, "As far as we knew, they were all but extinct. Then you and that metal monstrosity," she jerked her head towards Avat, which sat dominatingly near the Villages main entrance at the north side, "find your way into my Grandkid's sights, and here you are,"

"Extinct?"

"Alistair, this is my Grandmother," Katara hurriedly introduced her relative, as though dodging the issue she had brought up. The pilot smiled as he offered his hand to the old woman, the aging lady casting the limb a wary gaze until it dropped heavily back to his side.

"Just call me Gran Gran," she shrugged, "Everyone else does,"

"O…kay…" Aang slowly fitted his cap over his hair, a general feeling of being unwanted creeping through his veins, "Sure, I can do that,"

"So…that Ranger you got locked up in Avat," Sokka leaned an elbow against the officer's shoulder, "Where'd you get it? The Union? The U.S.? Maybe even…Germany?"

"Erm…I can't really tell you anything about it," Alistair brushed Sokka's arm off him, taking a few steps away from the suspicious young man as he cast him a cautious glance, "I'm probably gonna get in a lot of trouble for letting you all see Avat. It's supposed to be top secret,"

"Damm!" Sokka snapped his fingers angrily to himself as he hunched away from the bemused pilot, "Thought that might work!" He sighed dramatically as he turned back to his guest, "Well, if you're a Ranger pilot, that must mean you're a Ranger Mechanic too,"

"Well…I know a bit," Aang smiled helplessly, "Just enough to get me by if I needed to fix anything on my journey,"

"Great," Sokka's voice was now completely deadpan, "You're a mechanic, Katara's a mechanic, together you can just waste time 'til the sun goes down,"

"You're a Ranger Mechanic?" Alistair glanced at his new friend with surprise, Katara lowering her head as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, "That's…wow…All the mechanics I know are like billions of years old!" he threw his arms wide for emphasis, "But you…wow,"

"I'm not a full Ranger mechanic," Katara rubbed her right arm, her face going a deeper scarlet, "I still need to train more really,"

"Really? That's cool I guess," Alistair could sense awkward tension between them, his grey eyes turning back to Gran Gran, the pilot acutely aware of the scrutinising gaze Katara's brother was giving him, "I thank you for your…erm…hospitality. You know with the room for the night and all that. I can't offer much as payment, but if you want, you can have the Cryostais Chamber if you like. It won't freeze dry people any more, not enough power for some reason, but it'll still make a decent freezer,"

Gran Gran seemed genuinely surprised at the offer, "That is kind of you. Sokka, why don't you help the Lieutenant remove the chamber from his ship? Katara, Come now, you have chores to do,"

The young girl started to protest, but in the end relented under her grandmother's piercing gaze.

Alistair frowned. There was a tenseness within these people that he didn't like, as though they were constantly on edge.

He would have to ask Katara about it later. Now, he turned towards Avat as Sokka pushed him towards his machine, a hand moving to remove the small credit card sized remote from his pocket, his mind settling towards the task at hand.

* * *

"What's wrong with you!?" Katara stared at her grandmother angrily, "Why are you giving Alistair the cold shoulder? And what was that talk about extinction and all that?" 

"I don't want you getting to close to this stranger Katara," Gran Gran cast her gaze beyond her granddaughter's shoulder towards the dark open maw that was the Avat's cabin entry hatch, her light grey eyebrows hiking up slightly as she watched Sokka dive and yelp as bits of Cryostasis chamber came flying out of the blackness, only to whimper pitifully as the cylinder itself suddenly flew out of the gloom and crushing him against the sand, before turning her gaze back to youngest relation, "Don't you understand that it is better that we insure his stay with us to be as brief as possible?"

"But Gran Gran, he said he knows about Ranger mechanics. We could of actually stumbled across a man who knows more about these machines then anyone else. Heck, he could probably teach a few more of us about the Rangers, then think of what we could accomplish. We could request more Lumbers from the Union, maybe even restore Sydney to it's former glory, maybe even…"

"You're pinning too many hopes on one man Katara," Gran Gran's voice was hard as steel, "And that's all he is: One man," she glanced over her Granddaughter's shoulder again with a scowl, "And a childish one at that,"

Katara glanced over her shoulder with confusion, a smile quickly falling on her lips as her eyes laid upon the scene behind her.

Standing in a ring of the children, Aang haphazardly juggled various gears and gizmos between his hands, his tongue between his teeth in concentration as the youngest members of their small clan clapped and laughed as he started chucking the objects between his legs and behind his back, never stopping and constantly keeping them above the ground.

"Maybe he is," the young woman turned around completely to gaze upon the mysterious pilot as he caught his objects in one hand, bowing low as his audience's clapping echoed around the walls of the village, "But I have a good feeling about him Gran Gran. I think…he'll do this place a whole world of good,"

* * *

The Endurance Class Ranger was said to have been what made the G.U.N. the greatest nation in the world. 

A sixteen foot tall mech, the machine was designed to live up to it's name. Every emerald green line was sharp and sleek, from it's bulky legs and arms to it's squared off head, Endurance stood for everything the G.U.N. armed forces prided it's self for; strength, uniform and superiority.

But today, for Zuko anyway, these machines were merely targets.

As Captain of the ship, not to mention the only son of the Führer, Zuko didn't have to have to use such a common mech.

His own personal Ranger, the Dominance, was of a far more superior quality.

Using designs taken from the computers of a captured U.S.A.C. base, the Dominance was the last reminder of the life Zuko once had.

Twenty metres tall, the blood red mech was far more human-like in appearance then the pair of Endurances before it, to the point it was almost gaunt. Twin cannons sat quietly in their inactive state on either shoulder, giving the Ranger the appearance of featherless wings, one thin skeletal hand resting on the large sword that hung by it's side.

Zuko smirked as he gazed at his objectives from his seat in the cockpit set into the Ranger's chest, his view coming from the main camera set into Dominance's angular head; a simple V shape of onyx where it's eyes should be, completing the mech's intended resemblance to that of a ninja.

Suddenly, the Endurances attacked, each pulling out a pair of Automatic machine guns from their holsters, rubber practice bullets scattering across the Bismarck's Launch Deck as Zuko drew his Mech's sword, setting the Ranger into a defensive position as the practice artillery bounced off his shining grey blade.

Using it's crouched position, the Dominance leapt into a high arch over it's "enemies", the entire ship rocking under the force of the take off, the vessel veering to the opposite side as the Ranger came down between the Endurances, green paint flying off in all directions as the blade of the sword impacted against the head of one of the Captain's "Foes".

"No!" Iroh stood up from his position in the shadow of Bismarck's Island, his eyes dark and scowling as he watched Dominance walk steadily towards him, the radio in his hand held close to his wrinkle lips, "A battle is never won by brute strength alone. You must use a Ranger as though it were a mere extension of your own body, otherwise you can never use it to it's fullest potential. Now do it again, and this time get it right!"

With a mechanical roar the Dominance suddenly swung round to face the nervous pilots behind him, the right hand cannon sliding sleekly into place with a heavy click as the Ranger fell to one knee.

A resounding boom echoed across Bismarck's launch deck as a single shell exploded from the cannon's tip, catching one of the poor Endurance's directly in it's chest, the resilient metal crumpling under the force of impact as the entire mech was catapulted across the deck, screeching to a halt bare inches from the ship's side, the pilot groggily removing himself from the cockpit as smoke poured from the Ranger's reactors.

Iroh appeared unmoved however as a portion of Dominance's chest segmented and slid smoothly downwards, allowing his Nephew to angrily jump down unto the smooth deck, advancing with fists clenched as a large spent casing was ejected from the smoking cannon above.

"You've had me drilling this sequence all day!" The Captain scowled darkly, "You will teach me the next set now. I'm more then ready,"

"No, you are just impatient," The elderly man folded his arms across his chest as he watched his nephew steam, "Even after two years of vigorous training, you have still yet to master basic Ranger combat. Now drill it again!"

"All our captured records indicate that A.V.A.T.A.R. is the most powerful Ranger ever created, even by today's standards," It took all of Zuko's willpower to restrain himself from grabbing his Uncle by the lapels of his uniform, "It wouldn't matter if the Courier was twenty years old or a hundred and twenty. All our greatest minds agree that this one Ranger would be able to outlast any of our machines. If that's the case, I'll need more then basic moves to defeat him. Now. Teach me the advanced set. Don't make me order you,"

Iroh's eyes narrowed, but he didn't reply for several moments.

"Very well, I will do as you ask Zechariah," the Captain flinched at his full name, "But take it from this old war veteran: You will not succeed if you rely on strength alone,"

* * *

Katara sighed as she hesitantly stepped into the gloom of the storage shack where Aang worked, her eyebrows hiking up with amusement as she noticed the tie, tunic and hat hung loosely over a nearby rack, a pair of black clad legs and feet sticking out awkwardly from the nearby Solar Battery Maintenance hatch. 

All around the cramped room, various wires and cables had been shoved haphazardly against the walls as Alistair worked on connecting the Cryostasis Chamber to the Solar battery , the cylinder itself emitting a soft blue glow as the sound of squeaking and clanking came from the innards of the hatch.

She had to talk to him. The guy seemed oblivious to everything that seemed so…normal to her. Surely he'd know about the British Isles incident? So why did she feel like she was trying to break the news of the death of a close relative to him?

"Should be up and running soon,"  
The tanned woman jumped as Alistair's hollow voice echoed from within the Solar Battery, the pilot grinning up at her as he pulled himself out of the gloom.

"It's actually a lot harder then I thought it'd be," he smiled as he wiped the grim off his hands with a nearby rag, "You're systems Were a bit tricky to hook up, It's not a technology I'm familiar with, but I managed it in the end. Perfectly safe,"

"That's…great," Katara tried to smile, but only managed a small half one, "Thanks Alistair. I'm sure the village greatly…appreciates the work you've done,"

"Huh, I wish they'd show it a bit more," Aang scowled as he tossed the rag onto a nearby crate, "Everyone keeps looking at me funny…and then there's that comment from your Gran…something about Brits being extinct,"

"Yeah about that…" Katara bit her lip as the officer rolled down the sleeves of his shirt, "Alistair…when were you born?"

"What has that got to do with your family's reaction to me?"

"Everything!" the young girl hesitated at her outburst, her eyes cast down at the floor as he looked at her with bemusement, "I mean…can I just have a look at your ID card again? I couldn't see it very well the first time round,"

"Sure," Alistair shrugged as he reached for his tunic's chest pocket, producing the leather clad object as he slung the coat over his shoulders, "Not much too it though,"

Taking the small ID hesitantly from his pale fingers, Katara waited until the officer had gone a little way away to properly get dressed, before opening the object, a part of her mind reluctant to even read the small lettering printed beside the black and white photograph.

_NAME: ALISTAIR SAMUEL AANG_

_SERVICE: HIS MAJESTY'S ROYAL AIR FORCE_

_RANK: FLIGHT LIEUTENANT_

_SQUADRON: BLACK CORE-AIR DEPARTMENT_

_DOB: FEBRUARY TWENTY-FIRST 1925_

_IDENTITY NUMBER: 796019571-21_

Katara's eyes hovered over the date of birth as she bit her lip hard.

1925. That meant that either Aang's ID card had a rather serious typo, or that he was really…"

"Everything in order?" Alistair smiled good naturally as he approached her, his fingers fiddling to straighten his tie as he came to a stop before her. The smile quickly vanished however into a look of concern as he took in her uneasy features, "You okay?"

"No," she shook her head, "No I'm not," suddenly a deterred look came across her face, grabbing his hand as she dragged the stunned officer out of the shack with surprising strength, "Come one, we need to go for a walk. I have to show you something,"

* * *

"Oh my god…," 

Alistair could only stare at the horrific scene before him, the officer taking all of his willpower to vomit as Katara stood grimly beside him.

Before them lay the ruins of Port Jackson, the natural harbour that led to the city of Sydney.

Across all sides, the once great city showed signs of heavy bombardment. Once magnificent buildings now lay devastated the sky line a jagged display of crumbling mortar and demolished structures. Several walls of the Fort Macquarie Tram Depot having caved in under violent bombardment, most of the Sydney Harbour bridge had collapsed into the bay.

Across the vast expanse of dirty water, small islands of rusting warships dotted the filthy body of liquid, both of classes belonging to Australian and German navies alike.

The world around seemed silent to Aang, as though nature had decided to abandon the site, letting the once great city rot as a memorial to whatever fateful battle had been fought here.

Only the sound of a frayed flag, flapping in the wind, caught the officer's attention. It flew high, almost proud, from the pole of a nearby K-Class cruiser, beached on the embankment below on it's side, a large gash running the length of it's bow.

Blood red in colour, save for a single circle of white in it's centre, Alistair's eyes narrowed as he glared at the hated symbol of the German Unified Nation; a former nazi swastika, with it's outer arms curved inwards to create a broken circle.

"This can't be right," the officer murmured as he rubbed a hand over his face, "This can't be real,"

"I know this is a lot to take in," Katara's hand felt warm against his shoulder, "But Alistair, I have to ask: how long do you think you were in the Cryosleep chamber?"

"I…I don't know," Aang's hand went to the top of his head, his fingers sifting through his dark hair under his hat as he refused to take his eyes of the scene of destruction before him, "A few weeks…maybe a few years with the Union Rangers and all…"

"I think it was closer to a hundred years,"

The officer turned to his friend in alarm, "I _know_ that's not possible,"

"What other explanation is there?" the tanned girl held up his own ID card to his face in desperation to make him understand, "Your ID say you were born in 1925. It's now 2045. Alistair…you were born a hundred and twenty years ago. You want more proof? How about the fact that this battlefield has tormented my village since Gran Gran was a little girl? You can't make up memories like that,"

"But a hundred years…" Aang slowly took his ID from her, his gaze slowly going from the card to the remains of the city, "No one's ever spent that long in Cryosleep before…"

His eyes narrowing slightly, the officer made his way determinately down the slope towards the Cruiser, Katara left stunned as he slipped down the sandy incline.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I need information. German technology was amazingly advanced, far more then ours…maybe there's some record aboard…"

"Alistair no!" Aang glared at the young woman as she ran down after him, "You can't go in there. There might be all kinds of traps and such,"  
"Katara, if I've been out of the loop for over a hundred years, this might my only sure chance of getting the information I need,"  
"But we don't know what kind of security measures G.U.N. have on their ships. It might be rigged to explode for all we know!"

"Don't you understand?" Aang glowered at her as they approached the hull of the wreck, "I've been on ice for a hundred years. There are just some things that you can't tell me, like why G.U.N. suddenly decided to attack Australia. I have to know. I have to see it with my own eyes,"

"But Alistair…"

"But nothing!" A hollow clang echoed across the silent bay as Aang's fist impacted against the side of the ship, "I have to know! This changes everything! This…"

His voice suddenly died as a second loud thump resonated from within the hull.

One thump became to thumps, and another. Gears started to churn within the vast ship as the two young adults backed away slowly, steam slowly venting from the rear compartments.

With a sudden roar a signal flare shot high into the air, the beacon exploding in a blast of white light, causing Katara to shield her eyes as Alistair squinted up at the burning object.

"That's not good,"

* * *

"Captain Sozin!" the scarred commander looked up from his thoughts as the Helmsman's voice cried across the Bridge, "Look sir! Across to Sydney!" 

His binoculars in hand, Zuko scanned the coastline his crewmen had indicated too, his eyes widening as he watched signal flare arch gracefully through the air, his eyes travelling down to the ground form whence it had come.

Two figures stood blotched from the distance between them and the ship, the Captain squinting in an attempt to at least try and see any indication of who it might be.

Seeing the dark uniform adorning the body of one of the figures, his first thought was an officer of the G.U.N. Navy. No Nationalist activity had been recorded in or around Australia since the Day of Blood. Perhaps an officer had been stranded there for some reason.

Then another thought ran through his mind, a name of a secret organisation that plagued the stolen record of a Hundred years ago.

A group known as: Black Core.

"Wake my Uncle," he barked at a nearby soldier, "Tell him we've found the Courier!"

The officer nodded hurriedly as he scuttled away , the Captain once more scanning the coastline, a small triumphant smile crossing his pale lips as he focused on a small structure not to far away from the flare: a run down sort of village, with a ragged wall and misshapen watchtowers.

"Also," The solider turned to look at the Captain as he reached the doorway, "Tell him I've found where that rat has been hiding,"


	3. Avatar Rising

I can't belive the positive response to this fic, and after only one chapter (Well, two...prologues don't count.). It's a lot to live up too. I certinatly try my hardest to keep up to this expectation, but please don't be too mad if any of the following chapters aren't as good.

After that positive outlook, I have decided I am indeed going to go through with this AU fic. Uploads will be as I finish them. Could be a week, could be a month, could be two. It all depends on what's going on with my life that particulair moment in time, and what progress is like on my other fics. but rest assured, I will do my best to get these chapters out as quickly as possible.

So until then, enjoy this second installment, and I hope it lives up to your expectations.

**

* * *

**

**002  
AVATAR RISING**

"Well well, if it isn't the little traitor and his hostage," Sokka had an air of grim satisfaction around him as Alistair and Katara trudged into sight of the village, the entire clan gazing uncomfortably at the two as they approached the Main Gate, "Signalling your little G.U.N. friends eh? I knew we shouldn't have trusted you,"  
"Let it go Sokka," Katara's eyes narrowed to slits, "It wasn't his fault,"

"Oh, so I suppose the flare just magically flew up into the air by itself?" Sokka held his hands high as he wiggled his fingers for emphasis, "Whoo! Spirit magic!"

"It was my fault, I won't deny that," Katara looked back her new friend, her heart nearly breaking as he kept the brim of his hat down over his eyes, his teeth clenched as his fists shook at his sides, "I was angry, I was frustrated…I just took my irritation out on the ship and…"

"The Karlsruhe? Oh Katara," Gran Gran shook her head with disappointment, "You have been warned to stay away from the ships in the bay. Your selfish curiosity may have very well put us all in danger,"

"Don't you dare blame Katara," The old woman took a step back in surprise at the harsh edge of Aang's voice as he looked up suddenly, his eyes glaring darkly at the group before him, Katara staring at him awe, "It wasn't her fault, she had nothing to do with it. She didn't suggest we go anywhere near the ship. If anything she tried to stop me. I got angry. I set off the flare, I won't deny that, but don't blame Katara for my mistake,"

"So the traitor admits!" Sokka pointed accusingly towards the officer, "I knew there was something about him. Everyone stay clear of him," he glared at few of the smaller children as they inched hopefully towards Aang, only to slink back to their mother's under the young man's angry look, "As head of the village…until dad returns, I hereby banish the Nationalist traitor Alistair Aang from this clan…forever!"

"You can't be serious?" Katara gawped at her brother in disbelief, "Sokka you're making a huge mistake!"

"No, I'm not. I'm keeping my promise to dad," Sokka smiled with pride, "I'm making sure that you're kept safe from people like him!"

"But he's English!" She held her arms out wide towards her friends and family in desperation, "Why would he side with G.U.N. after what they did to the British Isles? It doesn't make any sense that he would try and reach them,"

"Have you ever thought he might not be a Brit?" Sokka rose a eyebrow as he folded his arm across his chest, "Maybe he's just a undercover spy. Sent to send us into a false sense of security and…what's so funny G.U.N.-boy?"

"Hm?" Aang looked up from his private chuckling, a pleasant smile crossing his features as he smiled good naturedly towards the sincerely miffed teen, "Sorry, I just find it amazing how self important you think you are,"

Sokka's eyes widened in horror as Katara tried to stifle a giggle, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well…to be honest you're not much of a threat to the world at the moment are you?" Alistair leaned causally against the side of the Avat as he gazed at the village beyond the group, "I mean let's face it, you live in a scrap yard, constructed from bits and pieces you probably found around Sydney. Your army consists of a single Ranger and it's pilot, whose combat experience is probably little more then petty squabbles with you, no offence," Katara shrugged with a half smile upon her lips, "and a guy whose seen to many spy movies and really needs to get out more. To be frank, if I'd really wanted to deal any harm to you, I'd of just done it myself…not that I do of course,"

Sokka only stared at the smug officer, his face a mixture of amazement at his bluntness and disbelief that he had been spoken to in such a manner, his mouth hung open like his jaw had been unhinged.

"Gran Gran, Please," taking advantage of her brother's momentary stupor, Katara attempted to through to her grandmother, "Surely you see they'll kill Alistair if they find him? We have to protect him. Don't you remember the stories you told me?"

"I'm sorry Katara, but Sokka is right," Gran Gran's voice took on the same tone it had just after Alistair's introduction, "You have been told time and again to steer clear of all ships in the bay, including the Karlsruhe. Even if Lt. Aang was at fault and it was an accident, you should of made sure he was never anywhere near it. I know you would never even consider doing something like this before he came. I think it would be best if the Lieutenant leaves,"

"Then I'm going too!"

"Where are you going!?" Sokka shook himself out of his stupor, gazing angrily after his sister as she grabbed the stunned Alistair's hand as she dragged him towards Avat's cab, "Hey, get back here! Katara what are you doing?"

"Getting as far away from you as possible!" she spat in return, "Aang's taking me with him to wherever he's going. I'm sure I'll learn a whole lot more about Rangers there then if I hang around this dump!"

"I am?" The officer's face was a look of bemusement as he struggled to keep up with the fiery girl's quick step, a small smile gracing his features as her words sunk in, "great…I guess,"

"Katara," the sound of her grandmother's sharp voice across the quiet beachhead caused the young woman to come to a halt, "Would you really choose a total stranger over us? Your own flesh and blood?"

"I…" Aang felt Katara's hand tense in his, "I don't know I…this feels so wrong…"

"Katara," she glanced over her shoulder as Alistair slowly slipped his hands out of hers with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry about me. If they want me to go, I'll go. I wasn't supposed to stay here forever remember? And…I don't want to get between you and your family. You should stay here,"

"So…this is goodbye?" Katara felt a lump develop in her throat as the officer walked by her, the cab's outer hatch opening seamlessly from the rest of the vehicle as he approached, "Will I ever see you again?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it,"

Katara glowered darkly at her brother, before turning back to her newest friend as he climbed up into the darkness, "Where will you go from here?"

"I'll finish the mission assigned to me," Aang looked up at Avat's trailer, silhouetted against the mid day sun, "My mission was to deliver this equipment to it's intended destination, so that's what I'm going to do. Who knows, maybe other Black Core officers might be around. Well…it was nice meeting you all. Hope you make good use of the Cryostasis chamber,"

"Get out of here G.U.N. dumb," Sokka chuckled as he elbowed his grandmother at his pun, "Geddit? Because he's a traitor and he's a idiot and…mobile," he caught the aged woman's eyes roll up to the heavens, a dark scowl crossing his features as he looked away angrily, arms crossed, "my comedic talent is wasted on all of you,"

Alistair smiled sadly as he shook his head, before disappearing into the gloom of the cab, the door sliding shut behind him.

"Does he really have to go?" one of the children tugged at her mother's T-shirt, "I want him to stay,"  
"It's for the best Kathy," the mother hugged her daughter as tears sprang to the small child's eyes, "He's just…too different,"

With a roar and spray of dirt, the Avat slowly moved away from the village towards the inland, soon nothing but it's tracks in the sand the only indication that the giant machine and it's owner had ever entered Katara's life.

"Do not worry yourself child," the mechanic clenched her fist as her grandmother's now soft voice came from behind her, the rest of the village now moving back into their daily lives, "You'll feel better once…"

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" the old woman stopped short as she reached out to comfort her granddaughter. Never in her life had she heard such hatred laced through her voice, "He helped us, and we turned to the wolves for one little mistake. Don't you get it? He was on our side. He had his own Ranger for crying out loud! If G.U.N. invaded, he could of helped fend them off. If he dies because we shunned him instead of helping I'll…I'll never forgive you,"

Then she ran. Away from her grandmother, away from the village, away from everything she knew. It was only when she reached the beach at the bottom of the embankment did she finally collapse onto her knees, salty tears dropping silently onto the soft sand as storm clouds began to form out to sea.

* * *

Alistair sighed as he lounged in Avat's cockpit chair, his legs hung over the left hand arm rest as he lent his head, albeit slightly awkwardly, against the right hand of the headrest, both hands intertwined at the back of his cranium with his hat tossed casually atop the console in front of him. 

"There was something about her," he murmured to no one in particular, gazing up at the many pipes that liked Avat's ceiling thoughtfully, "I can't put my finger on it, but there was just something about her I…liked,"

"_WARNING. UNKNOWN CRAFT APPROACHING. UNKNOWN CRAFT APPROACHING,"_

Almost immediately the young officer leapt into action as the cool female voice of the computer resonated throughout the cramped cab, grabbing his hat on instinct as he jumped down to the catwalk below before sliding down the ladder to the ground level, the Periscope rising into position at it's place where the Cryostasis Chamber had once sat as he ran up to it.

"Location?"

"_TWENTY FIVE KILOMETRES STARBOARD,"_

Alistair swung the scope to the right as he put his eyes to the lens. He could just make out the elongated shape of what appeared to be an aircraft carrier, marginally shorter then the ones he'd remembered from a hundred years ago, with a pointed flight deck seamlessly melding into the prow as apposed to the flat, ramped ones he'd seen on ships like the Yorktown.

"Have they seen us?"

"_THE MIRAGE SYSTEM IS IN EFFECT,"_

That was Avat's way of saying no.

"Any markings?"

"_SCANNING…CONFIRMED. MARKINGS IDENTIFIED AS THOSE OF THE GERMAN UNIFIED NATION,"_

"Great,"

"_WARNING. UNKNOWN AIRCRAFT HAS DEPARTED FROM GERMAN UNIFIED NATION VESSEL,"_

Alistair felt his throat run dry as he watched the dark green aircraft fly off towards the shoreline; little more then a vast oblong with a cockpit at it's top, easily able to contain several large Rangers, with VTOL rotors fitted on either side, several tracks of wheels adorning it's bottom for fast landings.

"What's it's destination?"

"_THE NEAREST KNOWN HUMAN COLONY ALONG UNKNOWN CRAFT'S TRAJECTORY IS SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA,"_

"but that doesn't make sense, unless…" Aang frowned as he looked up from the scope, a thought suddenly passing through his mind, "When was the last time you updated your mapping software?"

"_APRIL 29th, 1945. WARNING. MAPPING SOFTWARE IS IN NEED OF UPDATING,"_

Aang frowned as he followed the giant plane's path inland, his grey eyes widening as he recognised a small cluster of lights mounted on a small hill that he had left not long ago.

"Oh shit,"

The officer cursed as he snapped the support handles back into place and forced the periscope back to the floor, breaking into a sprint towards the trailer as he fitted his had hurriedly onto op his head, the entry hatch banging open as the lights within illuminated his cargo.

Scrabbling across the machines large legs and lower torso, Aang rose his watch to his lips, speaking the activation code he thought he would never have to use as he looked into the Ranger's eyes ahead of him.

"Avatar, I need you!"

A single circle of blue shrunk in towards the time pieces centre, the eyes of the giant mech glowing a bright yellow to confirm his command.

After one hundred years of slumber, Avatar had awoken.

* * *

Her breath came out in short panted breaths as Katara ran full speed back towards her village, the G.U.N. Ranger deployment Plane, nicknamed the Fat Albert by those who fought against it, roaring overhead as she scrabbled against the crumbling sand dunes. 

By the time she reached the Main Gate, she barley had time to duck through the rattling walls as the vast aircraft touched down amidst the chaos that her friends and family had delved into.

"Gran Gran!" Her voice was lost to the sound of the Fat Albert's rotors as she struggled against the winds towards her grandmother, "Gran Gran are you alright?"  
"Do you see why I told you never to go near that accursed ship?" the aged woman glowered at the stunned girl as she gently herded several of the children towards the rear of the village, "Didn't you think that I foresaw this would happen? See what you've done Katara. See what you and that traitors pilot have done. I only hope Sokka's plan works,"

Katara never had the chance to reply.

With a heaving groan, and a blast of steam, the immense doors of the Fat Albert slowly creaked open, a v-shaped slit of red lighting up within it's dark innards.

Katara found her legs locked as she watched the gaunt crimson Dominance slowly step out onto the stormy beachhead, a pair of emerald Endurances lumbering behind it, their rifles glinting in the pale light.

With a metallic screech the main gate broke apart as the Dominance stepped through it as though it was made of tin foil.

The screams of the villagers slowly silenced as the small clan huddled together against the rear wall, the sounds of the approaching storm filling the silence as the three Rangers came to a halt in the hamlet's centre, the Dominance seemingly glaring down at them through it's V-shaped visor, one hand resting on it's sward almost menacingly.

Several shots suddenly rang through the air from the south west tower, sparks flying from the side of the giant robot's head as the bullets ricocheted off it.

"Sokka…"

Effortlessly, the Dominance's head turned in the direction of the tower, the V visor flashing red as it pulled a pistol from it's holster at the Ranger's side.

"Oh shit!"

Katara screamed as she saw Sokka make a wild dive for the soft sand below as the crimson mech aimed and fired at the crooked watch tower, the shoddy building erupting into a firework of wooden splinters and metal shrapnel, blowing her brother clearing the process.

"You okay?" She couldn't help but smile slightly as her sibling landed with a thud at her feet, rubbing his bottom sorely.

"Yeah," Sokka groaned as he stood up straight, his sad eyes going over the bent rifle in his hand, "Peachy,"

"Let me guess. You saw it in a movie?"

"How did you know?"

"Call it woman's intuition,"

"_Where are you hiding him?"_

Katara looked up with a scowl as the sound of the Dominance's youthful pilot echoed across the stormy skies. Nothing but silence met the voice's demands, a grunt over the Ranger's speakers showing the pilot's irritation.

With the shriek of positron enriched steel, the Dominance's sword was out, the shining grey blade curving through the sky in a graceful arch, before coming down to earth with a heavy thud, it's tip bare inches from Gran Gran's shivering form.

"_He'd be about that age. A pilot with a Ranger of immense power? I know you're hiding him!"_

* * *

_A.V.A.T.A.R.  
__ARMOURED  
__VEHICULAR  
__ALL  
__TERRAIN  
__ASSAULT  
__RANGER  
__SYSTEM: ACTIVE_

* * *

"We're not hiding anyone!" Katara pushed her grandmother away from harm, glaring up fiercely along the sword's edge to the giant mech's face, "You have no right to just barge in here and destroy our homes like this!" 

"_Do you know who I am?"_ the voice was positively enraged by now, _"I am Zechariah Sozin! The eldest son of the Führer of the German Unified Nation! Who are you, a pathetic peasant, barely living on this miserable rock, to question my motives. I know you are hiding the Courier_ _here. And I'm not leaving until you bring him before me! NOW!!!"_

A violent explosion suddenly sent the entire village off their feet, the Dominance digging it's sword into the ground as the tremors threatened to cause it to fall along with them.

With a pathetic moan, one of the Endurances, the cause of the explosion, fell to the ground with a crash, taking most of the eastern all along with it, it's right hand leg now nothing more the a melted heap of slag.

"_What the…?"_

In a blur of onyx against red, the Dominance was shoved violently forward by it's unseen assailant, the sheer force of the attack sending the Ranger flying over the clan and the south wall onto the sandy hill side beyond, leaving room for the newest visitor to take it's place.

Neither gaunt like the Dominance, nor stocky like the Endurance, this new Ranger was sleek in design and would have been of average build had it not been a sixty foot robotic suit.

Almost completely black from head to toe, dark gold adorned it's lower arms, wide shoulders and lower chest, deep crimson highlighting the vents around it's cheeks and the small Mohawk like lump that sat upon the top of it's "helmet".

Katara gazed up at the machine in awe as it holstered the giant assault rifle to it's back between the two rocket shaped ion thrusters, it's hand moving for the long-sword in the same movement.

With a flash of it's yellow eyes, the giant weapon sliced easily through the second Endurance's head, the surprised pilot with causing his Ranger to stumble back in surprise, the machine falling over it's own feet with a resounding crash.

As the Ranger settled into a more defensive stance, Katara's eyes frowned as she noticed a emblem she hadn't seen before, painted onto one of the machine's shoulders; a single white five point star, with a red cross directly through the centre, a pair of black bladed cruciform swords crossing diagonally from the north east and west points of the symbol.

"_Who does he represent?" _she wondered, _"They're not from the states, and it's certainty not a Soviet mech….unless,"_

Without a sound the Ranger's upper chest segmented and smoothly slid down and to the side, revealing the grinning pilot within as he waved to the stunned villagers below.

"Hey Katara! Hey Sokka!" Aang smiled as he stepped out into the cloudy light, "Sorry to break the "Banished for all eternity" thing, but I saw the ship and…well…thought you could use a hand,"

"Thanks Al," Sokka's voice was deadpan as he rubbed a hand over his embarrassed face, "Glad you could make it,"

"_You despicable little hero,"_ The Dominance groaned as it slowly rose up onto all fours, it's cannons sliding into place with both cannons sliding into place, _"How dare you strike me!"_

"That's far enough Lt. McMuffin," Alistair's features hardened as he leant back inside the cockpit, his Ranger quickly sheathing his sword, replacing it with the rifle moments later, "I've got what you want. You leave these people out of this,"  
_"_You're_ the Courier?__"_ The crimson ranger sat up onto it's knees, it's cannons still pointed at Alistair's chest, _"_That's_ the Avatar?__"_

"No way," Sokka's soft voice sounded deafened in Katara's ears as she stared up at the young man that she had considered to be her friend. He had said he knew nothing of Project A.V.A.T.A.R., and yet…it had been staring her in the face all this time. She had parked her Lumber right beside the Ranger she had been searching for for so long.

With a hiss, Dominance's chest withdrew, allowing Zuko to step out to face his foe, his eyes narrowed at what he perceived to be a cruel joke.

"I've spent years preparing for this day," his voice was nothing more then a low growl, yet it carried across the make shift battle field as though he had been screaming his lungs out, "Training, drilling, making myself strong. You can't be any older then I am!"

"Cryosleep does wonder for the skin," Aang shrugged with a small smile, "But this isn't the time or the place to compare beauty treatments. I won't let you harm these people, they've done nothing wrong. If you want to fight me, then do it somewhere else,"

"I will not go empty handed, neither will I be told what to do by a coward like you,"

Something twitched in the Black Core officer's eye, "Then we have a problem,"

"No, we don't,"

Alistair froze as the cannons shunted downwards in target towards the ground, the villagers cowering as they found themselves staring down the long barrels into eternal darkness.

"If you do not surrender now, I will destroy them all," Zuko smiled as Aang gritted his teeth, "Don't think for a second that I won't,"

"You no good, unfeeling son of a…"

"The more time you waste, the less patience I have, "The scarred Captain scowled, "Surrender…now,"

Alistair's eyes narrowed to slits, before a sigh escape his lips as his shoulder slumped.

"Fine," he rose his hands slowly into the air, as he stepped off the cockpit ledge onto the soft ground below, "You win,"

* * *

It would take almost an hour for the Fat Albert to head back to the Bismarck, retrieve several more Endurances, and return to the half destroyed village to make a full capture of Avatar and it's pilot. 

All this time, Alistair sat quietly under guard by the pilots of the original Endurances he destroyed, the two hulking great men eyeing their prisoner with contempt, neither blinking as though he would escape the moment they closed their eyes, their pistols aimed for his head in case he tried anything funny.

Despite her Katara's pleas, her friends and family sat huddled under the watchful gaze of Captain Sozin and his Dominance, pure fear the only reason they refused to move to the pilot's aid.

So the poor girl was forced to watch and wait, with only her brother's arm around her shoulders as comfort as the Fat Albert returned with another pair of Endurances, the dark green mechs removing their fallen comrades from the battlefield, before hoisting Alistair's Ranger by it's arms, dragging into the darkness within the cavernous aircraft.

"_Take him,"_ Zuko's Ranger's cockpit door slid smoothly back into place as the crimson mech rose to it's feet, taking surprising care to step over the southern wall, keeping the damage to the crumbling village to a minimum, _"All Units, prepare to head out, we're returning to G.U.N. territory. I'm going home,"_

"Get your hands off me!" Aang threw off the soldiers grips as they pulled him to his feet, "I can walk by myself you know. I just have to say goodbye. Not a crime is it?"

The pilots glanced at each other thickly, their combined gaze going between the pilot and the tan skinned girl that slowly stood up from the crowd, a mixture of sadness and despair forming across her pert features.

"You got one minute," one of them grunted, "and no funny business," he jabbed the officer in the back with his pistol, "'cause we'll be watching,"

"Yeah yeah," Alistair sighed as he stumbled from the rough shove towards his newest friend, trying his best to smile as he stared into Katara's watery eyes.

"Sorry I have to cut this reunion short," he smirked, "But I have to…you know…save people and stuff,"

"Alistair, you don't have to do this," Katara lowered her gaze to his boots, her fists clenched angrily by her sides, "Don't sacrifice yourself for us. You could run right now. We can take on the guards, there's only two now! If you run, maybe you can get Avatar online and…"

"Hey, relax," the young girl blinked as eh felt something heavy dropped on her head, her blue eyes meeting his grey ones once more as he raised her head gently with a single finger under her chin, the top of her view slightly obscured by the brim of his hat he had placed heavily atop her dark hair, "Keep this warm for me okay? I'm gonna need it soon,"

Confusion flicked across her eyes at the sincerity in his voice.

"What? What do you mean? what are you…"

"Shh," her voice was immediately silenced as he wiped away the tears before they trailed down her cheeks, "Save your strength, find the rest alright? I trust you,"

"Alright, times up love birds," Aang stumbled as he was shoved roughly towards the Fat Albert, one of the pilots leering over her with a perverted grin all over his face, "You sure got a weird taste in men girly. Don't see what you'd want with such a scrawny runt, when you could have a heroic pilot of G.U.N. like me. Mind you," he snickered darkly as he glanced back at Sokka and the mass of women and children behind her, "Considering his competition, I can see why you'd be so desperate,"

"Enough Klaus," his companion sighed as he led his prisoner away, hands behind his head, "Come on, we better get him back to the Gunship, before the Captain gets too angry,"

"Alright, I'm coming," the pilot grunted, "Geez, we've been at sea for over a month…I'm telling you Jee, I need some action before I go crazy…or gay!"

Katara scowled darkly as all she could do was watch as her friend was loaded into the Fat Albert's vast interior, their eyes locked until he was swallowed by the darkness, the immense doors creaking shut mere moments later.

"So what now?" Sokka came to her side as they watched the giant aircraft slowly rise into the air once more, heading out to where the hulking form of the Carrier lay out in the baby beyond.

Katara only watched from beneath the brim of Aang's hat as the Carrier slowly moved off, heading from G.U.N. territory, her eyes shielded as heavy raindrops began to splatter across the sandy ground.

"We get him back,"

* * *

"You've been awfully quiet," 

Captain Sozin looking mildly amused at the sight of a man he had been chasing for two years, now sitting crouched on the floor of the Fat Albert, his this knees up to his chin, arms around his legs, one had subconsciously tapping against the surface of his watch as he gazed listlessly at the doors as they slowly opened onto the deck of the Bismarck beyond.

"What's the matter Courier? No witty one-liners? No backchat? Are you just going to sit there and stare out into space for the rest of the voyage? I have to say, I'm disappointed,"

"Maybe I just don't feel like talking,"

"Maybe," Zuko smirked as he pushed himself off from the side of Dominance's leg where he had been leaning, "Or maybe you're just feeling sorry for yourself. Go on, admit it, you don't want to be here do you? You'd much rather be back in that hovel, having won a battle well fought, rather then here on this dirty floor, held at gunpoint. Maybe even that peasant girl would have given you…a reward of some kind?" The Captain smiled slightly as his prisoner bristled slightly, only to frown as continued to refuse to meet his captor's eyes, that finger still tapping mercilessly against the watch's onyx surface.

With a grunt of irritation, Zuko's hand lanced out, grabbing the surprised Aang by his wrist, pulling the watch away from his reach.

"Hey!" Alistair made a grab from his belonging, only to be forced back by Klaus and Jee, "That's mine, give it back?"

"Yours?" Zuko smirked as he tossed the timepiece up into the air several times, "Last I checked, you were a prisoner of war. So as far as I know, what's yours…" he clenched the watch tightly in his gloved fist, "Is mine,"

"Zuko, I saw the fight from the deck," Iroh strode into the Fat Albert's hanger bay, his face clearly showing his anxiety as he came flanked by a pair of green clad marines, "I didn't expect such a small colony to wield such impressive fire power, short as the battle was. How did you do it? What did you…" his voice trailed off as he took in the scene before him, his eyebrows raising towards his thinning hair as Sozin let his prisoner's wrist fall to the ground.

"General Iroh Sozin, meet Flight Lieutenant Alistair Aang, the Courier of the Black Core's Project A.V.A.T.A.R.," the Captain tossed his uncle Alistair's timepiece as he headed out of the Fat Albert's interior onto the rain soaked Launch deck, "Take this to my quarters. I'm sure I can find some use for it. Right now I want to make we get home as soon as possible. Take the Courier down to the Brig, make sure he's…comfortable," Zuko smiled darkly as Iroh nonchalantly dropped the watch into one of the Marine's hands, whispering something in his ear as he did so, "Because when we reach German soil, his stay with us will be anything but,"

* * *

"We have to after that ship Sokka," Katara stood defiantly on the beachhead as she gazed out at the diminutive dot that Sozin's Carrier had become, her fur-lined onyx jacket and navy turtle neck protecting her from the chill the storm the day before had left behind, "Alistair saved our tribe; now we have to save him," 

"Uh-huh," Sokka's voice was muffled behind a large crate as he dragged it out of a nearby storehouse down to the beach, before heading back to the wooden structure again.

"Why are you being so cynical?" the tanned girl glared at her brother as he came out of the hut with a large back pack, grabbing his arm as he came by? "Can't you see he's on our side? We're the only ones who know he's alive. If we just abandon him…"

"Katara, while I simply _love _listening to your We-Owe-Al speeches, the more time we spend here chatting, the further Aang and Captain Scar-face get from us. Now are you coming or not? I didn't dress up like this for nothing you know,"

Frowning in confusion at her brother's words, Katara felt her eyebrows hike up as she took in her brother's new attire.

Gone was the Hawaiian shirt and shorts that had become something of her brother's hallmark. In it's place, standard U.S.A.C. army combat slacks adorned his slim body, the camouflaged jacket hanging open to reveal the tight black T-shirt underneath, a parting gift from a United States Warship that had stopped by in the area after a rather intense battle nearby.

Her curiosity getting better of her, Katara let her eyes wonder along his path between the storehouse and the waterline, her heart lightening at the sight of the black matte speed boat that currently lay on it's side, half filled with supplies, a part of the Union's last supply shipment.

"Sokka, if I call you the world's biggest idiot any time soon, you have my permission to thwack me," Her brother froze with surprise as his sister hugged him tightly round his waist, his eye nearly poked out by the brim of Aang's hat as it slid back from the sudden movement.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a regular genius alright," he smiled smugly as he slowly disconnected her from him, "Come on, lets get going before Gran Gran realises we're gone,"

"And where, pray tell, are you _going _in such a hurry without telling me? As if I didn't know,"

Katara swallowed thickly as she watched Gran Gran slowly approach over her brother's shoulder, a stern look upon her wrinkled face.

"Grandmother I…"

"Relax," the aged women's face broke into a smile as she pulled a blue bundle up in her arms for emphasis, "You'll need these. You have a long journey ahead of you," She smiled as she pushed the bundle in Sokka's stunned hands, "It's been a long time since I've had hope, but I think you are right Katara, Lieutenant Aang may be what we've been looking for. Project A.V.A.T.A.R. was always said to hold the most powerful Ranger ever created. If that is true, we cannot allow G.U.N. to wield such power, and I believe it is your destiny to help Alistair, and make sure a travesty such as this Great War never happens again. Your fates are intertwined with his. I want you to have something," Reaching into the pocket of her jacket, she pulled out a small object, holding it out for her granddaughter to see; a small necklace, made a circle of shell, a set of three spiral like waves carved into it's surface and held to the neck via a thick strap of leather.

"This used to belong to me," the old woman smiled sadly down at the simple jewellery, "But when your mother married your father, I gave this to her on her wedding day, and she returned it to me on the day she died. I was going to give this you some day, when you'd found that special someone to settle down with, but I think…yes…I want you to have it now,"

"Gran Gran…it's beautiful," delicately taking the item from her relative's aged hands, she carefully strapped the jewellery around her neck, keeping it safe by pulling the turtleneck up around it, "Thank you. I'll take good care of it, I promise. Still…" she sighed as she pushed back Aang's hat as she ran a hand through her hair, her eyes gazing forlornly at the small speed boat before her, "I think Sozin's ship has too much of a head start. I don't think we'd be able to reach it in time before it heads in to G.U.N. waters…hey! What's this?"

Gazing down into the innards of Alistair's parting gift, Katara gazed incredulously at the small, credit card sized object that was lodged in the hat's front: Avat's activation device.

"Isn't that Al's Key fob thing?" Sokka peered over his sister's shoulder intently.

"Find the rest…" Hesitantly, as though afraid of what would happen, he carefully pressed her thump to the switch, a single green light blinking on a moment later.

With an electric rumble that made the three jump, a wave of grey washed across a nearby hillside, the sunlight blocked as a familiar all terrain transport made it's presence known.

"It's the Avat!" Katara felt her heart leap as she ran towards the giant vehicle, "Sokka look, it's the Avat!"

"Great," Sokka groaned as he rubbed a hand over his face, his Grandmother looking on with mild amusement at her granddaughter's enthusiasm, "You just _have_ to bring me out of my comfort zone don't you?"

* * *

"When Britain first, at Heaven's command  
Arose from out the azure main;  
This was the charter of the land,  
And guardian angels sung this strain:  
Rule, Britannia! Britannia rule the waves!  
Britons never never never will be slaves!  
Rule, Britannia! Britannia rule the waves! 

Britons never never never will be slaves…"

"BE QUIET IN THERE!!!"

Alistair smirked as he lay in the cramped bunk of the Bismarck's Brig, his foot clanging against the metal bulkhead as he tapped in incessantly against it.

"The nations, not so blest as thee…"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!"

Aang gazed with a small smirk at Klaus' fuming forming behind the bars of his cell, the tapping coming to stop as he swung his legs onto the bare floor, adjusting his tunic as he stood up.

"Are you more of 'Star Spangled Banner' sort of guy?"

"I'm the kinda guy that doesn't like lippy Brits," the hulking pilot poked a finger at the officer through the bars agitatedly, "You shut and you'll shut it now got it?"

"Or what?"

"You don't wanna know,"

"No, you're probably right," Alistair smiled good naturedly as he approached the brig door, "Probably shower me with pansies or something like that,"

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing," Aang's eyes rolled innocently up to the ceiling as he shoved his hands in his pockets, the nationalist officer staring at his captive in disbelief, "It's just…well…you G.U.N. guys are all the same. All big and macho until someone gives you real work. It's just gotten worse though in recent years hasn't it? I mean, now you've got a Ranger to do all the hard work. Let's face it, you may act tough, but I bet you're really just a big pussycat,"

"Why you little…!" Klaus reached angrily for the keys that dangled from his belt, only for a large crooked smile to cross his thick face, "Oh, I see what you're doing. Very cleaver. Gonna try and goad me into opening the door, then when I'm in here, you run out and leave me trapped. Yeah, well I'm one step ahead of you, you can't fool me. I'm onto your little scheme,"

"Can't blame a prisoner from trying I guess," Alistair smiled calmly as he came up to the Brig door, "Guess I'll just have to go with Plan B,"

"What's Plan…ugh!"

Klaus fell with a grunt as the Black Core officer grabbed him heavily by the belt and yanking him towards the brig door, the G.U.N. soldier's head hitting the bars with a fulfilling crack as he fell away.

"That's Plan B," Alistair smirked as he leant down to retrieve the keys to his cell from the unconscious guard, "Mind if I borrow these? Didn't think so,"

* * *

"Go. Fly. Soar," 

Katara scowled at her brother as she continued to flip switches across Avat's piloting console, Sokka sitting in Aang's chair upside down, a bored expression all over his face as his feet swung listlessly in the air.

"One of these things has to be the flight control," Katara frowned as she looked out the foreword veiwport.

Water sprayed up across the window as the machine's autopilot tracked it's owner through the waves, going about as fast as the speedboat they had thought of using in the first place.

In the rear of the ship, Katara had decided to store the Lumber, after much reasoning with her Grandmother that as the only person capable of repairing and piloting the Ranger, there wasn't a lot of use for it back at the village.

No that even the Lumber would be very much help if they never reached Sozin's ship in time.

"Up. Ascend. Elevate,"

"You're not helping," Katara let out a cry of frustration as she sunk to the floor, "Alistair said Avat could fly. He may not have been telling the truth about who he was, but the way he talked about this machine…I just find it hard to believe he'd lie about it,"

"Katara, it's a ten ton Truckmersiboat," Sokka rolled his eyes at his sister knowingly, "I'm still amazed it can do _that_ much. But fly? Come on. Where are the wings? The engines? Fly? I'd be surprised if this thing could even jump…wah!"

Waving his arms around like frantic windmills, Sokka's feet suddenly swayed to far foreword, the rest of his body fallowing the leather clad appendage as it crashed to the ground, hitting several switches along the forward panel as it did so.

"_FLIGHT MODE: INITIATED,"_

"What the…"

Brining the rear view cameras online, Katara gasped as she watched a pair of fifteen metre long wings slowly unfurled from the main body, the wings vaguely reminding her of the kind she had seen on paper aeroplanes she and Sokka used to make from time to time.

Deep below, the water around Avat began to bubble and churn as a bright blue light roared into life.

With a sudden jolt, Avat slowly rose into the air, bright blue Ion jets across the immense craft's base forcing it up above the surface of the water as vents appeared either side of the rear hatch, propelling the ship towards it's target at a far faster pace.

"Sokka?" Katara leaned against eh console as she turned her gaze from the rapidly approaching vessel to the tangled mess that was her brother.

"Yeah?"  
"Your having a really good day in the brain department today,"

"Matter of opinion,"

* * *

"Is my watch in here? Nope. How about in here? Nadda. What about…" 

"Hey, isn't that the Courier? Someone inform the Captain!"

"No, definitely not!"  
Slamming the door shut with a heavy clunk, Aang wasted no time drawing the bolt shut across the door as the soldiers within began pounding heavily on the slab of steel.

"Well, that should hold them for about…" he rammed a combat knife he had taken from Klaus into the lock, jamming it fast, "Well…we'll play it by ear,"

The corridors within the Bismarck seemed endless as Alistair resumed his search for his watch. Every junction, every turning, every level, all he could find was corridors, corridors and more corridors.

"One more," the officer sighed heavily as he carefully pushed open another of the large heavy doors, "One more door…then I try looking for Avatar,"

Inside the quarters were dark, a single pillar of light seeping in from the corridor, allowing a small glimpse into the room beyond from what Alistair could see, whoever owned the room was clearly a man of stature and quite the traveller. Various items from different parts of the world adorned the walls and floors; fans from Japan, a bear skin from Russia and a old ragged flag (Clearly a trophy of some kind) of the United States just to name a few.

And lying on the bed opposite, lay the owner.

Clad in the dark emerald of G.U.N.'s armed forces, the aged man snores floating gently across the room to the amused Black Core officer standing in his doorway.

Turning over in his sleep, bare mumblings escaped the old soldier's lips, murmurings of tea and chocolate causing Alistair to try and smother his mouth before a small laugh escaped him.

It was then that an idea hit him.

This was the General he had been introduced to earlier, one retired General Iroh Sozin. It also happened to be the man he had seen Zuko pass his watch too moments before he left.

Creeping quietly over to the old man's bed side, Alistair gently knelt down onto the cold carpeted floor, praying that the descendent of Sozin wasn't a light sleeper as he whispered in his ear.

"General? General Sozin?"

"Wuh?" Iroh's eyes remained firmly closed, one had swatted at Aang, "Go 'way…sleeping,"  
"This won't take a moment General. I just need to ask you something. Where's the watch?"

"Watch?"

"The watch of the Courier,"  
"Ughhhh…gave it…to someone,"

"A soldier?"

An affirmative grunt as the large man slumped onto one side.

"What did you tell him to do?"

"Take the watch to Zuko's quarters," a harsh giggle caused Aang's eyebrows to hike up in bemusement, "he thinks he can push me around because I'm his uncle…I need sleep,"  
"Where are Zuko's quarters?"

"Two floors up…third door on the right from the maintenance shaft," Aang ducked as a arm fell out of the bed, indicating towards the doorway, "Can't miss it,"  
"Thank you General," the officer smiled as he slowly backed out of the room, "You've been very helpful,"

Iroh merely grunted as he curled up on top of his sheets, once more shrouded in darkness as Alistair closed the door, completely unaware of the secrets he had just released.

* * *

A sigh of relief escaped Aang's mouth as he finally found the Captain's quarters, his watch sitting neatly on the deck backed up against the rear wall. 

Stepping into the darkened room, it didn't take long for the officer to see the stark contrast to that of the General's before.

Weapons of various eras adorned the walls, from samurai swords hung on either side of the door to a AK-47 mounted over his bedside (Probably loaded in case of mid-night assassination attempts), it was like stepping into some bizarre armoury of history. The only thing that looked vaguely out of place was the G.U.N. flag that hung behind the Captain's desk, the blood red of the fabric standing out harshly against the amount of steel and wood of butts, barrels and blades.

Alistair couldn't help but whistle as he strapped his watch back onto his wrist, "This guy's a nut,"

"Coming form you, I'll take that as a compliment,"

The stolen pistol was out in an in instant as the darkened room was suddenly lit via the naked bar lighting that adorned the ceiling, only to find himself face to face with the barrel of a Uzi submachine gun, it's owner smiling smugly from his position behind the door.

"Looks like I underestimated you," Zuko leant against the door as he slammed it shut, "I had a feeling you'd escape though. Took you longer then I expected though,"

"So sorry to disappoint you," Aang's eyes narrowed as he tossed the pistol to the Captain's feet, "Quiet the collection you have here,"

"Weaponry is something of a hobby of mine," Sozin's eyes never left Alistair's, his gun never wavering as he made sure his prey never left his sight, "It started with a old Walther P38 my father gave me for my tenth birthday," he patted the ancient side arm at his side, shining as though it had been freshly manufactured only that morning, "a relic from the days when our Great Nation was on the rise, and it just grew from there,"

"Your dad must a lot of therapy if he gives his children weapons at such a young age,"

"My father is the Führer, a great man," Zuko's eyes narrowed to slits, "You on the other hand are a coward, hiding in suspended animation for one hundred years. You have no right to slander him,"

"Maybe," Aang smiled, "But he isn't very good at raising children if you're any indication,"  
"What do you.."

The Captain gave a cry of surprise as a well aimed round house kick knocked the Uzi from his hands, the older man stumbling from the blow as the Black Core Officer took a defensive stance, kicking both weapons on the ground away as he did so.

"You're quick to anger, doesn't take a genius to see that," he darted in as Zuko tried to recover, snapping the old pistol at his side and tossing it haphazardly onto the bed, "I'm no expert at reading people, but even I know that if you get angry, you miss things, like a kick to the hand for example  
"You haven't see me angry yet you cowardly bastard!"  
With a shriek of steel the Captain grabbed one of the samurai sword from it's stand at the door, bellowing angry as he came towards the stunned officer, narrowing missing his target as the blade embedded itself in the desk behind him.

"Stand still!" Another swing, another miss, sparks flying as the sword impacted against the metal wall as Alistair dodged once more.

"Like I'm going to do whatever you tell me!" The second Samurai sword was pulled from it's stand as the two officer's clashed, the sounds of steel against steel resonating throughout the room.

"You're not very good at this are you?" Zuko scowled down at Alistair as the two locked blades against each other, "All Courier and no skill,"

"Sword fighting wasn't really in the training manual at the Academy," Alistair smirked slightly as felt the blade slowly begin to give way, "But then again, someone once told me that no matter the situation, you can always rely on one thing to help you to do the best you can,"  
"You're just spouting nonsense," there was a distinct click as Aang dropped onto one knee, the Captain now looming over him ominously, "And just what is this wonderful thing that will save you from a trip back to the Brig?"

Alistair didn't reply. With all his might, the officer pushed hard against his enemy's blade, the Captain caught off guard by the shove, stumbling backwards up and over his own desk by his own momentum.

Satisfied by the semi conscious groan that came from beneath the large leather bound chair, Alistair planted the sword firmly within the oak of the desk, retrieving Klaus' pistol before heading for the door, pausing only to give Zuko his answer.

"The need to survive,"

* * *

"There it is!"  
Katara felt adrenaline surge as the form of Sozin's ship below as Avat flew above the clouds, Sokka joining her a the cockpit window as he looked at the dark hull. 

"Great, we found the ship," he leaned against the console with a pessimistic sigh, "Now what? We're one confused vehicle and a badly armoured Lumber versus a Carrier full of Rangers, and I'm not liking these odds very much,"

"We have to do something," Katara frowned as she gazed down at the ship, "I saw a lot of weaponry stored in the Launch Bay, as well as a way to equip all of it. See if you can access it and find something the Lumber can use,"

"What?" Sokka squeaked as he sister jumped down onto the catwalk and ran towards the upper entry hatch to the Launch Bay, "H-How am I supposed to do that?"

"Just ask the Avat!" She gave him a agitated look as she threw the door open, "Just ask it to scan the Ranger in the Launch Bay and take it from there,"

"But I…" Sokka felt his hand fall limply to his side as the young girl disappeared into the darkened recess beyond, the elder sibling slumping into the cockpit chair as he looked apprehensively at the controls before him.

"Erm…computer? I need you to scan the Ranger in the Launch Bay…I need to know what kind of weapons it could use, and what we have on board…is that okay?"

* * *

"AVATAR! I NEED YOU!" 

With a metallic crunch, the foreword deck exploded in a shower of shrapnel, the onyx and gold form of Alistair's Ranger erupting forth as it's current pilot leapt from the Bismarck's Island's balcony into it's waiting hand.

"_The Courier has escaped!" _Alistair silently cursed as he scrambled into the open cockpit, the door sliding shut behind him as Zuko's voice echoed across the Launch Deck, _"I repeat, the Courier has escaped! Double pay for the man that captures him alive!"_

"I think it's time we got our here don't you?" Aang smiled to himself as he flicked switches pushed buttons across the consoles, "What do you say Avatar? I know I'm not officially your pilot, but I think we both need to work together until we can sort this mess out. Are you ready?"

_A.V.A.T.A.R.  
__ARMOURED  
__VEHICULAR  
__ALL  
__TERRAIN  
__ASSAULT  
__RANGER  
__SYSTEM: ACTIVE_

"I thought you might say that," The officer settled back in the cockpit chair as the four video screens around him came alive, giving him a one hundred eighty degree view of the world outside, just in time to see the Dominance and two Endurances slowly arrive from the loading elevator.

"_Alright Courier," _Zuko's angry face appeared on the small communication screen as Alistair calming grasped the control sticks on each armrest, _"You've got my attention. Let's see how good you really are!"_

"I guess we shall," as though powered by thought, Avatar's sword was drawn from it's back as Dominance pulled it's blade from it's sheath, the Endurances casting each other wary glances, both remembering the fates of the last two Rangers that had stood at Zuko's side in the previous fight with the Avatar.

With a roar of ion jets and nuclear propulsion the two Rangers clashed, and for the third time in two days, Alistair and Zuko took up the fight.

* * *

"Alright the scans complete…I think," 

"_You think?"_

"Just…hold your horses okay? This isn't as easy as it looks,"

Sokka ran a hand through his hair as his eyes darted across the holographic screen before him, "Okay…it says here…that the only weapons that meet the Lumber's specs are…energy pistols,"

"_Energy pistols? That's it? What are they?"_

"I don't know!" the man glared at his sister staring impatiently at him via a small corner of the screen, "Al didn't have that kind of access. He was only supposed to get this rig from A to B remember?"

"_Fine fine. Just give them to me and open the hatch. I think there's a fight going on down there,"_

* * *

Katara squeezed the control sticks of the Lumber frustratingly as she watched a pair of skeletal arms drop down from the roof, a pair of pistols clad in holsters grasped within their emaciated fingers. 

"_You're armed and ready," _Sokka's worried voice came over her speakers as the arms attached the holsters to either leg with a magnetic thump, _"Opening the hatch. Be careful Katara. I hope you know what you're doing,"_

Katara nodded as she terminated the channel, her oceanic eyes gazing up as the ceiling parted, a step usually to release Avatar before turning towards the main hatch as it yawned open, forming a ramp, had they not been flying a few hundred feet in the air.

Moving the mech towards the open space, Katara swallowed as Sokka brought Avat into a shallow dive, the ocean a crystal blue as Sozin's ship grew ever closer.

"It makes two of us,"

* * *

Sparks continued to fly as the two Rangers' swords clashed again and a again, the entire ship rocking under the blows as the two behemoths continued their onslaught. 

"_You can't win Courier," _Zuko's voice spat through his speakers as Alistair managed to push him far across the deck, _"It's only a matter of time before I win. I've been training for years in Ranger, even before my hunt for you began. You're just a pathetic coward, spending a hundred years on Cryosleep while the world around you changed. You can't win,"_

"I think I speak for everyone when I say you're in desperate need of a girl my friend," Aang smirked, "What's the matter, the scar too much of a turn off?"

"_How dare you!" _The officer could just picture Zuko's nostrils flaring in anger, _"You stand there, outnumbered and outmatched, and yet you still feel the need to spout nonsense to the very end. Do you want to die? If that it? Already so tired of this New World you've found yourself in? My only need is the Avatar. I could run your cockpit through and still return to Berlin triumphant!"_

"_Not today you won't!"_

Alistair blinked in surprise as Katara's voice suddenly joined the argument, the giant form of the Avat swooping from over head as the Lumber jumped forth front the Launch bay, the huge vehicle barely missing Bismarck's communication antennae.

With a sickening crunch, the first Endurance fell as the Lumbers giant foot became implanted in it's head, the sheer force of gravity against it as it crashed to the deck.

A energised bang echoed across the boundless ocean as the second Ranger's head exploded in a blast of burning white, the energy pistol in the Lumber's hand still smoking as the enemy pilot had barely a few moments before the mech fell away into the ocean beyond.

"Katara," Alistair felt a smile cross his lips as his friend's short mech pulled it's foot out of the Endurance's head, "You found it! I knew you could do it! I knew I could trust…"

BOOM!

The spent casing seemed to echo in Alistair's ears as it fell to the deck, the world going strangely silent as the immense shell impacted against Avatar's body.

He was flying, falling, the artillery's momentum pushing him off the edge of the deck as his sword fell form his hand, out into the boundless ocean below.

The Ranger hit the sea with a colossal splash, a wall of water rocking the Bismarck as the mech began to sink into the murky depths.

As the world around him began to darken, Alistair sighed as he thought he heard Katara's voice calling out to him.

* * *

Zuko's breathing was heavy as he watched the form of the Avatar slowly sink beneath the waves, a small grim smile crossing his lips as his shoulders slumped. 

Avatar was supposed to be the most durable Ranger of all time, a few hours at the bottom of the Indian Ocean wouldn't do it any harm.

That Lumber pilot on the other hand.

"You picked the wrong time to choose sides peasant,"

Katara didn't reply. All she could do was stare as the trail of bubbles over the ship's side slowly came to a halt. Swallowed up by the waves.

"ALISTAIR! NO!"

* * *

"Alistair! 

ALISTAIR!

**ALISTAIR!!!**"

Far below in the Indian depths, within the depths of Avatar's power core, something heard her pleas.

Within the cockpit, trails of silver surged through the control sticks and up into the unconscious body of the Ranger's pilot, his slumped form slowly sitting back calmly in his seat as the same glow began to seep through every joint and seam.

Across Avatar's body, that same silvery light escaped the mech's innards through every nook and cranny it could find, a full stream billowing forth from specially created vents on either side of it's ion thrusters, encasing the machine and slowing it's decent as it's eyes glowed with that same bright aura.

Within the cockpit, Alistair's body now sat straight and rigid in his chair, his mind only partly away of what his body was doing. Silver lines criss-crossed across his form; up his arms, across his chest, down his back, around his head.

As Avatar began to rapidly rise towards the Bismarck above, the Black Core officer opened his eyes, allowing the now blinding silver light to engulf the darkness of the cockpit, and join him with his machine in a way never seen before, be it past or present.

* * *

The whole ship rocked once more as a silver light exploded from the ocean beside the Bismarck, narrowly missing Avat as everyone shielded their eyes and braced themselves from falling overboard. 

With the rising rush of wind, the light segmented and flew apart, burning silver feathers flying forth in all directions as a pair of wide wings made of light settled behind Avatar, allowing it to however above the carrier's prow.

As all stared upon the sight before them, it was safe to say none of them had ever seen a vision quite like it.

Katara could only find one word for the machine before her: Angelic.

As though calling it back to him, Avatar's sword quickly flew back to it's master's hand, that same silver glow emanating from the weapon as he sheathed it in it's rightful place at his back, the large rifle taking it's place in his hands as he aimed it at Bismarck's launch deck.

"_EVERYONE SCATTER!!!"_

Zuko's panicked cry barely registered on the young girl as the Dominance and various crewmembers ran in all direction to avoid Avatar's incoming attack.

A pure beam of white erupted from the rifles end as it sweeped across the Launch deck, the Endurance exploding in a array of yellows and reds, the Dominance falling flat on it's angular face as it's right leg melted from the intense heat.

Mere inches from the Lumber's cockpit, the beam suddenly ended, Katara having never moved from her position at the aft of the ship. She could only continue to stare as Avatar slowly descended to the smouldering deck, it's feet barely touching the melted metal and concrete as it's wings folded neatly behind it.

She should have been blinded, but she didn't care. She didn't even notice as the Ranger of light gently picked up her Ranger as though it were as light as a delicate flower, it's shining eyes turning towards Avat as it came to a position hovering a few feet away from the Bismarck's now scorched island.

With a twist of it's wings, the Ranger rose once more into the air, it's companion safe within it's arms as it headed for it's mobile home.

"_Stop him!" _Avatar's head turned back to the ship as the Dominance struggled to try and aim it's giant cannons to wards it's burning silver enemy, _"I don't care how you do it! Blow him out of the sky if you have too! Just shoot that monster down!"_

With a crack and a heave, a new pair of doors almost cracked off their hinges as a single immense 9 × 46 cm cannon rose from the carrier's innards, it's bright steel armour contrasting sharply with it's devastated surroundings.

With a resonating boom that rattled Katara's vertebrae, the huge shell rocketed towards the Avatar and his companions, the single shot heading straight and true towards the trio in the sky.

A blinding blue beam of light lanced out from between the Ranger's eyes as the mortar neared it's target, the ballistic missile slowing down to a halt bare metres from it's target as though afraid of the stare the mech now gave it.

Then it turned round.

The blue glow faded.

The shell continued on at it's past speed as though nothing had changed.

Except it's direction.

The giant cannon exploded in a fireball of ambers and oranges as the shell literally flew strait back down the barrel from whence it came, what crew had been left on the deck being able to do little as they were showered in a hail of burning shrapnel.

As Zuko managed to stumble out of the remains of his mech, all he could do was gape as the Avatar landed gracefully on the edge of the Avat's open Launch Bay, the glow finally subsiding as the wings swept themselves away in a flurry of feathers of light.

All he could do was watch as his prize got away from him, it's yellow eyes burning into his amber ones until the Ranger, it's pilot and his companions were nothing more then specks in the sky.

"What happened out here?" Zuko didn't look down from his position on the ground beside the Dominance as his Uncle picked his way through the mess that was the Launch deck of his beloved ship, "Looks like half the war was fought…and in record time I might add. What caused so much damage Zuko?"

"The Avatar," Sozin's voice as dark and growling as he stood to his full height, his eyes finally casting across the length of the Bismarck's charred level, "The Avatar…somehow…did all this," he finally turned to Iroh, no smile coming to his face at the stunned look that adorned the old man's face, "Inform the Helmsmen to make best speed to the base at New Gibraltar," He sighed as he headed towards the Island, rubbing a hand over his scarred face as he thought of bed, and how he longed for rest.

"I don't know how we're going to explain this to Colonel Zhao,"

* * *

"DID YOU SEE THAT!? OH TELL ME YOU SAW THAT!!!"  
Sokka was practically dancing from foot to foot as Avatar slowly lowered back into it's standby position on the floor, it's tired pilot crawling slowly from the cockpit as the immense doors slammed shut. 

"Oh, you were all like WHOOSH! And then you were all like ZAP! ZAP! And then there were all like AGH! AGH! And…wow," The young man grinned up at Alistair with amazement as Katara eased herself to the floor behind him, "I was totally wrong about you Al, Totally wrong,"

"Not totally," Katara's voice silenced Aang's before he had a chance to speak. She stepped foreword towards the Ranger and it's pilot carefully, her eyes clearly showing hurt as she folded her arms across her chest, "When you first told me you knew nothing about Project A.V.A.T.A.R., I thanked you for being honest with me. But you weren't were you? You had Avatar all along. I think you owe us the truth Alistair. We came for you…I think you owe us that much,"

The officer gazed down at his new friends as they stared up at him expectantly, before letting his shoulders slump in defeat.

"Honesty," he sniggered quietly as he slid to the ground, "Not a good policy in my business. But you did save my life…and as far as I know, there may not be anyone left to give me a court-martial. Alright, I'll tell you what I know. It isn't much mind,"

He slumped to the floor as the two siblings followed suit, the young pilot closing his eyes as he leaned up against Avatar's side.

"When we met, I told you I was an officer of the Black Core. What I didn't tell you was that the Black Core _was_ Project A.V.A.T.A.R.…or rather it's military wing. The Black Core isn't…wasn't…just a squadron of the RAF. It was the best of the best from all of the United States and United Kingdom's Armed Forces. We had seven bases across the world, some up in the mountains, others down in the deepest trenches of the oceans. I think main headquarters was under Washington DC, but I never went there. The plan was that should Germany and her allies decide to wage war, the Black Core would use the technology, mostly Rangers and the like, to insure any conflict didn't last too long. I didn't lie when I said I was the youngest of the Black Core. I only joined a year before I got this assignment. It was weird, it was like they'd picked me out to do it or something. My orders were simple: From Everest Base I was to report to a Professor Richard Roku at Atlantic Base, before transferring the Avat and it's cargo to Professor Nami Kyoshi at Pacific Base without alerting any G.U.N. forces. I was given Spartan details as to Avatar's nature, and permission to use the Ranger in cases of extreme situations, that's why I was given this," he tapped his watch slightly with one finger, "It's a device that allows me to summon Avatar to me wherever I am in the world," he opened his eyes to stare at Katara, "You asked me what powered Avatar, I told you I didn't know. That's the truth. I have no idea what makes this mech tick. All I do know is that it isn't nuclear, or solar energy, and the only ions are used in the propulsion thrusters,"  
"Can't really imagine solar or ion power doing what you just did," Sokka nodded with acceptance and amazement, "And I think nuclear would probably explode with all that energy flying around…"

"What I still don't understand is how such a powerful Ranger…all this technology even…was available in the 1940s," Katara frowned as she stared at her hands, "Avatar is far more advanced then any Ranger I've ever seen. Even Avat would put other vehicles to shame. I mean it flies for crying out loud! And it's not even aerodynamic! And these bases you keep telling us about? You have ones at the bottom of the sea…?"

"There was one snippet of information that many Black Core officers were privy too, myself included," Alistair leaned foreword as his voice lowered, as though he half expected his superiors to be listening in on their conversation, "All technology of the Black Core…came from the stars,"

"From the stars?" Sokka's jaw hit the floor, "As in alien technology? Extraterrestrial?"

"That's what I was told. That and nothing more. I don't know where it came from, I don't know how it got here," Aang smiled mysteriously, "But that's not going to stop me from finding out,"

A similar gesture crossed Katara's lips as she leaned forward eagerly.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Fulfil the mission given to me. My orders were take Avatar to Pacific Base, that's what I'm going to do. With any luck, maybe they'll be something there I can use," with a slight groan, the officer pulled himself to his feet, "That just leaves the question: What about you two? I can drop you both back home if you like…" he held his hand out to Katara to help her up, "Or…you could come with me…if you want,"

"Well…I have always wanted to know more about Project A.V.A.T.A.R.," Katara smiled gently as she placed her tanned hand in Alistair's pale one, "And who knows, I may even learn a few more things about Rangers that no one else could ever teach me. Sokka, what about you? You up for it? I'm sure there might be a few new ways to knock some G.U.N. soldiers heads together,"

"I'd like that," the elder brother sighed dreamily as he got up from the floor, "I'd _really_ like that,"

"Then we're good to go," Aang smiled gratefully as Katara shook his hand, almost as if they had just signed an agreement, "We're all in this together,"

"Thank you," Alistair's smile widened to grin as the three almost ran towards the cockpit, "We have a heading then: Pacific Base, in the Mariana Trench.

And after that? Who knows?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this, and I hope that you will continue to read future chapters as they come. 

Thanks for reading.

Dearing


	4. Pacific Base

I don't think I ever put down a disclaimer. Sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own Avatar in general (If I did...they'd probably be a giant robot in there somewhere, lol) I do however own the designs for all the machines, Rangers, bases, etc, as well as several characters that will basically make themselve known as the story progresses. Basically, if you don't recognise it as something you'd see in Avatar, chances are it belongs to me.

Okay, now that I've got that off my chest, enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**003  
PACIFIC BASE**

"Pacific Base is one of mankind's greatest achievements," Alistair smiled fondly as he watched the boundless ocean through Avat's cockpit window as the giant machine flew a few metres above the waves, "It was the first of three bases constructed underwater, at the very bottom of the world, and is the only one to be suspended above the trenches that litter the ocean's floor. In this case, it's situated over the deepest ditch on the planet, a part of the Mariana Trench we call Challenger Deep. It's design also uses thermal vents to power it, which allows the base to be relatively self sufficient,"

"You seem excited to be completing your mission," Katara smiled as she draped a arm over the head rest of the cockpit chair, leaning her head on the limb lazily as followed the officer's gaze towards the horizon, "It's nice to see, considering that you were in such a funk most of the way here,"  
"I was just thinking about all those people that died when the British Isles just…disappeared," Aang's smile quickly disappeared, "Also…I still can't quite believe it's been over a hundred years since I left Atlantic Base,"  
"Do you think maybe some of the Black Core survived down there?"

"I hope so," Aang's hands closed tightly around Avat's control sticks in apprehension, "I mean I know a hundred years can be a long time but…I hope at least…something survived,"

* * *

It was often said that New Gibraltar was the most beautiful place in the world to the eyes of a weary G.U.N. soldier. A former colony of the British Empire, the small city and military base was nothing more then a small stretch of land near the very tip of the Southern African continent just north east of Cape Agulhas, colonised during the five year lull between the death of Hitler and the rise of G.U.N.. Taken shortly after the day of Blood, the facilities at the local airbase were expanded to include that of the Navy and the army and was now considered to be the primary base of operations for all Nationalist armed forces in the North Pacific. 

It was also commanded by a man Zuko despised intensely.

Limping slowly into port, the Captain sighed as a dark shadow passed over the Bismarck from the neighbouring dock, the darkening caused by a immense Super Heavy Ranger Sea Carrier, the name Sovereignty emblazed on it's dark grey hull. Zuko tried his best to resist the shudder that ran down his spine as the sun was blotted out by the amazing size of the ship beside them, his eyes narrowing into a dark scowl as the Bismarck came to halt in it's own berth.

While Sovereignty was the greatest navel achievement of G.U.N. to date, Bismarck was a fifty year relic, a further shame bestowed upon him by his father for the travesty that had sent him into exile in the first place. Although seen few and far between due to their size, it was no secret amongst the crew that Zuko hated his ship every time he saw the sheer magnificence of ship's like the Sovereignty.

"I want repairs made as quickly as possible," The scarred Captain muttered fiercely to his Uncle as the picked their way across the scorched Launch Deck from the Island to the gangway as it approached the side of the carrier, "The longer we stay here, the colder his trail becomes,"  
"Zuko, ninety percent of the flight deck is destroyed and we have no defence short of a few AA guns," Iroh gave his nephew a pessimistic look as he kicked a lump of hardened tarnished steel off the side of the ship, "We have to accept the fact that the Courier and Avatar have pushed back your search with their little light show,"  
"Don't mention their names here!" Sozin rounded on his uncle angrily, "If word gets out that the Courier and his Ranger are still alive, every G.U.N. soldier from here to Berlin will start searching for him. I don't need the competition…especially is Colonel Zhao finds out,"

"Colonel Zhao does love his competitions, doesn't he?" Zuko froze as a new familiar voice entered the conversation, "Perhaps it _would_ be best that you kept whatever your talking about a secret from him, eh Herr Sozin?"

The captain closed his eyes as he clenched fists at the sound of standard issue boots against fragile burned steel and concrete, the sound of his Uncle's elated voice only adding to his frustration.

"Captain Artirius Meridiano! I haven't seen you since…well…since I left Berlin! How have you been my friend?"

"I am well General Sozin," the man's voice was warm and friendly, something that made Zuko hate the man even more, "I was promoted to Major recently. I've been station here for almost a year now,"

His shoulders slumping slightly, Zuko sighed as he turned to face a man from his past, an enigma he had never quite figured out.

Major Artirius Meridiano of G.U.N.'s Marine Corps stood half a head taller the Captain himself, yet was only three years his junior. A pale man, contrasting slightly with his short, neatly combed chocolate coloured hair, and supposedly the result of spending countless hours within the cockpits of Rangers, there was a certain strength about him that went beyond that of the muscles he lacked, something that made people turn to him for aid, something Zuko just plain hated about him.

It was a certain scarf that irritated the scarred man to such a degree however.

Ordinarily, it wouldn't have been something to annoy someone so much. It was just a simple band of cloth, blood red in colour. It was just where the Major wore it that irked him.

Around his eyes.

For as long as Zuko had known him, Artirius Meridiano had worn that scarf around his eyes, tucked over his ears to keep his hearing clear. As far as he knew, the man was as blind as a bat, yet he piloted Rangers with expert precision, spoke to people directly as though he could see as clear and day, and would often take the initiative in simple gestures such as a handshake. The only indication that the man before him was truly blind was his fluency in brail, although Zuko had once sworn on his life he had seen the man reading a letter with that infernal scarf around his head.

"Major Meridiano," Zuko's voice was laced with forced politeness, "It's certainty nice to see that G.U.N.'s equal opportunities amendment is helping you rise up the corporate ladder,"

Artirius merely smiled good naturedly from under his cap, tipping the brim towards the Captain with respect as Iroh scowled at his nephew's rudeness

"I am honoured that the Führer allowed me the privilege of serving in his armed forces. My only wish is to serve him to the best of my abilities. As such, on behalf of Colonel Zhao, I welcome you to New Gibraltar. It isn't every day the son and brother of the Führer come to harbour. If you don't mind my asking, what brings you to this lowly harbour?"

"_Lowly my ass,__"_

"This Bismarck was heavily damaged in a resent assault by the U.S.A.C.," Zuko mentally congratulated himself at the even level of his voice for such a blatant lie.

"Oh?" surprise laced the Major's voice as he stamped his heel into the deck below, the grinding crunch it made causing a wince to make it's way to Zuko's eye, "What did they do? Carpet bomb your Launch deck?"  
"That's…exactly it," The captain's eyes darted to his uncle beside him as his lie began to crumble underneath him, "Uncle…tell the major about the attack,"

"What? But I was…" the old man grunted as his relative elbowed him hard in the ribs, "I mean yes! A terrible carpet bombing attack. Two dozen Alaska bombers. Terrible damage,"

"I'll take your word for it," that sincere smile crossed Meridiano's lips once more, "I'm sure you will be able to regale the Colonel with all the thrilling details. He has requested your attendance for a late lunch while Bismarck is being repaired,"

"Tell the Colonel thank you, but we must decline his generous offer," The last thing Zuko felt like doing today was facing down Zhao over any meal of the day, "I would prefer it if we logged in with the deck master before spending the rest of our time here aboard…"

"Zuko, where are your manners?" Iroh scolded his nephew as though he were talking to a five year old, "You never turn down a good meal, especially with one of G.U.N.'s top brass," he turned to Artirius with a sincere smile, "Inform Colonel Zhao we shall be honoured to join him at his table. Incidentally, do you have any ginseng tea while we wait? It's my favourite you know,"

"I'm sure we can find you something sir," Artirius continued to smile as he led the old man off the scorched deck, "Herr Sozin?"

"I'm coming," the Captain's voice was nothing less then a threatening growl, but he quietly stalked after his uncle down the gangplank, his amber eyes kept dead ahead, and away from the crimson cloth that adorned Major Meridiano's eyes.

* * *

"You sure this base is around here?" Aang rolled his eyes as Sokka's whiny voice came up from the periscope, "Because all I see is water, water and more water," 

"It's a secret underwater base Sokka," The officer smiled as Katara smothered a giggle, "It's not exactly going to be surrounded by open land you know,"

"I know," The elder sibling scowled as he looked up from the eyepiece, "It's just we've been down here for over an hour. You'd think something would of shown up wouldn't you?"

"It will," Alistair smiled mysteriously as he flicked a few switches on the left hand panel, several lights on the display blinking amber as he twiddled several dials, "All you have to do," He paused as the lights went green, "Is find the right frequency,"

Up ahead, a single shaft of light pieced the darkness from a hollow in the seabed, the wide beam sending several bizarre looking creatures of the deep flurrying off in different directions as another ray streaked across the murky ocean, then another and another.

By the time Avat reached edge of the "hollow" sixty beams of white light formed a circle suspended above a bottomless pit, allow Katara her first real look at one of the many marvels of The Black Core, the sheer sight taking her breath away.

"Whoa…."

Suspended high above the Mariana Trench by over a thousand strengthen metal beams embedded in the hard rock, Pacific Base was comprised of a giant bubble, roughly the size of a small town and made of a glass like material that allowed her a view of the Complex's innards. It was as though someone had taken a slice of the earth above and sent it down into the murky depths below. From her view at the cockpit, she could see trees and houses, parkland and sky scrapers. An entire world, hidden from humanity.

Or so she hoped.

"Alien technology eh?" Sokka smiled as he shook his head with disbelieve, "Thank all that's good for those little green men,"

"_Attention unidentified craft, this is Black Core Installation Zero Six: Pacific Base calling. We have received your transponder code, please confirm,__"_

"There are people still here?" Katara's heart leapt as she stared at the speaker in amazement as a feminine voice filled the cockpit, "Alistair, do you know what that means? The Black Core might have survived! They…"

"Sorry to disappoint, but that's Pacific Base's AI," Alistair smiled sadly at his friend's crestfallen look, "The only way to know for sure if Black Core abandoned this base is to get in there and see for ourselves,"

"You don't think G.U.N. managed to get down here?"

"G.U.N. may have been more advanced then most nations at the time, but they still had nothing against Black Core," Alistair shook his head at Sokka as the former climbed up the catwalk ladder to join them in the cockpit, "If no one's home, chances are Washington headquarters pulled everyone back to regroup after the Day of Blood," Pulling a set of headphones and mic over his dark hair, the officer spoke slowly and clearly as he manoeuvred Avat into a slow orbit around the underwater base.

"This is Flight Lieutenant Alistair Samuel Aang, ID number 796019571-21 of Installation Zero Two, Everest Base Ranger Flight Oh-Seven-Nine. Fulfilling Order Omega Zero Zero One: Take command of Advanced Vehicular Armoured Transport from Installation Zero Four: Atlantic Base and transfer to Installation Zero Six: Pacific Base. Orders dictated to by Professor Richard Roku, Commandant of Installation Zero Four, and to end Orders via report of Professor Nami Kyoshi, Commandant of Installation Zero Six. In addition, have two passengers not included in Orders. Require clearance,"

"_Flight Lieutenant Alistair Samuel Aang, ID number 796019571-21, confirmed. Orders confirmed and still standing. Be forewarned that you are thirty six thousand, six hundred eighty one days, nine hours, thirty-eight minutes and fifty-one seconds overdue on estimated arrival time. You have been granted docking access at berth three. Welcome to Installation Zero Six. I hope you have a pleasant day,__"_

"Kinda chatty for a security system," Sokka gave the communication speaker a queer look.

"Forge is more then a security system," Aang smiled fondly as he set Avat towards the ting of metal that supported the land below the bubble, "She's one in a million that monitor,"

Brother and sister looked up as one into each other's eyes, confusion blatantly crossing their faces in unison.

"Forge?" Sokka turned to look at the pilot.

"She?" Katara followed suit.

"Monitor?"

* * *

In Zuko's humble opinion, Colonel Takanori Zhao was an egotistical giant, whose vocabulary, while large, didn't seem to include the words, defeat or lose. 

A seven foot tall giant hailing Japan, Zhao was a rarity within the G.U.N. armed forces, given that Tokyo remained sovereign from any of the Main Nations, the cluster of islands now sparsely populated as a result of the Day of Blood. As cruel as he was ruthless, rumours had often circulated for the exact reason the colonel had turned against his people to join the enemy that had devastated his homeland almost a hundred years ago. The most widely excepted answer was simply that Zhao's ambitious and merciless way of thinking simply did not match that of the small and simplistic nature that the Japanese armed forces had been forced to take.

G.U.N. on the other hand, seemed to be run by people that followed the enormous man's way of thinking. Iroh had once joked that it had been love at first sight.

Zuko had once scathingly remarked (behind the Colonel's back of course,) that they'd be announcing their engagement any day now.

So it was however, that the Captain found himself sitting across a table from Colonel Zhao in the small fortress that was New Gibraltar's base of operations, a meagre hastily prepared feast sitting between them as his Uncle heartily dug in from where he sat between them, Major Artirius standing ever calmly at ease at his superior's side.

"Have you heard the recent news from the front line Captain?" Zuko resisted the urge to react to the shiver that went up his spine at the sound of Zhao's voice; a long drawl of a tone. Uncaring, unfeeling, "I imagine it must be hard to stay up to date with your constant…travelling,"

When anyone throughout the world made a reference to the "front line", it was more then likely there were referring to the conflicts that raged across the north and south American continents, rather then the neutral territory between G.U.N. and the New Soviet Union.

While battles were usually restricted to either coast, most of the U.S.A.C. was still on edge for paratroopers threatening their fair town or city. Not every dwelling was well equipped with the defence network at New York, or the immense dome that covered Washington DC. In a sense, most, if not all, of the old United States territory could be considered as the front line. Even Zuko, as far from the politics of his father's empire as he was, knew however that it was only a matter of time before the first foothold held more for more then a few weeks.

"I've heard a few things," The Captain chewed thoughtfully on a overdone chuck of chicken, "I was in Cuba a few months ago, while we held a base there. Terrible tragedy,"

"So I heard," there wasn't a note of regret in the older man's hardened voice, "Well, you'll be pleased to hear your sister has begun adding her own ideas into the proverbial mixing bowl," he smirked slightly as Zuko almost swallowed his fork, "I read a rather interesting mission profile from her, concerning a AC-DC. Fairly ambitious, even by my standards, but I believe the plan may have merit. It is still in the planning stages of course, but if the Führer accepts it…well, the flag of G.U.N. may be flying over Washington by the end of next year,"

"If my father thinks that taking the capital will bend an entire nation to our way of thinking, he's more of a fool then I thought," Sozin stabbed another slice of chicken with his fork vehemently, his amber eyes scowling down at the pristine white china plate, "The U.S.A.C. territories are huge, they won't just fall because Washington does. They'll simply regroup at another city. New York, Chicago, San Francisco…hell, they might even head for Toronto or Vancouver if the old school American's could swallow their pride,"

"I see two years at sea has done nothing to sooth that sharp tongue of yours," Zhao's voice betrayed the irritation that was masked by the tight smile across his face. He paused for a full minute as he indicated to Meridiano at his shoulder to refill his wine glass, the officer doing so with expert efficiency as he turned back to the scarred Captain, his piercing brown eyes almost boring into Zuko's mind as he swirled a vintage red liquid within it's glass confines.

"And speaking of your voyages…how goes your hunt for the Courier, and the ever illusive Avatar?"

All heads turned as Iroh suddenly let out a violent coughing fit, clutching his chest as he groped for the nearby glass of water, sighing with relief as the crystal water cleared his throat, smiling embarrassedly at the bemused (and mildly disgusted) looks that were sent his way.

"Sorry," his cheeks flushed a deep scarlet as he looked down at his plate, "Went down the wrong way,"

Zuko sighed at his Uncle's stupidity, before turning back to Zhao to give him a simple answer.

"We haven't found him yet,"

"Did you really expect too?" Zhao's eyes flitted towards the door as a green clad soldier slipped in and walked silently around the edge of the room, before coming up to Meridiano's side, whispering reverently in the blind man's ear, "The Courier was killed in the Black Core raids, along with the rest of his organisation,"

"If that's the case, then why did my father, and his father, and even his father search for him and his infernal machine before me?" The captain felt a uneasiness overcome him as Artirius leaned down to whisper quietly in the Colonel's ear.

"I said the Courier was dead, I never said anything about the Avatar," A Cheshire cat grin slowly made it's way onto Zhao's face as his subordinate rose to his original stance, "The Avat's we dismantled showed a Computer AI slot. It's entirely possible for the transport and it's cargo to fly off by itself if necessary. Not as reliable as a human babysitter granted…" he paused as Zuko's eyes remained firmly trained on the unfinished lunch before him, "Have you found some kind of evidence of the Avatar's survival after all this time?"

"No, none," the answer came without hesitation. Too quickly the Captain realised too late as Zhao steeped his fingers together, gazing towards the young soldier as though he were peering into his very soul.

"Zechariah Sozin," The Colonel rose from his chair as he slowly made his way around the table, "If someone were to find Project A.V.A.T.A.R., even the fragmented remains, they could potentially bring the Führer's plans for our blue and pure world down with a crash. Can you think of the trouble someone could cause with a Ranger that powerful? I won't even trouble you with how high our enemies' moral would soar if they thought they had the Avatar, or at least a copy of it, on their side," A heavy hand lent against the corner of the table as the older man leaned over him dominantly, his face so close Zuko could swear he could count every bristle of his rather threatening looking sideburns, "If you have even an _ounce_ of loyalty left to your father, you should tell me what you know,"

"I know nothing," the Captain rose angrily from his chair, the Colonel rising to his normal height at the act of defiance, "I haven't found anything. If I did, don't you think I would of told you?"

"No," Zhao smiled again faintly, "I don't think you would. Not even if I told you that while we were enjoying this little meal, my men had the pleasure of interrogating your crew. Quite the story they wove. I especially like the part where you had both the Courier _and_ the Avatar Ranger in your grasp…only for them both to escape. So remind me," Zuko winced slightly at the click of a safety catch, his Uncle looking up in surprise at the sight of the barrel of the Colonel's pistol firmly in the young captain's chest, Artirius standing ever emotionless nearby, "Exactly _how_ did the Bismarck come to to have it's Launch deck so badly scorched?"

* * *

"What's a guy got to do to get a bite to eat around here?" 

"Sokka, we're miles underwater, in a secret hidden base that's almost a paradise…and all you can think about is your stomach?"

"Hey, A guy's gotta eat. Got to keep my strength up," the elder sibling smirked, "So where's this Forge chick? After a hundred years, I'm sure she knows where to find some good eating spots around here,"

"Ugh," the tanned girl threw her hands up in the air in disgust, "You have to be the most immature man on the face of the planet! I can't believe I'm even related to y…"

"Shh!"

"What?" Katara stopped mid rant as she turned at Aang's request for silence, "What is it?"

"Can you hear it?"

The two siblings stared around the cavernous landing area cautiously, their eyes scanning the nearby buildings and hangers, Sokka's even uneasily going to the nearby curve of the transparent dome above them as several schools of bizarre looking fish skitted by.

Katara finally shook her head, "I don't hear anything,"  
"Exactly," Alistair brought the brim of his cap down across his eyes as he took his gaze from the artificial sky above to the concrete ground below, "It's so quiet. The arrival area was always bustling with activity. You couldn't hear yourself think…now…it's all gone,"

"Oh Alistair…"

"Ah! Lieutenant Aang!"

Katara jumped, her hand outstretched to her friend's shoulder, only for her eyes to widen to the size of saucers as a small head sized object literally floated down from the glass dome above their heads, humming merrily as it came to a halt at the officer's eyelevel.

Comprised of a softly glowing green ball and larger shiny metallic cage, the strange machine had the appearance of a slightly deflated football, with three sides depressed to make a top, left and right, with a gentle blue aura emanating for it's base, no doubt the mechanism keeping it afloat. Finally, embedded in the object's front was a single emerald eye which pulsed with every word that came from it's (as far as she could see) hidden speakers.

"It is good to see you again!" the contraption's voice was high and ditzy, reminding Katara vaguely of popular high school girls she'd seen on old salvaged vids from Sydney, "Although you are thirty six thousand, six hundred eighty one days, nine hours, forty-one minutes and twenty-six seconds overdue. Run into trouble did we?"

"Hey Forge," Alistair smiled slightly as the ball contentedly orbited his head, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. The Cryostasis Chamber certainty came in handy though,"

"Yes…I'm sure it will be in your report. But what do we have here?" the green eye turned to the stunned siblings with surprise, "Visitors? Splendid!" Forge practically whizzed by Aang's face to come nose to nose with a surprised, and slightly wary, Sokka, "Are these the additional you mentioned in your transmission?"

"They are yeah," the officer suppressed a laugh as a pure green beam of light surged forth from the monitor's eye and travelled the length of Sokka's body, the young man squeaking with fright and embarrassment as the beam crossed his private parts, the small machine giggling to herself as she continued her scan, "They were the ones that found me. I'd probably still be on ice if it wasn't for Sokka's…ahem…fishing experiments,"

"My my," The ball sighed as it turned it's attention on Katara, "We do keep exotic company don't we? Is there any particular reason you strayed from mission orders by bringing non-Black Core personnel within a Black Core base?"

"Katara had a new kind of Ranger with her, a creation of the Russians, not the Core. I'd like you to have a look at it, maybe even refit it with some of our weaponry if the factory levels are still operational,"

"Oh? A Ranger pilot? Well why didn't you say so?" The monitor floated back slightly, as though to take a better look a the still stunned girl before her, "I haven't even introduced myself, how rude of me. I am Sixteen-eight-zero-seven Charlatan Forge. I am the monitor of Pacific Base: Installation Zero Six,"

"It…it talks?" Sokka finally found his voice albeit dry and stuttering, "And it's name is…Charlatan?"

"Do you like it? The officer's of the Black Core gave me that name after I soundly defeated them in their weekly game of poker," Forge sighed fondly as she seemed to dance around Sokka's head, "They accused me of cheating because they thought I was using nearby surveillance cameras to look at their hands. Well Miss Katara," the monitor turned to the tan girl, "I would be happy to analyse your Ranger and see what upgrades our factory levels can produce for you. The entire process is automated, and should only take a few days at most. Well, I better get started. Lieutenant, you know where to go from here,"

"Well…that was certainty interesting," Katara heard herself speaking as she watched the little monitor flying off towards the Avat in the airlock behind her, humming happily to herself as she disappeared from view,"

"Monitors are a bit of a shock to people who aren't used to them," Alistair smirked as he turned to Sokka, "I think she likes you,"

"Great," the young adult scowled at the officer darkly as he crossed his arms tightly across his chest, "You just_ love_ to keep pulling me further and further from my happy place don'tcha?"

Aang merely smiled as Katara smothered a fit of giggles, his grey eyes turning to wards the cluster of buildings that took up most of the base's centre.

"Listen…" he paused as he turned to face the two siblings, "This is all new to you two, so why don't you wonder around for a while? The park land's always beautiful. I think…I just need to report in by myself. That okay?"

"You sure?" Katara didn't even try to hide the concern laced through her voice, "I mean I don't mind coming with you if you want the company,"

"No, I'll be fine," the officer's smile didn't seem to reach his eyes as turned towards the buildings, "You just have fun exploring okay? I won't be long,"  
"Okay if…" she trailed off as he started to walk away, her outstretched hand falling limply to her side with a sigh, "You're sure. Poor guy. It must be hard on him, seeing this place so quiet,"

"Looks like there's a pretty good reason for it though,"

"Huh?" Katara blinked at her brother with surprise, the elder sibling staring at something over the other side of a grassy hillock beside the path, "What makes you say that?"

"Take a look,"

The pit of her stomach twisting anxiously at the tone of her brother's voice, the young girl hesitantly peering over the bank at the object he indicated too.

The urge to be sick almost overcame her at the gruesome sight that lay before her.

A skeletal carcass, clearly having lain silent for the best part of a hundred years, lay half buried in the ground, it's bony fingers laying outstretched towards the complex of buildings ahead as it's eyeless head grinning almost maniacally up at her, the tattered remains of a uniform clinging desperately to it's bare ribs and arms.

It was the small metallic badge however, lying dirtied and bent near this ancient corpse, that made her chest constrict with fear of confirmation of what she already knew.

Her hand shakily violently as she reached down to the ground and picked up the silver medallion, her free hand curling into a angry fist as her thumb wiped away the dirt.

A Silver eagle, it's wings spread wide despite one of them being bent, glared up at her with it's single eye, it's cruel hooked beak pointing eastward, a wreath, long since broken due no doubt to the soldier's heavy fall, clutched tightly in it's dirty claws.

And even though only half of the circle remained, Katara felt her eyes narrow at the twisted cross that lay within it.

"G.U.N. _was_ here," Sokka's voice was at her shoulder as she continued to glare at the insignia of the world's most hated enemy, "And I don't think Black Core got out of here in time. They didn't abandon the base, this proves it,"

"All this proves was that one German soldier managed to infiltrate the base, and got shot for his trouble," Katara clenched the emblem tightly in her fist, "We can't tell Alistair. It'd break his heart,"  
"He's gonna find out sooner or later," Sokka gave her a sympathetic look, "I mean, who knows if there are anymore bodies out there? It's not that bigger place,"  
"We'll just keep quiet," She let the piece of silver fall from her hand, crushing it into the soft soil, "Maybe we better speed this trip up a little though, just to be sure,"

"Al's not a little boy Katara," Sokka reached out to stop his sister from heading towards the complex, his hand grasping air as he fell short, "You can't protect him forever,"

Katara didn't even give him a second glance as she strode purposefully towards the towering grey buildings ahead.

"I can certainty try…for Alistair's sake,"

* * *

"So, the Courier's alive. How…interesting," 

Zhao turned from his study of the immense map of the world to the two captures that sat before him under guard, a small smug grin starting to develop across his features as he strode towards them triumphantly.

"And you're telling me, you had him in your very grasp…only to loose him?" the Colonel could barely contain his glee as he leaned in almost nose to nose with the young Captain.

"The Avatar unleashed a power I had never seen before," Zuko narrowed his eyes darkly, "There was nothing I could do to stop his escape. The next time we meet, he won't be so lucky,"

"It is a shame then, that you will not get that chance,"

"What?"

"With this new evidence to bare, I have decided that the hunt for the Courier cannot be left to a young spoiled brat such as yourself," Zhao smiled apathetically as he rose once more to his full height, "As such, as a loyal servant of the Führer, I have decided to take this burden upon myself,"

"Colonel Zhao!" Zuko felt himself rush to his feet in anger, only to be forced back into his chair by Artirius' gloved hand, "I have been searching for the Avatar for over two years! You cannot take this from me!"

"But I can," The colonel's smile grew even wider, "Capturing the Avatar and or the Courier is far too important a task for someone so young and inexperienced,"

"Why you…"

"But, I am not without sympathy," the look on Zhao's face showed the Captain otherwise, "Once your ship has finished repairs and restocking, I'm sure Major Meridiano would be more then happy to let you go. Of course…I'll be long gone by then,"

"Don't go planning your speech to my father just yet Zhao," Zuko scowled darkly under Artirius' grip, "You could give yourself a head-start of a hundred years, and I'd still get to the Courier before you,"

"Don't be so optimistic," A resound slap echoed through the map room as Zhao's hand impacted against Zuko's cheek, "You have one ship, a limited number of archaic Rangers, and only so many crewmembers and supplies. I on the other hand have an entire fleet of both sea and land battleships at my command, the latest in Ranger technology, and one of the most important supply posts in the Pacific Ocean! You're nothing but a scared little boy, sent away by his own father for misbehaving,"

"My father was right to exile me," The young captain scowled darkly at the back of his hands, "But once I return with the Avatar in hand, he will welcome me back with open arms,"

"If your father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar," Zhao gave him a cold expression, "but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the G.U.N.. I'm surprised he only banished you from Germany. If it were me, I wouldn't allow you anywhere near our territory,"

"That's not true," despite his best efforts, Zuko cursed at the weak pathetic note his voice took.

"You think he gave you that scar as a memento? Face facts my young friend, it was clear when he sliced into your cockpit that he wanted nothing more to do with you…"

"You like scars?" The captain glared up suddenly at the colonel with renewed vigour, "How about I give you your own!? I challenge you to Ranger combat. One on one!"

"Don't be a fool," Zhao smirked mockingly as the Captain strained against Artirius' iron grip, "You couldn't hold your own against the Courier and a hundred year old machine. What makes you think you'd survive against me, equipped with the latest technology?"

"I guess we'll find out won't we?" Zuko growled as he felt the Major's grip loosen on his shoulder, allowing him to stand up in challenge to his far larger enemy, "We use standard Ranger duelling rules, as set down by my grandfather fifty years ago,"

"Very well," Zhao seemed to be barely able to contain the glee at the thought of crushing the young man that stood before him, "I suggest we use the airstrips. There's no aircraft scheduled in or out today and I'm sure the solid ground will aid you in giving me a proper challenge. Shall we make at say…1800 hours?"

"Sunset? Sounds good to me,"

"Excellent. Major Meridiano will preside to make sure there isn't any…foul play," He sighed dramatically as he headed out to prepare, "It's a pity your father isn't here to watch me destroy you. I suppose your uncle will do though,"

"How dare you!"  
"Calm yourself Captain," Zuko glared at Artirius as he clamped down on his shoulder, what little of his face that was showing remaining calm under Sozin's angry glare, "He just wants to get you riled up. Don't get distracted, it'll only make you fail in the upcoming battle,"

"The Major is right Zuko," Iroh set the tea cup he had been drinking from on the table beside him, his face grave as he rose from his chair, "You have to focus, and banish all insults Zhao has thrown at you from your mind. You have to think of him as another enemy. Remember the last time you clashed against a master ranger duellist?"

Zuko shook off Meridiano's hand with a jerk of his shoulder, his eyes narrowing at the doorway where the Colonel had been moments before, one hand subconsciously tracing the dark horizontal slash that adorned the left side of his face.

"I will never forget,"

* * *

_Alistair had always liked Marshal Leonard __"__Gusto__"__ Gyatso. For all his quirks and strange sense of humour, he was something of a father figure to him, and thus, with his own dad long since dead, often went to him for advice, and not just for new orders._

_An elderly gentlemen at fifty years old approaching retirement, Gyatso nevertheless still possessed a certain quality that made you want to trust him, even if the handle bar moustache and bald look made him seem slightly dated._

"_In the year that I__'__ve known you Alistair, never in my life have I seen you look so uneasy,__"__ The Marshal looked up from his report with a small smile, his deep brown eyes taking in the officer at attention before him, __"__Neither have I ever seen you so rigidly at attention. At ease my friend, and tell me what__'__s on your mind,__"_

"_It__'__s__…__it__'__s these new orders sir,__"__ Alistair__'__s form slackened slightly as he moved to a more casual stance, his hands still clasped tightly behind his back, __"__I don__'__t think I__'__m best suited for a mission like this. Not by myself,__"_

"_It__'__s a baby sitting job isn__'__t it?__"__ the Marshal rifled through the mess or reports across his desk until he found the grey folder in question, __"__All you have to do is pilot an Avat and her cargo to Pacific Base. It__'__s a simple enough mission,__"__  
__"__It__'__s not the mission particularly sir__…__it__'__s the cargo. An Avatar,__"__ Aang couldn__'__t help but fidget from foot to foot, trying to make his superior see, __"__This is the first completed prototype that Project A.V.A.T.A.R. has produced. I__'__ve only been here a year. Surely someone like Captain York or Flight Lieutenant Kuzon would be better suited. And Why are they requesting someone from Everest Base anyway? Don__'__t they have anyone suited enough at Atlantic? And another thing__…"_

"_Alistair,__"__ The Marshal held up a hand or silence, the officer__'__s teeth clamping shut with a click as the aging man rose from his chair, __"__The reason we are sending you specifically is because you _asked_ for specifically. Not York, not Kuzon. You,__"__  
__"__Sir?__"_

"_Have the request right here,__"__ he held up a wrinkled hand for emphasis, the pristine piece of paper clutched between his fingers, __"__Signed by both Professor Roku and Professor Kyoshi. They wanted you. I suppose Miss Kyoshi I can understand. You two of met before. But as to Roku__'__s part. Maybe he just took Nami__'__s word for it. I don__'__t know why they decided on you, aside form my best guess, but that__'__s just they way it is. We can__'__t change their decision. You__'__re to report to Atlantic base by the end of the week. I__'__m sure he will give you all the answers you seek. Now come on,__"__ a smile crossed the marshal__'__s lips as he came around his desk and slung a arm around his friend__'__s shoulders, __"__I hear Mr. Bumi has a new type of cake that__'__s rather popular with the rest of the men, and I__'__ve just been dying to have a taste of it! My treat,__"_

* * *

Bodies. 

Lots of bodies.

Lots of dead…skeletal bodies.

To Alistair, the command centre of Pacific base looked just like the one at Everest and Atlantic. It was a large square that took up the entire level of the tallest building in the complex, mostly filled with banks of giant computers, view screens and consoles, with a raised platform in the centre to allow the Commandant or whoever was in charger a clear view of all around him and the base below via the huge bay windows that made up the walls of the room.

But though he had prepared himself for the worst, he could still feel the bile trying it's hardest to claw up his throat as he took in the scene before him.

All around, skeletons lay where they had fallen, some lying prone on the dusty floor, others slumped over their consoles where they had been shot, a mixture of Nazi, Black Core, and civilian uniforms adorning their bare remains.

Computers sat blackened and dead where they had exploded from stray bullets, and even a hundred years on the smell of death reeked in the air.

Carefully picking his way through the debris and remains Alistair didn't say a word until he reached the central platform, his eyes doing their best to avoid staring at the civilian body draped across the railing beside him, it's lower jaw hanging open by it's hinges as it's upper head was showing signs of completely falling away.

After several failed attempts to reactivate the computer main frame by hand, a rough kick to the electronics proved to be the answer, several consoles beeping feebly as a static filled image of the Black Core's insignia rotated on the nearby monitor on a blue background.

"Char," Alistair's voice was quiet and calm, yet carried a strangled tone, as though he was barely containing a hidden anger, "Come here,"

Beside his hand, a small dome, around the size of his fist, lit up a oceanic blue on the top of the console, a flurry of silver lights bursting upward and outwards like a spectacular miniature firework. A few moments more however, and the particles quickly moved back inwards. Taking form. Legs, arms and body. In a few moments, Charlatan Forge's true image appeared standing atop the dome, her tiny features sad and unhappy.

Barely the size of Alistair's middle finger, the small hologram depicted a young woman, perhaps eighteen to twenty years of age, made entirely of strips of silver code. With her busty and curvaceous figure and only waist length hair to cover her (admittedly atomically incorrect) body, with a few shorter locks to cover her breasts, she turned more then a few heads of the male officers whenever she came online. Usually, as Aang has seen from past visits, she had as bubberly an personality as her monitor's voice conveyed. But right now, her features were sad and upset, like she'd been caught doing something she wasn't meant to do.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alistair crouched down to eye-level as the small AI turned away from him, "Why didn't you just tell me when we met on the arrival area?"

"I…I don't know," Forge's voice was tiny as she hugged herself across her middle, "You just seemed so sad already. I'd been watching you since you arrived and…you were just so happy when you saw me…I didn't want to dampen your mood anymore with something as horrible as this,"

"Charlotte, it's not that big a base. I'd of found out eventually," Not many people knew the true origins of Pacific base's AI beyond the base's command staff, her programmers, and Forge herself. Even fewer knew her original name was Charlotte. Alistair considered himself privileged to be one of those few, "You should of just told me,"  
"I know," a pair of digital tears leapt from her cheeks as she turned violently to meet his eyes, "I know and I'm sorry! I just…I just hate seeing you so sad and…"

"You should of told me," he repeated, "but right now, I just want to know what happened to a few people. Do you have access to the other base's surveillance files?"

"Yes," the AI sniffed as she wiped at her eyes, "Yes I do,"

"Good. I give you names, you tell me their status, understood?"

She flinched at the hard edge of his voice, but nodded silently.

"Marshal Leonard Gyatso,"

The nearby screen flickered at the sound of his voice, the image of his friend and mentor in his best Black Core uniform appearing moments later.

"Deceased. Everest Base, April 30th, 1945,"

Her voice carved hard into Alistair's heart like a cold knife, but he continued on.

"Flight Lieutenant Nigel Kuzon,"

Another image. Another Black Core officer. This time of a lot younger man, perhaps twenty five years old, a mess of black hair sticking out from under his cap, deep amber eyes mirroring the smile across his lips as he seemed to gaze down at his friend from the screen.

"Deceased. Everest Base Airspace. April 30th, 1945,"

Not wanting to hear the names of his other comrades and friends labelled as deceased, the officer decided to move on to those associated with his mission orders.

"Professor Richard Roku,"

The man that flickered onto the monitor was different from the past two. An aging man at sixty five, with a long grey beard and a thick head of hair, dark brown eyes gazing intensely down from behind half moon spectacles. Unlike the Black Core officers, he wore the uniform of Atlantis' civilian department; black knee length boots and matching trousers as before, but a different tunic, a wraparound, mostly deep azure with a layer of black across his shoulders and along the join, that came to a point just above his knees at the front, but curved up to half way around his thighs at the back, allowing his legs more freedom to move around, all held together by a pristine white belt around his waist. Over this he wore a simply ankle length lab coat, the sign across the Identification banks that he was one of the lead scientists for the Project.

"Deceased. Atlantic Base. April 30th, 1945,"

Alistair felt his hands tighten into fists, a deep sadness stopping him from lashing out as he continued to stare up into the eyes of those he had known so long ago.

"Doctor Adam Kroy,"

Another civilian. A timid young man no older then himself, and a doctor only by title. According to Roku Adam was Kyoshi's assistant and was to have met him at the arrival area and escorted him to the command centre.

He smiled down from the screen at the officer with sky blue eyes from underneath dark brown bangs.

Like Roku, his uniform was that of the civilian department, with the tunic crimson red of Pacific Base to show his different posting. With no lab coat, denoting his status amongst the ranks, black cuffs could also be seen where they had been hiding on Roku's image, and a certain pride radiated from him, as though he was pleased with the way his ID image had come out.

He had only started a month previously.

"Status unknown as of 30th April, 1945," Forge's voice held a note of hopefulness, "He was last seen near the emergency life pods. Maybe he escaped or…"

"Professor Nami Kyoshi,"

"Yes…right,"

Another image appeared, a Asian woman, just about to enter her early thirties. As with Roku, a long lab coat adorned her lithe form, her pretty face framed by straight shoulder length onyx hair, hands shoved in her pockets, as opposed to by her sides as the other ID pictures had been. Despite this, Alistair knew from personal experience the Professor wasn't just a pretty face.

After being accused of joining Project A.V.A.T.A.R. simply to sell the final prototypes to the Japanese government in front of him and a whole host of others, the poor officer that had charged her had found himself flat on the floor with her boot in his face. He had never gone near her again, as far as Alistair knew.

"She managed to survive the initial attack. After the G.U.N. Forces left, she and a small group of civilians and remaining Black Core survivors escaped. Her last log was on May 9th, 1945 she said something about returning home. Would you like me to play it?"

"No," the answer came after a moment's hesitation, "Show me the surveillance footage for Pacific Base for April 30th, 1945,"  
"Are…Are you sure?" The AI looked up at the officer hesitantly, "I mean…it isn't pretty,"  
"I'm sure," Alistair's voice was as hard as steel, "Play all footage on any monitor that works in this room, with one hour equalling to sixty seconds,"

"Okay…but your not going to like it,"

Around him, monitors came alive, each showing a different part of Pacific Base. The Park, downtown, several corridors of the command complex. Each peaceful and serene. The calm before the storm.

It started like any other day within the bases. In the span of a few minutes the lights slowly rose to full brightness, simulating the dawn that was deprived to a place where sunlight never reached.

Across the monitors, people quickly went about their morning duties. Whizzing around at an incredibly fast pace as mid day fast approached.

Suddenly, the entire base was bathed in blood crimson. Across the dome, from the bright artificial sky to the factory levels down below, crimson red light. Alistair knew from constant drilling that only a base wide red alert meant one of two things; a breach in the outer hull, or a imminent attack.

With all the dead bodies around him, it didn't take him long to figure out which it was.

"Reduce speed to ninety seconds per hour,"

Even marginally reduced, the officer could still make out the finer points of battle. How a hidden G.U.N. solider, or maybe even a traitor amidst the ranks, opened the main gate as a giant multi armed beast seemed to descend over the giant hatch, spewing forth tanks and soldiers like flies.

All he could do was watch as soldiers and civilians fell to gun fire. How trees splintered under heavy shells as Black Core officers tried bravely fight them off with rifles and grenades.

Pacific Base had no Rangers to protect it, only a few exo and mecha suits, which simply fell under the tank's superior firepower.

A few minutes more and the battle was over. The time in the corner read 23:59:59.

Even under the blood red alert lights. The carnage was terrible. Some buildings lay in ruin, nothing but rubble and mortar. The parkland trees were splintered and devoid of leaves, heavy dirt tracks tearing through once luscious green fields and colourful flowers

And the bodies…so many bodies. G.U.N., Civilian and Black Core. He could even see a few in regular clothing. All dead. G.U.N. hadn't even bothered to clean up after themselves. They'd just left the base to rot, their job down.

"Char…" Alistair's mouth felt dry as he spoke his own personal nickname for Forge again, one he ever used when the two friends were alone, "Play the rest of the footage. From May 1st, 1945 to the present time and date, with a year equalling to sixty seconds"

"Sure,"

The years passed, and the base rebuilt itself. Automated drones rebuilt the crushed buildings, relay the cement, and even planted a few trees.

The grass grew back, vines engulfed the wrecked remains of a nearby take, the weapon of war slowly turning to rust and becoming a irregular hill as a nearby tree engulfed it within it's roots.

The bodies decayed into the ground, the grass swallowing up those that remained outside, the ones inside gathering dust.

Finally, he found himself staring at himself on the screen in front of him, the screens around him showing the base as it was, as though a small war had never been fought here.

"It was so lonely, being down here by myself," Forge's quiet voice went almost unheard as Alistair stared at each of the screens in turn, his hands curling into fists and back again as his eyes remained dry, "I didn't know what to do. I just powered down and hoped someone would come. But no one ever did. Not until you arrived…"

Subconsciously, Aang's hand trailed to the dome where the sniffing AI stood wiping at her eyes, a index finger held out as an act of comfort to his diminutive friend, tiny arms coming around the digit with the barest of pressure against his cool skin.

A sigh escaped his lips as the minute girl sobbed into his finger, releasing emotions, be them artificial or no, that had she had no doubt been holding in for a hundred years.

"I want you to download your program completely into the monitor once upgrades to the Lumber are complete. You're coming with us,"  
"Coming with…but why?"

"Because I say so," Alistair scowled as he took the hand away, "Power down the base and prepare get ready to go. Now if you don't mind, I think I want to be alone,"  
He didn't hear her reply as he stormed out of the Command Centre. He didn't even excuse himself as he ran into Katara in the doorway. He just barged right by her and down the stairs, leaving the stunned girl in his wake.

It only took one look into the desecrated Command Centre, the silver AI standing in the middle of it all, to realise what was on his mind.

* * *

New Gibraltar's airstrips were little more then a pair of long concrete runways set into an X-formation on the very edges of the Base's confines. 

As promised, no aircraft adorned the strips today, save for a single bizarre black and grey fighter craft at one end of the Colonel's side of the field, Major Meridiano leaning casually against it's onyx side. Roughly nine metres in length, it's sleek shape had no identifiable cockpit from above, six almost bottlenose shaped concrete coloured wings, three on either side and settled within a X shape on either side of the main ion drive at it's peak, the appendages angled downwards in some kind of new age way to efficiently propel the craft into the air, so the Captain thought.

At it's front lay four rather lethal looking cannons glinted in the dying rays of the day two seated above and two slung below on specially mounted points running almost parallel to the secondary ion drives at the rear, competing for the limelight for the large broad blade that seemed to stem from the vehicle's streamlined nose.

While the Major's choice of craft seemed dubious at best, a part of Zuko wished it was him he had to fight, considering the giant mech Zhao had decided to fight him and Dominance with.

Standing at over thirty metres tall, the Colossus class Ranger made good on it's name. A giant hulking great onyx mech, each fist the size of a large Humvee, with arms and legs that were little more the giant cylinders, sacrificing mobility for raw strength, and emphasised by the two fairly lethal looking cream Pile drivers fixed each end.

Within the cockpit of his own Ranger, even Zuko shifted uneasily as the single blood red eye gazed down at Dominance from it's Y-shaped visor embedded into it's flattened cone of a head.

"_Remember Zuko, Colossus__'__ was built on it__'__s raw power, no mobility,__"_his uncle's voice crackled across the cockpit's speakers, _"__Use that to your advantage. Remember your basic training my nephew. They are your greatest weapons,__"_

"I won't let you down uncle," the Captain's eyes narrowed as he set himself into a comfortable position in his chair, "I won't let him win,"

His Uncle never replied, but he knew the old man understood.

"_Ladies and gentlemen of New Gibraltar, you__'__re attention please!__"_ Zuko winced slightly as Artirius' voice echoed vibrated through his head as the major addressed the assembled masses that had congregated around the airstrip, with the Colonel's consent of course, _"__With you honourable men and women of the German Unified Nation as witnesses, I present to you the Ranger Duel between Colonel Takanori Zhao of the G.U.N. Armed Forces, and Captain Zechariah Sozin, son of our esteemed Führer!__"_

A resounding chorus of cheers and boos resonated throughout the airstrip as the Major switched his radio to the internal frequencies the three had agreed on.

"_Colonel Zhao, Captain Sozin. This is to be a everything or nothing duel. You are allowed to use all weapons in your arsenal, but you are not allowed to reload any ammunition, and if you loose your weaponry during the fight, it will not be replaced. The first to destroy the other__'__s head is the winner. If I detect foul play, I will give you warning and if you continue to do so I will have no choice but to disable you and your opponent shall be declared the winner. In other words gentleman, I want a nice clean fight understand?__"_

"_I__'__ll try to remember that Major,__"_ Zhao's voice was icy calm, _"__What say you Captain?__"_

"Fight's are never clean Major," Zuko's voice was filled with determination as he gripped the control sticks tightly, "But I will stay to the rules set down by my grandfather. You have my word,"

There was a slight pause, the tiny image of Artirius on his left hand monitor staring up at him with blind eyes, as though trying to see if he was telling the truth through layers of crimson armour and machinery.

"_Very good. If you will just give me a few moments to prepare Eternal, then we shall begin,__"_

"_Well, this should certainty be fun,__"_the sarcasm laced through Zhao's voice sent pulses of fury through Zuko's veins, _"__It will certainty be over quickly though. A shame,__"_

With a roar and burst of blue light, the fighter craft flew across the tarmac and high into the air, barrel-rolling as it circled the playing field, a sheer silence overcoming the spectators as the combatants stared each other down.

"BEGIN!!!"

A pair of green beams of light sprung for from Eternal's upper barrels as Artirius' voice carried across the base.

The battle had begun.

* * *

Iroh could barely watch. 

Slash after slash, the crimson Dominance struck at Colossus' armoured skin again and again, chips of steel the size of small cars flying from the huge blade as Zhao simply kept his arms in front of him.

"_He__'__s just tiring him out,__"_ even now, the old general could see his nephew panting heavily in the cockpit of his Ranger as each of his blows was simply repelled like he was attacking with a kitchen knife.

Priming his blade for a direct frontal lunge, the skeletal mech's attack was bested yet as his enormous opponent brushed the assault with a single massive hand, the sword crashing out of his hand and skewing a nearby hanger.

Not to be outdone, Dominance leapt high into the air, pushing off onyx Ranger's opposite arm as the cannons adorning it's shoulders slid into place.

One after the other the cannons let loose a barrage of heavy shells before Colossus could react, a storm of dirt engulfing the Ranger as Dominance sailed through the air, landing near perfect at the opposite end of the strip.

"_Has he done it?__"_ Iroh blinked through the dust and debris as the formerly cheering crowd went suddenly silent,_"__Has he won?__"_

A blood red eye suddenly opened amidst the dirt yellow clouds, making Iroh's blood run cold as wisps of smoke cleared away to reveal Zhao's Ranger, near unharmed.

Slowly and surely, Colossus' right arm slowly rose from it's position at the mech's side, the cylinder segmenting into four as the fingers became and straight and blade closed together.

The general swallowed thickly as he watched four stubby gun barrels within began to spin.

"Basics Zuko!" the old man was barely aware the radio had come to his lips, the panic in his voice all to clear, "Break his root! Zuko!"

Dominance's arms barely came up in time before Colossus' incoming fire came crashing down on it.

Blast after blast volleyed across the field, bouncing off the crimson Ranger's gaunt arms, the thin limbs barely giving the cockpit any more protection then he would have had he left them at his sides.

The general was just thankful for Positron armour,

With every blast, Colossus took one giant step forward, with every hit, Dominance was violently pushed across the tarmac, creating small grooves in the floor as it neared the boundaries of New Gibraltar as paint was simply vaporised from every impact under the seemingly never-ending barrage.

With one final blast, the two mech's nearly nose to nose, Dominance was blown fully across the fence into the desert beyond, Colossus standing tall and ready to deal the final blow.

"No," Iroh shook his head as the immense onyx machine raised it's loaded arm towards it's crimson enemy's head and upper chest. His nephew would die if the Colonel let loose his attack, "it can't end like this. Zuko, get up! Zuko!"

The first blow erupted across the silence.

Colossus fell back it's arm still primed as Dominance's legs pushed hard against it's chest, the giant mech's overbearing weight sending it into a unavoidable back peddle to avoid falling over.

But Zuko wasn't done, much to his uncle's joy.

One after the other, spent shell casings clattered to the desert floor as Dominance's cannons sent bullet after bullet into Colossus' chest, the fence tearing as the mech's once more entered the original battlefield.

Finally with one great combined shot, the giant mech fell to the concrete with a crash, dust and debris flying everywhere as the runways gave way under it's weight.

With a thud that shook the entire base, Dominance leapt clear across the airstrip, one foot firmly planted on the ground, the other on the defeated Ranger's chest as one cannon angled down ready to deliver the final blow.

"_DO IT!__"_Zhao's voice echoed clear across the base as the two Ranger's seemed to be staring each other down, their pilots glaring at each other through their cameras, _"__I__'__D DO THE SAME TO YOU IF I HAD THE CHANCE!!!__"_

"_He wouldn__'__t?__"_ fear suddenly clutched at Iroh's heart at what Zhao was suggesting, _"__He would sink so low__…__would he?__"_

The cannon went off.

Something exploded.

And pure silence reigned.

* * *

Zuko's breathing was heavy and laboured, like he had just run a marathon fifty times over. 

He was alive though, that was the important thing.

And he'd one…there was that.

Colossus' head lay in a billion pieces across the airstrips, not even a stub adorning it's neck to be remembered from the blast.

He'd kept his word to Artirius. He had kept to the rules of the duel.

"_That__'__s it?__"_ Zhao's voice was venomous, mocking, _"__You couldn__'__t even pull the trigger. How cowardly,__"_

"Trust me Zhao," The captain's eyes narrowed as he stepped off the defeated Ranger's chest, "If you _ever_ cross me again…you won't be so lucky,"

A breath he had been unaware he had been holding escaped his lips as he set Dominance to a forward walk back to the Bismarck, a small smile crossing his lips at his relived looking uncle that that strode beside him down below.

He had won. He had defeated a man he had hated from the moment he'd laid eyes on him. That in itself made for a good end to the day.

A resounding boom made him think otherwise.

A sudden violent side wind almost crushed his Uncle as Zuko forced Dominance to brace itself against it, one large foot coming dangerously close to the old man as a clang caused the Captain to clutch at his ears as it resonated within his skull.

"_Meridiano you traitorous dog!__"_

Switching his cameras to rear view, Sozin became very aware of how close to death he had actually come.

Slowly rising to it's immense feet, Colossus' undamaged gun arm was pointed directly at Dominance's back, the cockpit door clearly open, no doubt due to the fact the Ranger was now headless.

And there, barrel rolling into of the coming night, Artirius' fighter, Eternal the Captain remembered, swooped out of it's steep dive across the base, what damage that had been caused by the shell against the sword, slowly falling away like ash.

The Major had saved him.

"_Colonel Zhao,__"_ Artirius' voice was sharp and cold, the danger note clear in his tone, _"__Captain Sozin has defeated you honourably according to the rules of the duel. If you continue to fire against him, I will have no choice but to subdue you,__"_

"_The hell you will! I am your superior! If you__'__re against me, You__'__re against the Führer! But if that__'__s the way you want it, then I__'__ll just have to get rid of his guardian angel first!__"_

Eternal slowly levelled out above the battlefield, the Major clearly weighing his options as he circled above them.

Suddenly the fighter arched into a steep dive as it came around for another pass.

Both mech's were in his line of fire. All four cannons could incinerate either machine if they wanted too.

But what happened next, caught the Captain completely off guard.

The lower rear thrusters…extended. Becoming longer before flattening out into feet.

The lower cannon mounts shunted forwards and together, combining the barrels into one giant rifle before arching gracefully down to the machine's sides, the left side's end relaxing into four fingers and a thumb as the right hand let it's new weapon stick to it's new left with a magnetic clunk.

The bottlenose shaped wings straightened to parallel with the back as they folded in one on top of the other, the X's arms closing around them, before rotating ninety degrees to meet up with the upper cannons as they slid downwards into place, locking them in a position that reminded Zuko of angel's wings.

Finally, the giant blade and nose arched gracefully up and over to lock between the machine's newly founded wings, allowing for a large humanoid head to extend slightly to form a neck, a V-shaped communications antenna extending fully across the top of it's Mohawked helmet as bolt yellow eyes flashed online from beneath it.

Eternal wasn't a fighter craft. It was a Ranger. A transformable Ranger.

Zuko had heard about these machines, prototypes that had never been fully developed, based on original designs from the Black Core's archives. He had thought no one had the sanity to pilot such complicated beasts. Apparently he thought wrong.

With the shriek of steel, the broadsword was grasped single handily by it's cruciform hilt, Eternal's left hand primed in front of it's head as it flew towards the two machines.

With a roar, slimmer onyx Ranger soared over Dominance's head with barely an inch between them, the blade now arched across the mech's face, ready to slice it's target to pieces if needs be.

"_What are you doing!?__"_ Zhao's voice sounded more angry that frightened, _"__Stop! Stay back! I ORDER YOU!!!__"__  
_The sword came around with a scream of pierced metal, sparks flying from Colossus' gun arm as it was neatly cleaved in two.

With a shower of dirt, Eternal landed expertly across the airfield a few metres from the base's boundaries, straightening up as it let the sword fall to a more casual stance as it's yellow eyes looked over it's shoulder, as though to appreciate it's work.

With a creak and a groan, Colossus fell back as it's right hand leg came completely clear of it's body, it's right arm sending a shower of gutted machinery from it's innards as it crashed to the ground.

Finally, the giant mech was well and truly defeated.

* * *

"That back stabbing bastard!" Zhao coughed up blood as he staggered from Colossus' smoking cockpit, "I'll have his head for this! Assaulting a superior officer, destroying G.U.N. property…" 

"Fulfilling his duties as Overseer,"

The Colonel froze at the sound of a pistol's safety catch, his dark eyes slowly travelling up to come face to face with the wrong end of a McKinley Zwei, a pistol that was standard issue to all G.U.N. forces.

"So, this is how the great Takanori Zhao acts in defeat," Iroh shook his head darkly from his position just below the defeated Ranger's cockpit hatch, "Disgraceful. Artirius was right to destroy your machine Colonel. You fired on Zuko, not only when his back was turned, but mere moments after you were soundly thrashed. I shall be checking the Major's records ever so often for a while now, and if I find so much as a post-it concerning his acts today in a negative view on his file, I will see to it, no matter where I am in the world, that he will find justice in that matter," The general sighed as he holstered the pistol, well aware that the disgraced man before him had no more will to fight, "Even in exile, my nephew has more honour then you. In light of these circumstances, I expect the Bismarck to be given top priority in it's repairs and re-supply, as well as it's contingent of Endurances re-supplied. I believe that is fair, considering what you've done," gingerly the old man hopped down to the dusty ground, giving a sly smirk over his shoulder as he headed towards the docks, the Dominance in his wake, "Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious,"

Zhao said nothing as he watched the aging general walk into the darkness, before glaring hatefully up at the dark form of the Eternal as a small cheer rose up from the surrounding spectators, it's yellow eyes piercing the night.

It had been said during the testing phase of the failed experiments that had produced Eternal that any of the pilots that flew those machines were close to insanity.

A part of the Colonel wondered exactly how far alone the Major was.

* * *

"Did…did you mean that Uncle?" Zuko flicked to night-vision as the last of the sunlight disappeared beneath the horizon, the image of the old man becoming ghostly as it didn't try to hide the note of hopefulness in his voice, "What you said to the colonel…do you really mean it?" 

"_Of course,__"_ Iroh's voice was as wily as it had been a moment before, _"__You know Ginseng tea is my favourite,__"_

Zuko allowed a private smile as the lights of the Bismarck came into view, the Sovereignty framing it beautifully against it's grey hull.

And for the first time in a while, Zuko was glad to return to that fifty year old relic.

* * *

They had searched the entire base, Katara on foot, Sokka up in the Command Centre, but no sign of him. 

According to Forge, Aang knew the innards of Pacific Base second only to his vast knowledge of Everest. If he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be found.

That didn't stop Katara from trying however.

And after two full hours of searching, she found him.

Sitting quiet and alone in the middle of the forest area, his uniform was covered in scratch marks and small tears, signifying it had taken him a while to push through the undergrowth that had accumulated there over the past one hundred years.

He didn't move when she approached. He didn't even turn to look at her. He just stared ahead into the oncoming gloom as the base began it's daily cycle into artificial night, his hat lying discarded by the trunk of the tree he lent against, perhaps discarded after running a hand through his hair one to many times.

The only constant sound was the faint clunk, clunk, clunk of something as he kept hitting it lightly against his hand.

As she rounded the tree slightly, she realised it was his pistol.

"Alistair?" he didn't reply, but he didn't make a move to keep her away either. She continued to tentatively approach, "I know you're upset…and I know how hard it is to lose the people you care about. I know this doesn't sound like the same thing but…I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Your friends, your comrades, your family…the Black Core may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka and I, we're your family now,"

The clunking stopped as she knelt down beside him, his pale face turning to her silently, almost emotionlessly, save for the watery tears that rolled down his cheeks, breaking her heart to see him so sad.

"We're not going to let anything happen to you Alistair," she placed a hand delicately on his shoulder, taking the pistol from his grip with the other and tossing it into the upturned hat, "The Black Core will live on in you. I promise,"

It started with a sniff. Then a hiccup.

In a matter of moments Katara had gathered up the broken man in her arms as fresh tears poured down his face, accompanied by pain ridden sobs as he clung to her desperately, his hands clutching at her coat as he cried into the crook of her neck.

"Shh, It's alright Alistair," she smiled slightly, mostly out of relief as a single droplet of salty moisture made a small path across her tanned skin, "Shh, it's alright now. I'm here,"

* * *

ON THIS SITE LIES THE LAST REMAINS OF THE BRAVE MEN AND WOMEN OF BLACK CORE INSTALLATION ZERO SIX, PACIFIC BASE, WHO GAVE THEIR LIVES IN THE LINE OF DUTY, AND WHOSE SPIRITS CONTINUE TO GIVE US STRENGTH FOR THE FUTURE. 

WE SHALL NOT FORGET THEM.

ON THIS SITE LIES THE LAST REMAINS OF THE MEN OF THE GERMAN UNIFIED NATION'S SS ARMED FORCES, WHO GAVE THEIR LIVES FOR WHAT THEY THOUGHT WAS RIGHT, AND FOR WHO WE CAN SHOW NO ANGER TOWARDS FOR FOLLOWING ORDERS, IN THE HOPE THEY SAW THE ERROR OF THEIR SUPERIORS BELIEFS IN WHATEVER LIES BEYOND THIS WORLD.

MAY WHATEVER GOD THEY BELIEVED IN HAVE MERCY AND PITY ON THEIR SOULS.

It had taken the best part of the following morning, and even then Alistair wasn't sure they had found all the remains of those that had died, but as he hammered the last memorial stone into place, he felt he had done the right thing.

Before him stood two fields, one for Black Core, the other for G.U.N. He hadn't the heart to allow the remains of either side to stay untouched when they left the base, and had insisted that they bury everyone they could find, not even taking Sokka's suggestion about ejecting the SS forces through the Arrival Area's airlock into consideration.

Now, small hills dotted the two grassy plains where Alistair and Sokka had dug each person their own personal grave while Katara and Forge had done their best to recover as many of the skeletal remains as they could.

As Alistair had said to her before they started; Every ordered soldier deserves a descent burial.

"Hey,"

"Hey," The officer smiled as his feminine friend walked down the path from the Arrival Area, "We all set to go?"

"Nearly," Katara smiled as she came up beside him, her azure eyes cast across the memorial stones freshly made by the factory levels, "Sokka's just seeing what we can salvage from the farm area. Forge's definitely out-done herself with the Lumber's rearming. A lot of energy based weaponry. Missile racks, a rifle, duel pistols…she even upgraded the armour and thrusters. It's going to take a lot of getting used too,"

"You'll do it," Aang flashed her a smile, "I know you will,"

"Thanks Alistair," she mirrored his grin slightly, before a seriousness overcame her, "So…where too know?"

"I decided to go over Professor Kyoshi's logs before we left," the officer sighed as he lent on the shovel heavily, "She said something about returning home. I think she was talking about her homeland rather then Washington though," he smiled fondly, "She always did want to return to Kyoto,"

"So…we're going to Japan?"

"Right now, I think it's best that I try to find out what happened to any survivors of the Day of Blood," Alistair stood up from his leaning post as he hoisted the shovel over his shoulder, the pair making their way back down towards the Avat in time to see Sokka and Forge, in he monitor form, bickering over a crate load of food he was trying to bring aboard, "Since Professor Kyoshi was a Commandant, I think we better start with her. She's also our strongest lead. I'm not sure what the States are like at the moment, and I don't really what to find myself on the front line if they find out I have Avatar with me. Kyoto will be quiet…I hope. I'd like to start there,"

Katara nodded understandingly as she looped her arm with his, leaning her head gently against his slightly dirty shirt as they watched the commotion continue.

"So…what about Forge?"

"I was thinking we'd bring her along," Aang smiled down at the bemused look she gave him, "There's a small nook for her Monitor to interface with the Avat, so she'd really be useful and…"

"Do you have a crush on her?"

The officer blushed scarlet at the lazy smile the tanned girl gave him.

"Erm…Doesn't every guy?"

"OUCH!!! SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!!! THESE ARE MY FAVOURITE BOOTS!!!"

Katara merely laughed at Alistair's attempt at humour, a little extra chuckle at Sokka's outburst as the couple headed towards the bickering pair to defuse the situation.

"Apparently not every guy. She's sure going to make this an interesting trip, that's for sure,"

* * *

Artirius could sense the danger when Colonel Zhao ordered him to his office in the darkening hours of the evening. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife as he 'gazed' at the hulking man's back as the Colonel poured himself tea from the urn. 

"Heil Sozin," the Major saluted smartly, "You wanted to see me Colonel?"

"Has the Bismarck departed?" Zhao did not even bother to return a salute.

"A few hours ago. We had to shift the launch deck from the Maria to get them underway within the day, but she was due to be scrapped anyway so…"

"I am willing to overlook your….actions yesterday," the Colonel still hadn't turned to face him yet, "I will admit, I admire your devotion to the intricate workings of the G.U.N., but mark my words Artirius," his voice took on a dangerous tone, "if you ever attack me again, Iroh will have to look a very long way down in the earth to find you. You're loyalty is to me and the Führer. Am I clear?"

"Crystal sir,"

"Excellent," the giant man turned to face his right hand man, one hand holding the saucer carefully between his thick fingers as he sipped his hot drink, the china clinking together as he smiled darkly at the officer, "I am assigning you command of the Sovereignty, and am giving you charge of the 501st Ranger legion. Take Lieutenant Ming with you. You two have…worked well in the past. She can act as your liaison with the crew in case someone decides a Marine cannot command a entire carrier,"

Artirius raised an eyebrow from under his blindfold, "Do you have a mission for me Colonel?"

"Of course I do," the smile that cross Zhao's face became almost maniacal, "I need you to find something for me Artirius. Something that's been lost…for a very long time…"

* * *

I think I forgot to mention this, but monitors are from Halo and thus belong to Bungie. Charlatan Forge belongs to me though, because she's a character that was breifly mentioned in my halo fic, A Man Named John.

Whew, that chapter was long one. the fighting was hard to write, as was Eternal's transforming sequence. Eternal by the way is inspired by my design for the Eternal Mk. II from my origianl Gundam series, Mobile Suit Gundam Eternal Zero (The as current unwrittten sequel to Mobile Sut Gundam Eternal). Just a little infomation for you there.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuend for future ones

Thanks for reading

Dearing


	5. Kyoshi's Legacy

Well, another chapter done. Hope you enjoy. Same disclaimer as before. If you don't recognise it, I designed it.

* * *

**004  
KYOSHI'S LEGACY**

"He's not going to like this. I _know_ he's not going to like this,"

Iroh ran a hand through his thinning hair as he hesitantly approached his nephew's quarters. In his military career, the old general had seen and survived countless battles, victories and defeats. Even so, bringing Zuko bad news was never the smartest of things to do.

Knocking twice on the large metal door, the old man brought back the latch with a click and a creak, peering into the gloom beyond.

Inside it was pitch black, save for pool of light from the desk mounted lamp, the Bismarck's captain leaning heavily over reports he'd received from the Front Line, his eyes never leaving the small print as Iroh stepped into the darkness.

"I believe I gave orders not to be disturbed unless you had word on the Avatar or the Courier," Zuko's voice was dangerously calm as he continued to read.

"Well…we have news, just not good news," Iroh winced as he approached the desk, "You're not going to like it,"

"As you have told me time and again Uncle, a level head is the sign of great leadership," the Captain's eyes darted down another line as the general came into the light, "So tell me, where has the Courier's transport vessel been sighted?"

"No where. That's the problem. We can't find him anywhere,"

"WHAT!?!"  
Iroh jumped as Zuko's fist smacked against the desk hard with a thud, the Captain rising dangerously as he glared angrily down at his Uncle, "I thought you said you weren't going to get upset!"

"I said you told me a level head is the sign of great leadership, I never said I had a level head," Zuko's eye's narrowed to slits, "You're telling me it's been two weeks since we left New Gibraltar and there's _still_ no sign of him? We were barely in port a few days, how could the trail go so cold so fast?"

"You must remember my nephew, that even before Courier awoke, his transport carried him out of our sight for more then a hundred years," Iroh patted his nephew gingerly on the shoulder until the younger man slowly returned to his seat, "Even if the Courier is not, it is clear that whatever intelligence that controls the transport is a master of evasion, and not wanting to be seen…"

* * *

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" 

Forge scowled up at Sokka from her position atop her Monitor's 'eye', the ball like device currently plugged into the small depression in the top of the foreword console, her arms folded across her chest angrily as her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Look, I haven't been out of the base for over a hundred years," her voice was sulky as she turned to the holomap behind her, "just because you plug a girl into your transport system, doesn't mean to say she'll know her way around the world,"

"How hard could it be?" the Hawaiian shirt clad young man gawked down at the AI's back, "It's just a quick jump across the Pacific, a hop over eastern Eurasia, take a right at South Korea and you're there!"

"Well if your so smart, why don't _you_ fly us there!?"

"Hey! Ladies!" Alistair stuck his head up the ladder as he hauled himself into the cockpit bulb, shoving Sokka out of the chair as he slumped into it, "There's no need to shout. It's not like your miles away from each other,"

"I'm just saying, that it shouldn't take us this long to get there," Sokka seemed unhappy that he had been wrenched from his seat, but didn't complain, "I guess it's true what they say: women can't read maps,"

"If that's true, then it's also true that men don't listen,"

Aang suppressed a small chuckle as Sokka glared at his smug sister as she continued to stitch a hole in her brother's combat trousers, a private smile on her face as she kept her eyes low.

"Hey, I can listen," the older sibling huffed angrily as Forge smothered a fit of giggles, "I'm a very good listener! And what do _you_ think's so funny?" he suddenly scowled at the officer as his laughter managed to escape the hand, "Don't you agree with me? I mean you're from the 1940s! Back then women were barely allowed to vote!"

"Okay, first, woman had the vote years before the Day of Blood," Alistair regarded his friend as he hefted his boots onto the top of the console in front of him, his finger interlacing behind his head as he closed his eyes, "I'll admit though, the Black Core had no women within it's ranks, but that's only because there were no women in the English and American armed forces. Plenty of women in the civilian departments though. Professor Kyoshi for example. Smartest person I ever knew, and she was female. Forge can calculate numbers in their billions. Face facts Sokka, we're all the same species, it's just we have different…" his cheeks tinged a slight pink, "Equipment,"

"Peh, all this alien technology is making you soft!" the young man rolled his eyes as he sat rigidly down onto the top step of the cockpit ladder, "You find cosmic technology and suddenly your entire world is put into a different perspective," the sarcasm was practically dripping from his voice, "What happened to the good old days? When a man did manly stuff and a girl did girly stuff?"

"And what, prey tell," Katara looked up dangerously from her work, "Is the difference between manly and girly stuff?"

"You know, men would do all the real work: fighting, running the house, being in charge, that kind of thing, but women have to the menial tasks, like cooking, shopping, sewing, that kinda stuff. It's just the natural order of things. A bit screwed up recently, but it'll go back to the way it was soon enough,"

"All done with your pants!" Katara's exaggerated happiness echoed through the cab as she tossed the unfinished garment into her brother's face, "And look at what a great girly job I did!"

"Wait what?" Sokka gawped at his sibling through the hole in his trousers, "Wait Katara! I was just kidding!" He pulled his head through the opening desperately as his sister slid down the ladder, heading towards the kitchen with her nose high in the air, "I can't wear these! Katara please!!!"

A sudden rattling across Avat's hull brought the argument to a close as the four occupants froze uneasily at the sound.

"What was that?" Alistair sat up slowly, as though afraid his seat would come out from under him if rose to fast, "Forge?"

"I…I don't know," the AI frowned as she closed her eyes in concentration, "Wind variables okay. Ion thrust is at maximum…wait, "her eyes opened in alarm as she stared up at the officer in fear, "EMP CHARGE INCOMING!!!"  
"WHAT!?!"

A violent jerk threw everyone to the ground as Forge's holographic avatar winked out with a squeak, the light and map coming dark a moment later, pitching the cab into darkness.

Alistair swallowed thickly as the sound of the Ion drives died, "I don't like the looks of this,"

"What's going on?" In a flash Katara had leapt back up the ladder as the feel of gravity began to pull on the transport, "Why'd we lose power?"

"Forge was wrong," Aang gave a console a good kick as his friend jump past her sibling into the cockpit, "Not a electro magnetic pulse, an electro magnetic shield. A bubble of energy that short circuits anything that passes through it. Right now the only thing keeping us in the air is inertia, but once that's gone…"

Sokka gulped, "We're gonna drop like a rock!"

"Not if I can help it," the officer scowled as he hopped out of his seat, "Katara take control. Try to keep the nose up for as long as you can,"

"But we have no power," the girl sat down helplessly in the chair, her hands shakily grasping the control stick as Alistair pulled Sokka to his feet, "And where are you going?"

"The launch bay is surrounded by a layer of lead in case of situations like this. I'm going to use Avatar to slow our decent. Sokka, I need you to manually open the doors. The stabilisers don't run off conventional power. Just keep the nose up until I get out there alright?," Katara nodded hesitantly as she set her view ahead, her heart trying to climb up her throat as horizon slowly dipped in Avat's main window.

"Hurry it up guys," she whispered frantically as she heard the clang of the launch bay hatch thrown open, "I don't know how like I can hold her up like this,"

* * *

"All systems read good," Alistair's eyes darted across the screen in front of him, the pit of his stomach churning as gravity's pull took it's hold on his transport, "Sokka, where are those doors?" 

"Just…hold…on…a minute," Sokka's breath came out in short pants, the officer quirking a small smile as he realised the amount of work one man had too do to pump the manual override for the outer hatches, "Doing…job…of…two…people,"

"You said you could handle it,"

"Shut…it,"

_Advanced_

_Vehicular_

_All_

_Terrain_

_Assault_

_Ranger_

_System: Active_

The officer quirked a smile as Avatar's systems all blinked green, grabbing the control sticks tightly as he moved his Ranger up onto one knee as the doors upper doors finally opened.

"Not…doing…back…door," Sokka sounded like he was on the brink of collapse, "Going…night night….ugh,"

"I can take it from here Sokka," Alistair grinned as he charged the ion thrusters, his face turning solemn as his old training kicked in, "Alistair Aang, Avatar, heading out!"

With a roar, the ion thrusters ignited in a burst of bright blue, the entire Mech launching high into the air and out into the blue sky.

For a moment everything was silent. Alistair's eyes widened as he noticed a large blotch of land, disappearing in and out between the clouds up ahead.

Perfect.

Arching overhead, Avatar expertly flipped in mid air, it's thrusters pushing full thrust as the Avat began to fall like a brick.

Alistair's hands shook on the control sticks as he streamlined the Ranger as best he could, condensation fogging his cameras as he plummeted after his machine.

"_I won't let you die guys,"_ he gritted his teeth angrily, the grey form of the Avat standing out against the blue ocean below, _"Just a little further…little further,"_

He was above Avat, level with it, beyond it, below it.

"THERE!!!"

The entire cockpit jolted violently as Aang thrust the Ranger into a hovering position, it's front facing the oncoming transport, it's arms wide as it prepared for a fall.

Avat smashed into the Avatar with the force of a comet, the ranger's fingers digging in heavily amidst the ion thrusters and piping.

Within seconds the clouds had come and gone, the ocean suddenly replaced by the landmass below as Avatar's ion jets screamed in protest as it tried to hold up an object several times heavier then it was designed to carry.

"Come on," Alistair's teeth were clenched hard as he willed his machines to push harder, "Please, come on,"

The ground was practically swooping up to greet them as they plummeted faster and faster.

"_Alistair?"_ Katara's strained voice echoed within patched static over his speakers, _"Alistair, the power's coming back online. But our descent's way to fast!"_

"Fire the ion thrusters,"

"_But you'll be fried!"_

"Just do it!" Aang scowled darkly as he willed the last of his energy into slowly his behemoth down, "We'll be fine! FIRE THRUSTERS!!!"

Katara never replied.

All around him, bright blue lights danced as the ion thrusters ignited.

It was only a few miles now he knew. Just a few minutes really.

"Katara, listen to me," sums and numbers began whizzing through Aang's head as he spoke, "When I give the signal, I need you to gun the accelerator pedal. We're gonna keep Avat up in the air for as long as possible. I'm going to give you a push as I leave okay?"

"_O…okay,"_

"Steady…" he could see a beach in his rear view camera, that would be soft enough, "Steady…" a few more seconds. That's all he had left, "NOW!!!"

Avat's rear ion jets burst to life as Avatar thrust the entire transport up and over it's head, the muscles in Alistair's back screaming in pain as the entire mech lurched forward, it's ten ton cargo suddenly missing.

Avat rocked and seemed to shiver as it came to barely a mile above the ground. The wings folded up automatically as it detected ground, the caterpillar treads rotating down as the distance was eaten up in a matter of moments.

Dirt and grit flew high into the air as the transport hit the sandy ground, the treads spinning wildly in reverse to slow the machine down. Finally at water's edge, the immense rig came to a halt, the large dirt track behind it quickly eaten up by the sea, smoke trailing from it's underbelly.

Alistair let loose a breath he hadn't been away he'd been holding as Avatar came to a rest beside it, his fingers automatically locking the system as he jumped free of the cockpit's confines, just as Katara stumbled out of the cab, a fairly green looking Sokka falling flat out moments later.

"You guys okay?"

"A little sick," she grinned unsteadily, "But I think we'll be alright,"

The pilot smiled as he placed a steady hand on her shaking shoulders as he turned his attention to her brother, "What about you Sokka? You alive?"

"Ugh…"

The tanned man looked up groggily from the sand, his hand held up as though to make a point.

"At this point, usually I'd say something out women drivers, but today…" the hand flopped pathetically onto the beach, followed swiftly by his head, "Ah, I can't be bothered,"

"I still don't understand how the power just left like that," Katara frowned up at Avat's curved form, "I thought you said this was Alien technology,"

"It is," Alistair smiled embarrassedly, "But just because it's alien doesn't mean to say it isn't effected by a EM shield," he turned his grey eyes to the sky as he fitted his hat to his head, "The Black Core was in the middle of developing EM shielding. It was supposed to be a fail safe for the light barriers we were working on,"

"Washington DC is covered by a energy shield, if that's what you mean," Katara shrugged as she helped Sokka groggily to his feet, "it looks like a giant umbrella when it's activated from what I've heard, but that…" she followed Aang's gaze to the blue sky above, I've never seen anything like that before. Where's it generated from? How does reach so high?"

"I don't know," Alistair shook his head, "But we're going to have to find a way to shut it down if we want to get out of here," he froze for the briefest of moments, before reaching slowly into the gloom of the cab, a sleek onyx that looked like the combination of a rifle and a pump action shotgun appearing in his hands moments later, his eyes set firmly on the wall of greenery not too far from the shore.

"What is it?" Katara followed his gaze curiously, "What do you see?"

"Something in the trees," the officer pumped the weapon once, a high pitched whine emitting from it's power core, "it was like a blur…like it wasn't really seeing things,"  
"I think that landing screwed up your brain cells Al," Sokka smirked as he pushed his sister off, striding, albeit unsteadily, towards the foliage, "There's nothing here. See? All completely on hundred percent…whaa!!!"

"Sokka!" Katara could only gasp as a band of air seemed to contort around her brother's waist, dragging him into the darkness beyond in a matter of seconds.

"Bastards!" Alistair spat round after round from his weapon as he dragged the stunned girl behind him, the energised blue ammunition scorching trees and burning leaves. "I know your out there! Show yourself!"

Silence reigned as the rifle died with a hiss, it's power core temporarily overloaded as Aang's eyes darted around for any sign of movement, a part of his mind acutely aware of Katara's hand, clenched tightly to his tunic's shoulder, one hand twisting the barrel to produce a higher rate of fire as he made sure to keep his back to Avat.

"is it invisible?" Katara's voice was barely a whisper, "You know…like Avat's Mirage system?"

"It's possible," the officer tightened his grip on the trigger as the thought suddenly came to him, "Several of Black Core's mech designs did include a Mirage system for stealth attacks. Professor Kyoshi was one of the lead scientists developing the project so…there!"

Blue bursts of light belched from the rifle's barrel as a plume of sand reared out of nowhere to the right, the shadowed figure a a ten foot machine rippling into view as the energy bullets impacted along it's surface.

Fear now gripping Alistair's heart as he continued firing on the on coming assailant, the almost oid mech skimming across the sand as it flew to them at frightening speed.

The last thing the officer saw was a trio of blood red eyes before the three clawed hand came down on his head, pitching his world into darkness.

* * *

"Did you really have to hit them so hard?" 

"_It wasn't that bad. It just looks that way,"_

"How many times do I have to tell you Suki? The mecha suits enhance your strength many times over. A simple tap for you will be like being hit by a brick wall to your target,"

"_I know, I know,"_

Aang's head ached, like someone had just cycled it through a blender. His senses returning, he could feel his back shoved roughly up against something hard and wooden, his arms bound to his sides by thick rope that attached him to what he presumed was a tree.

"_Look, one of them is waking up!"_

Alistair bit back a angry groan as his head was wrenched up by the chin by a trio of cold metallic claws. He smiled slightly as he gazed into the red eyes that gazed down upon him.

"Hey. How's it going?"

"_You have trespassed through the EM Shield into our territory,"_ The voice was sounded hollow and crisp, like the suit's pilot was talking through a straw, _"You have a lot of explaining to do. Who are you?"_

"I could ask you the same question," The officer glanced off to one side, taking in his friend's prone forms at his side, "Did you really have to us to a tree?"

"Suki! Enough!" An older man stepped in from behind the mecha suit's bulk; a broad Japanese gentleman wrapped in a tattered robe, a large bushy beard connecting seamlessly with his mop of grey hair, "Let him go. There's no point in capturing them if you're just going to crack his head off!"

"_Yes Oyagi-san,"_

With a hint of reluctance, the mecha suit released his chin with a snap, taking a few awkward steps back, allowing Alistair his first real view of his current surroundings.

His first impression was that Forge had accidentally sent them back to Australia. On first glance, many of the buildings that surrounded him seemed primitive and patched together, like Katara and Sokka's home town. Further inspection proved otherwise.

While the houses in Australia had been constructed out of whatever they could find in Sydney, these house had been finely crafted from the woods of the surrounding forests, their roofs made from yellow thatch, with a touch of oriental handiwork adorning the walls and doors.

Where the Australians had searched through abandoned houses and traded with passing ships for whatever clothing they could find , these people wore elegant, although some admittedly shoddy, robes of different colours and styles.

It was like he'd travelled back in time. There were no street lamps, no cars, no common technology of any kind. The only signs that he was still in the twenty first century was the ruined city that loomed ominously near the horizon, and the half dozen mecha suits that stood warily nearby.

Standing at roughly ten feet tall, mecha suits were the middle machines between full blown Rangers and the less powerful Exo-suits, designed to be a balanced combination of the two by Black Core's scientists.

The design wasn't completely alien to Alistair as he gazed at the nearest one; entirely bolt green, with short legs designed to glide over surfaces for fast attacks as opposed to actual running, with a large thick body and bulbous head at the top to house the mirage system, the ion thrusters and the pilot itself, those three clawed hands hanging loosely on either side of it's head, it's trio of blood red cameras staring out form it's centre.

Not exactly like the designs he remembered, but pretty close.

"Ugh…" Katara rolled her head up with fogged eyes as she tried to clear her mind, "What happened? Where am I?" she looked down at her bindings with confusion, "And why am I tied to a tree? Sokka?" she glanced at her brother, his head up against her shoulder as he snored peacefully, "Sokka? Sokka!"

"Hm? Ow!" Aang swore he heard a thick clung as Katara head butted the drowsy man into consciousness, "Wazzat!?"

"You could sleep through anything, even your own capture you know?" Katara rolled her eyes indignantly as Sokka stared around wildly, "Sometimes I can't believe I'm even related to you!"  
"Captured?" Sokka's eyes narrowed as they finally landed on the closest mecha suit, (Suki, Alistair believed it had been named) "By these guys? Show your faces cowards! Lemmie at them! Sneak attacks don't count! Come on! Let's see how bad you without your giant robots! Come on! Come on!"

"Do you think he realises he's tied to a tree?" Alistair asked quietly.

"Sometimes, I don't even think he realises he's human," Katara shook her head in disbelief.

A pop and hiss caused the two to jump as the mecha suit's large head segmented into three, the top of it's head sliding up above while two more segments lowered diagonally away from each other.

As the steam from the pressure seals finally dissipated, Katara could barely contain a small smirk as Sokka's jaw dropped to the floor.

The pilot was female, a teenage girl.

Set into the hollow interior of the mecha suit, her lower arms, feet and the top of her head were encased in a shiny metallic armour, thick red wires connecting her to various ports that lined the cockpit's inner surface, a blood red visor embedded in the helmet.

A neurological interface.

With a snap, the armoured legs and arms split in two, the wires almost pulling them to the sides of the suit as the head piece rose to the ceiling, allowing the slender pilot to jump to the ground with minimal effort.

Unlike the other villagers, her dress style was far more modern, a simple white t-shirt and form fitting khaki trousers, with onyx knee high boots covering her feet (It would no doubt be a challenge to wear the mecha suit's equipment in some of the large ornamental robes the other villagers were wearing.)

Her face was pale, bright oceanic eye shining with intelligence as she smirked at her captives from beneath a forest of mid length brown locks.

"What? No way!" Sokka could only gawp as the other mecha suits all opened up to reveal the effeminate pilots, "Where are the men that ambushed us?"

"There were no men, only us," Suki smirked as she reached into her machine to pull out a olive tunic, pulling it on and zipping it up to her chest, "Now, do you want to explain what you're doing here? Or do we have to beat it out of you?"

"There's no way a bunch of girls took us down," Sokka laughed nervously, as though not completely sure of his own statement, "Not in a million years did I just get my ass handed to me by a bunch of girly, make up wearing, gossiping…"

"I suggest you think very carefully about finishing that sentence," the young pilot's voice was dark and threatening as she grabbed a handful of Sokka's shirt, bringing her face so close to his her eyes completely dominated his view, "Because you might live to regret it,"

"No, don't hurt him!" Katara's eyes widened in a panic, "He didn't mean it. My brother is just an idiot sometimes. Well…most of the time actually," she turned to Aang desperately, "Say something!"

"Leave him alone," Alistair's voice was as hard as steel, getting the girl's attention, "It's my fault we passed through the EM shield. Well, actually my AI's fault, but I told her to go this way…sort of. Actually, I'm not even sure where we are right now,"

He finished lamely as Suki turned to train her eyes on him quietly, deep blue staring into dark brown as she circled the tree until she was level with him.

"You look…familiar," she gently took the officer's chin with her thumb and fore finger, slowly pivoting his head from side to side, as though studying him, "I feel like I should no you. But I don't know from where,"

"I'm Flight Lieutenant Alistair Aang, of the Royal Air Force's Black Core," Alistair was starting to feel uncomfortable under the girl's gaze, "You wouldn't happen to know a Professor Kyoshi would you?"

"Professor Kyoshi?" Suki's suddenly sharpened, "The Black Core?"

"Impossible," All eyes turned to Oyagi, the old man glaring darkly at the officer and his comrades, "The Black Core had been dead for over a century. You're just G.U.N. spies aren't you?" he pointed an accusing finger at the trio, "Yes, sent here to goad us into attacking you, giving you a reason to attack us again. But it won't work you know. Honshu has remained neutral in this conflict, as has all the remains of Japan, and we intend to keep it that way,"

"Nami Kyoshi was my grandmother," Suki returned her gaze into Alistair's orbs, a thoughtful expression grazing her pert features as she scrutinised him, "She used to tell me stories about an officer named Alistair Aang. He was supposed to be the Courier of the Black Core's most powerful Ranger, but he never arrived at Pacific Base. At least, not before the Day of Blood,"

Alistair averted his eyes, "Don't remind me.

"But you can't be him," Suki's eyes narrowed as she dug her nails angrily into Aang's chin, causing him to wince slightly, "Even if he did survive, he'd be a hundred years old by now. You don't look any older then I am,"

"Would it help if I said I've been asleep for the past hundred years?" Alistair tried to smile half heartedly, only for it to disappear as Suki's eyes narrowed to slits, "Look, You said you're the granddaughter of Professor Kyoshi . Is she still alive? I have to see her. I've brought the Avatar!"

"Enough lies! Suki, away from the impostor!" The pilot finally released the officer with a hint of reluctance at her superior's command, "You will be held here until we decide what to do with you G.U.N. spies. In the mean time…"

"Alistair? Alistair! Oh Lt. Aang where you?"

"Char?" Aang looked up as the villagers looked around wildly for the new voice, "Forge is that you? Forge!"

"Lt. Aang!" Out of nowhere the green eyed monitor swooped in, a myriad of gasps and squeaks of fear arising from the crowd as the head shaped ball came to in front of the officer, "What are you doing tied to a tree?" A burst of green energy shot out of Forge's severing the thick rope in a matter of seconds, before turning threateningly on the assorted crowd before her, "I go offline for fifteen minutes and these people think it's funny to tie my commander up for no good reason!?"  
"I…I…well," Oyagi seemed to have lost the ability to speak as he backed up in a vain attempt to avoid the angry monitor, the pilots standing defensively in front of him and the villagers, each too far away to effectively activate their machine's before Forge reached them.

"Alistair," the officer looked down at Katara as she nudged him urgently, "Summon Avatar. Show them who you are before Forge starts dissecting,"

"Alright," the watch came to his lips, "Avatar, I need you,"

From beyond the wall of trees, a metallic roar echoed from the shoreline, a blur of onyx flying clear up into the blue sky, the azure ion trail sparkling in the sunshine.

As fast as it had appeared, the blur screamed down to meet the ground at break neck speed. Houses quaked, and several of the villagers fell as the ground seemed to slip from beneath their feet as the giant Ranger landed on one knee bare metres from the tree where Alistair and his friend's stood, it's eyes glowing piercing yellow, ready for battle.

"The…the Avatar!!!" Oyagi's mouth hung agape as he pointed with a shaking finger towards the giant robot, "It's the Avatar!!!"

"So…that really does make you Alistair Aang," Suki flushed scarlet at the realisation, "Now I remember! Grandmother still has your picture from the Avatar's transfer orders! It _is_ you!"

"Yep! Alistair Aang ladies," Sokka grinned wildly as he slung his arm around Aang's shoulder, the officer looking vaguely bemused while Katara tried to bury her head in her hand with embarrassment, "The Courier who had evade G.U.N. for over a hundred years! And thanks to the miracles of Cryo-stasis technology, he still looks young enough to date any of you!"

"SOKKA!!!"

The elder sibling grunted with pain as Katara's fist connected with the side of his face, blood spilling from his nose as he crumpled to the floor in a heap.

"Idiot," Alistair stood awkwardly as Katara shook her head in disgust, "perverted idiot,"

The officer cleared his throat to break the tense silence as Forge hovered over Sokka's prone form, smiling embarrassedly at Suki as she rose an eyebrow in amusement.

"You said you were Professor Kyoshi's granddaughter," she nodded in confirmation, "I know it's been a hundred years but…"

He cut himself off as she nodded sadly.

"She is still alive…barely," the young pilot rubbed her arm uncomfortably as she cast her gaze to the floor, "You're lucky you came. I don't know how much longer she's got," a small wry smile crossed her lips as she looked up to meet his gaze, "You know….it's almost like she's waiting for you,"

* * *

Although most of Japan is covered by the EM shield, it takes phenomenal power to keep such a device active at all times. As such, many of the outlying islands and providences to not come under it's protective embrace. 

Despite this, Japan, although sparsely populated since the Day of Blood, is remarkably tight knit, with news spreading like wildfire thanks to various traders and wanderers that roam the islands.

As such, it was only a matter of time before the news that a man claiming to be the Courier of the Avatar had arrived in Kyoto came to the ears of the captain of a G.U.N. Light Ranger Sea Carrier named Bismarck, temporarily docked in a small town near the outskirts of the EM Shield

"The Courier's in Kyoto!?" Zuko stared in frustration at the cook as he came in hesitantly into his quarters, Iroh blinking in surprise at this sudden addition to his news, "How old is this information?"

"I…I don't know sir…A day maybe?"

"We have him," a small grin spread across the captain's face as he rose to his feet, "Uncle, ready the Endurance's and the Dominance.

We can't let him escape…not again,"

* * *

The inside of the hut was dark and humid, the air chocked with incense and healing herbs. Small candles dotted around the room provided the only light, the windows having been blocked up by their shutters, the door only allowed to open a crack to allow Suki and Alistair to squeeze in before it shut out the sunlight once more. 

"Grandmother?" Suki's voice was quiet and nervous, as though she was afraid her relative had died while she had been away, "Grandmother, are you awake?"

The covers of the bed set in the centre of the room shifted as an aged groan came from the head of the bed.

As Alistair squinted through the dim light, he felt his heart break at the sight of the old woman that lay before him.

Nami Kyoshi had always seemed so full of life in the year that Aang had known her. Always strict and professional in all things related to her work of course, but in the off hours a true joy to be around. Examining his last mental image of the professor, he could now see the family resemblance. They both had the same face, the same shiny hair and strong spirit, but the lady that lay before him was nothing like that.

This woman was aged and close to death, her iron grey hair straggly and standing up in all directions. Her eyes were weak, her breathing was haggard, and the pale hands that gently lay on the thin sheets were bony and skeletal.

"Is that you…Suki?" Kyoshi's voice was weak, barely a whisper, "Is that you?"

"Yes…grandmother," the pilot made no effort to keep the pain of seeing her relative in this condition out of her voice, "I've brought someone here to see you. A friend,"

"Is it Adam?" the Professor tried to sit up slightly, only to fail and slump back against the sheets, "Has he come to visit? Adam?"

"No…No it's not Doctor Kroy," tears leaked from her eyes as she turned to Aang apologetically, lowering her voice, "She's slowly loosing her mind. Keeps thinking her old assistant comes to visit her. We just play along, because she gets angry when she thinks we think she's lying," she turned back to her grandmother, "No, Doctor Kroy couldn't come today. I've brought someone else to see you. Lieutenant Aang,"

"Aang?" Kyoshi's eyes squinted through the shadows, "_Alistair _Aang?"

Swallowing thickly, the officer slowly came into the candlelight as he tucked his hat under his arm, giving her a best a smile as he could.

"Hello Professor," he gave her a half hearted salute, "Flight Lieutenant Alistair Aang, reporting as ordered,"

"It…it is you," the old woman gave a toothless grin, "It really is you…"

"Um…Aang?" the officer turned to regard Suki as she wiped the tears form her face, "I…can I leave you alone for a while? It's just seeing her like this…"

"You don't need an excuse Suki," Alistair smiled reassuringly, "Go back outside. I won't be long,"

She smiled at him with a grateful nod, before heading back to the door, a shaft of light briefly illuminating the darkened room, before the remaining two were left alone in the darkness.

"He said you'd come…eventually," Alistair turned his attention back to his old colleague, "Said it was only a matter of time,"

"Who said?"

"Why…Adam of course,"

The officer smiled and nodded sadly, pulling up the nearby chair as he sat down at her bed side, "If you say so Professor,"

"I'm not on duty any more Alistair," Kyoshi tried to laugh, only for a dry strangled cough to erupt from her throat, "I thought I told you to call me Nami in off hours,"

"Old habits die hard I guess,"

"I suppose," another fit of coughs caused the officer to wince, "He visits every week you know. He told me the day you arrived would be the day I died. It's…refreshing to know the pain will be gone soon,"

"I'm sorry," Aang let his hat fall to the ground as he clenched his fists tightly in anguish, "I saw what happened at Pacific Base…I should have been there. If I'd left a few days earlier…"

"Then you would have died, just like most of the Black Core," a withered hand reached out and patted him gingerly on the knee, "And then…we would have no saviour to pull us free from this time of darkness,"

"Still…"

The old woman smiled "You mustn't keep thinking about the past Alistair. You must look to the future. Soon, everyone will know that the Courier and the Avatar are alive and well, even a hundred years after the German Unified Nation claimed of your death. You will stand as a beacon of hope for soldiers and citizens across the globe, but to defeat G.U.N., you must first find the Immortal Wanderer,"

Alistair's eyes widened, "How did you know about that?"

"Adam told me,"

The cogs in Aang's mind started to whirr as he tried to piece the mystery together. He of course had learned of the Wanderer through the mysterious woman dressed in light that had appeared to him moments after the pillar of light had wiped out the British Isles, but perhaps the creature that had given him his message had the ability to change it's appearance, in this case to that of Adam Kroy. But if that was the case, why was he, she or it visiting so regularly?"

Curious, Alistair leaned in slightly, "Nami…do you know who the Immortal Wanderer is?"

"I only know he has spent a lifetime hiding from the world until the time is right to show himself," a sudden urgency appeared in Kyoshi's faded eyes, "You must find him Alistair. Only he holds the key to destroying G.U.N.'s ultimate weapon. You must find him before Sozin's Comet fires again,"

"Sozin's…Comet?"

"For one hundred years it has been storing energy. It will be ready to fire soon," a aged hand reached out to grab his own, "You have to find him Alistair. Promise me you'll find him?"

"Nami…how can I find him, if I don't know where to look?"

"You just have to search," she smiled reassuringly, "He'll be found when he wants to be found, when he thinks you worthy to use his gift to you. Promise me?"

He smiled with nod, grasping her hand tightly with both of his own, "Alight, I promise. I'll keep searching until I find him, even if it takes me another hundred years,"

Kyoshi managed a small chuckle, "If only you had that much time my friend," she frowned as she focused on something beyond his shoulder, a relaxed grin crossing her face as realisation came to her eyes, "Oh…it's you. I gave him your message,"

Curiously, Alistair looked over his shoulder, only to see nothing but gloom. There was no one there.

"Time to go? Really? I can't even say goodbye? Well…can I at least say goodbye to Alistair? Alright," she turned her gaze back to the saddened officer, "Adam says it's time to go, I'm afraid,"

"You can't die," Aang felt a lump develop in his throat, "What about you're family? Can't you hold on…"

"Alistair…my time has come," Kyoshi sighed as she settled back in the sheets, "I've lived a good life. I've married, had children, even had grandchildren, once more, I've even had a hand…in saving the world," she smiled up at the officer, "But I've been in so much pain these last few months. I think…yes…I think Adam is right, it's time for me to go," she glanced up at the blocked window, "Would you be so kind as to open the shutters? I'd like to see the sun…one last time,"

Alistair could only nod as he rose wordlessly, crossing the room in only a few steps, before opening the shutters and pushing the panes open.

"That's better," Kyoshi sighed as fresh air and light poured into the stuffy room, Aang coming to sit back down as he closed his hands around her aged one, "It was…wonderful to see you again Alistair. Give my love to Suki, tell her I'm sorry I couldn't tell her in person,"

"I'll…give her your apologies," Aang's voice was harsh and cracked, tears streaming down his face as he tried to see her off with a smile, "Goodbye Nami…it was…great to see you again…and an honour to serve with you,"

The old woman smiled with acceptance as she nodded, before settling her head back on her pillow, her eyes cast to the ceiling.

"Oh my…is that…?" Her eyebrows hiked up slightly as she once more saw something Alistair couldn't. Her face creased back into an amused smile, "I can't say that I'm not a bit disappointed…I was hoping for something a little more…elaborate,"

Her hand fell slack in his hand as her last breath escaped her lips. Alistair swallowed hard as tears ran their course. He reached over gently and closed her eyes, before bowing his head in silent prayer.

His one consolation was that Nami Kyoshi had died with a smile on her face.

* * *

"He's been in there a while," Katara gazed worriedly across the courtyard to the hut Alistair had entered only few minutes ago. Suki had come out barely a moment after she'd entered, now sitting on the porch, her face lowered as she looked close to being sick, "I hope he's okay," 

"He'll be fine," Sokka rolled his eyes as he poked at the sushi on his plate with a chopstick, "He's a battle hardened RAF Black Core officer, a little old lady will be a walk in the park for him,"

"You can be such an insensitive jerk sometimes," Katara scowled at her brother angrily, "This isn't some random old lady, this is a fellow operative of the Black Core. You saw the state he was in after seeing what happened a Pacific Base," she turned her gaze back to the hut, "Just imagine what it's like to see someone old and dying, when they seemed so young the last time you met,"

Her head perked up as the door creaked open, a smile ready for her friend no matter what happened in there as she stood up to go greet him.

When Alistair stepped into the light however, her heart nearly stopped.

His face was pale and clammy, his eyes red from crying, his hat which he usually wore so proudly on his head now hung loosely in one hand.

"Oh man," Sokka came up beside her as the officer placed a hand on Suki's shoulder, the young pilot looking up in surprise as she quickly scrambled to her feet, "This doesn't look good,"

From across the yard, Katara couldn't hear Alistair's words as he spoke to Suki, his hands laying heavily on her shoulders, but even she could tell he wasn't saying her grandmother had suddenly made a miraculous recovery.

Tears ran their course along Suki's cheeks as he continued to speak, her eyes wide and disbelieving as she shook her head, trying her hardest to see a lie between his truthful words.

She didn't scream at him, she didn't shout he was a liar and that Kyoshi was still alive within the darkened hut beyond. By the time Alistair had finished talking, all she could do was cry, the officer circling his arms around her as she buried her head into his chest, the pair mutually mourning someone close to both of them.

"Maybe I should go over…"

"Katara…wait,"

She glanced down at Sokka as he grabbed her arm, his gaze solemn and grave, "Let them get used to the shock first, they'll both be feeling vulnerable right now.

Just give it time…then you can talk,"

* * *

It would be a few hours before the tears finally stopped running. Suki had never felt so venerable as she sat outside her comrade's specially built mecha suit training dojo, her knees up by her ears as she traced little patterns in the dirt. 

Her grandmother was dead. She felt so empty inside, even with Alistair's comfort. They had decided to their separate ways after an hour or so. A small wry smile graced her lip as she remembered something Kyoshi had told her once; A pair of broken hearts together will probably lead to something you'll regret by the morning.

"Hey,"

The young pilot looked up with surprise at the voice interrupting her thoughts, only for a scowl to develop as she saw the Hawaiian shirt against the afternoon sun.

"Oh, it's you," she turned her head away from him, "Come to have your ass handed to you by a girl again?"

"Nope," the floorboards creaked as Sokka settled down beside her, leaning up against the Dojo's wall as he stared up into the blue sky, "Actually…I came to say I'm sorry. For the comments and…for your grandmother,"

She turned to regard him with surprise, "What changed your mind?"

"Something Alistair told me just before we dropped in for a visit," he smirked as he scooped up a couple of pebbles from the boards, tossing them into the dirt and watching the dust puff up into the air, "He said: we're all the same species, it's just we," he indicated to himself, "have different equipment,"

Despite her sadness, Suki felt a giggle bubble up her throat. Sokka joined in for a moment, before leaning back against the wall to grab a few more pebbles from the ground, "At first I just thought he was saying that because he didn't want to argue with Katara, but then I saw the way you and him were after Professor Kyoshi died, and I realised he was right. Generally speaking, men and women are exactly the same. We're both made of flesh and blood, we both know how to speak, laugh and love," he turned to lock his gaze with hers, "We both feel pain when we lose someone dear to us,"

Suki raised an eyebrow with mild amusement, "That's…very philosophical,"

"Thanks," Sokka grinned sheepishly as she rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm not usually good at this kinda stuff, so I'll take all the compliments I can get,"

"Even if it's from a girl?"

"Don't start that again," he chuckled darkly as he ran a hand over his face, "I swear, I'm not gonna make another sexist comment for as long as I live," he caught the non-convinced look she gave him out of the corner of his eye, "Well…I'm going to try at least,"

* * *

He was a lot easier to find then last time. 

Seated quietly on the soft sand, using his jacket as a rug, he stared listlessly out to sea, his hands up on his knees as the sun dipped behind the trees.

"At least you don't have a gun this time,"

"Different circumstances," his voice was dead an hollow as Katara sat down beside him, "Nami wouldn't want me to kill myself over her. She was in pain anyway, it's good that she'd moved on,"

She leaned foreword slightly, trying to catch his gaze, "But?"

"But…" the officer sighed, his form visibly sagging, "I just thought…she'd be just like when I saw her last. Ever smiling, yet ever firm, willing to get the job done. Instead I find her at death's door, delusional, thinking her assistant visits her when he's obviously been dead for a century," he turned to meet her eyes, "It's not fair,"

"Who ever said life was fair Alistair?" Katara smiled reassuringly, "My mother was killed in a G.U.N. raid of our home some years back, my father's out fighting a war that seems so far away. He never visits, never writes and he left me to look after my idiot of a brother and rest of the village," she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Life _isn__'__t_ fair Alistair, but that doesn't stop us from going on. Those we've lost…they go on in our memories, and we have to focus on the good times we shared, instead of the bad ones. Do you understand,"

Aang nodded with a small smile, before turning his gaze back to the ocean.

Slowly, he leaned against Katara's shoulder, his head pillowed against her soft hair.

Feeling a tinge of embarrassment at their closeness, she none the less tugged at one arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, her shoulders pinking slightly at the warmth.

"I'm going to miss her,"

"I know," she smiled against his shoulder, "Life goes on though Alistair. We have to live in the here and now,"

"Gotcha,"

They sat in silence for half an hour, watching as the last of the sun's rays danced off the ocean, the darkness overcoming the surrounding land.

Katara sighed as she moved closer to her friend as the cold began to draw in. she felt so warm and content here, she just wished this moment would last forever…

"Hey…what's that?"

"Hm?" she looked up sleepily, frowning at Alistair worried features in the growing dark, "What's what?"

"That,"

Standing up slowly, Katara reluctantly pulled away from Aang's embrace as he ran towards the nearby Avat.

"I don't see anything,"

"Those lights on the horizon," the officer came back moments later, a pair of infrared binoculars in his hands, "the ones flashing red and white,"

Squinting into the darkness, the girl blinked as she noticed the lights, barely a flicker in the darkness, flashing quietly in the night.

"Could it be a fishing boat? Maybe a trader trying to find a port for the night?"

"It's not a trader," Alistair's face went pale as he lowered the binoculars, handing the device over to her as his face became set and hard, "not unless they're trying to sell Rangers to someone,"

A feeling of dread overcoming her mind, Katara hesitantly brought the glasses to her eyes, her orbs gradually adapting to the bright green that dominated her vision as she focused in on the lights.

A shape now took form within the array; a pointed prow, a flat launch deck, a island command centre, and several Endurance class Rangers lumbering towards the awaiting Fat Albert.

Even so far away, she could still make out the name painted proudly on her prow; BISMARCK.

Lowering the binoculars, she turned grimly to Alistair as he nodded in confirmation.

"Zuko,"

* * *

Bypassing the EM Shield had been easy enough. Zuko smirked at the simplicity of just turning everything electrical off and letting inertia pushing the Bismarck through to the other side. He was surprised no one had ever thought to try it before now. It was something he'd have to recommend to his father once he returned. 

"Attention all pilots," he leaned over to activate Dominance's Comm. systems, "I want the Avatar intact. Bring me the Courier if you can, but if he resists, kill him,"

"_What off the villagers? What should we do if they attack?"_

"Take no prisoners," the Captain scowled as he tightened his grip on the control sticks, "Leave them be if they run, but if they attack…show no mercy,"

* * *

"What is it?" Suki frowned as Sokka's head perked up, his eyes seeing something in the dark. 

"It's Forge,"

"Mr. Sokka! Mr. Sokka!" The monitor rushed out of the gloom into the nearby lamp light, Suki repressing a short gasp as she came out of no where, "Oh, there you are! I've been sent by Lieutenant Aang, it's urgent, the Bismarck's here! Off shore, and launching Rangers!"

"What's the Bismarck?"

"The ship of a very angry freak who keeps following us everywhere we go," Sokka's eyes narrowed as he stood up, offering his hand to Suki, "We have to alert the other pilots. Forge, what's Alistair and Katara doing?"

"Miss Katara has already launched in the Lumber and Lt. Aang is taking the Avat into the continues of the village, we still haven't loaded Avatar back into the launch bay," Forge's casing shook from side to side as though she was shaking her head, "This is terrible, just terrible,"

"Just go and wake the other pilots. You got that?"

"Yes…yes of course. I'll alert the village too, Lt. Aang suggested we try and get them into the ruins, a better place to hide then out here,"

"Right, go do that," he turned back to his friend as the monitor disappeared into the darkness, Suki showing obvious confusion as he bit his lip, "I want to help too. You don't have a spare Mecha suit around do you?"

Suki smiled with a nod, "It might take you a while to get used to the neurological interface but…we can use all the help we can get,"

* * *

It was quiet, too quiet. 

Having landed not to far from the village, Zuko had expected some for of resistance as he and four other Endurances stepped between the houses

And yet…

Silence met him as he pivoted his camera around, the infrared vision casting everything in a hazy green as he gazed around the deserted settlement.

Feeling frustration taking control of his mind, the Captain activated his Ranger's external speakers.

"You can't hide forever Courier! I know you're out here! Give me the Avatar, and I may just let you live," he switched to his squad's channel, "Find him. I don't care if you have to tear down every building in this wretched hovel, I want the Avatar now!"

Slowly, the Endurances fanned out, their rifles ready as one smashed through the nearest hut, only to find it empty.

"This doesn't feel right," Sozin scowled darkly as he continued to search his cameras, "It's almost as though,"

"_Hey…w-what's that? Agh!"_

Zuko pivoted Dominance around just in time see a rifle explode as it's owner fell back in surprise, the green dot showing where it's camera was darting in multiple direction as it tried to find it's mystery attacker.

"you fools!" the Captain slammed his fist down in agitation, "They're using Mirage Systems!"

With a crunch something impacted against Dominance's chest, one pushing it back, alarm bells screaming in his ears as whatever it was clung to him with a fierce passion.

"Get OFF!!!"

With a roar, the Dominance's sword was out, the blade rammed directly where he thought the machine would be.

With a metallic shriek, a mecha suit shimmered into view, it's cockpit skewered by the sword.

"What a waste,"

With a single sweep, the remains of the suit were thrown high into the air, exploding moments later.

"You think a bunch of mecha suits are going to stop me!? Don't think you can hide behind these pathetic excuses for pilots Courier!"

"_Whose hiding?"_

A pair of bolt yellow eyes lit up ahead of him as yet another Endurance was taken down nearby, the glowing orbs slowly rising as Avatar rose to it's full height, it's rifle ready,

"_You want me scar face? Come and get me!"_

Zuko merely smiled as he activated his cannons.

"With pleasure,"

* * *

A burst of ion energy sent Avatar high into the air as the cannons exploded, the shells flying clear across the village into a skyscraper of the ruins behind. 

Beams of white energy lanced from Avatar's rifle as it flew overhead, the Dominance shielding itself with it's arms as the onyx machine swooped by.

In one swift move the rifle was returned to it's holster on Avatar's back as the sword was pulled from it's sheath, the Ranger landing behind it's enemy in a ready position.

Before Zuko could react, the sword impacted with a heavy clang against Dominance's back, the crimson Ranger falling to the ground with a crash, a large gash puncturing it's side.

Satisfied the machine wouldn't be getting up any time soon, Avatar rose above the carnage, the village now in flames, before flying towards the ruins of Kyoto to make sure no one had been hurt by the Dominance's attack.

* * *

It had been relatively quiet along the outskirts of old Kyoto. With only four Endurances and the Dominance focusing on the first settlement they'd found, the ruins, and the survivors they held within their wrecked walls, and escaped unscathed. 

But that didn't stop them all from watching as the flames rose up from their homes.

Katara sighed bitterly as she kept the Lumber's rifle high, it's barrel set towards the flaming horizon. Sokka and Aang were fighting back at the settlement along with the other pilots, leaving her to protect the villagers as they fled, forming their last line of defence, should they fall.

A shower of blue form above caused her to react quickly as she rose her rifle towards the oncoming mech, her hands relaxing as she recognised Avatar's form against it's own ion thrust.

"_Look what I've brought here,"_

"You mustn't blame yourself," she tried to comfort her friend as Alistair's saddened voice filled her cockpit, "It's not your fault,"

"_Yes it is," _the voice became bitter as Avatar landed soundly beside the Lumber, _"The town's burning. These people's homes and lifestyle…it's all going to the dogs because they're trying to protect me,"_

"Then let's get out of here," Katara's voice suddenly became urgent, "Zuko's looking for the Avatar, not to capture the last remains of Kyoto. If we leave, he'll follow us. I know you don't like the idea of running away…but in this case…"

She trailed off as silence overcame her speakers, Alistair clearly letting her words sink in.

"_Forge, get Sokka back to the Avat and have the Kyoto pilots fall back. Set Avat for maximum burn and head for the EM shield._

_We're…we're making a tactical retreat,"_

* * *

"Retreat? Is he serious?" 

"_Quite serious. You have to get back to the Avat now Mr. Sokka. Please hurry!"_

"Alright, I'll be right there," Sokka wished he wasn't bound into the neurological interface, so he could hit something in anguish. Retreating, definitely not his style but…if it helped Kyoto, with a sigh he mentally connected to his comrade's mecha suit, "Suki, you there?"

"_I'm here,"_ her voice filled his ears, _"Alistair's given the order to retreat, looks like he's going to try and lure the Dominance away. Seems like there's no time to say goodbye eh?"_

"How about time to say I'm sorry,"

"_Haven't we already been through this?"_

"I mean I'm sorry for the way I treated you when we first met. I realise now that guys and girls aren't that different, in fact you're a better pilot then I'll ever be, girl or not,"

"_Well…that maybe true, but I am a girl as well as a pilot you know,"_

"Huh?"

"_Forget it. Just get going. Keep him safe Sokka, the world need Alistair now more then ever,"_

"I promise. I hope we'll see each other again some day,"

He never allowed her to reply as he forced the cockpit hatch open with his mind, the neurological interface pulled to the sides of the machine as he hauled himself out of the apparatus, the Avat's open door ready for his arrival.

* * *

"_Sir! He's getting away!"_

"What!?" Zuko stared angrily to the skies as Avatar's form screamed overhead, a heavily armoured Lumber just behind him as it's transport took to the air, the three flying in formation towards the ocean, "Back to the Bismarck! We' can't let him escape! Not when we're so close!"

* * *

Silence dominated the three craft as the flew towards the edge of the EM shield, the only noise within Katara's cockpit coming from Forge as she guided her Lumber into the Launch Bay. 

"Alistair…I know it's hard to leave them behind. But you did the right thing," static filled her speakers, "You know Zuko would have torn that place apart if he had too. They're gonna be alright now, you'll see,"

"_Not yet,"_

With a violent jerk, Avatar suddenly jerked backwards, turning it's yellow eyes to the burning village below.

"Alistair? What are you doing?" Katara's eyes widened as the Ranger suddenly nose dived for the ocean below, it's rifle ready, "ALISTAIR!!!"

With a giant splash, Avatar entered the ocean at breakneck speed, sending a plume high into the air, glistening in the moonlight. Seconds later it reappeared, creating another momentary pillar of liquid as it brought it's rifle to bare.

With a blast of white light, the water vaporised into the air, clouds starting to form as it condensed.

Another blast, this time to the water's surface, sent another wave high up into skies, the clouds getting thicker and thicker, contained by the EM shield.

Finally, after several more tries, rain suddenly poured from the heavens, covering the entire area with sweet soft rain, at the same time creating a small hole through the shield, allowing the Avat and Lumber to pass through unhindered, the Avatar following suit.

* * *

Zuko could only scowl as the village behind him was thoroughly drenched by the sudden storm, rain falling against Dominance's armour as he piloted the Ranger within the confines of the flight carrier. 

"Very clever Courier," he muttered quietly as the giant aircraft took off, "Creating a storm to cover your tracks and save the village from total destruction. Very good. But I'll catch you Courier, you and the Avatar,"

You haven't won yet,"

* * *

Suki sighed as she watched the Fat Albert depart from the edge of her open cockpit, several of her comrades jumping about in the rain and mud as the flames around her were put out. 

"That Mr. Aang," she looked off to one side as she say Oyagi stare after the Avat in gratitude as he and the rest of the survivors came back into the remains of the village, "He saved us all. He certainty is a piece of work,"

"Yes he is," Suki followed his gaze as the Avat disappeared amongst the clouds, "But…he's not the only one,"

* * *

"I know what you're gonna say," Alistair sighed as he stepped out of the cockpit, setting his eyes on a vaguely amused Katara and a stunned Sokka, "That was a full hardy and reckless move that could of got me killed," he smirked slightly, "Even though it saved the village from total destruction _and_ gave us a way out of the EM shield," 

"Very true Lieutenant," Katara's smile broadened as she approached him, "On all accounts,"

The officer blinked in surprise as she suddenly hugged him around his waist, a pleased little sigh escaping his lips as he pulled her into his own arms.

And for the first time in a while, he felt happy to be alive.

* * *

I'm really having trouble writing fight scenes. I just feel they don't convey the tension I want, and they always seem to be incedibly short. If anyone has any opinions on how I could improve this, please don't hesitate to tell me. 

Also, seeing as I've introduced the three kinds of mecha in this chapter, I think I better add a small section here just giving you a basic overview of what's what in this little Avatar off shot of mine.

**Exo-Suit**  
Basically a powered suit of armour. Exo-suits are form fitting and designed to increase strength, add extra armour and shielding, and occasionally include weaponry like wrist mounted pistols and such. Although used fairly early on after the Day of Blood, they're now usually used in construction work and in hazardous areas, where the large mecha suits and rangers would either be too large or simply not equipped for such a task. Despite this, they are still fairly popular for civilian use as a home protection, as they are usually easy to activate and slip on in a snap.

**Mecha Suit**  
A more common sight then the Exo-Suit, mecha suits can range form ten to sixty feet tall, and are usually used by the armed forces as light infantry. The biggest difference between a Ranger and Mecha Suit however is that Mecha Suits are equipped with Neurological interfaces, kind of like a Exo-Suit that senses your movements and brain waves, and then conveys it into the machinery to produce movement and such. While this may seem like an advancement on the Rangers, this can actually be a weakness, as mecha suit cockpits have to be larger in order to allow more space for arms and legs to move in combat (In order to save space, it was for this reason that Kyoshi's mecha suits had shorter legs and were designed to glide across the surface of land, rather then walk.). This also means less armour, and smaller power reserves (the Kyoshi mecha suits cannot store as much energy as in their solar cells as Katara's Lumber for example). As is often the case, Mecha Suit pilots will often stay close to home base on a battle field, for fear of their power supplies draining, leaving them stranded if they stray too far.

**Ranger**  
A Ranger is the most powerful kind of robotic suit there is in this universe, and make up the bulk of each of the Three superpowers armed forces. Unlike the Exo-Suits and Mecha suits, which are always of the biped verity (Hence the suit term) Rangers are not given such restraint. The New Soviet Union's most recent Rangers for example are usually akin to that of chicken walkers (Ala AT-ST), while the U.S.A.C. have recently developed quadruped type machines (it should be noted that all superpowers have some form of Biped Ranger in their arsenal, such as the Lumber for the Union. It is only recently that the Union and the U.S.A.C. have been thinking outside these terms.) Rangers also, unlike their counterparts, are controlled through the use of control sticks and pedals, allowing for a smaller cockpit and thus more armour and armament.

Finally, a note to Sokka's fan/lawyer. I must admit, i am sorry I have not answered your questions, but to be fair I usually try to PM or email the answers to people, so as to avoid spoiling it for others. However, on this occasion, I will answer your questions here. to everone else, don't read in case of possible spoilers.

1. if Aang and Katara(and all the benders for that matter) are mechanics, what's Sokka gonna do for the group? Right now, I'm not sure what Sokka's role in the group is. for now he's just the handyman, Katara's occasional weapons distributer and gneral idea guy. I may give him a Mecha suit later on though (I don't want everyone to have Rangers you see)

2. Is Forge relplacing Toph? No. Toph will appear fully human in season 2. Up until this point, all characters you've seen here have appeared in the original Avatar in the same sort of role. So Aang is Alistair, Katara and Sokka are themselves (Sort of) Appa is the Avat, to that makes Forge...Momo!

I hope I have answered all your questions here, however if you have more questions that need answering, please include a e-mail adress, so I can stick to my personal policies.

I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, and I hope to have the next on (The Mayor of New York) out as soon as possible.

See you around

Dearing


	6. The Mayor of New York

**005  
****THE MAYOR OF NEW YORK**

"New York City," Alistair settled back in the cockpit chair as he steeped his fingers uneasily, "Not quite the way I imagined it'd be,"

Gazing ahead at the vast metropolis beyond, New York seemed to have taken parts from two cities form different time periods and crushed the together to from what was considered by many to be the greatest city in the world.

While skyscrapers dating back to the 1930s dominated the sky line, a huge shining metal wall encircled the entire area including most of the bay, immense lethal looking bone white cannons lining the battlements, AA guns dotting several of the sturdier buildings throughout the city.

What caught the officer's eye however was the immense object that seemed to be under construction in the very centre of the metropolis.

Standing clear over the tallest buildings, the tower was tall and thinned the closer it reached it's peak, looking like it could almost touch the stars. At it's top it once more bloomed, almost like a dead flower, six thin stalks lazily bent towards the wall from it's spheres centre.

Katara smiled as she followed Alistair's eyes, "That's a Umbrella Generator. Washington has one just like it. Once it's activated, it will create a harmonic effect in the air, which condenses the particles from the atmosphere into something near solid. DC was attacked for almost two years without letting a single projectile through the dome. Unfortunately the shield is just as good as if it were made of steel, once it's up, nothing gets in or out until it's down again. Fortunately New York's been equipped with it's defence network for over thirty years, so the shield, once the generator is completed, will only extend to within the wall. Washington could only sit tight until reinforcements arrived,"

"Pretty amazing," Aang smirked up at his friend, "How do you know so much?"

The girl merely smiled with a shrug, "One of the sailor's that came by our village last summer had a big mouth,"

"Yeah, yeah, it's a giant eye sore in the middle of downtown Manhattan," Sokka yawned as he came up the ladder in the cockpit from his nap, gazing blearily at the upcoming city, "More to the point though, why are we here anyway?"

"Looking for other Black Core officers," Alistair's grip on the control sticks became tight as he piloted Avat down onto the highway below, making sure the road was desolate before the immense transport's caterpillar treads touched down on the tarmac, completely dominating both sides of the road, "If Kyoshi was alive after this time, maybe others are too, like my old pal Bumi,"

"Another aging adult?" Sokka rolled his eyes, "Didn't you know anyone more likely to be around? You know like a five year old or something?"

"Bumi was a vitamin nut," Aang chuckled as he pulled the Avat to a stop, leaning back on his chair as a flood of memories came back to him, "A wonderful cook, but the guy was never seen without a bottle of vitamins in his pocket. He had all these crazy ways to make sure we all ate right. Some said he was a mad genius. He had this really insane theory of how to reach the President's office. Something to do with the Mayor of New York…a banana…and a tank full of nitrous oxide…" he caught the blank looks of his friends, "my point is if anyone could survive the Day of Blood, _and_ live to be over a hundred without Cryo-sleep technology, it'd be Bumi. We were on the same transport from Everest Base, I was just hitching a ride to Atlantic Base and he was going to see his parents in New York. We killed two birds with one stone. Maybe he stayed there after the Day of Blood,"

"Or maybe he's six feet under. Ow!" Sokka clutched his head with a yelp as Katara hit him round the back of the cranium.

"Is it really wise to just drive up to the front gate at start asking questions?" Forge gazed up questionably at Alistair as Sokka threw his sister a dirty look, "I mean Avat covers both sides of the road…and if they find Avatar it may cause more trouble then we're worth,"

"She brings up a good point," Katara leant against the cockpit chair as she gazed uncertainty towards the city, "The last time we made it known the Avatar and it's Courier were still alive, the survivors of Kyoto had their homes burnt to a crisp. I think we need to keep it quiet for a while until we know exactly what to do with the information,"

"I'd still like to see New York through," pressing his foot to the accelerator pedal, the officer slowly pushed Avat off to one side of the road, out of harm's way as he activated the Mirage system, "May as well see the greatest city in the world while we're here,"

"Well, if you're going to go into the City, you'll need a disguise of some description," Sokka rubbed his head sorely as he lent up against a nearby console, "Ranger Mechanics all over the world know about the Black Core, some even know what the uniforms were like and if you were unlucky enough to meet someone like that…"

He trailed off as the officer bowed his head in thought, one finger tapping patiently against the arm rest until an idea came to his head.

Vaulting expertly over the back of the chair without another word, his comrades exchanged bemused glances as he disappeared into his quarters, appearing a few minutes later in something that to Katara at least looked vaguely familiar.

Gone was his tunic, hat and tie, his white shirt now loose at the neck. A onyx wrap around tunic now adorned his figure, a pale white line separating his shoulders from his body, the item of clothing coming to a point at his knees, but curved up to half way around his thighs at the back, all held in place by a bone pale belt around his waist. He had pushed his sleeves, leaving his lower arms bare, and left one of the fastening of the upper area undone, allowing for his shirt to be revealed underneath, the normal neck hugging collar pushed back to create something less formal.

"Well…what do you think?" Alistair gazed uncertainty at his judges, "This was a spare civilian uniform from Everest Base. It belonged to a friend of mine who was supposed to come along, but got delayed before take off. Is this okay?"

"It'll do," Katara smirked before her brother or the AI could get in a word, "I think someone should stay behind though. I mean we can't leave Avat by itself out here. What if someone walk's into it?"

"I can stay behind," Forge offered with a small smile, "I'm still not up to date on modern technology, but I think seeing a Monitor in New York's streets will probably turn more then a few heads then we need,"

"But what if someone run's into the Avat?" Katara's voice took on a note of agitation, "You can't just float round to them and say "excuse me, you've just run into my friend's giant invisible Truckmersiboateroplane! I think Sokka should stay behind,"

"Why me?"

"Because if you go with him you'll just do something to embarrass him,"

Sokka opened his mouth to object, only to close it against with a bashful smile, "Yeah, you're right. Be too good a opportunity to miss," His face suddenly turned to alarm as a realisation came to him in a flash, "Hey wait a minute! That means…no way! No!"

"Oh come on Sokka!" Katara rolled her eyes as she slid down the ladder to the ground floor, "It's not like it's a date or anything,"

"Yeah, that's how it all starts," the elder brother scowled down at his agitated sister and the blushing officer," You're gonna be wandering around, taking in the sights. Then, _he__'__ll_ starting to do little things. He'll buy a disposable camera, insist on having pictures taken together. Pretty soon, you'll get hungry, so he offers to get you something to eat, maybe even the full blown luncheon…"

"But I don't have any money…"  
"SILENCE!!! So you'll have your little meal, maybe a drink or five," Alistair and Katara shared strange looks as Sokka wiggled his fingers through the air for emphasis, "Then he'll have a great idea! Why don't you _stay_ the night? Really soak up the atmosphere of the city by staying in one of their many five star hotels,"

"I don't think my pay-check would have stretched that far…"

"I SAID SILENCE!!! Once you check in, you realise _conveniently_ that there's only one giant double bed. He'll of course offer to sleep on the floor, but you're far to nice, and far too drunk."  
"Sokka…"

"So you share the bed! He'll act all coy for a few minutes, sleeping on the edge, but he'll edge closer, and closer and then you two wake up buck naked the next morning, and nine months from now _I_ find myself babysitting lots of little Kataras and Als from now until…AGH!!!"

Sokka yelped as a wrench from the nearby rack impacted against his head, Alistair inching away from a thoroughly hacked off Katara as her throwing hand swept a stray lock of hair out of her face.

"Is he dead?"

"No, just unconscious," Forge winced slightly as she smothered a giggle, Sokka's tongue lolling out as his eyes rolled up into his head, "I'll give this to you brother, he sure has a hard head Miss Katara,"

"He gets it from his dad," the tanned girl smirked as she looked her arm through the bewildered Alistair's, leading him through the entry hatch to the Launch Bay, "Come on, I saw a motorbike or something in the back. You can drive,"

* * *

Katara's 'motorbike' actually consisted of one of Avat's three Rapid Transit Vehicles, or RTV; a two wheeled machine with ion jets to increase mobility and allow for short durations of flight. Alistair had often heard reports the RTV's creator had based the design on that of a Harley Davidson Liberator, save that it equipped with an Ion Drive rather then a Petrol engine, the entire rig encased in a shiny onyx covering, opening only to allow the wheels to touch the ground. 

At Katara's insistence, the two had decided to share a single vehicle rather then take two, causing the officer to hide his flushed face as she held him tightly round the middle as they sped towards New York's outer boundary, her head resting gently on his back.

"I think I should warn you Alistair," her voice barely carried over the ion drive below them, "New York's gonna be a whole lot different from when it was in 1945. There's no Depression any more, and the sailors I met from a ship that came from here…well they were kinda…boyish,"

"Oh come on," the officer grinned over his shoulder as they came up to the ominous gate before them, "How bad could they be?"

He soon got his answer.

Standing aside each of the enormous gates stood a man in a blood red Exo-Suit, each easily seven foot tall, their lines sharp and hard, a pair of bright yellow eyes staring out from shallow sockets, the emblem of the New York Police Department emblazed on their shoulders.

"Rotten hot dogs?" a third officer glowered down at a merchant as he held the offending sausage in the terrified man's face, "What kind of slum do you think this is?"

"It's…it's New York isn't it?" the elderly man tried to back away into the seat of his modified auto rickshaw, "A vendor on every street corner? They're not bad, it's just the heat is all! It's warm for this time of year! Please don't hurt me!"

With a roar the officer grasped the underside of the old vehicle, flipping the entire rig, owner and all, meat spraying in all directions as the machine crumpled at the side of the road.

"Maybe next time you'll remember to install a refrigerator old man,"

Alistair clenched the handle bars tightly nervously as Katara gazed warily over his shoulder.

"See what I mean?"

"I'm getting a good picture,"

"NEXT!!!" the soldier seemed to glower down at them as Aang pushed the RTV up next to him, "And what's your story?"

The pilot smiled good-naturedly, "Well…it we depend on what kind of story you want to hear,"

"Don't give me smart talk! What is the purpose of your visit to New York?"

"Oh! Right…just here to see the sights,"

There was a pause, "You do know there's a war going on right?"

"Yeah…"

"How old are you?"

"Erm…well…"

"Because you look young enough to be drafted…you're not a deserter are you?"

"NO!! I mean…well," Alistair winced as he cast his gaze to the handlebars, "It's difficult to explain…"

* * *

The room was dark. He liked it that way, with the only light coming form the bank of screens before him, very evil villain-ish. 

Not that he was evil or anything. He just liked that feeling of having his whole little world at his feet.

All in front of him, thousands of people went about their daily lives, blissfully unaware that he was watching them.

Going to work, buying groceries, eating out. So many people doing so many things.

So many minds to mess with.

A sudden twitch on one of his screens brought his attention to it. A single tap of the tablet punched up the view onto the centre larger screen, just in time to see some poor man's business flipped off the road.

"Tsk, tsk," he sighed as he shook his head, "That's no way to flip a machine. What _is_ the Captain teaching the young people these days?"

He shook his head again as he made a move to change the screen, only to halt as the next nervous tourist rolled up next to the guard.

"That machine…where have I seen it before?"

His eyes widened as the driver looked down from the obvious berating the officer was giving him, the young girl on the back of his ride giving him a strengthening squeeze to help get him through the ordeal.

Rotating the old leather chair to the opposite wall, he squinted through the dim light towards one of many pictures he kept behind his desk, the one he searched for incredibly old and faded, crease lines criss-crossing from constant folding and unfolding.

Three dozen men and women stood grouped together, the women dressed in long wraparound tunics, all the men but himself dressed in the same identical black uniforms and peaked caps, his white apron and chef's hat perched merrily on his head standing out starkly in the sea on onyx.

But it wasn't himself he was trying to find, as easy as that was.

It didn't take him long to find the officer he searched for, a young Flight Lieutenant of twenty, down on one knee with a handful of others, a small smile on his faded features, stormy grey eyes (something from memory rather then the picture) gazing out from under his cap.

A glance between the picture at the screen confirmed what he already believed.

"Well I'll be,"

Quickly he scrambled for his personal intercom, licking his lips as he quickly put himself through to the Gate.

"_Hold on a minute,"_ the Exo-suited officer put a hand to his ear as he walked away from the biker and his companion, _"Yes sir?"_

"Lieutenant, I've noticed your detaining a rather lovely looking couple at your post. Let them through. I'm sure they won't do any harm. They're just…looking for a good time,"

"_But sir,"_ the officer seemed uneasy, _"Two young adults out in the middle of nowhere? On a motorcycle? We're at war sir, Seems to be a bit suspicious to me. They might be deserters,"_

"If they were deserters Lieutenant, do you really think they'd just ride right up to the front gate?"

"_Well…no…but…"_

"Let them through Lieutenant. And the hot dog guy too, but tell him to restock his merchandise. Also, inform the biker that the Gershwin is always a good stop over for travelling…couples,"

"_But sir!"_

"Now Lieutenant,"

"_Yes…yes sir,"_

He smiled as he watched the Exo-suit walk back to the bikers, muttering his message before waving the bewildered twosome through the giant gates as they swung open. He settled back in his chair as he pulled out a pad he kept for special occasions, his pencil soon whizzing across the paper as new ideas came to mind.

"So…the game begins!"

* * *

"Well…" Katara sighed as she gazed around the small room uncertainty, "This is certainty…cosy," 

Cosy wasn't the word Alistair had been looking for. Cramped had been closer. A large single bed dominated the centre of the room, leaving little space for a chair squashed beside it near the window onto the street below, the television bolted to the wall beside the doors to the bathroom and closet along the back wall.

They had spent most of the day touring New York. Up to the top of the Empire State Building, around to see Lady Liberty now gazing stonily at the large black wall that separated her harbour from the rest of the world, touring all over Manhattan until the sun began to set.

It was only then did they realise that the gates locked at six PM, and shouldn't be opening until nine the next day.

So they had taken the guard's advice, finding the Gershwin Hotel to be a relatively cheap stay, although a night's stay _did_ drain what little money Katara had brought with her.

"Sokka's gonna go nuts when he hears about this," Aang sighed as he slumped into the chair.

"At least you didn't buy a disposable camera," Katara smiled wryly as she flopped onto the bed, "I think he'd have a heart attack if what he predicted actually came true,"

The officer chuckled as he gazed out the window, "Yeah…sorry about you having to buy lunch though,"

"Ah, it was just a couple of hot dogs," she waved it off impatiently, "This room though…was it really the only one they had left? I mean I didn't have much money to begin with…"

"I still can't believe you robbed the banks of Sydney,"

"Robbed is such a strong word," Katara smiled sadly, "I like to think of it more as the door was open and no one was using the money. The point is, I could only carry so much. We'll have to be careful from now on as well. Handing out hundred year old bills is starting raise eyebrows,"

"It's just one room for the night. We better set up some kind of account tomorrow though before people start to ask too many questions though. That way it looks less suspicious. So…" Alistair eyed Katara warily, "Who gets the bed?"

A uneasy silence fell over the room. Sokka's voice seemed to be screaming through their heads as their eyes met, the final words of his prophecy echoing through their minds.

"Well…erm…" Katara coughed uncertainty, "I…I don't think we should…you know…"

"Share?"

"Yes! Yes…" she laughed nervously, "Don't want to prove Sokka right,"

"Yeah….know what you mean," Alistair's mind felt foggy as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, "Wouldn't want to give him the satisfaction,"

"Yep," his friend sat up slowly, shaking her head as though to clear it, "Is it me, or is it getting hot in here?"

"Erm…It's not just you," the officer staggered to his feet, only to collapse again in front of the radiator, "Strange it's stone cold. Wait a minute…" his hand sluggishly passed over a nearby vent, "I feel something…it's like something's being pumped into the room through the ventilation system," He groggily tried to get his feet, only to stumble and fall onto the bed.

"Whatis mean?" Katara's voice was heavily and slurred as she pulled herself up onto his chest, her limbs too heavy to push herself up to look at him properly.

"It meeeans," his world was going dark. All he could feel was the unbearable heat, and the soft tickle of her hair against his chin, "Tat we've been…shet-up…"

* * *

"Are you awake? Wakey wakey eggs and bacy!" 

Alistair groaned as he pushed himself off the hard concrete floor onto his hand, his head throbbing painfully.

"About time. I was starting to wonder if I'd pumped too much gas into the room. It was only supposed to get the two of you a little feisty, but the knob on the tank got stuck. Dear dear,"

"Where's Katara?" Aang blinked into the bright light above him, squinting at the shadowed figure that gazed at him from behind the desk, "Where am I?"

"Your friend? She's quite safe…for now anyway," the figure stood up slowly from his chair, "and don't worry, I'll let you go…after you've answered a few of my questions, that is,"

"Like what?"

"Like wart? No don't think so, horrible things. I should know, I've got plenty. No, what I'd like to know is simple," his captor shuffled into the light, a large insane grin crossing his features, "Of all the cities of all the world, why does the Courier of the Avatar step into mine?"

Alistair stared at the old man with a mixture of disbelief and amazement, his grey eyes taking in the patchy white hair sticking up in all directions and full matching beard that grew on his wrinkled chin, dark spots and warts adorning his mostly bald dome, heavy bags under his wide green eyes.

"How did you…"

"Many people, mostly Ranger Mechanics, know what a Black Core Uniform looks like," the old man smirked as he smoothed down the wrinkles of his ugly purple suit, "But very few know the uniform's of Project A.V.A.T.A.R.'s civilian department. Very clever. How sad that you didn't know the Mayor was such a fan,"

Alistair blinked, "You…you're the Mayor?"

"Yes, I was surprised when I got into office as well," the Mayor smirked, "and not a single vote rigged!"

"What do you want from me?"

"Well, as it happens, I _do_ have a few tasks that you could do for me," the Mayor smiled as the officer groggily got to his feet, "You do a few little teeny-weeny jobs for me around the house, and I'll let you and your little girlfriend go,"

"You have no right to keep us here," Alistair scowled darkly, "Let us leave!"

"Lettuce leaf?" the old man produced a portion of the green vegetable as he spoke, munching on it thoughtfully, "Why, yes, good choice,"

"Do you always keep a lettuce leaf in your pocket?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Okay…" Aang resisted the urge to take several steps away from the old man, "You're insane aren't you?"

The Mayor giggled giddily as he finished the last of his snack, "Oh yes, my lad, yes I am,"

* * *

"Alrighty! Task number one!" 

Alistair could only stare at the layout before him.

A giant grotto spawned out before him, stalagmites and stalactites reaching out to each other through the gloom a waterfall roaring through the centre of the rocky room, spraying water in all directions.

"How the hell did you get a cavern under New York!?"

"With a great amount of difficulty!" the Mayor grinned from the large windowed box situated at the other end of the area as he spoke into the microphone in front of him, "Now do you want to know the task or what?"

"I still don't know why I'm doing this," Aang folded his arms across his chest angrily, "and where's Katara!?"

"You're friend has been…taken care of," the old man smiled mysteriously, "You do these few tasks for me, and you'll see each other again, Mayor's honour. If you _don__'__t_ do them however…" he made a funny sound in his throat as he drew a thumb across his neck, "Get the picture?"

The officer swallowed thickly, nodding slowly as he let his hands fall limply to his sides.

"Good. It seems I've lost my lunch box key, and as it turns out, I'm hungry. Well what do you know? There it is! Fetch it for me please!"

Alistair starred in disbelief at where his captor indicated.

Hanging by a thick chain, the onyx key dangled within the torrent of water that poured through the centre of the cavern, a wiry ladder reaching up towards it through the clear blue liquid.

"But don't think I'd let you get without something to keep you warm with! Guess who got you a pressy!"

The officer jumped as a hidden trap door popped open beside him, a large shadow cast over him as the Mayor's gift rose out of the floor.

"An Exo-suit?"

Seven foot tall and painted a dark forest green, it's boxy lines and large shoulders reminding Alistair vaguely of a Endurance with a egg shaped head, a bar across it's eyes indicating the use of a window rather then a camera.

"It's coming onto to almost fifty years old, but it will get you where you want to go. Happy birthday!"

A harsh smack echoed through the cave as Aang's hand hit his forehead hard.

"I don't know what's more likely to kill me, this guy's tasks or his antics," the officer sighed he stepped up into the suit, various hatches snapping closed around his arms, legs and body, the two halves of the helmet closing with a hiss around his head, "May as well get this over with,"

With a roar and a kick, the ion jets upon the Exo-suit's back came to life, propelling the machine and it's pilot up to the ceiling, bouncing from stalactite to stalactite, before plunging into the icy water that poured down from above.

He almost had the object in hand. This had been too easy.

Way too easy.

With the force of a missile, the water forced the surprised officer down missing the key by inches, the outstretched hand slicing through several rungs of the ladder below before one of the rusted tubes held his weight.

"_Ooo, diving straight in,"_ Alistair scowled as the Mayor cackled sarcastically over the suit's headphones, _"No-one's _ever_ tried that before,"_

"Lousy know it all wind bag," Aang dug his heel into the ion accelerator, only for a faint gurgle to vibrate through his suit as a red light blinked over the display near his right eye,

"_Dear dear,"_ the old man chuckled again as the pilot tried his hardest to fight his way up the waterfall without the aid of his ion jets, _"Did I forget to mention that this suit's ion jets aren't designed to work in water? Must have slipped my mind,"_

"Must of," With an angry thrust, the suit pushed off from the ladder as it's occupant realised the futility of trying to walk up a broken ladder, a spray of blue trailing from it's thrusters as it once more headed for the rafters, a new plan forming in Alistair's mind.

"_Yes that's right, just keep diving head on, I'm sure that'll work eventually,"_

With a heavy roundhouse kick, a stalactite jarred loose from it's holding, the pillar of limestone falling several metres before the pilot caught it within his mechanical fingers.

With all his might, the stone projectile soared through the air towards the viewing box, the tip catching the chain as it sailed through the waterfall, snapping the aged shackles before impacting against the thick glass with a dull crack, the key dangling in front of the stunned Mayor's nose.

"If you want me to actually give you the key, you're gonna be short one window," Alistair smirked as he came to hover beside the key, "Now are you going to give me back my friend or what?"

"Um….not yet," The Mayor smiled mysteriously, "I still have another task for you. It's seems I've lost my beloved cat Fluffy,"

* * *

"Okay…found him," Aang held up the orange tabby to it's owner, standing atop a balcony within the large hall, "Don't really know why I needed the Exo-suit though," 

"Bring him here then!" the old man opened his arms wide, "Daddy wants a kiss from Fluffy!"

"Alistair wants to throw up if he wasn't encased in an Exo-suit," the officer sighed as he gently brought the feline up towards the balcony, "At least this was easy enough…"

A roar suddenly rattled through the high ceiling room, the officer freezing in mid air as the sound of a splintering door soon followed.

Lumbering into the large hall as the nearby guards scattered, the giant lion roared again as it shook it's immense mane, the terrified tabby struggling free of Alistair's grasp and taking off like a shot.

"Fluffy wait!"

It didn't take long for the giant feline to spot the streak of ginger flew by, the monster cat lumbering after it as a emerald Exo-suit followed behind it.

"Wait up! Fluffy sit!"

Too late, the petrified cat shot out of the remains of the doorway and out into the street beyond, leaving the stunned pilot to deal with the disgruntled lion as it eyed new prey.

"He heh…nice kitty,"

With another roar, the lion charged full force towards the officer, Alistair hastily bringing the wrist mounted pistol to bear, sweat trickling down his forehead as the great beast leapt into the air.

"Wait a minute…" the pistol lowered slightly as another idea came to mind, time seeming to slow as he remembered the first challenge, and how nothing had been as easy as it originally appeared, "Fluffy?"

With a metallic thud, padded claws hit solid armour, the Exo-suit crashing to ground with the great beast on top of it, a giant pink tongue leaving saliva smeared across his visor as the lion tried to lick him to death.

"H…hey there Fluffy," Alistair smiled weakly as he patted the beast on top of it's head, the large cat purring contentedly, "Nice to meet ya,"

"Fluffy! Come to daddy now!"

With the speed of a rocket, Fluffy bounced happily towards his master as the Mayor came down to the ground floor via the miniature elevator to one side of the balcony, rubbing up against the old man's side as he got his head rubbed in return.

"Aww, there's a good boy," Alistair winced as he exited the slime ridden Exo-suit, smoothing out the creases of his tunic as he watched the bizarre scene unfold, "WHo's got a fluffy little head? Whose got a _fluffy_ little head? You do! That's right! You do!"

"If I could interrupt," the pilot gave his captor a dark stare from across the hall, "DO you have anything else for me to do, or are you actually going to let me see Katara and leave?"

"Not just yet my little friend," The Mayor smirked as he stood up straight, a certain menacing look entering his eyes, "I have one last little job for you to do for me…"

* * *

"Madison Square Garden?" Alistair stared around the cavernous area with intrigue, "It's a lot roomier then I thought it'd be," 

"That's because this is Madison Square Garden V," the Mayor ambled in merrily with his hands in his pockets, "It's based on the design of the old Madison Square Garden Bowl that was around here somewhere around your time, but we added a giant dome to the top of it so our mecha brawlers can fight in any weather. Yes sir, don't say New York doesn't know how to keep up with the times! Trust me," He smirked as he cupped his hand around Aang's ear as though to whisper a secret to him, "I've been around long enough to insure that,"

"Mecha fights?" Alistair frowned as the lights came up, "You want me to fight for your own amusement?"

"Actually I was going to ask you to clear up the stands for me. Those spectators are so messy sometimes. But hey, your idea's good too! Let's do that! But to make it more interesting, why don't _we_ fight? I was a bit of a scrapper back in the day,"

"You?" Alistair smirked as he watched the old man strike and jab at mid air, "You sure you could handle it?"

"It's not about your body boy!" The Mayor grinned darkly, "Even the eldest of gentlemen could defeat you if given the right machine. Like me for example!"

With a snap of his fingers and a clack of the lights above, the entire arena lit with blinding white as Aang shielded his eyes in protest.

After blinking several times to clear the spots from his vision, Alistair couldn't help but stare at the monstrous machine that stood before him.

Standing at over twenty metres tall, giant machine would probably have looked more imposing if hadn't been panted bright yellow

Thick and barrel chested, the mech's limbs seemed slightly out of place to the rest of it's body, large lower arms held on by thinner upper ones, skinny legs, clearly designed for fast mobility, looking as though they could buckle any minute, and a tiny dome of a head, a pair of blood red eyes staring down from on high.

"What…what is that thing?"

"Oh this?" The Mayor waved the machine away like was nothing, "It's just my personal mecha, A Colossus Mecha Suit Variant prototype, the only one in existence. Heavily modified by yours truly of course. Can you believe G.U.N. were just going to throw it out with the trash? Disgraceful,"

"Yeah…" Alistair gave the machine a weird look, "But what about me? I can't fight something like that in just an Exo-suit,"

"Why don't you call your little friend?"

"Call what?"

Why, the Avatar of course,"

"But I…"

"Don't play dumb with me Alistair," the Mayor cackled insanely as he practically danced towards his yellow mecha, scrambling up the ladder embedded in one leg with the ease of someone a quarter of his age, "You've got until I power up Colossus to go get it!"

"But I…"

"Hurry hurry hurry!"

"But…Uh-oh," Alistair scowled darkly as the giant mecha suit came a alive with a flash of it's blood red eyes, it's dome turning to look at him directly as it's cockpit hatch closed with a snap.

"_Oops, too late!"_

Aang barely had time to jump clear as the first heavy footfall tried to squash him flat, the officer rolling onto his shoulder as the mecha's eyes turned to him once more.

With an air of reluctance, he raised his watch to his lips.

"Avatar, I need you!"

"_Ah-ah! Don't think that will save you now!"_

Taking off at a run, Alistair barely dodged the Colossus' feet as it ran after him, debris and dust scattering everywhere as the mayor's cackled laughter resonated throughout the stadium.

"_Come on, come on," _Aang vaulted over the side of the arena as a heavy fist smashed into the ground where his feet had been moments before, _"Avatar, where are you?"_

"_Aww, come now Alistair,"_ the officer looked up with a hard swallow as he was bathed in a crimson glow from the eyes of Colossus above, _"No need to play hide and seek! Huh?"  
_With a deafening roar the dome above splintered into a thousand chucks of rock and mortar, a pillar of dust and grit hitting the ground with such a crash the entire arena shook.

* * *

The old man smiled as he watched the debris clear from the arrival's form, his grin becoming insanely wide as he watched the Avatar's eyes glow a burning yellow. 

"So, you really _are_ still around eh?" he chuckled as he watched Alistair taking advantage of his opponent's sudden stupor to scramble towards his Ranger's cockpit, "Very interesting. I had my doubts of course…let's see if Alistair's as good as he was a hundred years back!"

* * *

_A.V.A.T.A.R.  
__ARMOURED  
__VEHICULAR  
__ALL  
__TERRAIN  
__ASSAULT  
__RANGER  
__SYSTEM: ACTIVE_

"Alright, a bit more even turf," Alistair smirked as he watched the Colossus turn to face him, Avatar's rifle poised and ready, "Or not as the case maybe,"

"_Ah-ah-ah,"_ with lightning reflexes, a pair of yellow hands lashed out and grabbed the assault rifle by the barrel and tossing it into the stands, plastic chairs and steel beams sent high into the air as it tore through them as though they were made of paper, _"Can't have an unfair advantage now can we? I want this to be one on one, melee to melee, Ranger verses Mecha Suit. You beat me, I let you find your friend and leave. I beat _you_ however,"_ Aang could almost see the insane grin on his opponent's face, _"Well…I think it's fair if I get your machine. Whaddya say?"_

"I'd say forget it if I knew where Katara was," Alistair slumped slightly in his chair, "But as it is…fine, we'll play it your way,"

"_That's what I wanted to hear,"_

With a roar of ion thrusters, Avatar rushed forwards, it's right arm stretched back, it's fist ready to strike.

"_Dear dear. Coming straight at me are we? How typically Black Core of you,"_ Alistair bit down on his tongue as Colossus caught Avatar's head with one of it's immense hands, _"I was hoping for more of a challenge with the Courier at the helm!"_

The officer couldn't help but cry out in surprise as his entire Ranger was hoisted into the air and thrown clear across the Arena, dust and debris falling from the roof as a huge crack split across the wall.

"_We are making a mess aren't we?"_ Alistair grit his teeth as he slowly rose Avatar to it's feet, The Colossus approaching as he struggled to rise, _"I don't think the Curator is going to like this very much do you? I know! Why don't we take this outside!!?"_

There was a shriek of breaking mortar as the Mecha Suit's giant fist impacted against Avatar's chest, the wall splintering as the Ranger went flying, cars driving innocently by squealing to avoid the giant machine as it crashed into a nearby building.

"_Now this is more like it! Just like those cartoons they have on TV these days!"_ Consoles sparked as the viewers crackled with static, Alistair wincing as the immense yellow form of Colossus blotted out the sun, _"That said…usually there's a lot more of a fight before the enemy gives up, or has a hundred years in Cryo-sleep made you soft? Maybe mechs really _have_ outdated the Avatar after all. Won't the Führer be happy? That the little Avatar and his wimpy Courier are no match for the might that is the German Unified Nation! Or better yet, why don't I just finish you off right now? That way when the Nationalists finally decide to get their acts together, they won't have to waste a precious solider blasting you to smithereens!"_

"W…what?"

"_Wow, guess I hit you harder then I thought," _Aang slowly looked up, just in time to watch Colossus cock it's fist back for the final blow, _"Say goodnight, Alistair Aang…."_

"Not here I won't!"

A bare squeak registered in his mind from the comm. System as Alistair forced Avatar to grasp Colossus' legs, the onyx Ranger sliding through back into the remains of Madison Square Garden.

Blue bursts of Ion jets spewed forth from Avatar's thrusters as it pulled the giant cruciform sword from it's back before the yellow mecha had a chance to turn around.

With a screech of metal and a display of sparks, the blade carved into Colossus' right shoulder, the entire limb coming clear away as the giant suit was forced around, just in time for Avatar's free fist to collide with it's giant head.

"_W…wait!" _Alistair smirked at the Mayor's panicked voice as half a sky scraper toppled onto him and his machine, Avatar picking up the wrecked machine by the remains of it's shoulder moments later, _"Stop!"_

Another blow sent the yellow mecha into a back peddling retreat through the streets, the sword left discarded in the remains of the buildings to deliver punch after punch.

"I'm not weak!" The pilot emphasised each word with every punch, "I won't let G.U.N. defeat me! As long as they continue to fight, I'll fight them harder. As long as they continue to hurt others, I'll protect all who need my help. And if I find sympathisers within the ranks of my allies, I'll send them back to their masters with this warning. The Avatar has returned, and it's pilot isn't going to stop until G.U.N.'s Reign is over!"

A final punch caused Colossus' domed head to explode in a fiery display of sparks and shrapnel, the entire crippled machine tumbling back into the murky waters of the Hudson river, large waves washing out across the shorelines as the Avatar standing proud and victorious over the Mecha Suit's prone form.

For a moment there was silence. Then a short giggle echoed through his damaged speakers, then a elated chuckle.

Finally full blown maniacal laughter boomed through Avatar's cockpit as the Mayor staggered from the remains of his Mecha Suit, the old man dancing joyously around in an Irish jig as the crowds around the battle area broke into relieved applause and joyous shouting and hilarity.

"_Ah Alistair, you haven't changed since the day I met you,"_ the Mayor looked up into Avatar's Camera as he talked into the remains of his Neurological interface, _"You still fight with the same fire and spirit in your heart as you did all those years ago. And you saved me the cost of hiring a demolition crew! Those abandoned buildings were starting to look dated around here anyway,"_

"Wait a minute," Alistair's eyes widened as he set Avatar down onto one knee, the pilot jumping out of the cockpit onto the ground as the Mayor walked jovially along one of Colossus' legs to shore, "We've met before?"

"Well, it's been a hundred years or so. Don't blame you for not recognising me," the old man snorted with a wink, "Can't all have the luxuries of a good Cryo-sleep Chamber you know. Besides, I'm sure I mentioned my plan to you before we parted ways. Taken me a hundred years to get this far, but nitrous oxide sure does make council sessions more fun, and the voters sure do love bananas!"

"B…Bumi?" Alistair felt his jaw drop to somewhere near the vicinity of his ankles, "It's…" A hand came to his forehead with a heavy slap, "I should of known. Only you'd get away with being this insane _and_ running a city,"

"Well…You've gotta be insane to do this job," Bumi clapped his comrade round the back with a crooked smirk, "It's great to see you again Alistair. You haven't aged a bit…literally,"

"But what about Katara?" Aang tensed as he realised who he'd been fighting for, "Where is she? Is she okay? Bumi if you've done something to her…"

"Alistair!"

"Katara?" The officer felt his heart sore with relief as a familiar looking young girl pushed through the gathering crowd, "Katara you're alright!"

"Alright? I'm better then alright!" Katara was practically grinning form ear to ear, "I've never been so pampered in all my life!"

"P…pampered?"

"Well…I sort of felt bad for…you know," a hint of a perverted smirk graced Bumi's aged features, "Trying to force you to take you're relationship to the next level. So I decided to treat her to something nice. My way of apology,"

"So while I've been grabbing keys from waterfalls, chasing lions and destroying downtown Manhattan…" Alistair felt a twitch make it's way into his eye, "Katara's been…"

"Waited on hand and foot," the Mayor nodded with satisfaction as Alistair's hand slapped hard against his forehead once more, "Everything from mud baths to nail buffing. Nothing too good for your little friend,"  
"What's he been making you do?" Katara couldn't help but let a small bemused smile grace her lips as Aang rubbed a hand across his face.

"Oh you know," Alistair smiled shakily, "Just a few tasks around the city. Nothing major. But what I'd like to know," he suddenly gave his older friend a piercing look, "Is why?"

"Why?"

"Why,"

"Well, first off, it's always fun messing with the head of you Black Core types," Aang rolled his eyes as Bumi snorted at his own misbehaviour, "but I _did_ have a good reason for my shenanigans. Alistair," he gently took his comrade by the shoulders, "you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years you've been gone. It was the overall duty of the Black Core to retain peace and balance throughout the world, a duty that can now only be attained through the defeat of The Führer, Julius Sozin. You have much to learn. You have to look at all the options before you, and not always take the most obvious one. Avatar is powerful, and you must master it to a certain degree before the Immortal Wanderer will reveal himself. He will give you the means to confront the Führer, but when you do finally kick that egotistical git on his ass," he winked mischievously, "I hope you will think like a mad genius!"

"Thanks Bumi," Alistair smiled as his friend let him go, "Never thought I'd be hearing words of wisdom from you, but thanks,"

"Ah, it had to happen someday," the Mayor smirked as Katara looped her arm friendlily with Aang's, "That said, it looks like you're in good hands anyway. You'll need your friends to help defeat G.U.N.,"

"Friends?" Katara's eyes suddenly widened with realisation, "Oh my God! We forgot about Sokka!"

* * *

"So you finally came back," Sokka gave his friends a nonplussed look as he drummed his fingers against his folded arms, Forge in her monitor form hanging warily behind him, "I knew it! I just knew this would happen!" 

"Sokka," Katara sighed as she hopped down from Avatar's cockpit, "Nothing happened. We just got stuck inside the city wall when they closed up for the night. We didn't even buy a disposable camera,"

"I'll bet," the elder brother waggled an accusing finger at Alistair, "Admit it, you got her cornered did you? CONFESS!!! I'LL KNOW IN NINE MOTHS OR SO IF YOU DON'T!!!"

A heavy clunk echoed through the launch deck, causing the returning comrades to look up as Sokka fell to the floor in a heap, his tongue lolling out in it's usual fashion as Forge hovered overhead.

"Char?"

"What?" the monitor looked between the stunned face almost innocently, "He's been like this since you left. Even I have limits to my patience. So…" her voice to a sly note as Katara and Alistair laughed slightly, "What _did _you do in New York? must have been exciting if you needed the Avatar,"

Aang smiled as he and Katara shared a knowing look.

"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary," he turned his smile towards Forge, "Saw the sights, learnt a lesson…and ran into an old friend,"

* * *

Just in case anyone was wondering, the reason Bumi sent them to the Gershwin is because it's the only hotel in New York that I've visited. It's not the best place in teh world to stay, but it's pretty decent if you'r enot staying for long, and it's only three or four blocks aray from teh Empire State Building.

More random info from yours truly.

Hope you liked.

Dearing


	7. The Prison of Shangri La

(fsigh)  
I will be the first to admit this is definitely not the best chapter of this series. Sure in my humble opinion, it starts off alright, but the more you read...I guess it's mostly because I have all these ideas for the grand finale and the later seasons, but the first season...well...I want to get it done ASAP.  
I guess I only finished this chapter because there's a key element in it for a scene I've envisioned for the finale that can only be obtained here, that, and I was halfway through it when the ideas began to run dry.

Oh well. I hope you enjoy it anyway. I'm going to keep the poll open until I finish the next chapter, and after that, I'll make my defcision.

In the meantime, if you want some other mecha related fiction written by yours truly, you may want to read my adaption of the first episode of Mobile Suit Gundam MS Igloo into a Cosmic Era Format: Gundam Seed: The Path to Bloody Valentine. I think it's a lot better quality then this, and if you could review it I'd appreciate  
that too (Not that I'm advertising or anything (shifty eyes))

Anyway, for what it's worth, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter (Guest starring Alfonso Vadeck from my currently in the process of rewriting Skies of Arcadia story, Legends of Arcadian Skies). and with any luck, the next chapter will be a whole lot better.

* * *

**006**

**THE PRISON OF SHANGRI-LA**

His quarters aboard the Sovereignty were dark, the only light coming from the last rays of light through the array or portholes adorning one side, and the lamp that illuminated his desk.

Artirius Meridiano sat quietly in his high backed leather chair, his scarf folded neatly on the solid oak furnishing before him, his cap placed under the lamplight to be picked up if the Bridge needed him in a hurry.

But he sincerely doubted such a situation would occur.

He twisted the object between his fingers lazily, eyes masked by the darkness surrounding the pool of illumination studying the harsh carved lines and crude leather strap. He finally flicked the object into the air, catching it by the strap with the ornament bare inches away from his desk's surface, allowing the simple jewellery to be lowered to the wooden surface carefully, as though it were made of glass.

"So tell me, my plain little friend," The Major smiled as he leaned forward into the lamp light, his head leaning on one outstretched fist as he gazed down at Katara's necklace fondly, "How did you end up so far away from home?"

* * *

_TIME: FORTY-EIGHT HOURS EARLIER_

_LOCATION: NORTHERN SOUTH AMERICA, NORTHERN BRAZIL_

"About time you got back," Katara sighed happily as her brother pushed through the leafy foliage of the Amazon, a full little bag clutched proudly between his fingers, "What's for dinner?"

"Well, we've got a few options," Sokka smiled goofily as his friends gathered round, "First, round nuts and some kind of oval shaped nuts, and some rock shaped nuts that might just be rocks. Dig in!"

"He's kidding right?" Alistair stuck his head out of the Avat's open launch hatch, "You couldn't find anything else?"

"Well excuse me Mr. I-don't-have-a-internal-thermometer," the elder sibling scowled darkly as he peeled his sweat ridden Hawaiian shirt from his body, "Seriously, I'm this close to just stripping down completely…"

"Please don't," Katara shuddered.

"Katara's down to her vest and hot pants…"

"HEY!!"

"And there you stand, in the middle of the rain forest in full uniform without even breaking a sweat! What's wrong with you!?"

Alistair shrugged helplessly, "Well, there was a reason why Cryostasis Chambers were only designed to keep you frozen for a few years or so. Anyone on ice for longer then that usually suffered some kind of problem, like blindness or loss of limb movement," he smiled wryly, "I guess I got off easy with the loss of my internal thermometer. I actually feel fine. The only time I ever seem to sweat is when I'm nervous or in a tough situation, so it's really…"

The pilot was swiftly cut off as a low rumble echoed through the tress, a flock of birds taking flight as the ground shook slightly under their feet.

Katara looked around uneasily, "Did anyone else feel that?"

"Nope," Sokka's voice became unnaturally high, "Didn't feel a thing. Didn't hear anything either. In fact, I think I suddenly feel my body going numb so I know I definitely…"  
Another larger earthquake rocked through the rainforest as the three travellers were knocked from their feet, the dull rumbling becoming a clear shriek of laser fire somewhere in the distance.

"Forge," Alistair groaned slightly as he helped Katara back to her feet, "Where's the racket coming from? Are we under attack?"

"I don't think so," The monitor flew up to above Avat's cockpit as she scanned the area, "I'm detecting a large heat source due north. Size is twelve metres tall…signature is similar to that of Miss Katara's Lumber only…"

"A Ranger?" Katara looked up with surprise at the monitor, before running in the direction Forge had indicated, "A _Soviet_ Ranger?"

"Katara wait!" Sokka held out a hand in protest as his sister took off, only for it to fall limply to his side as Alistair followed her quickly through the undergrowth, "Why do we always run _towards_ Rangers?" He sighed as he trudged off after them, Forge zooming on ahead, "Why couldn't I have found normal friends? My sister just had to get chummy with a _pilot _didn't she? She couldn't of been satisfied with that guy from Sutherland could she? Oh no…"

* * *

The Dovator.

A twelve metre tall chicken walker, and the first to wield the Union's then-experimental solar laser technology ten years ago, the Ranger lumbered through the Amazon on powerful backward legs that allowed it to move at great speeds along flat ground as well as giving it the ability to jump far higher then conventional bipedal Rangers.

A flat cuboid sat on it's rotating platform atop the legs to serve as the giant's cockpit, the pilot surveying his work through a large curved tinted window as two large cylinders on either side sliced through several trees via the five solar powered laser on each pipe's forward end.

"A Dovator," Katara's voice was hushed in awe as she watched the bone white mech proceed to carve the recently felled tree into more manageable pieces, "The backbone of the New Soviet Union. I've never seen one up close,"

"I don't recognise the energy weapon," Aang frowned at the crimson light as it continued it's work, "It's similar to Avatar's energy technology but…"

"It's a lot less advanced," Katara found his warm hand uncomfortable against her bare shoulder, "Solar lasers use mirrors and a focusing crystal to transform sunlight into a viable weapon. It's definitely a Union mech. G.U.N. only ever uses machine guns and heavy artillery," She stood up suddenly, "Let's go meet him!"  
"Katara wait!"

"Hey!" Alistair's hand grabbed air as his friend slipped from underneath it, the young girl waving her arms around madly to get the mech's attention, "Down here! Hey you hear me!?"

The Dovator's cockpit spun around at the sound of her voice, the suns glinting across it's tinted windshield through the leafy foliage.

"Hiya pilot!" Katara grinned as she waved cheerfully, "How you doing?"

The Ranger stood stock still, before backing up, almost tripping over the neat pile of logs stacked behind him.

Without so much as a hello, the giant robot's cockpit rotated back into it's original position as it began to run in the opposite direction, the cylinders lifting themselves up and over their holdings as the laser emitters lengthen to form five fingers and a thumb, the machine's new arms and hands gathering as much of the freshly cut wood it could before taking off through the shadowed forest beyond their clearing.

"Hi there," Alistair couldn't help but smirk at the vanishing mech's back as he came up beside Katara, "I'm Alistair and this is Katara. Nice to meet you, what's your name?"

"Oh give it a rest," Katara punched him lightly in the shoulder as she cast a depressed gaze through the trees, "I just wanted to say hi,"  
"Well, he's gotta be running somewhere," the officer sighed as he scratched his hair under his hat, "I mean I'm no expert on Solar powered Rangers, but with all the shadows around here, I doubt he's strayed very far from a place with a lot of sunlight…"

"Like maybe…" Katara tapped her chin as a small smirk made it's way onto her pert features, "A village?"

Aang mirrored her smirk, "A place with food that Sokka _didn__'__t_ just pick off the nearest tree?"

"I heard that!" the two young adults turned as Sokka pulled himself out of the undergrowth, "Do you know how long it took me to find those nuts?"  
"About five minutes?"

The elder brother opened his mouth to retort, only for him to close it again as his shoulders slumped.

"Yeah fine you got me,"

* * *

"The sign says…Welcome to the town of Afuá," Alistair squinted at the foreign language that adorned the dirty sign as the trio pushed through the last of the foliage surrounding the small town, deciding it would be safer to leave Char and Avat within the confines of the Amazon, "According to Forge this was the largest cluster of humans along the Dovatorf's path,"

"Must be the place," Sokka smirked at the small collection of stone buildings clustered near the opening of the Amazon River, "But call me a pessimist when I say none of these guys and girls look like they'd know the first thing about Ranger mechanics,"

"Well, Ranger's were definitely here _some_time," Katara frowned as her eyes scanned the dwellings, "There's Soviet Ranger Berths over there, so the question is, where did they all go?"

"G.U.N. took them,"

The trio jumped as a new voice entered the conversation, Alistair's hand automatically going for his pistol as they turned round to see the newcomer.

Tall and dark-skinned, he gave them a grim pearly white smile that didn't quite reach his bright green eyes beneath his shoulder length brown hair.

"We didn't have many mach's to begin with," the youth sighed as he folded his arms across the white t-shirt that adorned his chest, "Just a dozen exo-suits and five Dovatorf Class Rangers from the New Soviet Union. But now…" he kicked the dust around his sandaled feet, shoving his hands in turn into his sky blue baggy shorts' pockets, "I'm lucky to have one,"

"It's you," Katara's eyes widened in realisation as the young man looked up in horror at his own words, "You were that Ranger pilot back in the Amazon? Why did you run away?"

"I…" he bit his lip, "I don't…" his eyes suddenly locked on to something over her shoulder, "Oh no…"

Sending the local scattering into their houses, two Endurances and a Dovator lumbered between the houses from up the river, the former, Katara noticed, having been crudely and quickly painted a sickly green, small trickles of black and red dribbling across the insignia of the German Unified Nation plastered on it's solar lasers.

"That's not good," Sokka swallowed thickly as he knocked Alistair's hat off in an attempt to disguise him as Katara blocked the sight of the emblem on his chest, the stranger beside them looking on with bemusement.

A dead silence passed over the small town as three cockpits hissed open, three pilots clad in dark green uniforms jumping to the ground, rifles in hand.

"What's G.U.N. doing here?" Alistair's eyes narrowed, "If they've stripped the town of it's mechs then…"

"Taxes," the villager sighed warily as the three officers disappeared into various stores along the dusty street, "Don't really know why a society without currency of it's own needs to take ours, but I guess it's to make sure we remember who's in charge around here. Come on, we better warn my mother before they get too far up the street,"

* * *

"Where have you been Haru?" the three comrades shared amused looks as a their new friend flinched slightly under a middle aged woman's hard gaze as they entered the shop, "You were supposed to home an hour ago!"

"Sorry mom," Haru winced as Sokka did his best not to laugh, clutching his sides in silent mirth, "But G.U.N.'s on the doorstep. They're demanding taxes,"

"But I just paid them yesterday!" the old women cast a desperate glance towards the dusty cash register, "What could they possibly want with us?"

"What indeed?" all eyes turned to the doorway as the Dovator pilot sauntered in, the African man leaning against the wooden desk as he showed his array of dazzling white teeth in a slightly sinister smile, "I'm afraid Shangri-La is in the middle of…financial troubles. The taxes just doubled, and payment is imminent,"

"Shangri-La?"

The pilot frowned in Alistair's direction as the Lieutenant spoke up.

"You new around here?"

"Something like that,"

"Well, then allow me to…explain a few things to you. Shangri-La is a _magical_place where all Ranger Mechanics and pilots go and never want to leave! But running such a place is costly, especially for a empire that has no basic concept of currency, that's why we ask the locals for small…" he held out a hand towards Haru's mother, "donations to insure all the pilots and mechanics that go there are kept happy and content…and alive," the elder's shoulders sagged as she pulled out the pitiful contents from the register's draw and dumped it into the pilot's open hand, "What can I say? It's a drawback being a proud member of a penniless union in the fine world of the democracy. What about you boyo?" he stood up slowly, pushing Katara out of his way to come face to face with Aang, "You're not a Ranger Mechanic are you?"

Alistair stared the taller man down quietly, his fingers fiddling ideally with the brim of his hat behind his back.

"Not really,"

"Oh? Well that's good," the Nationalist patted the Lieutenant's cheek a bit harder then was necessary, "Doubt a stick like you'd be…ready for a place like that any way. The Commander is concerned you're not contributing enough to his cause lady," The pilot smiled lazily in Haru's mother's direction, "I hope you up your prices soon, Because at this rate, your husband's gonna find his way out of Shangri-La…in a body bag!"

"What a charming fellow," Sokka frowned as the African cackled madly on his way out of the door, "So how long has it been since G.U.N. moved in?"

"Around five years," Haru's mother side as she slumped onto the stool behind her, cradling her head in her hands, "This place has no strategic value though, no resources that can't be found anywhere. The only reason they harass us so much is because their base of operations is just down river where the Amazon connects to the sea,"

"You mean Shangri-La?" Alistair's eyes narrowed as he watched Union Rangers move off back the way they had come, "What exactly is it? Sure isn't a vacation hotspot, that's for sure,"

"It's not," Haru's fists clenched hard at his sides, "Shangri-La is a prison rig just of the coast. The Commander named it, something of an ironic joke apparently. Five years ago they stormed into town and demanded our surrender. They took our Rangers, and their mechanics and pilots…including my father,"

"Be quiet Haru," his mother scolded him with a slap to the back of the head, "Unless _you _want to end up like your father!"

"You're a Ranger pilot too?" Katara's eyebrows rose with interest as the older young man rubbed the back of his head reverently, "Then that must have been you we saw cutting up logs with the Dovator,"

"You were what?" the old woman glared daggers at her son as Haru flushed scarlet at being caught, "No wonder there's such a fine slice to these blades. How many times have I told you, you idiot!" he yelped as his mother thwacked him round the head, the three guests staring awkwardly on, "You keep piloting that overgrown box on legs and they'll kill you _long _before you even lay your eyes on Shangri-La!!"

* * *

"Well, she's not very happy about it, but my mom says you can stay the night here if you like, As long as you don't mind sleeping with my Ranger," Haru grinned sheepishly as he sat down beside Katara on the river bank, "You may want to move on in the morning through. Afuá isn't the best of places for Ranger pilots to be,"

"Thanks, We appreciate it," she smiled sweetly at him as she gathered up several pebbles from the earthy ground and flicking them into the flowing water beyond, "So…that Dovator," she regarded him quietly out of the corner of her eyes as he stiffened slightly, "It's yours?"

"My dad's really," Haru sighed, "He and a whole bunch of others from around here managed to procure a few from a passing Union vessel on it's way back to Russia. The ship was running low on fuel, so the Captain gave several of the units away to lighten the load. They weren't in very good shape at the time mind you. They were limping home after a accidental run in with G.U.N.. apparently the Nationalists mistook them for a U.S.A.C. ship. We fixed them up alright though…Until Shangri-La was set up two years later,"

"That's where they took your dad right?" he nodded silently as Katara bit her lip guiltily, "Listen…I'm sorry if I got you in trouble with your mom. You know, about revealing you were piloting and stuff,"

"It's alright," Haru chuckled slightly, "To be honest, I knew she'd find out eventually. If anything my dad would have probably seen it had been used when gets back," his face fell, "If he comes back,"

"You don't think he will?"

"I don't think the Nationalists will let him. My dad was an amazing pilot. He took to the Dovator like a duck to water. I still believe the only reason they managed to capture him was because they caught him away from his machine. He was forced to commandeer one of the attacking Endurances. But those things are so old…he never stood a chance. None of them did, even those in the Dovators. G.U.N. is well known to have some of the greatest tacticians in the world on their side. We were just unlucky I guess,"

"If…If it's any consolation…I know what you're going through…loosing a parent," one hand subconsciously went to the piece of shell jewellery that adorned her neck, "My mother died in a G.U.N. attack…and this necklace is all I have left of her,"

"It's beautiful," Haru smiled sadly, "But it isn't enough…is it?"

"No,"

"Well well well, isn't this sweet?"

Both teens spun around as a new voice entered the conversation, the African pilot stepping out of the shadows as silently as he had arrived, A triumphant look glinting in his onyx eyes.

"Two youngsters, out on an evening stroll, taking the risk of the patrols after curfew, and what else?" he tapped his chin in mock thought, "Oh yes, blatantly admitting your both Ranger pilots! A criminal offence around these parts,"

"Wait a moment!" Haru sprung up angrily as Katara rose uneasily, "Katara's never said she's a pilot, where's your proof?"

"Admitting to your own guilt? That's very brave," the Nationalist smirked as Haru bit his tongue, realising his mistake, "But alas, the girl seems to know about your machines. Not enough to get her a sentence as long as yours mind, but still," Katara felt a chill run down her spine as something heavy came down on her shoulder, the blood freezing in her veins as she gazed into the malicious eyes of another G.U.N. soldier, "Enough for the Commander to…take an interest in her,"

The perverted grin that crossed the pilot's face was enough to tell Katara everything.

* * *

Shangri-La.

It stood a little ways out to sea, just beyond the reach of the Amazon Delta, a large clear dome little under a mile in diameter covering various buildings, sitting atop a structure similar to that of an oil rig.

The place where they took Katara.

Alistair stood on the banks of the shore, his eyes narrowed as he gazed at the giant complex, one hand curling into a fist as he felt a pang of anger stab at his body.

They had taken her. They had taken Katara. He could feel the anger boiling inside of him. He had taken her when he wasn't looking, when he couldn't do anything. When his was asleep for crying out loud!

That was just low.

"Is that it?" Sokka smirked dryly, "Trust the Nationalists to build something ugly and robust rather then pretty and flimsy,"

"It's a prison colony Sokka," Aang never took his eyes off the clear dome as it glinted in the sunlight, "It's not supposed to look nice, but your right. That's Shangri-La. That's where Katara is,"

"So what do we do?"

"I…don't know,"

"You don't…know?" Sokka stared at the office incredulously.

"I'm not exactly a master tactician," Aang scowled at his friend darkly, "I'm only a Flight Lieutenant remember?" he sighed as he ran hand through his hair under his hat, "But…I think we should scout the place out. Preferably after dark. With the Mirage System active they'll never see us coming…and it'll help us find out what that infernal dome is,"

* * *

If he had been born a hundred years ago, Katara was sure the Commander of Shangri-La would have been considered a perfect specimen of everything the Third Reich had prided itself in.

With his rosy lips, pert features and large, pale blue eyes, the man before her had all the appearance of someone who had grown up spoiled and loved every second of it. His hair was a extremely light blond and mostly slicked back, a small portion curling over in front of his face to the left.

Yes, here was a man who though he was superior to all those around him as he strutted along the line of prisoners in front of him, his finely pressed officer's uniform rustling against his skinny form with every step.

Despite the situation, both Katara and Haru tried their hardest not to laugh.

"Honoured guests of the German United Nation," his voice was high and effeminate, yet hide a sinister and almost snide note amidst it's tones, "It is my pleasure to welcome you to my modest base of operations of Shangri-La. I am the Commander-in-chief of operations here, and you will call me Admiral Alfonso Vadeck, cherished cousin to the House of Sozin itself,"

"If he's so cherished, why's he all the way out here?" Haru shot an amused glance Katara's way as the Admiral's back turned,"  
"The Führer probably got a migraine form that voice of his,"

The silent laughter stopped immediately as Vadeck turned around.

"I prefer to think of you not as prisoners, but as honoured guests, and I hope you come to think of me as your humble and caring host. You will succeed here if you simply abide…"

A sudden hacking cough echoed across the entry deck of the dock, the Admiral's eyes hardening as he turned to glare angrily at the old fragile man as he tried his hardest to stop coughing.

"Well well, what do we have here?" A sinister smile crossed Alfonso's lips as he approached, "A troublemaker eh? What kind of guest interrupts their host in the middle of his opening speech YOU!" He snapped his fingers towards a nearby guard, "TAKE HIM BELOW!! ONE HUNDRED LASHES!!"

"No, wait!" the old man gasped desperately as he was grabbed roughly by the back of his overalls, "It won't happen again! Please no! No! NO!!"

"All I ask, is a bit of simple courtesy," the sickly tone returned to the Admiral's voice as the last of the prisoner's begging cries disappeared into one of the nearby buildings, "Treat me, as you would yourselves, and we shall get along fine. You are dismissed for now. Except for you," Katara swallowed thickly as he gazed at her intently, "I want a word with you,"

(…)

"So, you're the girl that was brought in with that long haired fellow," Katara resisted the urge to cover herself as Vadeck's eyes travelled up and down her overall covered body, stepping carefully around her like predator ready to pounce, "Let's see. Nice frame, pretty features, a little lacking in the chest department but I can wait for a few years for something to…develop," Katara finally caved and crossed her arms across her chest, her face scrunched up as she squirmed at the thoughts that entered her mind, "Yes, you'll do nicely. My current mistress is getting frightfully boring you know. Too fat and old, but you," she barely managed to repress a shudder as a single hand caressed the back of her neck, "You're young and supple. Yes, you'll do fine,"

"I'd rather die,"

"Die you say?" Katara gasped as her necklace was wrenched from her neck, "that would be a shame. My mistresses always get special privileges you know. Good food, the latest styles, fresh from Berlin…a warm bed. Still, if you want to kill yourself then go ahead, I won't stop you. You won't mind if I take this as a keepsake though do you? You can't take it with you after all,"  
"You…you…" anger now boiled in Katara's blood, her fist shaking as she lowered her hands to her sides, "Listen you…pompous bastard. I don't intend to die in this cess pit! I'm going to escape! Me and every prisoner on this rig!"

Alfonso looked vaguely amused as he twisted the shell jewellery lazily between his fingers, "Are you now?"

"Yes! We'll find a way. Ranger pilots and mechanics have to be some of the most resourceful and courageous people on the planet! Just because you place us here in this domed prison, doesn't mean we'll find a way out of your defences. I'm surprised no one's tried already,"  
"Oh but they have,"

"What?"

"here let me show you something," A pale hand came to her shoulder as he steered her towards the window, "You see that dome up there?" he indicated the crystal clear structure high above their heads, "That is a substance known and Ginsiel. It's an artificial compound, created from a design given to us by the stars. You see, when no energy passes through it's structure, it's so clear that birds sometime fly right into it! But if even the tiniest current touches it, it will go as black as night! And with all Rangers aboard using laser weaponry, even a stray bolt will shut every machine down in an instant, especially seeing as all units have had their reserve batteries removed,"

"The power just goes straight into the machine," Katara's eyes widened with realisation, not even flinching as the Admiral lay his head on her shoulder, arms coming around her slim waist.

"So you see, escape is useless," he smiled as he pressed her body closer to his, "So I wonder my dear…do you wish to…reconsider my offer?"

(…)

The night was cool against her skin. Even through the Ginsiel dome above, Katara could feel the goosebumps under her overalls.

She hadn't spent long in Alfonso's office, ever resisting, ever learning.

He had willing and gloatingly told her almost everything she needed to know about Shangri-La's miracle anti-escape system. He told her about the many attempts to high-jack the Rangers that kept the prisoners under lock and key, how each and every one had failed miserably.

And then of course, there was the prisoners themselves.

Living on the decks where they worked, no one spoke unless spoken too, the silence across the rig only broken by the occasional clunk of a soldier's boots walking by breaking the silence.

She had only had to lay eyes on Haru's father, an old yet strong man with a long full beard, lying crestfallen and defeated with his son near the officer's quarters, before she had fleet to the relatively solitary area surrounding the edge of the dome to stop her heart from breaking.

She had to help these people. She just had too. Even if she were to escape, just her, no one else, could she really live with herself to leave these people with such hopelessness?

"You know, considering your on a sealed prison rig with nothing but lecherous Nationalists in every shadow, it's not exactly smart to go wondering around on your own,"

Katara barely let out a squeak as a hand came around her mouth, the back of her head hitting something warm and soft as she tasted leather.

"Hey hey!" the voice took on an agitated tone as she struggled violently against her assailant, "Stop squirming! Alistair will kill me if I have to knock you out!"

She stopped moving as she realised she recognised the voice.

"Sokka!" she thwacked him round the back of the head as she pushed off him, her elder brother grinned from under the brim of his cap, "You nearly gave me a heart attack! And what's with the get-up?"  
"Oh this," the grin became sheepish as Sokka glanced down at the G.U.N. uniform that adorned his body, "Yeah well, kinda assaulted a soldier just before a transport ship came out here, it was a bit long in the arms for Alistair though. He says hi though,"

"And where is he now?"

"Erm…dunno," the elder sibling frowned as he turned to the clear dome, studying it carefully, "Is he over here?" he knocked rapidly on the smooth surface, only to be met with silence, "Nope. What about over here," he took several steps to the left and knocked again, the quiet still dominating the complex, "Nope. Gotta be here then," another few steps, another knock. A resounding thud made Katara jump as the space nearby fizzled and momentarily dissolved into a smooth grey bulkhead before vanishing into the darkness.

"He's with Avat?"

"Uh-huh," Sokka grinned again from ear to ear, "He's ready and waiting for us to head back to the cargo ship so we can escape. All you have to do is stay inside a crate for an hour and half and…"

"No,"

"No…" disbelief flashed across his face, "What do you mean no? Don't tell me you _like _it here?"

"Believe me Sokka, I spent the first three hours here trying to keep the Commander's hands off me," Katara scowled as her brother's jaw hit the floor, "But…it's the other prisoners. We have to help them. No, we have to end G.U.N.'s occupation of this land,"

"Are you crazy!?" Sokka grabbed his sister and shook her violently, as though it would help, "Do you have _any_ idea where we are? Brazil! G.U.N. is crawling across the country, it's the hotbed of the war! We only came here because Alistair thought it'd be a good idea to get some fresh air! What will stop them from coming back once we've gone?"

"Haru said Afuá has no strategic value. If G.U.N. looses Shangri-La, there's a good chance they'll just cut their losses and move on," Katara pushed his hands away angrily, "Even G.U.N. doesn't control the entire continent, just the parts that matter, they don't have a big enough army for that,"

"But how are you gonna do it?" her brother sighed as he leaned up against the side of the dome, "If what you say is true, these people are just despondent, depressed, and other sad words beginning with D. How are you gonna convince them to rise up if they've failed so many times before?"  
"Easy," she smiled sweetly as she looked up to where she guess Avat's cockpit would be, knowing Alistair would be looking back down with bemusement at her happy disposition in such a terrible situation, "We just need to show them…a little inspiration,"

(…)

Dawn broke. The prisoners rose up like the living dead, making their way to their assignments as Dovators lumbered out of the nearby hanger, their lasers trained on the convicts as they performed their meaningless tasks.

Except for Katara.

She simply cast her eyes to the very top of the dome, standing in the centre of the deck, totally immobile.

"Hey!" one of the soldiers took notice, jabbing her with the end of her rifle, "Hey! Quit daydreaming! Get back to work,"

"Can't,"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I'm waiting,"

"Waiting?" the soldier followed her gaze to the dome, "For what?"

"The Avatar,"

The rig suddenly became silent. Everyone stopped as her voice echoed through the buildings, all eyes turning on her as the guard looked around uneasily.

"The Avatar?" Katara resisted the urge to squirm as Vadeck's voice floated from atop the balcony of his nearby office, "You mean that wretched scrap of metal that disappeared a hundred years ago?" The blond smirked, "The supposed ultimate Ranger whose pilot turned and fled as he saw the might of the German Unified Nation fall down upon the world? If that's the case my dear, your in for a long wait. Everyone knows G.U.N. dealt with that little mite. The Avatar is gone, and he's never coming back,"

"Your wrong," she smirked up at him determinately, "The Avatar still walks this earth. The courier has returned, Avatar in hand. I've seen it. I know him. I've seen what he can do. G.U.N. has been lying to you for a hundred years. They never defeated the Avatar. They never even found him! But now he's back, and he will smash that dome to pieces, and save us all!"  
"Petty words girl," the smirk grew into a grin across the Admiral's face, "A desperate claim to try and stir rebellion. Where is your proof? Just return to your work until I summon you, and I'll forget this little incident ever happened,"

"No need," Katara smiled knowingly as the faint roar of ion engines rumbled outside the dome, "He's already here,"  
There was a crash of breaking glass, the world momentarily darkening as energy surged through the dome from above, only to dissipate as a large hole tore through the construction.

With a giant thud that sent everyone to the ground, something large and heavy landed bare metres from Katara, bright white light cutting up the remains of the dome as yellow eyes surveyed the scene.

"Do you see that?" Katara cast a desperate arm towards the arrival, "The technology far beyond anything any Nation has developed? The symbol? I know any Ranger pilot or mechanic worth his machine recognises the Star, Cross and swords! This _is_ the Avatar! Piloted by the courier. He's here to stop G.U.N. to end hostilities, and bring peace back to the world,"

"LIES!!" All eyes turned to the Admiral, his eyes wide and angry, all dignity forgotten, "THAT COULD BE ANY MACHINE!! ANYONE CAN PAINT A LOGO ON A RANGER'S SIDE AND CALL IT THE AVATAR!! IF ANYONE MAKES EVEN ONE MOVE TOWARDS REBELLION, I'LL HAVE YOU ALL SHOT!!"  
"No, she's right," A scream came across the courtyard as Haru jumped onto the nearest Dovator, yanking the pilot from his cockpit as he jumped, "We have to rise up against G.U.N., I've only been here a day and I'm sick of them! I don't know if that machine is the true Avatar, but if it flies under the colours of the Black Core and that pilot is willing to take up arms against G.U.N., I'm with him to the end!"  
The cockpit hatch slammed shut, the giant walker rising to it's full height as blood red lasers sliced through the officer's quarters.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE!!" The Admiral screamed as Haru's speech jostled the other prisoners into action, "GET THEM!!"

"_Katara!"_The young girl looked up as her beloved Lumber crashed into the fray, Forge emerging from the cockpit as Shangri-La dissolved into chaos, "Thought you might need this!"  
"Don't what we'd do without you Forge," she grinned as she leapt into the cockpit, "Go find Sokka, he's readying the ship for launch, Alistair can you hear me?"

"_Loud and clear," _She smiled as she watched the Avatar destroy the last of the dome apart, _"Looks like we're winning, Sokka says he's got the ship together and they're loading everyone who couldn't get a Ranger on now. I…Look out!!"_

Katara barely had time to dodge as a hail of bullets rained down on the deck, the Endurance responsible falling down to the artificial ground as the last of it's ammo ran dry.

"_You,"_ The admiral's voice ran clear and crystal through her speakers, _"You've ruined everything! And you!" _the giant mech turned it's boxed head in Alistair's direction as it pulled a shortsword from the sheath across the back of it's waist, _"You think your all that, with you mech and Black Core symbols, but I'm going to prove your nothing but a fake. Let me show what a true Ranger pilot can do!" _he began to twirl the sword around his head, around his arm, a figure of eight in front of him, _"You don't stand a chance! I am only second to the right honourable Lady Azura herself! I'm…what are you doing with that?"_

The Endurance's head suddenly exploded in a array of burning shrapnel as Avatar's rifle fired yet again, another shot taking our one leg, leaving the machine to collapse into a crumpled heap of machinery and body parts.

"_Is anyone else getting tired of this place?"_Katara giggled as the Avatar turned towards the dock, _"Come on, the sooner we get out of here, the better,"_

(…)

The journey back to Afuá was a quiet one. Many of the escaped prisoners chatted quietly to each other, most were content to gaze out towards the ocean, some even gazing at the Avat as it skimmed across the water beside the cargo ship, something Katara was all to happy to do herself.

"Hey,"

She smiled over her shoulder as Haru came up beside her, "Hey. How is everyone,"

"Alright I guess," he smiled as he joined her at the railing, "Dad's pretty eager to get back home," he chuckled slightly, "But he's already geared to free the coast from G.U.N.'s grasp though. That little stunt with the Avatar really rejuvenated his spirit. Everyone's spirits,"

She nodded with a smile, turning her gaze back to the Avat, her eyes focusing on the lone man clad in black standing atop the launch bay doors, watching the sun arch overhead.

"He's the courier right?" Haru followed her gaze to Alistair, "And his machine…that really is the Avatar isn't it,"

"Oh yes," Katara sighed happily, "That's him alright,"

"You gonna keep following him?" she glanced at her companion with surprise as he flushed scarlet, "Because I was hoping that you would…you know…stay with us…with me,"

"Haru…" her lips curved into a sad smile as she grabbed his shoulder comfortingly, "That's really sweet of you, but right now, Alistair needs me. He's still…confused about a lot of things, and doesn't know where to go from here. Besides…"

"It's alright, I understand," he gave her a small shy smile, "I'm just glad I have my dad back. I only wish there was some way…"

"I know," Katara uncurious reached up from her neck, "That's very kind of you to say but…" her eyes widened as her hand grabbed air, "Oh no! My necklace!"

(…)

"And you way it was the Avatar," Artirius frowned as he twisted the shell jewellery between his fingers, his covered eyes staring ahead into the face of a severely dishevelled Alfonso Vadeck.

"Yes yes, that's what the girl said," The Admiral visibly shook as he nervously glanced at the two hulking soldiers that stood at his sides, "She said the Avatar had returned, and then she brought in some giant Endurance with a Dominance head or something…"  
"No, she was correct," Meridiano pulled himself out of the Admiral's chair to turn to look out eh window onto the desecrated courtyard below, "The Avatar has indeed returned to the world of the living, and it appears as though the supposed fool's errand the Führer sent his son on wasn't as foolish as he thought,"

"The Avatar still exits?" Vadeck's jaw hit the floor in astonishment, "Then we must follow him! Rally your forces, prepare the Rangers for attack, we must capture him! We must…"

"Oh I will," The Major smiled good naturedly, cutting off the pompous man mid-sentence, "But you won't. Shangri-La has been a total farce, Admiral. This endeavour has been for little more then your own amusement. The Führer is most displeased. You are to report back to Berlin, to explain your actions…effective immediately. The Hephaestus will be along shortly to pick you up. Good luck,"

Artirius didn't have to see to know Alfonso's face suddenly went paler then usual, a look of fear crossing itself to his face as the soldiers dragged him out of his own office to face his fate.

* * *

Interesting facts: Afuá is a place not far from the mouth of the Amazon in Brazil. I'm not sure if it's a town or village anything remotly like what I've written down( I just found it through Google Earth), but this is alternate universe, so it doesn't have to be exact right?  
The Dovator is named after Lev Mikhailovich Dovator, a Hero of the Soviet Union during the Second World War. I'm going with he was a man who died during the Day of Blood and had a Ranger named after him in his honour.

That's all for now then ladies and gents. Hope you enjoyed.

Dearing


	8. The Schematics

Under normal circumstances, I'd really consider this a filler episode, and would porbably have left it well alone for now to move on with the general plot, but as I decided to use this episode to properly introduce my OC character Artirius Meridiano and the not so OC Lieutenant Ming. I just felt that you really needed a proper introduction to these two before we moved on with the plot.

I'm a little dissappointed that only four people voted in my poll, but I think that was mostly to do with a lack of advertising rather then a lack of interest. I'm going to keep it open until I upload again though, but right now, I'm going to stick to my plan of shortening down this season so I can focus on the next two.

That said, I did have a interesting idea concerning this season.

I know this fic isn't exactly the story everyone's talking about, but if anyone has a general idea for a particulair episode, I was just wondering if anyone out there would like to write it up themselves? I wouldn't mind, and if you emailed it to me, I'd add it to this story, giving you full credit of course. It's just a thought I had, and I'm sure we'd be able to sort something out if there was more tehn one entry (Although I think that's doubtful in itself.) So yeah, you got adaption in mind, write ti up and let me know if you like. Just a thought, like I said.

Anyway enjoy, and concerning Ming's attire, I think something akin to Melissa Mao from Full Metal Panic.

* * *

**007**

**THE SCHEMATICS**

Of all the places on the Berlin class super heavy ranger sea carrier known as Sovereignty, Ty Lee Ming's favourite spot had to be the immense vessel's Mess Hall.

Situated in within the main hull of the ship, it was a favoured hangout of most on duty pilots, and reminded the young Lieutenant of speakeasies she had seen in stolen U.S.A.C. books and the like (Although alcohol was strictly forbidden from all except the grandest events on board for obvious reasons.)

All the walls were wood panelled, the counter dividing the main room from the kitchen made of onyx quartz, standing out starkly to the metal walled preparation area beyond it.

Even the tables had fine wooden surfaces, looking only slightly out of place when aligned with their metal legs bolted to the floor, plastic chairs tucked underneath, so as not to fall away during battle.

It would have been almost idyllic, had not the large bay windows overlooked the cavernous hanger bay that took up most of the main hull (With most of the cargo bays and living quarters taking up the secondary hulls on either side to make room.), the entire room shaking occasionally at the passing Fortitude Class Ranger as it made it's way to it's berth.

Yes, it was a pretty amazing place alright, especially on a ship of war, but it was a certain object contained within it's wooden confines that attracted Ty Lee to this room so much: The piano.

It was by no means a grand instrument. Just a plain wooden thing, bolted to the floor in the left hand corner opposite the kitchen area, away from the windows, with simple white and black keys, the kind of instrument you would likely find in a music teacher's house. Neither did it give out a sound like the charming organ in Sovereignty's tiny chapel.

But it was the person who played it that drew Ty Lee to this room every time she heard it's sweet melodies (Someone usually had the decency to open a secondary comm. Line throughout the ship)

Major Artirius Meridiano.

A wonderful enigma she just had to solve. So many questions surrounded her quiet commanding officer. Like where did he come from? (His accent definitely wasn't Italian) How did he master the transformable Ranger when so many before him had lost their minds in the process? Was he really as blind as he said he was? And even if he was, what was with the sash? And how did he learn to play the piano so well?

Tonight however was different.

Twirling the end of her long braid between her fingers, Ty Lee sighed as she leaned heavily against her table near the kitchen, the melancholy tunes of the blues causing a sad kind of calm to fall upon the soldiers that lounged around, listening to their commander.

Something had definitely been weighing on her Major's mind since they left the ruins of Shangri-La. Every night for the past week it had been the same tune. Not that she was bored or anything. It just broke her heart to see him so depressed.

After adjust her tunics buttons just so, she decided to do something about it.

"You seem down sir,"

He never missed a note as she came over and leaned against the side of the piano.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really,"

"Not really?" a sly smirk crossed her face, "Or just not here?"

A patient smile crossed his lips, "I mean I don't want to talk about it. Nothing personal Lt. Ming,"

"How many times have I asked you to call me Ty Lee?" the young woman sighed as she heaved herself onto the top of his instrument, laying down across it as she left one had drift lazily in front of his nose.

"How many times have I told you I can't?"

"But we've known each other for _ages_," she cast a gaze to the other officers in the room, most of the men more interested in their own private conversations, some even deciding to turn in for the night, "You always call me Lt. Ming, even when it's just the two of us!"

"Just as you call me Sir and Major Meridiano,"

"That's different," she scowled, "You're my superior. I don't have a choice. You on the other hand…" she faded off as she spied a small object leaning against the highest keys, "Hey what's that?"

"A trinket," he didn't stop her as she pulled up the necklace by it's leather brace to examine it properly, "It belonged to the female companion of the Courier. Admiral Vadeck confiscated it from her at Shangri-La. I want to return it to her,"

"Who says the art of chivalry is not dead?" she smirked, "Is that why your so bummed? Because you can't give our mortal enemy her necklace back?"

"Something like that,"

She sighed as she flipped herself onto her stomach, lacing the necklace between her fingers before setting it down on top of her commander's hand as his song came to an end, "You really strange sometimes Major. You know that? What you need is some fun. You know, something to take your mind of your dilemma. The fact we've been at sea for a week probably doesn't help much either. We need to go somewhere fun and exciting!"

"What about catching the Avatar,"

"Oh, the Avatar will still be there," she smirked at him playfully, "Zuko was last seen somewhere in the Mid-Pacific, he's nowhere near here. Colonel Zhao can't blame you for having a little fun,"

Artirius smiled privately, "Oh yes he can,"

"Come on sir, you need to lighten up!" Meridiano felt his cheeks flush pink as she grabbed his hands from the keys, bringing her face almost nose to nose with his, "We need to go somewhere fun! Somewhere the war and the avatar is just a distent memory. Somewhere the crew can get some down time.

Somewhere like…"

* * *

"Tortuga?" Alistair gazed around uncertainty around as Katara's hand came to her forehead with a heavy slap, Sokka bouncing around like child at Christmas, "We have no idea where to go from here…and you take us to Tortuga?"

"I know it's great isn't it?" Sokka bounced happily on the balls of his feet, "I've read about this place, it's totally awesome!"  
"If by awesome you mean you'll never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy, then yes, it is pretty awesome," Katara sighed as she ran a hand over her face, "Tortuga is supposedly the place you can get anything and everything…illegally of course,"

"But we're so close to the U.S.A.C. boarder," Alistair frowned as he surveyed the seedy scene, "Doesn't the government care they've got such a corrupt place so close to their territory?"

"They don't have a choice in the matter," Katara watched with mild amusement as Sokka practically danced down the street, taking in every dirty shop and run down tavern he came across with wide adoring eyes, "Early in the war, G.U.N. managed to take Tortuga and most of the Caribbean before they were driven back to the African coast, before he left however, the commander of the forces here bribed the local inhabitants with gifts of gold and advanced weapons. Since then, the island's pretty much dissolved into a state pretty much as it was in the years of privateers and sail boats. You know," She smiled wryly as a rust ridden Endurance creaked by, "Except with more Rangers,"

"I'm just glad we left Forge with Avat on the outskirts," Aang cast a wary glance towards a small group of shady looking people, the group of men casting him and his friends suspicious looks as they talked amongst themselves, "I still think we shouldn't stick around her long though. People are starting to stare,"

"No bloody wonder," the two jumped as a new voice entered the conversation, "Trim clothes, nice and clean. You three look more out of place then a alcoholic at a tea party. So tell me buckos, what are three fine people, such as yourselves, doing in the industrial paradise of Tortuga?"

"Paradise?" Katara smirked, "That's an interesting term for it,"

"Well judging from your attitude, you're either tourists, or lost," The man grinned menacingly, showing off an array of gold teeth, "Either way, it's not good to be one or the other in Tortuga, that is unless…you got money?"

"Money?"

"You know, money, cash, currency, the root of all evils," the man smiled again as he rubbed his finger and thumb together for emphasis, "You got enough money to spend, then the Cap'n will wanna see you. You got too much money spend though…well…you might not want to spend the night here if you get my drift,"

"I…don't think this is such a good idea," Katara quickly took Aang by the arm, dragging an uneasy looking pilot away from the disappointed man, "He looks kinda shady Alistair, we shouldn't get involved…"  
"Are you kidding!?" the girl squeaked as Sokka grabbed her by the hand and tugged her to the run down metal ship the man had indicated to, "This is Tortuga! We gotta soak up the atmosphere! Take in the sights…"

"But Sokka this _is_ Tortuga!" Katara tried desperately to dig her heels in to the pebble ridden ground, not even With Alistair tugging on her other arm slowing down her excited sibling a second, "The place where murder occurs every night! Sokka are you even listening to me!?"

* * *

The inside of the ship was just as dank and shoddy as it's exterior. Almost entirely comprised of a single cargo bay, everything from Ranger parts to tiny bonze screws with decorative tops was piled up against the sides of the hull, various crewmembers making sure nothing slipped too far down as other shady folk browsed the heaps.

"Got another three Cap'n," Alistair yelped as he was shoved roughly into Katara, Sokka practically bounding in through the hatch, wide eyes taking everything in with childlike wonder, "Nice and clean too!"

"Clean eh?" An elder gentlemen stepped out of the shadows, a docile smile upon his wrinkled face, with a greedy look in his eyes, "Something of a rarity around here,"

Alistair regarded the old man quietly as his eyes travelled up and down the officer's uniform. He seemed to almost blend in with the dirt and grim of the hold ship around him, his white woollen jumper almost grey, smudged with dirt and grim underneath his dark blue jacket, a pitch black captain's hat perched atop a shaggy mop of iron grey hair, blending seamlessly into his long beard.

"Nice uniform kid," the Captain smiled greedily, "Not sure I recognise it but that," he indicated to the emblem on the pilot's chest, "Is RAF. I should know, this old tub had a load of them when I found her off the coast of Spain,"

"This was a British ship?" Alistair blinked as he gazed around the cluttered area, "I think I've ever seen a ship with such a large cargo bay before,"

"Ah, I've made a few modifications," The Captain grinned mysteriously as Katara headed off to take a better look at something that had caught her eye, "Was an old Captain Class destroyer, left for dead over at the remains of Saint Peter Port. Guernsey had recently resurfaced after eighty years underwater, and this old rig was still in fair good shape, so I thought what the heck, gut out the interior, refit the hull, and bobs your uncle, I get me a fine shipping vessel without paying out U.S.A.C.'s insane prices, or swearing my allegiance to the G.U.N.. So, I've told you my story, I figure you'd do me the honour of telling me where you got such a fine condition RAF badge eh?"  
"Well…Erm…I…"

"Hey Alistair, take a look at this,"

The officer breathed a silent sigh of relief at Katara's calling from across the bay, smiling nervously as he excused himself from the captain's stare to come over to where his friend stood at a nearby table.

"What's up?"

"Take a look at this,"

The Lieutenant frowned as he leaned over Katara's shoulder, grey eyes taking in the blue paper, white lines and technical data.

"Blade, ratio, energy? No…beam…no," he traced a hand lightly over the main image; a cruciform long sword with nearly the entire right side removed, save for it's distinct point, "This is a schematic for a new form of Ranger melee weapon…a…energy sword?"

"Alas, the first thing you find, I cannot sell," the two young adults blinked as the plans were snatched away, the Captain rolling them up and storing them on a nearby rack, "Already got this promised to some rich guy from Saint Petersburg. Sorry,"

"And what exactly does a rich Russian guy want with the schematics for a prototype energy sword for a Ranger unit?" Alistair scowled as Katara eyed the plans hungrily, several other patrons taking interest in the conversation, "The Union's a neutral nation, they don't want any part of the war. With a sword like that…"

"Keep you voice down sonny," the old man's eyes narrowed as a hand went into the inner pocket of his jacket, pulling out a small metal object slightly that looked like the hilt of a pocket knife, "I like you lad, so it'd be a shame if I had to splatter your blood across your nice new uniform, understand?"

Alistair regarded the hilt with warily eyes, before nodding calmly.

"If you don't mind me asking," his voice was quieter now, "Where exactly did you manage to find such a powerful weapon?"

"Let's just say I got it down Luxembourg way for the best possible price," the Pirate grinned, "Free,"

"Luxembourg?" Katara's eyes widened as she came up beside Aang, "That's where G.U.N. develop new Rangers and weaponry. You stole it from the Nationalists?"

"I prefer to think of it as high-risk trading," The Captain's voice became slightly grim, "Now I've told you I can't see it to you, so do you see anything else?"

"No, I don't think so," Katara grabbed onto Alistair's arm before he could open his mouth, "It's clear you don't want us here if we're not going to buy anything. May as well get out of your way. Sokka, we're leaving?"

"Leaving?" Sokka's eyes grew round and hurt, "But I just found something we really need!" He held up a small onyx money statue, a large grin across it's stone features as it's jewelled eyes glistened in the overhead naked lights.

"I think we better just leave Sokka," Alistair was practically hopping as Katara half dragged him out of the ship, "Quickly, before Katara pulls my arm off!"

* * *

"Well, that certainty, could have gone better," Aang sighed as he brushed off the creases in his jacket arm Katara had created, "What was the rush to get out anyway?"

"I just…didn't like there very much," Katara scowled as Sokka trundled on behind, his head hung low, "I mean they were pirates! Who knew where most of that merchandise came from! I mean, what if the owner tracks us down?" Sh suddenly glared at her older brother, "And _what_ prey tell were you thinking of doing with a jewel encrusted monkey anyway?"

Sokka merely shrugged despondently, "I thought it was funny. Would of looked nice in the hallway below the cockpit,"

"There they are!!"

Shouts of surprise and anger rose up from the crowd as the three friends looked up in surprise, a band of ragged men pushed their way through the masses.

"Well they look familiar," Sokka brightened up slightly as Katara and Aang shot each other uneasy looks, "I wonder if they want to make me an offer on the monkey?"

"Something tells me…no," her older brother squeaked yanked him roughly by the collar as the three took off into a high speed run, the rabble hot on their tails.

"Get back here you bloody thieves!"

"We're in the middle of Tortuga, and he's calling _us_ thieves?" Alistair couldn't help but grin as a bullet whizzed over his head, "Sokka what did you do?"

"Oh, so just because we're being chased by a bunch of smelly old pirates, it automatically means _I _did something," Sokka scowled as another bullet narrowly missed his foot, "All I wanted to do was take one of the most infamous places on the planet but no," the three ducked in and around vendor's auto rickshaw, a sea of hotdogs gushing out onto the street as the pirate's not far behind smashed right through it, "You lot had to go piss off the locals!"

"MY HOTDOGS!! THIS PLACE IS WORSE THEN NEW YORK!!"  
"Oh get over it!"

"Alistair," Katara cast a desperate glance the pilot's way as they swung into an alleyway, "Don't you think it would be a good idea to summon your giant friend right about now,"

"Do _you_ think it would be a good idea to summon the world's most wanted Ranger into the heart of the planet's crime capital?" Aang gave her a pointed look back.

"I guess not," A sheepish smile turned into a look of horror as Katara almost ran into a brick wall, "But right now, I'd rather go with Avatar destroying the place then being trapped at the end of an alleyway!"

"Just give me a second," Alistair twisted the dial of his watch around quickly, skidding to a stop mere inches from the brick barrier as Sokka hit the it with a dull thunk, "Come on, come on,"  
"We got you now!" the pair looked back up the passage as they haled their third back to his feet, their only escape route blocked by the on coming pirates, "Hands where we can seem them!"

"I though they were pirates," Aang grinned wryly as he and Katara quickly raised their hands, Sokka falling to the dirt with a thump and a burble, "Isn't the police who ask for hands above heads?"

"So, a smart guy are we?" The lead brigand smiled maliciously as he levelled his pistol at the officer's chest, "Well congratulations kid, you get to die first! You ever felt the life drain from your body as a bullet perices your heart?"

"Hm, no can't say that I have," Aang smiled good naturedly as he folded his hands behind his head, "Sounds like a lot of fun, but it looks like our ride's here. Maybe next time,"  
"What are you…AGH!"

A blast of wind with the force of a hurricane suddenly blasted down the alleyway, the buildings on either side shattering like fragile glass as the pirates were blown clear into the sea beyond.

They couldn't see a thing through the dust and smoke as three comrades climbed a rope ladder to make their getaway in their unseen vehicle, and by the time the battered men had pulled themselves from the salty water, all that was left of their escape was a fairly large crater on the dock side of Tortuga.

* * *

"That…was a close one," Alistair breathed a sigh of relief as he slumped into Avat's cockpit chair, grinning at the small holographic girl at his side, "Great timing as always Forge,"

"You were the one that commenced the emergency start-up sequence," Forge smiled coyly, "I just steered Avat in the right direction, no problem,"

"What I'd like to know is why they were chasing us in the first place," Sokka rubbed his forehead sorely, "I mean it wasn't like we snagged something on the way out,"

"Well…You may not have," Katara smiled devilishly, "But there was no way I was leaving that ship without this,"

"Is that?" Sokka's jaw dropped to the vicinity of his ankles as Katara pulled out a familiar roll of blue paper from within her jacket, "The schematics? You stole the schematics from a bunch of pirates! I almost cracked my head open because of you!"

"Well…" Alistair smirked as he came over to the walkway, gazing at his friend below with a mixture of admiration and amusement, "That was certainty…out of character of you,"

"I like to think of what I did as high risk trading," Katara smirked up at him, "Besides, it's not like I didn't steal it from the original owners,"

"Yeah, well your 'high risk trading' almost broke my nose!" Sokka scowled as he slumped against the bedroom partition, "What were you thinking anyway? So you have the plans to some kind of fancy lightsaber. What are you gonna do with it?"

"Easy," Katara smiled down at her brother, "I'm gonna build one,"

* * *

"Wow…Tortuga," Ty Lee blinked at the carnage that surrounded the dock, "It's…messier then I thought it'd be,"

"Looks like a bomb hit,"

"Now how do you know that?" Ming scowled at her commander as she waved a hand in front of his scarf covered eyes, "You're blind remember?"

"Call it intuition," Artirius smiled mysteriously, "Even if I can't see it, I can definitely smell it,"

Even Ty Lee couldn't argue with that as she wrinkled up her nose in disgust. All around them, dirty and battered men and women seemed to picking clean a crater that engulfed several buildings near the centre of the docks, a distinct smell of ion emissions chocking the air.

"Did the States finally get tired of this place?" The young lieutenant gazed around curiously, "This place reeks of ion technology,"

"It's a underworld haven Ming," The Major sighed as he stepped off of Sovereignty's lifeboat onto the wooden dock, shoving his hands in his pockets as the pair wondered down the dusty street, "We should know, we basically fund this place. I wouldn't be surprised if some idiot was messing around with U.S.A.C. technology and got himself blown up in the process,"

"You'd think that wouldn't ya?" The two officer blinked as beggar, dressed in rags, leaning heavily on a crutch as he gazed eagerly at the pair with a single hazy blue orb nestled amidst a matted bunch of grey hair and beard, a leather patch covering his left side eye, "With all the idiots and morons around here, I figured it would only be so long before something blew up!"

"So it wasn't an accident?" Ty Lee looked back at the crater in amazement, "Someone blew up the wharf on purpose?"

"No missy, not blew up," the beggar smiled mysteriously, "Something merely…took off,"

"A plane?" Ty Lee gawked at the old man, "Someone…someone used a ion propelled ship in the middle of a city?"

"No…no plane, just the ghost of a plane. All the effects of a takeoff without a single aircraft in the skies…URK!!"

"I am getting seriously tired of your wordplays old man," Artirius scowled darkly as he rammed the beggar into a nearby post, the old man sweating as he felt the cool metal of a pistol barrel lodged into his jaw, "Now are you going to give the lady a straight answer, or do you really want to know what's it's like to be blind in one eye?"

The old man winced as a finger flipped the eye patch onto his forehead, a pair of terrified blue eyes staring into the dark abyss of the Major's scarf as Ty Lee looked on with mild amusement.

"I…I don't exactly know," he tried to smile shakily, "There was a lot of commotion see? These three kids were on the run from these shady looking guys…course, most guys in Tortuga are a bit on the dark side but…"  
"Get to the point," the man let out something similiar to a raspberry as the pistol was pushed further into his throat, "I'm running out of patience,"

"All I know is that they darted into an alleyway, the guy's fallowed them, then BAM! Four whole buildings suddenly gone, and the skies filled with flying pirates!"

"These men," Artirius loosed the pressure, "They still alive? Where'd they come from?"  
"They landed in the ocean, so they weren't hurt to badly," The beggar pointed a shaky finger towards a old vessel nearby, "I think I saw them go in there. Now let me go, pretty please?"

* * *

"You idiots!" The captain slammed his fist on the table as his men winced under his wrath, "You bloody great idiots! All I wanted was for you to get the plans back, maybe ruff up those bastards a bit, and what do you do!? You only blow up half the bloody dock!"

"It was only four buildings Cap'n,"

"I don't care!" the crewmember was sent flying his commander's fist, "People are going to talk you realise that? They're gonna say: "Oh look at those fearsome pirates. So formidable that only a puny little girl, a Hawaiian lunatic and well dressed pipsqueak can stand up to them!!" We'll be the laughing stock of Tortuga!"

"You travel around in a ancient wreck of a ship with prices so insanely high it's surprising you get anything sold. Belive me, you were the laughing stock long before you got punk'd by a bunch of kids,"  
"What!?"

The crew parted to let their captain see the door as a new pair of visitors entered the dingy setting; a tall pale man with a scarf around his eyes accompanied by a busty young woman with a long back length ponytail, the latter taking an interest in a nearby jewel encrusted monkey as the former approached the table. It took only a few moments for the Captain to recognise the uniform of the G.U.N.

"So tell me my friend," Artirius Meridiano smiled as he lent across the desk, "Did this well dressed pipsqueak by any chance have an insignia of the Royal Air Force?"

* * *

"Come on. Come on! OW!!"

Alistair jerked his head out of Avat's cab side entry hatch as Katara's scram echoed amidst the trees.

The island they had decided to hide out on for a while was small and out of the way, perhaps only a mile long, far too tiny to properly colonise, but large enough to sustain a small forest of palm trees thick enough to block out the view of the coast, and deep river slicing the isle neatly in two.

"What was that?" the officer blinked in the pale sunlight over towards Sokka as he sunned himself near naked on the river's banks.

"What do you think?" the elder brother gaze his friend a pointed look over the top of his glasses before letting his head thump back against the grass, "She's trying to build that energy sword thingy," He smirked wryly, "Not having a lot of luck by the sound of it,"

Alistair frowned as he slung his tunic and hat over the edge of the hatch, his grey eyes scanning the small clearing until he found a certain girl as she fumed over a small wooden desk near the wall of greenery.

"You okay?"

"Fine," Katara waved him off as he approached with one hand as she sucked on the edge of her fingers of the other, "Really. I just shocked myself a bit that's all,"

An eyebrow rose at the harsh tone of her voice as the pilot leant against the desk, grey orbs taking in the mess that was sprawled across it.

"You know, you might have better luck if tried using the repair facilities in the launch bay,"

"I'm not trying to build it yet," she threw down a pair of what appeared to be crystals with agitation, "I'm just trying to create a small prototype before I go onto the final project,"  
Aang leaned over her shoulder with bemusement, "By using chips of crystal from the energy pistols?"

"How do you know their from the energy pistols?"

"You didn't clear up after yourself,"

"Oh…Well…It's not like I can completely copy the design with what I have here," the young girl fumed as Alistair studied the plans before them, "There's all kinds of variables and mathematics involved…and a good education is hard to come by when you're born near the runs of Sydney,"  
"You seemed to pick up Ranger mechanics okay," Alistair smiled as his eyes darted across the schematics, finger tracing over numbers and calculations, "A little algebra shouldn't be too far beyond your reach,"

"Hey, I learnt all I know about Ranger mechanics and piloting by tinkering and experimenting with the Lumber," Katara followed Aang's hands with a mixture of intrigue and irritation as they set up nodes and a small power supply, the crystals left well alone, "It wasn't exactly perfection over night," She tired of his tinkering, "What are you doing?"

"Experimenting," Alistair knelt down beside her so he was level with the table's surface, gently prodding both nodes until they were exactly aligned five centimetres apart, placed upon small blocks a few centimetres above the desk, "The scientists of Project A.V.A.T.A.R. never managed to perfect a energy blade, because the crystals used in the rifle and pistols couldn't keep a constant beam at a certain length for more then a few seconds before disintegrating. This sword is more similar to the Union's laser technology then the Black Core's Energy technology. Only instead of solar energy and focusing crystals…" he smiled as he flipped a small switch on the power supply, "…you instead have pure, advanced particle beam technology,"

There was a flash of light, the sound of energised electricity, and suddenly a bar of burning white shone between the nodes, it's light shining brightly against the dying rays of the sun.

"You…you figured out," Katara looked crestfallen, "I spent all afternoon getting everything together, making sure I didn't damage the crystals…and you added it all up in a matter of minutes!"

"Well…I have a proper education," Alistair felt a small wave of uneasiness under the non too friendly glare Katara sent his way as he clicked the power supply off, the beam dying with a hiss, "I mean…it's not that I didn't expect you to succeed or anything but…"

"But you thought you could do it quicker," Katara's voice was laced with venom as her fists clenched at her sides, "You thought that you could do it better is that it? The poor little girl from Australia wasn't up to par with the mighty standards fo the Black Core! Well you know what? Fine. You want to build your own damn sword, go ahead! You've already got a working prototype, so I guess you don't need this!" she snatched the plans from the table, "I don't need your pity or your help! I'm going somewhere quiet to study these plans, and when I come back, I'll have such a perfect design you'll be just begging for my ideas!!"

Alistair watched with a stunned expression as Katara stormed into the forest, muttering dark curses under breath until she was out of sight, before turning to her brother as he picked himself up from the ground, clearly done tanning for the day.

"Was it something I said?"

"Don't sweat it Al," Sokka sniggered as he ducked into the Avat, "She's probably just going through that time of the mouth again. Don't sweat it, all women get kinda bitchy around about now,"  
His head disappeared into the gloom, just short of a energy crystal as it sailed by, hitting the frame behind him with a distinct ping.

"Hah!" He pushed his head out of the hatch, a finger pointed to the sky in triumph, "You missed!"  
The heavy clang of Alistair's pistol smacking his arrogant friend in the forehead by the handgrip made a much more pleasing sound in the officer's opinion as Sokka fell to the earthy ground.

"Never…mind…Ugh,"

* * *

"Stupid stuck up know it all," Katara fumed angrily as she strode purposefully across the island in no particular direction, "He thinks he can just waltz into my life and suddenly make it all better," She scowled down at the plans, "So he managed to build a working prototype in a matter of minutes, so what? I can build one too! A better one! I can…" she stopped as the trees suddenly thinned, stepping onto the sandy beach that surrounded the tiny isle.

By now the sun had disappeared beneath the horizon, the dark sky dotted with the first stars of the night, all glistening on the calm ocean below.

"Oh…who am I kidding?" she slumped onto the soft white sand with frustration and defeat, "I couldn't understand these plans if I tried. I'm just stabbing in the dark. I was so excited, I had something to work on, something advanced!" She sighed bitterly as she traced a single finger in the sand, "I guess I'm just not ready for that kinda thing,"  
How long she sat in silence, she couldn't tell. It could have been a few minutes, it could have been hours, but all she knew was something caught her eye out on the ocean some time after her arrival. Something big.

Under the bright moon above, she found it hard to believe she had missed it.

A huge vessel sat off the shoreline, the main hull on it's own easily five hundred metres long, tiny lights dotting the smaller secondary hulls that ran halfway along each side of the ship, six giant 50 cm navel guns, three on each side glinting in the moonlight.

She only had to see the massive flight deck, the ship's island barely peaking over the top of it's own weaponry, to realise with horror the spectacle that she saw.

A G.U.N. Supercarrier.

Many a tale had circulated around of these colossal vessels, capable of holding a small army of a hundred Rangers within it's main hull, as well as all the necessary equipment to efficiently deploy them. It was said to see one was a rare and memorable affair in itself. Too see it and live through it's onslaught however, was an event that would stay with you for the rest of your days.

The non-G.U.N. nations of the world was only thankful that only five of these giant vessels had ever been built.

She watched mesmerised as a pair of Rangers slowly rose from the hanger below onto the Flight deck; stocky metal grey machines, seventeen metres tall had they not been crouched down for take off, with strange heads that looked like a combination of the back of a German helmet and the front a breathing mask, pipes lining it's cheeks as their single red eyes gazed stoically ahead from the thin onyx visors, a rather nasty looking shield bearing three spikes adorning it's left hand shoulder.

G.U.N.'s latest model of Ranger, she realised: The Fortitude.

A snap of twigs behind her brought Katara out of her hypnosis, the electronic scream of the Supercarrier's electromagnetic catapult seemingly distant as she focused on the forest behind her.

"Hello?" She rose uncertainly, sticking the plans down the side of her belt, "Alistair? Sokka?" She slowly approached the wall of greenery, "Come on guys this isn't funny…"

Suddenly a pair of large meaty hands punched through the darkness, grabbing her by the wrists as the owner lurching out of the trees, a perverted grin crossing his features as he bore down on her.

"Well well, what do I have 'ere?" Katara gagged as the putrid scent of stale beer and sea biscuits washed over her, "A pretty little girl out 'ere in the middle of nowhere. Must be me birthday,"

"Sorry," Katara smiled shakily, "don't think so,"  
Confusion was quickly replaced with painful surprise as Katara's knee connected with the man's groin, the giant's eyes bulging out comically as his hands went to his damaged manhood, the ground shaking under her feet as he crumbled into a whimpering heap.

"I'm really not having the best of times when it comes to men am I?"

Not bothering to answer her own question, the young girl took off at a run along the beach, memories of Tortuga flashing through her mind as she realised she knew her assailant as one of then men who had chased the three of them through the streets.

"Pirates and Nationalists working together?" she shook her head as she continued to run through the soft sand, away from the pirate, away from the goliath of a ship, "It's so stupid. It must be coincidence…and yet…Oof!!"

With a heavy thump, Katara ran head on into something soft and cool, rough material grazing her cheek as strong arms came round her waist and the back of her head to stop the two of them from falling into the sand.

"Oh Alistair!" Katara breathed a sigh of relief as she let her hands snake their way around his back, holding him close, "We've got to get out of here quick. G.U.N.'s on our doorstep and the island might be crawling with pirates!"

"Well, it's sad to know that pirates are still the perverted bastards they always have been," Katara froze at the soft spoken yet unfamiliar voice, staring into the covered eyes of a G.U.N. Major as he smiled reassuringly down at her, "And as for my men…well…they know better then to attack a defenceless young woman such as yourself. Care for dinner?"

* * *

"Are you quite comfortable?"

"If you mean besides the fact I'm cuffed at the leg to this chair, then yeah, I'm great,"

The Major chuckled quietly to himself as Katara poked at the food in front of her on the small wooden table separating the two of them, her azure eyes taking in the surrounds she suddenly found herself in.

The Captain's dining room aboard the Sovereignty (As she had discovered to be the name of the ship,) was surprisingly homely considering it sat inside the metal hull of a Berlin Class Supercarrier. There were no windows as far as she could see, but most of the wood panelled walls had some kind of painting bolted firmly in place, each depicting various scenes of parklands, snow capped mountains and behind the Major himself, a heavily detailed map of the world.

Only the left hand wall was devoid of paintings, a large glass case spanning the length of the small room in their stead, containing models of the ship itself, along with several scale replicas of a Fortitude, Endurance, and a Ranger unit she didn't recognise, it's folded wings reminding her vaguely of an angel in armour.

"Yes I'm sorry about that," The Major smiled as he waved his steward out of the only door in or out of the room, directly behind her chair, "If it were up to me, I'd probably be against it but…well…this is a G.U.N. ship after all, and you are a…"

"Prisoner?"

"Not to me," he smiled cheerfully as he pulled his hat off his head and setting it on the end of his chair, "To me you're an honoured guest aboard my ship, but yes, the rest of the crew do view you as a prisoner, and we can't have prisoners free to roam the ship now can we?"

"I guess not," Katara stared down warily at the steak and chips in front of her, prodding it carefully, "Why are you being so nice? You certainty not like the last nationalist soldier I ran into,"

"Not every G.U.N. Officer is like Admiral Vadeck," the Major chuckled again as he dug into his own dinner, "now there is a man whose had everything handed to him on a silver platter. Only achieved his rank through his connections to the Führer. Had some nice things to say about you though," he carefully set his knife and fork down on the plate, picking up a clipboard on his side of the table as she hesitantly took a small bite out of her steak, "Katara Agura, eighteen years of age, born near Sydney, Australia. Arrested on the charge of being a suspected Ranger pilot and/or mechanic. Last minute note: may have affiliations to the Courier of the Avatar," Katara choked as the Major looked up pleasantly from her file, "The Courier of the Avatar. Well well, imagine that,"

"Must be a typo," she tried to unsuccessfully shrug off the note, "The Avatar and the Courier have been missing for over a century. How could I have any connection to him?"  
"Well, the strange thing is, I have reason to believe he turned up again recently," she looked up at her host with a mixture of surprise and uneasiness as he returned to his meal, "Yes, you remember Captain Zachariah Sozin?" She shook her head vainly, "Oh you should. He attacked your village in his search for the Avatar, and guess who came to your rescue? It was all in his crew's reports,"

Katara sighed as she went back to poking her meal, "Would it do me any good to deny it?"

"Probably not," The Major smiled as he rose from his seat, coming round the table to perch himself on it's side nearer his companion, "But I do enjoy the banter. Listen," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I was wandering if you could do me a small favour. If the reports of Sozin and Vadeck are accurate, then you do have at least some kind of connection with the Courier. In fact, judging by the fact your so far from your homeland, I believe you may be travelling with him," she tensed slightly, A part of her wondering if her captor was a mind reader, "So I was wondering if you would be so kind as to arrange a meeting between the two of us?"

"Why?" she stared down at her plate sullenly, "So you can capture him and take him back to your precious Führer like some kind of trophy?"

"I will admit, Colonel Zhao _does_ have me out here searching for him," The major smiled sadly, "And Captain Sozin well…he has his reasons…regaining honour he thinks he's lost. As for me personally though…Well…right now I just want to meet him. Ask him how he's been, what's it like to wake up after a hundred year nap, that sort of thing. That doesn't seem so bad does it?"

"Why should I trust you?"

"I don't expect you to trust me, not while I wear this anyway," he sighed as he plucked at his uniform, slowly standing up to walk round behind her, "But you know, maybe we could do some kind of deal hm?" she involuntarily shivered as he bent down to her level, his breath unnaturally cool against the back of her neck as he pulled something out of his trouser pocket, "How about a trade? A simple meeting, for something Vadeck unrightfully took from you?"

Katara's eyes widened as she felt something draped around her neck, one hand subconsciously going for the ornament around her neck, her thumb running over the familiar markings on the circle of shell she held so dear.

"My necklace!" the feeling was ripped away from her as the Major brought the object from her neck into her line of view, dangling it enticingly in front of her nose as he made his way back to his own side of the table, "Where did you get that?"

"I confiscated from Vadeck's office on Shangri-La," The Major sighed as he pocked the crude jewellery once more, "That man should really learn to leave what isn't his alone. All I'm asking is a simple exchange. A meeting with the courier, just him and me, no G.U.N. soldiers, not crusty pirates, and you get your necklace back. That's a worthy trade isn't it?"

Katara couldn't actually believe she spend a entire minute considering the offer. She was disgusted at herself for even thinking about taking up a deal with an officer of the German unified Nation.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head as she returned to her meal, "But I just don't trust you to keep your end of the bargain,"

The Major bristled slightly, before letting his shoulders sag with regret.

"I see," he frowned slightly under his blindfold, his fingers steeping as he watched her eat, "That is…unfortunate,"

He rose heavily from his chair to make his way over to an intercom situated beside the display case, allowing a regretful look to pass over his face before pressing the button.

"Ensign Ysara, report to the Captain's Dining Room,"

"_This is Ysara. Reporting to Captain's Dining Room. ETA: two minutes,"_

The Major nodded, before turning back to his guest.

"Mr. Ysara is an upright man. He will escort you to your quarters for the night until it can be decided what to do with you. Once you've finished your meal of course,"

"You're not just going to let me go?"

"Not yet. As I said, I still want a meeting with the Courier, with or without your help. With you on board, the chances of that happening are greatly increased. Ah," a knock on the door anounced the arrival of the young ensign; a tall young man with neat blond hair and dark brown eyes, "Mr. Ysara, please escort Miss Agura to the Guest Quarters on Deck Five once she's finished her meal. Make sure she's looked after, she is my guest, and I will know if any ahrm comes to her, understand?"

"Yes Major Meridiano,"

"Good, then if you'll excuse me, I'm needed on the Bridge," he smiled at the two as he fished his hat off the table, "I hope you have a pleasant evening Miss Agura. Who knows," he grasped her comfortingly by the shoulder as he passed, "You may even change your mind during the night,"

"Your name,"

"Hm?" The Major turned at the door as he fitted his hat over his dark hair.

She turned to him slightly, "You never told me your name,"

The major smiled again, before turning back to the door.

"Meridiano," she barely heard his voice as he headed out of the room, "My name is Artirius Meridiano,"

* * *

"I'm taking that she didn't talk,"

"Oh she talked alright," Artirius smiled sadly at Ty Lee as he slumped into Sovereignty's Captain's chair, his blind gaze turning towards the dark night beyond the Island's large bay window, "The words just weren't the ones I wanted to hear,"

"Well, it's times like these I'm just glad your not Colonel Zhao," The lieutenant smiled wryly, "She'd probably be half dead and on her way back to New Gibraltar by now,"  
"Well then, let us be thankful that I am not, nor shall I ever be Colonel Takanori Zhao," the Major returned the gesture, only to frown as he sensed an unfamiliar presence.

"What is he doing here?" he pointed angrily to the Pirate Captain as he skulked out of the shadows, "I thought your men were searching the island for the Courier?"

"We were," the old man's eyes narrowed, "But we only came here for the pans. You got them back, so hand them over,"

"Oh do you mean these?" Artirius smiled faintly as Ty Lee handed him the role of blue paper, "Schematics for the G.U.N.'s prototype Energy Sword? The plans you stole from the G.U.N. weapon development lab in Luxemburg? Those plans?" The Captain swallowed nervously as he nodded, suddenly acutely aware of the number of officers on duty caring pistols on their belts, "Yes well…I don't think so. Not yet anyway. However if you find me my guest's companions and deliver a message to them from me…" The Major smiled reassuringly, "Well…maybe we can work something out,"

* * *

"She's still not back yet?" Sokka sighed tiredly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he lent against the doorway of what had been designated as Katara's room (With Sokka and Alistair sharing the other bunk room.).

"No, her bed's still made," Alistair frowned as he surveyed the tidy quarters, "I never knew she kept her room so neat. Are you sure she's your sister?"

"Hey, my bunk may look a mess," Sokka scowled as he slumped out towards the crisp morning beyond, "But it's really all part of my highly organised filing system. Everything in there has it's own…"

"Has it's own what?" Aang frowned as his friend trailed off, sticking his head round Katara's door, "Has it's own what Sokka? Oh…hey guys,"

The officer didn't like the looks the odds as he stared over a scared stiff Sokka at the motley band that stood in a half ring around Avat's entry hatch, the Captain in the tapping his fingers against his crossed arms with mild irritation.

"'bought time you got up," the old man scowled darkly, "Do you have any idea how long we've been waiting?"

"Erm…" Aang shared a bemused look with Sokka, "Sorry?"

"Aren't you pirates?" Sokka frowned down at the disgruntled pirates, "Don't you usually just do as you please?"

"Believe me, nothing would give me greater pleasure then to run the lot of you through and take what I can," the two young men winced at the Captain's note of sincerity in his voice, "But as is, I'm in a tough spot at the moment, so I've been told to give you this,"

He held out a small piece of paper expectantly, the pilot making out neat handwriting as he carefully took it, half expecting it to explode.

"What does it say?" Sokka glanced at his friend as he quickly scanned over it.

"It says: I have recently come into contact with a friend of yours. Please switch on communication array to 1030 kHz, wavelength 214 m. My best regards, Major Artirius Meridiano, Acting Captain of G.U.N. Vessel Sovereignty," He looked up at the Captain as the pirates began to disperse, "He's got Katara?"

"If you mean that little thief of a friend of yours, then yeah," the old man grunted, "Just answer him quick like, he might have the patience of a saint, but I sure don't,"

"What do you think he meant by that?" Sokka gave his friend a worried look as the last pirate disappeared amidst the trees.

"I don't, know, but I don't want to find out," Alistair scowled as he quickly darted back into the cab towards the cockpit, "Forge set all communication equipment to 1030 kHz, wavelength 214 m, on the double,"  
"Already there," The AI nodded as Aang vaulted over the armrest into his chair, "Frequency is that of a large unidentified warship off the north coast of the island," her pale eyebrow rose up in bemusement, "I'm surprised we didn't see it sooner, it's huge!"

"Can we get a message through?"

"It's strange…the channel is open. It's like he was waiting for us to respond. I have audio and video,"  
"Let's see it,"

The usual emitter for the map glowed a brilliant blue as Forge nodded in acknowledgment, the colours swirling across the front of the cockpit, before reforming into the dark metal greys and blacks that represented the Bridge of most G.U.N. ships of the line.

And sitting in the centre, was the Captain.

"_So, you are still alive,"_ the masked man stood from his chair, indicating to his communications officer to focus the Bridge's camera on him, _"I had my doubts you know, and here you are, proving me wrong,"_

Alistair's eyes narrowed slightly at his opposition's friendly manner, "You're Major Artirius Meridiano?"

"_In the flesh, as it were. Are you Alistair?"_

"Katara told you my name?"

"_Not directly. We had a…run in around 1700 hours last night. She mistook me for you. Can't imagine why, but I made an assumption," _Artirius frowned slightly, _"You are Alistair aren't you? The Courier?"_

"I am," Aang nodded, only to feel a pang of embarrassment as he noted the sash around the Major's eyes, "Flight Lieutenant Alistair Aang of the Royal Air Force's Black Core,"

"_The last of the Black Core I'd imagine,"_ Meridiano smiled mysteriously, _"Well…maybe not. With medical advancement as it is today, I don't doubt there may be a few old codgers out there somewhere. But I digress. Video conferencing is all well and good, but I prefer face to face contact. It gives it a more personal touch,"_

"It also gives you a chance to capture me," Alistair's eyes narrowed to slits, "Don't take me for a idiot Major. I may be a hundred years out of date, but I know a set up when I see it,"

The Major merely smiled again, _"__I can see why the two of you get along. You__'__re both very likeminded. Both suspicious of everyone who wears the uniform of the German Unified Nation, but know this Lieutenant,__"_ Artirius leaned forwards slightly, _"__I will be the first to admit my currant assignment is your capture on behalf of Colonel Takanori Zhao, the commander of the forces at New Gibraltar, but I have no intention of following those orders this day. I simply want to talk. Nothing more, nothing less. Just say what I can do to ease your mind, and I__'__ll see what I can do,__"_

"First I want to see Katara," the officer settled back in his chair as Sokka finally dragged himself to his side, "For all I know you attacked her after that run in and left her for dead,"  
_"__Considering relations between G.U.N. and the rest of the world, I can see why that would be a logical scenario. As is, I do tend to treat my guests with a bit more__…__decorum,__"_Artirius turned to someone off screen, _"__Come on, don__'__t be shy. They won__'__t think any less of you once I explain,__"_

The two men exchanged confused glances as a young tanned female officer came into view at the Major's side, her head hung low. It only took a few moments for them to realise who the person was.  
"K…Katara," Sokka raised a shaking accusing finger to the screen as Alistair felt his jaw drop in disbelief, "You…you joined the Nationalists? How could you!?"  
_"__It__'__s not what you think you moron!__"_Katara closed her eyes in disgust as she turned away from the camera, a slight tint of red gracing her cheeks.

"_Indeed it isn't,"_ Artirius smiled reassuringly as he set his hands upon her shoulders, _"I wouldn't be much of a host if I couldn't provide my guest with a fresh set of clothes if she has none to spare. Of course Sovereignty is a military vessel, not a cruise ship, and this uniform was the only thing we had in her size. That and none of the crew wanted to lend her any of their civilian clothes. So, I've shown you she's alive, will you meet with me?"_

Alistair studied the image before him as Sokka ran a hand over his face, muttering dark curses of disbelief under his breath.

He had never considered Katara to be a military woman before now, but seeing her in uniform…even a G.U.N. one…intrigued him.

"_Lieutenant?"_

Aang shook himself out of his thoughts at Meridiano's voice, an air of seriousness coming about him.

"Alright, I'll meet you. Just you, and me, Sokka and Katara. We both take one machine. I'll take Katara's Lumber, and you take one of your grunt machines. What about the pirates? Should they be at this meeting?"

"_No, but I doubt that will stop them from coming," _The Major smirked, _"Very well then Mr. Aang, I shall abide by your conditions. One Lumber and one Fortitude. No more, no less. We'll meet in say…an hour at the northern most point of the island?"  
_Alistair shook his head, "Make it thirty minutes. The sooner we get this over with, the better,"

* * *

Due to the fact the island was longer then it was wide, the northern end of the island gave a fairly undisrupted view of the crystal blue ocean beyond, salt water gushing through the opening into the deep river that divided the land mass in two.

Of course it the fact the massive bulk of the Sovereignty sailed close by blotted out a good portion of what would have been an amazing view, at the fact the pirate ship was pulled up into the mouth of the river did something to dent the atmosphere somewhat as well.

Nevertheless, with Sokka perched atop the Lumber's missile launcher, Alistair found himself feeling unusually tense as he gazed into the single eye of the Fortitude Ranger, it's pilot and his 'companion' waiting patiently by it's feet.

"Nice of you to join us," Artirius raised a hand in greeting as Alastair and Sokka hopped down from the Lumber to the ground, "A part of me wondered if you were actually going to come,"  
Alistair ignored the Major as he approached, his focus soly on his young friend which stood at his enemy's side.

"You okay?"

"Aside from the fact I feel like I've been drafted, I feel great," Katara smiled shakily, "Relax Alistair, I'm not hurt,"

"Just like I promised," The Major smiled reassuringly, yet kept a firm hand on Katara's shoulder, "So, now that we're all here, will you talk with me?"

"Depends," Alistair jerked a thumb towards the motley band that had gathered near the ship, "What are they doing here?"

"You got me," Artirius shrugged, "I didn't invite them,"  
"We invited ourselves," The Pirate Captain folded his arms as his crew shifted tensely, "The good Major is keeping something over our heads, and we're not leaving without it,"

"You mean the schematics for G.U.N.'s energy sword thingy?" a sly grin suddenly crossed Sokka's face, "And here I was thinking you pirate types were good businessmen. Don't you know who this is?"

"Some guy with a affinity for British memorabilia?" The Captain shrugged as he nodded to a uneasy Major, "That's what _he_ said,"

"Well, he's obviously playing you!" Sokka cuffed Alistair round the shoulder, "This is only the Courier of the Armoured Vehicular All Terrain Assault Ranger!" A confused silence met this proclamation, "THE AVATAR!!"

"You pilot the Avatar?" The Captain stared incredulously between Sokka and Alistair, "But you're so young,"

"Sokka what are you doing!?" Katara hissed angrily as Artirius looked on disapprovingly.

"Hey Katara, I'm just saying it doesn't look like a good business deal from my point of view. I mean look at him!" her brother indicated to Aang as though he were a product on display, "Yes, you could just settle for some fancy glow stick, which would probably fetch you a pretty penny with that Russian guy, or you could go with the Courier, and with him the mighty Avatar Ranger Unit! Think how much good old Julius Sozin would pay to have both in his procession," Sokka's grin widened as realisation and greed set into the pirate's eyes, before hitting the nail home, "You guys would be set for life!"

"Well well then, it appears we have a bit of a dilemma on our hands," The Captain smirked as his comrades drew their respective weapons, "I tell you what, seeing you're outnumbered, we'll cut you a little deal. We take the Courier, the Avatar _and_ the plans, and we let you all live. Sounds fair don't you think Major man?"

"Is this a double cross Captain?" Artirius' scarf folded slightly with his frown.

"Cleaver Major," The Captain smirked triumphantly, "Can see why they put you up for promotion so quickly. What say you then eh? We got a deal, or do we have to you what we did to those pathetic scientist in Luxembourg?"

"What say I?" Artirius smirked devilishly, his grip on Katara's shoulder tightening enough to make her wince, "I say: FORTITUDE: DEFENCE MANOEUVRE GAMMA!!"

The Ranger's single eye suddenly lit up a burning red as four canisters around it's waist expelled a haze of grey smoke across the beach head, several strangled cries of surprise going up as the sun was slowly blotted out.

"Wow," Sokka coughed as he squinted through the gloom, "I did _not_ see that coming. What the…OW!!" The elder brother was suddenly sent reeling as Alistair's fist connected with his nose, "What the frack was that for?"

"You idiot!" Sokka could only squeak as his was pulled by the front of his shirt by a incredibly angrily Alistair, blood dribbling from his nose, "You absolute bastard! What the hell were you thinking!?"  
"I thought there was no way we could trust a G.U.N. Officer," Confusion stained Sokka's face, "I mean hello, he just wanted to talk? G.U.N. men don't talk, they shoot stuff and destroy things! At least this way we could escape while the pirates take all the casualties,"  
"Yes that's all well and good, but you're forgetting one thing O wise and intellectual one," Alistair dropped his friend on the ground as he brought his watch to his lips, "He still has Katara!

"Avatar! I need you!"

* * *

"Stop kicking!" Artirius winced as Katara's foot managed another solid hit to his head, "It's hard enough as it is to get up this ladder without your input,"  
"Well if you just let me down, I wouldn't have to would I?" Katara thrashed some more against the Major's shoulder onto which she had been thrown, the blind man cursing quietly under his breath as he continued up towards the Fortitude's cockpit, "You said you would let me go at the meeting! You promised!"

"I always keep a promise," Meridiano slammed his fist against a switch on the Ranger's chest, the entry hatch opening with a pop and a hiss, "Now for crying out loud stop squirming and get in!"

"What are you…ugh!" Katara winced as she was roughly shoved into the cockpit, pain briefly shooting up her spine as her back hit the leather chair, "Let me go now!"

"I _am_ letting you go," she stopped struggling as the words escaped his mouth, her eyes widening as he stared at her with what she assumed was sincerity, "I'm just giving you a bit of protection, that's all. Not that I expect this returned or anything,"

She just stared at him in stunned silence as he fished a small radio from his belt, not even moving as he strapped her into the pilot's seat with his free hand.

"Sovereignty come in,"

"_Ming here. What's going on Major? All we see is a huge smoke screen. Did something go wrong?"_

"Let's just say that if I every consider teaming up with pirates again, you have my permission to bitch slap me to high heaven and back," Artirius shot Katara a wry smile, "I can't see much but our guest has commandeered the Fortitude and is heading for the pirate ship. My guess is they'll try to cut through the middle of the island down the river and try to escape the other side Swing Sovereignty round and meet it there. We'll catch her,"

"_And the Avatar?"_

"Where that girl goes, so does the Avatar. The Courier will probably meet up with them somewhere along the river. We stop the ship, we'll get the Courier. Send out Eternal though, I'm going after them,"

"_Roger that. Sovereignty out,"_

"You don't really expect me to do that after what you've just said do you? Katara regarded Artirius suspiciously as he tightened the straps of the cockpit chair.

"Yes, I do," Meridiano smirked, "Except what I didn't tell Ming is that I also anticipate the pirates to go after their own ship _long_ before you reach the other side. Take the boat, let them have it, then fly off. Sovereignty will take care of the rest," he began pointing out the basic controls, starting with the sticks on either side, "Arm control and weight distribution, accelerator, decelerator, weapon designator on your right, pre-programmed defensive manoeuvres on the right, and start up procedures via the consoles above you. Rifle can only be fired from right hand, understand?" she nodded, "Good. You're gonna need it if you plan on fighting me one day. Until then…"  
"Major wait!" he stopped as he made his way to the open cockpit hatch, "Why are you doing this? Why are you letting a prisoner escape?"

Artirius merely smiled mysteriously again over his shoulder, flipping an overhead switch as he darted into the fog beyond the hatch, his voice carrying into the cramped quarters as the door slammed shut.

"You were never a prisoner to me Miss Katara,"

* * *

_A.V.A.T.A.R.  
__ARMOURED  
__VEHICULAR  
__ALL  
__TERRAIN  
__ASSAULT  
__RANGER  
__SYSTEM: ACTIVE_

"Sokka, get up to the Lumber," Alistair's hands darted across his consoles as Avatar whirred to life, "See if you can't find Katara in this fog. Also, I have the feeling the pirates are up to something,"  
_"__Dude, I am _bleeding _all over the place!__"_The lieutenant couldn't help but smirk at Sokka's slightly clogged voice, _"__Do you really expect me to get that mechanical monkey to walk in a straight line after what you did to me? And have you ever tried to blood out of upholstery?__"_

"Actually yes, so stop complaining," Alistair frowned at his various cameras, all set to infrared, "Either this smoke is blocking heat signatures, or there isn't anyone down there. Where the hell is everybody?"

"_Alistair! The Fortitude thingy!"_

Aang barely had time to turn as the G.U.N. Mech's eye glowed a burning red, one hand reaching for it's machine gun mounted horizontal along it's waist as it turned to face him.

"Damn, I knew G.U.N. couldn't be trusted!" The officer cursed as he selected his own energy rifle, "You want a piece of me Major? Come and get me!"  
_"__No Alistair wait!!__"_

"Katara?" Aang froze in his attack as his feminine friend's voice filled the cockpit's speakers, "Are you alright? Where's Meridiano?"

"_He ran off somewhere. I erm…I stole his Ranger,"_

"_Alright little sis!"_ Alistair smirked slightly as the smoke cleared revealing the Lumber with one hand up in anticipation, Sokka at the controls, _"High five!"_

"_Erm…Have you ever tried to high five someone in a Ranger before?"_

"_Hey…why you gotta say it like that?"_

"_If I could interrupt__…"_

Across the rear hull of the pirate ship, several large entry hatches blew open across the beach side in a blast of steam, six Lumber Rangers slowly shunted out in two lines of three via hydraulic lift, a dome atop the rear deck cracking open to reveal a rust coloured Endurance with a rather familiar sword attached to it's back.

"_Whoa," _The Lumber's hand fell limply to it's side with Sokka's awed voice, _"I did _not_ see that coming,"_

"_Well well, look what we have here," _Alistair scowled darkly as the Captain's voice came over the speakers, _"G.U.N. and the Courier, working together. Imagine that. Still outnumbered though,"_ he chuckled menacingly as the Lumbers advanced, _"Come quietly and I promise you won't be gutted,"_

"Yeah, how about no,"

Alistair couldn't help but grin as a hail of bullets belched forth from the Fortitude's machine gun, the Lumber's scattering as he brought forth his own onslaught in a shower of energy fire, the pure white beams bouncing off the hull as the Captain's Endurance ducked behind it.

"_No don't!" _Katara's panicked voice hit home, _"We can't destroy the ship. I heard Meridiano say that the Sovereignty was pulling around to the other side of the island. If we can distract the pirates and take their ship down the river, we might be able to get the pirates into a fight with the carrier, and we can leave in the chaos,"_

"_Are you kidding?" _Aang growled in frustration as Sokka's voice broke his concentration, _"Sure the river's deep, but we have no idea how shallow it might get inland. What if we run aground?"_

"_Then we scrap that idea and just run for it, and hope Sovereignty doesn't see us,"_

"Sounds like a plan to me," Alistair nodded to himself as he holstered his rifle in favour of the longsword, managing to clip a Lumber by the foot in the same sweep, "Sokka, get on it, Katara keep him covered, I'm all set here,"  
_"__You sure?__"_

"I'm sure," he smiled reassuringly, before realising no one could see him, "Get going, I'll meet you on the other side with Avat,"  
_"__O__…__Okay,__"__  
__"__Taking all six of us on you own lad? That__'__s brave of you,__"_ The officer growled as Katara and Sokka took off into air, the remaining Lumbers slowly surrounding him as The captain came out of his hiding place, _"__but do you really think you can take us on? Especially when I have this?__"_

There was a screech of metal as the Endurance pulled it's sword from it's back sheath; a massive fifteen metre long cruciform sword, with a portion of it's right hand side missing.

"Wait a minute…" Alistair's eyes widened, "That's a…"

"_A energy sword? Very observant,"_ he could almost hear the grin in the Captain's voice as a beam of pure white filled the gap, _"You didn't think I'd hand over such a impressive weapon to some Russian guy without building one for myself did you? No, that just wouldn't be good business. With this blade, no one can get in our way. Walls will shatter, Rangers will fizzle and melt. No one will stop us, no will dare oppose us, this blade will make us rich, and no one, not you, not that Major Merderno, and certainly, not his almighty Führer!"_

"_We'll just see about that!"_

"_What?"_

Alistair shielded his eyes as a wall of burning emerald green exploded into being between him and the pirates, the roar of a ion engine causing him to squint up into the blue sky as his ally swooped out of his dive, Barely making out a bizarre form of plane painted onyx against the azure, it's wings separated into six plain grey bottlenose shaped wings, three on either side, four cannons glinting in the sunlight.

Then, it changed.

Lower rear thrusters extended into long legs and feet, the lower cannons came up and over the nose to come together, forming a rifle, with arms and hands coming back down to it's sides.

Wings folded inward and back to formation like an angels, the blade that formed the nose ached overhead to settle on it's back, allowing for a large humanoid head to extend slightly to form a neck, a V-shaped communications antenna extending fully across the top of it's mohawked helmet as bolt yellow eyes flashed online from beneath it.

"A Ranger…" Aang couldn't believe his eyes, "A transformable Ranger,"

With a tremendous crash, the new unit came back to earth between the Captain and the Avatar, knocking several Lumbers from their feet with the impact, his rifle aimed poised and ready.

"_And for the record, It's Meridiano! Get it right!"_

"_So, G.U.N. and the Courier really _have_ joined forces?" _The Captain's surprise was well placed, _"What gives?"_

"_Well, I have been ordered by my superiors to capture the Courier,"_ Alistair shifted his stance slightly at Meridiano's words, _"But I never intended to follow those orders this day. If he wants us to fight together to take you down, Eternal and I are always game,"_ The Ranger turned it's head towards Avatar, _"What say you Mr. Aang? Just this once?"_

Alistair merely shrugged, before turning to face the three Lumbers behind him.

"Why not. Might be fun,"

"_Why you little….ah the heck with it!! Kill them all, but bring me the head of the Avatar!"_

* * *

"_Sokka, how we doing?" _Katara's voice barely came over the sound of shards of metal zinging off rust ridden walls over the radio.

"I've been better," Her brother sighed with agitation as he watched the bullets fly down the corridor, "He's got to run out bullets some time,"

"_Why don't you throw something at him? Usually works for you,"_

"Are you comparing me to some lazy, dirty, sex driven scumbag Katara Agura?"

"…_Yes,"_

It only took him a moment to process her answer, before he sighed in defeat.

"Good point. HEY YOU BIG BRUTE!! I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU!!"

"What you talking about…Ahh!" The pirate only stopped for a moment before a radio came skimming down the corridor, thrown with such force by it's owner it bounced off the narrow walls, catching the stunned brigand by the ear as Sokka pounded down the passageway at full speed, the larger man letting out a pitiful yelp as a foot connected with his groin.

"Damn…not again,"  
"Oh yeah! Whose bad? Oh yeah, that's me!" Sokka grinned form ear to ear as he performed a little nonsense dance, "You know you've been punk'd when you've been punk'd by Sokka!"

"_Are you quiet done?"_

"No not really. Go Sokka! Go Sokka! Go…hey!!" The young man stumbled as the ship suddenly lurched violently, "What are you doing? I said I wasn't done yet!"

"_We can't wait any longer," _he picked up the radio indignantly as Fortitude pushed the prow of the vessel back into the water, _"At this rate Sovereignty will be halfway around the island, and we have to meet it head on, otherwise this won't work! So get to the Bridge pronto mister!"  
_"Alright, I'm going," Sokka sighed as gave the pirate another kick for good measure, before heading inside, "Geez if it's not one of you, it's the other…"

* * *

"_So, where did you get the energy rifle?"_

Artirius smirked at Alistair's question as he fought fist to fist with a nearby Lumber, the Courier himself swinging to dodge that massive sword the Pirate Captain hefted around threateningly.

"Let's just say I found it near Guam,"

"_Pacific Base?"_

"To an extent. I've travelled the world in my lifetime Mr. Aang, I tend to pick up things and use them to my advantage," There was the sound of breaking glass as Meridiano smashed his rifle barrel first into the cockpit, the Ranger engulfed in a flare of emerald energy as the trigger was pulled, "It's what makes me the soldier I am today,"

"_So…what's with the blindfold?"_

The Major merely continued to grin as he turned his attention to the last remaining Lumber, the machine slowly backing away from the on coming mech, "I guess I just like that mysterious edge,"

"_Ah, I don't buy that…ugh!"_ Artirius looked back as a agitated grunt came over his speakers, his camera panning back just in time to see Avatar's sword shatter as it impacted against the energy beam, the Ranger staggering back as the Endurance stood almost gloatingly over him.

"_You can't win lad!"_ The Captain swung his sword over his shoulder in triumph, _"Nothing can defeat a Ranger with this little baby! I don't suppose the Führer will mind if I destroy you for him. I suppose he could mount the head in the gardens of the Stadtschloss in Berlin. That should be proof enough. And with the money I make off that old tyrant, I'll be so loaded I could start my own empire! I'll call it…"_

"Heads up! Flying Lumber!"

"_Flying Lumber? What kind of name is…"  
_A screech of metal against metal drowned out the surprised cries of the Captain and his crewmember as Artirius grabbed the Lumber by the cockpit, hurling it into the side of the ancient Endurance.

Taking advantage of their obvious confusion, Avatar once more sprung into action, sparks flying as a roundhouse kick separated the Endurance's head form it's body, the energy sword flying from it's hands.

"_My main camera! You bastard! You took out my main…"_

The Captain never managed to finish his sentence.

Wasting no time, The Avatar plucked the energy sword from the air before it touched the ground, the giant beam of energy spluttering back to life as he brought the weapon down diagonally across the rusty Ranger's torso.

There was a scream of piercing metal, the mech's armour fizzing and burning as it turned molten, before absolute silence.

Slowly, with grating metal causing everyone alive to wince horribly, the top half of the Endurance slowly slid off, hitting the earthy with a heavy thumb and a puff of dust, before silence reigned once more, broken only by the quiet hum of the energy beam in Alistair's hand.

"_So…what happens now?"_

The two Rangers stood off over the carcasses of the fallen units around them, the silence becoming distinctly uneasy. Finally, Artirius decided to end it.

"Now…we part ways. This was a battle well won, and for allies to turn against each other at it's conclusion…just isn't the honourable thing to do. Of course when we meet again, and we will meet again Mr. Aang, I'm afraid it will be on opposite sides of the battlefield once again,"

"_That's a shame,"_ The energy sword died with a hiss as Alistair holstered it to the Avatar's back, _"You and me make a great team. If we'd met a hundred years ago, we could have been great friends,"_

"If only life were that simple,"The Major was surprised at the note of regret in his voice, "Go find your friends Mr. Aang. I'll give you a twenty four hour head start. After that, it'll be like this conversation never happened,"

"_Understood Major. Until we meet again,"_

Artirius chuckled lightly as he watched the Avatar take off into the blue sky, allowing the Ranger to disappear over the trees before contacting his ship.

"Sovereignty, status,"

"_Ming here sir,"_ The note of relief in Ty Lee's voice was badly hidden, _"We were wondering where you'd got off too. Sovereignty is approaching level with the opposite end of the island. Pirate ship is in range, looks like there's a fight going on. Want me to blast them?"_

"Not yet," Artirius smirked as he pushed Eternal into the air, "Wait for my return. I'd rather handle this…personally,"

* * *

Katara bit her lip in irritation. as she swept another large hand across Fortitude's body, sweeping the pirates back to the deck as the trees began to thin.

Bullets and daggers barely dented the massive form as every few minutes, Pirates tried to crawl their way up Fortitude's legs to gain access to it's cockpit, the Ranger shaking them off with relative ease, only for a new wave top approached.

"Sokka, are we there yet,"  
_"__Almost,__"_Sokka's voice betrayed his eagerness to get away, _"__You know, I really thought we__'__d run aground somewhere along here, but still__…__Uh-oh,__"_

Katara only had to glance at her foreword camera to understand the horror in her brother's voice.

Although

Though far from the island, Sovereignty still completely blocked out the horizon, it's cannons glinting menacingly in the sunlight as it slowly came to a stop, it's starboard side facing the island as a single strange plane like machine landed on it's flight deck.

"We have to get out of here now!" With one final sweep, the latest wave of pirates flew clear of Fortitude's legs, a burst of blue ions belching from her thrusters as she took off from the rear deck, "Sokka, get back to the Lumber quickly!"

"_What, why?" _Despite his confusion, Katara could hear he brother's heavy footsteps over the radio as he ran towards the exit, _"I thought you said we were going to get the pirates and the Nationalists to fight each other. Don't want to miss that,"_

"Sokka don't you get it? A Berlin Class Supercarrier is equipped with six 50 cm cannons, and three of them are going to be aimed at this this ship, and with three barrels on each turret,"

"_That's gonna mean major destruction,"_ Katara looked up in relief as a familiar shadow was cast across the pirate ship, Alistair waving through the window of the cockpit below as Avat hovered above, _"Anyone need a lift?"_

Katara couldn't help but grin as she headed for the welcoming open rear hatch, Sokka and her old Lumber not far behind.

"Thought you'd never ask,"

* * *

"Captain on deck!"

Ty Lee looked round in relief as Artirius stepped onto Bridge, a coy smile crossing her lips as he settled into the Command chair.

"You took your sweet time," The Major steeped his fingers as he turned to watch the island out of the starboard window, "We saw some kind of aircraft swoop in over the pirate ship a few minutes ago. It matched the silhouette we have of a Black Core Advanced Vehicular Armoured Transport. I was gonna shoot it down but you said…"

"I know what I said," Meridiano smiled at her as he hefted himself out of his chair, patting her comfortingly on the shoulder as he made his way to the starboard side of the command centre, "You were right to follow my orders. No blasting with out my say so. Speaking of which…"

"What should we do about the pirates?" Ty Lee hesitantly joined her superior at the window, "Do you want us to just leave them sir? I mean I know you have a very humanitarian view of the world and all but…"

"They double crossed us Ming," Artirius smirked as a hopeful smile crossed the young woman's face, "No one double crosses the German Unified Nation and gets away with it. I think a lesson in manners is called for. Gunnery Chief, ready starboard guns, full broadside. You know the target,"

"Setting target," the Gunnery Chief nodded as his fingers flew across the console, "Readying starboard side guns for full broadside. Commencing rotation, setting angle," Artirius felt Ty Lee's hands curl around his arm as the groaning of gears resonated around the massive ship, "Target set, all guns ready to fire,"

"I love this bit," Ming sighed as she rested her head on her Commander's shoulder, noting with content he did nothing to dissuade her.

Artirius merely smiled.

"All starboard guns, full broadside. FIRE!!"

* * *

"We did it! I can't believe we beat them!"

The Pirate Captain staggered towards his ship, held up by the unlucky crewman that had been thrown at him, a patient smile on his face as his men pulled his beloved ship up to the side of the bay of the southern side of the island, his brigands dancing and cheering up on the decks above.

He had lost a lot of valuable merchandise today. Six Lumbers, his own Endurance. Not to mention both the plans and his own precious Energy Sword. But he still had his ship, and his crew. He could start again if needs be with that alone. He had started off with much less then this after all.

"You've done good lads," The Captain grinned as the gangplanks were lowered, "We better lie low for a while though. No doubt G.U.N. will be after our heads after this fiasco,"  
"What you talking about Cap'n?" One of the pirates pointed out to sea with glee, "The Nationalists are right over there see? And Look, they're even about to give us a nine gun salute for helping them with the Avatar problem!"

"What?" the Captain followed his crewman's finger towards the giant vessel, "What are you…"

He managed to catch sight of the ship just in time to see nine barrels ignite with a flash of white light, the faint whistle of flying shells getting louder by the second.

The old man sighed in defeat, watching mournfully as the shells screamed ever closer.

"Aw…shit,"

With a mighty explosion his beloved pirate ship detonated with enough force to send him and his remaining Lumber pilot into the nearby trees, the ship's hull shattering under the force as the sheer shockwave flattened the forests and forced the water onto the land.

By the time the Captain returned to the scene, barely conscious, all that remained was a smoking crater slowly filling with water, and the image of the stern of the Sovereignty sailing over the horizon.

"Yeah…definitely shit,"

* * *

"Hey,"

"Hey," Katara smiled over her shoulder at Alistair as he leant in the doorway, "You okay?"

"Thought I'd ask you the same thing," the officer raised an eyebrow as he watched her neatly fold her G.U.N. uniform and carefully place it in her cupboard, "You're not going to throw it away? Sokka thinks it might make good firelighters,"

"Nah. Why waste a good disguise?" she sighed heavily as she slumped down unto the lower bunk, "Never know when I might need to sneak into a G.U.N. facility some day,"

Aang frowned at his downcast friend, slowly walking in and closing the door behind him before sitting down beside her as she twisted her hands in her lap.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I never said I was Alistair,"

"So…what's the problem?"

"Everything," her hands twisted and turned faster and faster, "Ever since I was a little girl, I've always been told exactly what being captured by G.U.N. meant. It meant the thinnest rags and the dirtiest cells at the very bottom of the ship. It meant a roach invested soup that looked like it had been freshly served from someone's stomach and tasted like it too. In mean hour upon hour of torture each and every single day, and even then they wouldn't ask questions until you were well and truly broken. But this man. This Major Artirius Meridiano…"

"What did he do to you?" Alistair felt a slight anger being to well up in his chest, "Did he…you know…" his cheeks pinked slightly, "Seduce you?

"No…It's funny, I expected something like that…but the worse thing he did was give me a G.U.N. uniform as a fresh set of clothes," a wry smile crossed her lips for the briefest of moments, "We had dinner together, in the Captain's dining room and the beds in the Guest quarters…I've never felt anything so soft before,"

"Well…these things were hardly designed for princes," Alistair smirked slightly, "So if he treated you so right, what's the problem? Sounds like a real gentleman if you ask me,"

"That's my point. He was," Katara let her head fall onto his shoulder with a soft thump, "He never raised his voice, he never demanded anything of me…all he wanted was to meet with you and talk. And he was so sincere. I think about Captain Sozin, how brutish and rude he was, just demolishing half the village to try and find you. And that Admiral Vadeck, who tried to bed me. They were perfect examples of G.U.N. officers I had been told about. But Major Meridiano…"

"I guess even within G.U.N. there has to be a few guys and girls who don't fit the bill," Alistair smiled kindly as he slung a arm around her shoulders, "But keep in mind Katara. This was a one off thing. After today…"

"I know," she nodded quietly against his chest, "He told me himself. Now the first meeting's over and done with…we're enemies until this war is over and done with,"

"Well…I guess we better finish it quick then eh?" she looked up at him with puzzlement, "That way, we can all meet up in a bar someday soon and laugh about it,"

Despite the statement, Katara chuckled lightly, "There's nothing funny about a hundred year war Mr. Aang. But I know what you mean…thanks," she sighed with contentment as she snuggled against his chest, "You're a good friend Alistair,"

Aang didn't reply. He just slowly leaned back until the he felt the cool surface of the wall behind the bunk through his tunic, waiting until Katara's breathing reached the slow steady sleeping pace before he finally spoke.

"Yeah," he sighed quietly, not bothering to hide the note of depression in his voice, "Friend. Great,"

* * *

A slow sad tune met Ty Lee's ears as she stepped into the confines of the Mess Hall. All around her, various crewmembers sighed and gazed listlessly out across the Hanger as Artirius played his melody, not the blue song form before, but something much more classical, and just as depressing.

"Good evening Sir,"

"Evening Lieutenant," he didn't look up as she approached, blindfolded eyes staring ahead as pale fingers continued to play, "Finished filing your report?"

"It's on your desk sir," Ty Lee never really wondered why the Major always requested reports, especially considering he couldn't actually read them. She raised an eyebrow in surprise as she recognised a certain necklace on the top of the piano, "Didn't give it back then huh?"

"No," Artirius sighed heavily, "With all the excitement, I never got the chance. Now…I don't think I ever will,"

"You mean the chase officially begins?" Ming tried to smile, "Maybe you could slip it to her somehow next time we clash?"

"Maybe," the song came to a close, Meridiano lifting a hand to the necklace, running a thumb over it's carved lines, "Only time will tell,"

"Well, if we've got time to burn…" Ming's smile grew slightly as she hefted the bronze curved instrument she had been carrying onto the top of the piano with a clunk, "You have a song I can play the sax too?"

Artirius smiled. A genuine comforting smile that brought warmth to her heart.

Without saying a word, his fingers began to play once more, a distinctly happier tune, not to fast, but set at a average pace that made the dining soldiers look up from their meals.

Recognising the tune, Ty Lee brought the saxophone to her lips at the right time, her smooth tones mixing with his, the Major and his Lieutenant continuing to play their songs long into the night.

In case it's not obvious, the Fortitiude is based loosly on the Zaku, because you can't have something Gundam influenced without a Zaku appearing in some form! It's awesome!

Well, that's all I got. Better get to work on the next chapter. I should warn you, I've been playing Bioshock a lot recently, so it may influence my writing somewhat :D.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Dearing


	9. The Silver Lady

You know what this site need? A Gundam: Other catagory. You know, for all those Gundam fics that arn't set in Universal Century, After Colony of Cosmic Era. It'd be a good place to put original Gundam stories too, like the Star Trek: Other slot over in TV shows. If anyone knows how to request new catargories, let me know, cause I have no idea.

Anyway, I would like to start off proper by saying I am not pleased with most of this chapter at all. I think I went overboard with the Bioshock references and I feel some of the characters go OOC several times throughout the story. It is an important chapter though, and so it had to be written. I have a better idea of where I want to go with the next one though, so hopefully, it'll be a whole lot better.

Enjoy

* * *

**008  
****THE SILVER LADY**

_It was dark, pitch black. A shroud of onyx enveloping him._

_He was definitely moving, of that he was certain. A distinct pressure gently pressing against his body as the grit and sand of the ground caressed his face._

_Then he saw it. _

_Framed by unseen lights, the immense prow of a ship pierced the darkness in the distance, it's hull crumpled and broken from a impact against the seabed well over a hundred years ago, far newer support struts holding the massive vessel up._

_He passed the massive wreck however, pursuing the lights that lay beyond it in an artificial crater, a distinct sense of familiarity passing over him as he rushed up the side of the hollow, his eyes widening at what he saw._

_A city. A city of skyscrapers, lit up by a thousand white beams of light._

_He could see it all as he gently swam around it's parameter. A circle of buildings, perhaps the size of the city of London, each ring of structure taller then the next, all connected to the truly immeasurable might of the single skyscraper in the centre, all connected via transparent tunnels and access pathways._

_The building into it's centre stood the tallest however; a immense structure reaching up to the surface miles above, easily six hundred metres tall, a single light atop it's the antennae on it's pyramid shaped attracting all kinds of weird fish to it's gentle crimson glow._

_He suddenly had a great urge to head for the light himself. To bask in the small warmth it gave in these bitterly cold depths. But it was not to be. He found himself being dragged away from the light. Away from the city. He struggled in vain, trying to pull against whatever force had him in such a tight hold, but still he was haulled upwards. Away from the light, away from the city, until all was obscured by the darkness once more._

_Then, the world him began to lighten. Black becoming navy, then turquoise, then baby blue._

_Finally he broke the surface, strangely not out of breath or worse for wear for his experience, not even cold from the frigid time of year._

_Then, the sun above began to set, the moon rising soon after. Then the cycle repeated, again and again. The celestial objects rising and falling faster and faster with every passing second._

_And then, just as quickly as it had begun, it stopped._

_Floating listlessly in an endless ocean. He watched as the sun reached it's peak in the sky._

_There was a scream, like sound of energy fire, a bright blast of white light fired from the very sun, then…_

* * *

fAlistair sat up bolt upright as he woke up with a gasp, his breathing hard and laboured as he took in his surroundings wildly.

He sighed with relief as he realised where he was, the sound of Sokka's loud snoring above him never sounding so welcoming.

"What a dream," he shook his head to clear it as he wiped cold sweat from his face, "It was so real though," he pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt around in the semi-darkness for the fresh clothes he had laid out the night before, "Maybe…yeah…it couldn't hurt,"

Slinging his tie around his neck, the officer silently made his way to the cockpit, begging careful to close the door as quietly as he could, before heading for the cockpit.

* * *

"Char, local time please,"

"0600 Alistair," Forge raised an eyebrow as Aang slumped into the cockpit chair, "You're up early,"

"Had a bad nightmare," the officer turned his gaze to the cockpit window as he finished knotting his tie, a slight wince appearing in his eye at the sight of boundless ocean in all directions, "How we doing on time?"

"Your twenty-four hours are up if that's what you mean," Forge brought up the map, a small pulsating dot hovering over the Mid-Atlantic, "At our current speed, we'll fit the Spanish coast in another day or two, and reach Everest Base a day after that,"

"I see," Alistair steeped his fingers quietly, "Char…this may sound odd but…do you know when the next Winter Solstice is?"

"Winter Solstice?" Forge's face betrayed her puzzlement for the briefest of moments before blanking completely, a sure sign she was trying to find the answer, "Yes…it's tomorrow I think. Why do you…"

"We need to make a course correction," The lieutenant suddenly rose from the chair, "Everest will have to wait,"

"Wait?" The hologram looked surprised as the pilot headed for the Launch Bay, "Bt Alistair, it's your home! You said you wanted to go see it and…"

"It will have to wait," The AI flinched at the harsh tone inflicting Aang's voice as he slid down the ladder to the ground floor, "Set course for Landmark coordinates 41°43'55" North by 49°56'45" West.

We're returning to Atlantic Base,"

* * *

"Atlantic Base?" Katara frowned as she lent up against Fortitude's knee, "But that's completely in the wrong direction,"

"I know, I know," Alistair paced the Launch Bay as the bemused siblings looked on, "I just…I had a dream last night,"  
"Lots of people have dreams Al," Sokka twiddled one of the deactivated Lumber's control sticks from his position stretched out lengthways across the cockpit, "I for one had a rather nice vision of this chick I met near Roseville…"

"This wasn't one of you stupid wet dreams Sokka!" the officer clenched his fists angrily at his sides, glaring daggers at his friend. This was real, at least a lot more real then most of the dreams I've had. I saw Atlantic Base. I the Winter Solstice. And I just know something's going to happen there, and we have to be there to see it!"

"But Alistair, the twenty four hours are up," Katara tried to calm him down, "If we go back, there's a good chance we'll run into Artirius and that giant Supercarrier of his,"

"And If we don't go back, there's a good chance we might miss something important," Aang cast her a desperate look, "Katara, I've been wondering the planet trying to find some kind of purpose to my life. The Black Core is gone, and right now all we've been doing is going from place to place, doing nothing in particular. I know a visit to Atlantic Base will give me a purpose, or at least give me a push in the right direction. Please,"

Katara bit her lip as she took in her friend's pleading eyes and tense stance, before letting her shoulders sag.

"Alright Alistair, we'll do it your way,"

"What?!" Her brother gawked at her incredulously, "But if we go back, we're bound to run into G.U.N.! Not that I mind or anything but…"

"Avat is Alistair's rig Sokka," the young girl sighed, "By all accounts, we're just passengers going along for the ride. If he wants to go to this Atlantic Base, we can't really stop him,"

Aang smiled in relief, "Thanks,"  
"Oh don't thank me Black Core guy," she gave him a stern look, "I think your nuts, taking on a Berlin Class just because you had a pretty intense dream. But…we said we were with you," she smirked wryly, "And we're with to the end,"

Alistair nodded with a grateful grin.

"So…Atlantic Base…" Sokka sighed as he pushed himself off the Lumber's Cockpit onto the deck, "It's like Pacific Base right? A underwater utopia kinda theme?"

"Not in the same extent," Alistair frowned as he lent up against a nearby table, "Atlantic Base was designed to be the main construction facility for Ranger units. Also taking into consideration it severed as the Black Core Navy departments main base of operations, it also had to be larger then Pacific Base, around the size of the primary city of London,"

"These bases must have taken a while to build," Katara closed her eyes as she pictured it, "Black Core must have been operational a lot longer then five years, that's for sure,"

"I'll be the first to admit I don't know The Black Core's entire history," Alistair smirked mysteriously, "But I do know that the Black Core as I knew it was only operational from the day Robert Sozin was officially sworn in as the Führer of Germany, and the civilian departments only a few years before that. Even then, nearly all seven bases were operational by the end of the Black Core's first year. Keeping in mind how much both units counted on Alien technology though, I don't doubt it speeded up the construction process,"

"I guess,"

Originally, Atlantic Base was supposed to be more of a metropolitan version of Pacific Base, a city in a bubble. But there were…complications. You see, it's hard enough to build the installations in the first place, but damn near impossible to build them on site. Both Pacific and Atlantic Bases, were constructed in hidden facilities along the eastern Canadian coast, before being sailed to their respective destinations. However apparently there was some kind of malfunction during the construction of Atlantic's bubble. Determined to finish both bases on time, the big brass decided to reinforce the buildings rather then start over on a new bubble, and both bases were launched at the end of their year, and sunk within the following month.

Just as Pacific Base uses the deepest part of the Mariana Trench as a landmark, Atlantic Base uses the wreck of the RMS Titanic as hers. That's what we have to look out for,"  
"The Titanic?" Katara blinked in surprise, "That ship's been lost for just over a hundred and thirty years!"

"Well, we found it while searching for sites for the underwater bases," Alistair smiled thoughtfully, "Professor Roku always had a strange obsession with that ship. He was always determined to make sure that ship lasted the ages. I think as a memorial to those that died. I think he was actually a passenger. Anyway I'm straying from the point. We'll reach the Landmark Coordinates in around a day. After the dive, we should reach the city at around 1000 hours. Plenty of time to reach the central command building for midday,"

"I'm still not to happy with this," Katara looked troubled as her brother clapped her on the back.

"Relax sis," he smirked ironically, "We'll make there in one piece. We have so far. And even if we _do_ run into Artie, what's the worse that could happen? It's not like we're dealing with Sozin here…"

* * *

"So cold," Zuko's eyes narrowed to slits, "Why is the trail so cold?"

"Maybe because we haven't seen the Courier since Kyoto?" Iroh cast a wary glance towards his nephew as he drummed his fingers angrily against the Command Chair's armrest, "You have to admit my nephew, it's certainty been a while since you at the Avatar last tangoed,"  
"We almost had him at Shangri-La. Almost. DAMMIT!!" the old man jumped as the Captain slammed his fist down angrily, "I had him in my grasp Uncle, in my grasp! We were only a few hours away, and Sovereignty beat us too it! Helmsman, what's our current heading?"

"Current course is on route to the island of Tortuga. According to intercepted transmissions, the Sovereignty investigated a disturbance there,"

"Ugh, the Pirate stronghold," Zuko cradled his head in a hand, "This better not turn into another Cuba incident. But if Sovereignty is checking it out then…"  
The Captain jumped as an alarm blared across the Bridge, his Uncle clutching his chest in surprise as the Command Centre was bathed in a blood red light.

"What's going on!" the scarred man rose warily from his chair, "Someone answer me!"

"Receiving automated message sir," The communications officer held put a hand to his ear piece, "To the Captain of G.U.N. Vessel Bismarck. By order of the Führer Julius Sozin, under the recommendation Colonel Takanori Zhao, as an Exile of the German Unified Nation, your sentence has been extended to include the engagement of all ships under the flag of the G.U.N.. If you are encountered by any such vessels without prior notification, you will be flagged as hostile and said ships will engage in combat until you have either been sunk or retreated. This message has been relayed to your Communications Officer due to your currant course intercepting that of G.U.N. Vessel Sovereignty. Again, if you continue on your present course, contact with Sovereignty will result in the sinking of your ship, and should you survive, your arrest and return to Berlin for violating the terms of your exile. Yours sincerely, G.U.N. Navel headquarters,"

"They're not allowing you near any of our own ships?" Zuko's body shook angrily, "What right do they have to deny us contact with our fellow officers? We run into another ship of the homeland at least once a month. Do you know how this will affect our supplies?"

"That's the general idea," Iroh sighed heavily, as he rubbed his chest sourly, "by cutting off contact with other G.U.N. ships, it also limits our use of G.U.N. facilities like New Gibraltar. As much as I hate to admit it, The Colonel got us good,"

"Not good enough," a sly smirk suddenly crossed Zuko's lips, something that worried his Uncle intensely, "The message said we were intercepting the course of the Sovereignty, Zhao's little Avatar hunter. There's no way Meridiano would stray into the Atlantic with G.U.N. territory so far away. The coward prefers to circle around the South American boarder and then cross the sea where the land is closest. This is a bold move for him. It means he's chasing something. Helm, adjust course to directly intercept the Sovereignty!"

"Are you crazy?" Iroh felt his jaw drop as the Helmsman merely nodded in acknowledgement, "Zuko, you're willing to go up against a Berlin Supercarrier over a hunch?"

"No hunch Uncle," the Captain sat down carefully in his chair, his fingers closing tight around the ends of the armrests, "This will be a fight, for what's mine and mine alone,"

* * *

"The Sovereignty," Alistair growled angrily at the ship below from the cockpit chair, "Of all the rotten luck,"

"We were basically backtracking Al," Sokka smirked as he gazed at the massive ship through Avat's periscope, "You didn't really think Sovereignty wouldn't be hot on our tails by now did you?"

"No, but I thought that floating city Artirius calls a ship would be a lot slower then this, considering it's size," Aang drummed his fingers against the armrest agitatedly, "We don't have time for this, is he launching Rangers?"

"No, doesn't look like…Wait," Sokka's eyes narrowed through the visor, "Looks like their mounting something onto the catapult. Looks like some kind of plane,"  
"Let me see," Katara pushed her brother aside as she stared into the periscope, "I've never a aircraft like that before. Look at it's wings…and those cannons…it's launching,"

"It's Eternal," Alistair scowled darkly as he vaulted over the armrest of the cockpit chair, making his way to the Launch Bay, "That means Artirius is coming,"

"Are you sure?" Katara frowned as she watched the machine fly off the deck, "Because I don't think…wait…it's changing! It's a Ranger! A transformable Ranger!"

"Exactly," Aang through a grim smile over his shoulder, "That's the thing when dealing with Artirius Meridiano: He's always full of surprises. Avatar! I need you!"

* * *

"Taking on a Berlin Class Supercarrier," Iroh shook his head in disbelief as he watched the Bismarck's single cannon slowly rose to the Launch Deck from his nephew's side on the Bridge, "Of all the stupid idiotic things you've done in your life Zuko, this really takes the biscuit,"

"I'm sure there are men in Cuba who would say differently Uncle," the Captain smirked to himself, "But I have no choice. The Avatar is above us, and I'm not going to let that blind bastard get his cold fingers on it if it's the last thing I do!"

"Sovereignty has launched single unit…confirming signature as the Eternal," An officer frowned at his readings, "Also reading launch of the Avatar. But it's wielding…"  
"What?" Zuko looked over at the crewmember irritably, "What's it holding?"

"A…A energy blade…sir,"

* * *

"An energy sword?" Artirius smirked, Eternal pulling it's own blade from it's back at his command, "You disappoint me Mr. Aang, I thought you'd at least of the brains to figure this out!"

With a metallic clank, the right had portion of his sword parted and folded back on themselves, a beam of brilliant white filling the gap just in time as Avatar's own energised blade came down.

"_A energy sword?"_ The Major merely continued to smirk at Aang's cry of surprise of his comm. channel as sparks flew across the open sky, _"You had one all this time?"_

"The pirates didn't steal the only copy in existence my friend," Artirius managed to throw his opponent off in a brief reprieve, "G.U.N. had been developing energy weapons for years. We just haven't had a lot of success. But on to other matters, like WHY THE HELL DID YOU TURN AROUND!?"

The sound of power and sparks screamed through the blue as Eternal caught it's opponent off guard, the two Rangers now dashing in and out of clashes as they darted across the open skies.

"_Major Meridiano,"_

"Ming, make it quick," Artirius bit down on his tongue as his latest crash sent Eternal spiralling, the Ranger transforming into it's fighter form_, _The Avatar in hot pursuit, "I'm kinda busy here,"

"_It's Bismarck sir. Twelve O'clock,"_

"What? Damn," The Major groaned heavily as he recognised the form of Sozin's vessel ahead of Sovereignty's prow in his rear camera, "Of all the luck…Fine. He wants to play, let him play. Ming, keep Bismarck of our backs. Don't shoot it directly though. Just make waves. Deter Zuko understand?"

"_Yes…Yes Major,"_

* * *

"Energy swords," Zuko's eyes narrowed to slits as he watched the battle above, "I'd always heard of their existence…but to see them in action…"  
"Sovereignty is blocking our path Captain," The helmsmen looked around nervously, "Should I slow down?"

"No, keep our course straight,"  
"Zuko if we turn around now we can still live to fight another day," Iroh clung desperately to his nephew's arm, "I beg you, do not sacrifice our lives and your ship just because you have the Avatar in your sights. It's not worth it!"

"Receiving message from Sovereignty, text only," The communications officer interrupted before Sozin could open his mouth, "Attention Bismarck, this is Sovereignty. By order of Major Artirius Meridiano, you are to stand down and retreat, or you will be fired upon. Signed Lieutenant Ty Lee Ming,"

"Ty Lee," Zuko felt his shoulders sag slightly, "Azura's friend. The one…"

"The one with the wonderful voice," Iroh smiled slightly, "Do you really want to fight her Zuko? I beg you. Please do as she says. There will always be other chances,"  
"Not this time Uncle," the Captain sighed as he straightened up in his chair, "If we turn back now, I just know Sovereignty will capture the Avatar. Ready the main gun, target the ocean ahead. Let's see what we can do to dissuade Miss Ming about her current orders,"

* * *

Clash after clash. Thud after thud. Alistair gritted his teeth angrily as his every hit was blocked, blades colliding causing his gut to wrench from every impact.

"_Why Mr. Aang?"_ The swords locked against each other, yellow eyes burning into each other, _"I gave you twenty-four hours and yet you turned around. Why? What possible logic turned the gears in your mind to get you to come to this decision? I warned you didn't I? No more meetings. So why Mr. Aang, are we having this conversation so soon after we last parted ways? Why? WHY?"  
_"Because of a dream!" with all his might, Alistair pushed Eternal off, the shear force of the blow sending his surprised enemy high into the air above the Avat, "Because of a vision!" pure anger fuelled the pilot now as he soured into a prime position over the stunned Ranger, "Because I just know I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time, and no blindfold wearing G.U.N. lackey is going to stop me from reaching Atlantic Base, DO YOU HEAR ME!?"  
_"Atlantic…"_

With an electric screech, the Eternal's Energy sword shattered from the Avatar's impact, a follow up kick to the chest sending the mech down into Avat's open Launch Bay with a sickening crunch, the entire craft buckling slightly under the weight.

Before Artirius could react Avatar was upon him, crouched low as the Launch Bay doors slowly closed, but still standing tall enough to aim it's energy rifle at it's enemy's chest.

"_But seeing as your so interested in why we turned around, I guess this will be your chance to see why,"_

* * *

Ty Lee could only watch.

Watch in horror as Eternal collided heavily with the Launch Bay of the Avat, Avatar crashing down after it, the entire rig sent plummeting into the icy waters of the Atlantic below and sinking below the waves in one fell swoop.

"ARTIRIUS!!" Ming's cry was lost as another cannon volley shuddered through the ship, "Damn! can't a women cry out for her commanding officer without being interrupted? Damage report!"

"We're still good to go," Ysara frowned at his readings, "Starboard secondary hull is taking most of the brunt though…"

"Ma'am! The Bismarck! It's…retreating?"

"Retreating?" Ty Lee stared in bemusement as the metal hull of Zuko's ship as it slowly turned away, "But why? Zuko's never exactly been the kind of guy to just give up,"

"Maybe he decided it wasn't worth taking us on with the Avatar sunk?" Ysara glanced over his shoulder at the lieutenant.

"It just…doesn't seem his style," Ming fiddled with the end of her ponytail as she watch Bismarck make it's way towards the horizon, "Well…I guess it's good that the fighting's stopped,"

"So what do we do know?"

"What else can we do?" she sighed as she gave the Ensign a morose look, "We lost our commander, the Avatar _and_ Zuko's in the area," she sighed again as she cradled her head in her hands.

"What else can we do…but contact Colonel Zhao?"

* * *

"You. Sit there. Don't move,"

Katara jumped as something heavy slumped down onto the grated walkway behind the cockpit, her eyebrows hiking up as she took in the G.U.N. uniform adorning the familiar body leaning up against the nearby bulkhead.

"Artirius?"

"Hey Katara," The major smiled friendly with a quick wave, "Didn't think we'd meet up again so soon,"

"Don't talk," Alistair snapped as he pushed himself up into the cockpit, Katara hastily getting out of his chair before he almost sat on her, "Sokka, get up here and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Forge what's our ETA?"

"Around ten minutes until we hit the Landmark Coordinates. We're sinking like a stone thanks to all this extra weight," Forge cast a uncertain look Artirius' way as Sokka came up the ladder from the ground floor, pistol primed, "Sparks should be calling soon though,"

"Sparks?"

"Atlantic's Monitor," Aang smiled grimly, "A bit of a nutcase, but mostly harmless,"

"Harmless eh?" Meridiano chuckled ominously, "We'll see,"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Sokka waved the pistol around threateningly.

"Oh, you'll see. Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise,"

* * *

"Atlantic Base," Iroh frowned as he watched the excursion Exo-suit slowly lowered into the frigid ocean; a large bulky looking thing, resembling an white Endurance, eight metres tall with a large visor to give the pilot a full view of everything in front of him. The legs replaced with a propeller propulsion system, "I didn't realise we were so close,"

"Clearly the Courier isn't aware of went on down there," Zuko traced his scar lightly cast his eyes towards the obscure smudge that was the Sovereignty near the horizon, "Artirius might tell him, but I doubt he'd listen. It looks like Ming's waiting for something, that's why Sovereignty hasn't moved off yet since their commander's capture. I won't get another chance to get down there undetected. If I time this right, I'll only be five minutes behind the Courier and his friends,"

"But taking a single excursion suit?" His Uncle looked on worriedly as the Captain hopped gingerly onto the rear of the machine, awkwardly wiggling down in via the hatch on it's back behind the head, "I would be far happier if you at least took another man with you,"

"I can't risk being detected by Sovereignty," Zuko scowled slightly, before letting his features mellow slightly, "Keep heading Toronto's way for the next three hours, then circle back. I'll be waiting for you…" He slammed the hatch shut, "Avatar in hand,"

* * *

"_Hello? Hello?"_ Everyone jumped as a uncertain yet definitely British voice came over the speakers, _"Is anyone there? You are about to enter dangerous territory. Might I suggest you turn around immediately to avoid any further consequences?"_

"Is that Sparks?" Sokka gave Forge a quizzical look.

"Sounds like him," The AI frowned as Alistair fitted his headphones and mic over his dark hair, "He always was a bit strange…but he almost sounds like he's threatening us,"

"This is Flight Lieutenant Alistair Samuel Aang," The officer cast a grim look into the dim pool of light that shone ahead from Avat's headlamps, "ID number 796019571-21 of Installation Zero Two, Everest Base Ranger Flight Oh-Seven-Nine. Requesting permission to land,"  
_"__79...79...I__'__m sorry Lieutenant but there is no one registered on my database with that ID number. I ask again please turn around, or I will have to take you out. And you are getting a bit close to the Titanic Memorial__…"_

"Sparks, It's me!" Alistair stared at the speaker in disbelief, "ID number 796019571-21. I was here a hundred years ago. I picked up the Avatar remember?"

"_I'm sorry Lieutenant, but I do not have you number on record. Now please return to the surface, or I will have no choice but to shoot you down,"_

"Well this is getting us nowhere," Alistair gripped the control sticks tightly as his foot pushed down on the accelerator, "Alright Sparks, you better have that door open by the time I reach Titanic, otherwise Atlantic Base is about to become a whole lot…OW!! HEY!!"

"Amateur," Artirius gave Aang a pitying look as he slung the recently captured headphones over his head, setting his hat atop Katara's head as the two men looked on with bewilderment, "Monitor of Installation Zero Four, Atlantic Base. Number Three Four Three, Code name: Guilty Sparks, Recognise Meridiano, Artirius, Major. Currant assignment: New Gibraltar, Acting Captain of G.U.N. Vessel Sovereignty. Requesting permission to land, Authorisation Code thirty one Sigma Delta dash two nine,"

"_Ah, Major Meridiano! Yes here we are. I must say it's nice to speak to someone of such prestige…and competence,"_ Artirius smirked slightly at the monitor's cheerful tone, ignoring the stormy looks sent his way by the Black Core officer, _"Let me see now….Yes we do have a open bay. I must warn you however there has been a certain…containment breach. Very messy. Are you sure you wish to proceed?"_

"I'm sure Sparks," Artirius' mouth became a thin line as the hull of a ruined cruise line loomed out of the darkness, "Just open the hatch, we'll deal with any subjects we encounter. Try and secure us a path to the control centre though, understand,?"

"_Oh Yes Major, absolutely. I'll meet you there myself. Sparks out!"_

"You mind explaining?" Alistair shot the Major a dark cold look as Meridiano handed him back the headphones, "What did you do to him? He didn't even recognise me!"

"I didn't do anything," Artirius scowled darkly, "You didn't really think G.U.N. would let all the Black Core's bases go to waste did you? No, Atlantic Base was rather dear to G.U.N. not so long ago," The Major frowned as Avat crossed the peak of the ridge, the lights of the city beyond illuminating his pale face, "After all, this was where the Neurological Interface, and indeed the Mecha Suit itself, was born,"

* * *

Sokka cast a grim look out of the Launch Bay doors as Avat set itself down in docking bay, the machine gun in his hands becoming slippery with his sweat.

"And I thought Pacific Base was bad,"

The smell of damp radiated across the small dome before them, the clear glass above covered in green algae across it's outside, casting strange bizarre shadows across the ruined docks via the spotlights that surrounded it.

But it wasn't the lighting that made Sokka's skin crawl, it was the bodies.

Scattered between splintered boxes, leaning against oily metal surfaces, sprawled across a pool of their own dried blood. These were nothing like the bodies they had found at Pacific Base. These weren't skeletons of bone, dust and tattered clothing. These were actual bodies of flesh and blood, their rotting corpses attracting flies as they stared vacantly at the nothingness, looks of fear and pain etched forever into their faces.

"What happened here?" Katara's face turned several shades of green as the landing area shuddered from the large footsteps of Eternal, Artirius (under Alistair's watchful eye in the Avatar) moving his Ranger out of Avat's Launch Bay to make room for it's original occupant.

"G.U.N. happened here," The Major sighed bitterly as he set Eternal down on one knee, the entry hatch opening with a pop as he leapt down to the ground, "This was a primary supply base right up to around ten years ago. It's close to the U.S.A.C. territories, and was the reason we were able to hold a solid position in North Carolina for a while. But then…then things went wrong,"  
"And what exactly gave you the right to just move on in?"

"Hey, don't shoot the grunts of today for the decisions of the big brass of yesterday," Artirius held up his hands in submission as Alistair appeared from the gloom, a pair of machine guns in his hands, "I wasn't even _in_ the military when they took over this joint. I…"  
"Shh!"

"What?" the three men looked towards Katara as she stared up at the ceiling, her own weapon cocked.

"There's something up there. Can't you hear it?"

The group became silent, uneasy glances crossing the cavernous area as the noses of the desecrated dock became apparent. The sound of scrabbling sending chills up everyone's spines, every weapon raised as pale scratchy voices rose up from the destruction and mess.

"_Is it someone new?"_

"_One wears the robes of the enemy?"_

"_Are they all the enemy?"_

"_We should tell the Masters,"_

"_No…we should kill them!"  
"Yes! Kill them!_

"_Rip them apart limb by limb!" _

"_It'll please the Masters!"_

"_Yes…please the Masters!"_

Artirius turned his blind eyes towards Aang carefully "Throw me a gun and a flashbang,"

"What?" the officer scowled over his shoulder, "You're joking right? I wouldn't give you a weapon if my life depended on it. And why do you need a flashbang? You're blind!"

"Believe me, it's for your benefit as much as mine," The Major scowled darkly, "Right now you have to trust me, otherwise we'll never get out of this alive. Or do you really want to get sliced up by a bunch of rapid DNIs?"

Alistair thought it best not to ask what a DNI was as he reluctantly handed over the weaponry.

"_Kill!_

"_Rip!  
"Tear!"_

"_Destroy!"_

"Get ready to shield your eyes," Artirius glanced upward as shadows moved across the dome, "The minute they fall, shoot. Don't hesitate, don't let them get away. This is for their own good as well as ours,"

"_Rip them apart!_

"_Please the Masters!"_

"_Destroy them all!"_

"NOW!!"

The flashbang flew into the air.

A single shot was fired.

Then, burning white light.

Alistair squinted as painful screams echoed around the dome, the thud of at least a dozen bodies falling to the floor resonating through his mind as he saw his apparent enemies, twisting and writhing on the metal deck as they clawed at their eyes.

"FIRE!!"  
A part of Alistair's mind realised he could only hear two machine guns going off as he almost automatically fired off several rounds into the nearest DNI, the humanoid creature squealing like a pig as his broken body spun across the floor from the impact.

Finally a third machine gun entered the fray, the screams of the creatures being drowned out by the sounds of bullets splattering into their bodies.

"Miss Katara!" Aang felt his blood boil at the angry tone in Artirius' voice, "Don't let him get away, something far worse will appear otherwise,"

"But he's defenceless!" Katara stared after the DNI as it scrabbled off towards the large door at the opposite end of the dock like a wounded cheetah, "And have you even seen what your shooting! They're human beings!"

Blinking at her words, Alistair stared down at the nearest enemy at his feet, his blood running cold at the sight.

By his long boots was a male, no older then his late thirties, dressed in a tarnished grey business suit and ragged loud tie.

But his face.

His skin was brown and scabbing, half his dark brown hair missing, the remaining bloody straggly. His lifeless eyes were completely orange, one a good few centimetres lower then the other. His lips were red and swollen, hanging jaw revealing a incomplete set of jagged yellow teeth.

One sweep across the battlefield made the Lieutenant realise something else. Almost no weapons, save for a shotgun that had belonged to what appeared to have been the leader, hastily picked up by Meridiano as he chased the fleeing DNI, Katara and Sokka hot on his heels.

"They're just ordinary people," Aang looked around with a mixture of horror and bewilderment, "They're not even soldiers…Hey wait!!"

* * *

"_They hurt me Master. They killed my friends…"_

Alistair tried to control his laboured breathing as he found his comrades and prisoner at a junction a little ways from the exit of the docks, the hurting his eyes as he joined them as they peered cautiously around the bend, himself, Katara and Artirius on one side, Sokka on the other.

"Those people back there," he lowered his voice to a deadly whisper, so as not to alert whoever they were spying on, "They were just ordinary civilians. One guy was in a business suit for crying out loud. You had me shoot unarmed men…"

"I'd hardly call them men and women anymore," The Major gave Aang a dark look over his shoulder, "Not after what G.U.N. did to them. You can't help them Mr. Aang, trust me. If we hadn't killed them, they'd just go running to their masters, like this one,"

Alistair glanced up the corridor to where Meridiano indicated, his grey eyes taking in the DNI's supposed "master" properly for the first time.

Standing at twelve feet tall, the Master seemed encased in a small mecha suit, thick arms and legs seemingly built around a large sphere, perhaps big enough to hold a small child, the globe dotted by various emerald tinted portholes, the entire orb spinning every minute or so to allow another window to get a look at the deformed human.

Strapped to it's right hand, a fairly lethal drill whirred quietly, it's spin increasing with every pain ridden word as strange rattling noises resonated from the large tanks hoisted against it's back.

"What…what is that thing?"

"That…" Artirius clenched his fist angrily at his side, "That is a Direct Neurological Interface, Zero Generation. One of the fifteen that made Mecha suits what they are today. You think the DNI is inhuman, you wait until you see what's in that spinning dome. Grenade,"

"What?"

"I need a grenade,"

"Who made died and put you in charge? You're the prisoner remember?"

"Sorry," The Major flashed a sheepish smile, "I _have_ been in command of a giant Supercarrier these past few months. Guess I just forgot where I was for a moment. Still need the grenade though, trust me. You won't get to where you want to go otherwise,"

Alistair paused for a moment, before reluctantly handing over the explosive, a awry Katara looking on.

"What are you going to do?"  
"The only thing I can for these people," The Major shouldered the shotgun, slowly raising the machine gun, blinded eyes cast towards the jabbering DNI, "Put them out of their misery,"

"_They're coming this way Master. We must lay traps, we must be ready for them Master! We must…Ugh!"_

The being let out a gurgled grunt as a spray of blood spat from three exit wounds in the side of it's head, the Master taking a step back as one of it's windows was stained by the sticky liquid, the windows suddenly glowing red as it focused on the G.U.N. soldier that stepped into it's sights.

With a roar the monstrous machine charged towards it's foe, the glass visors all spinning wildly to get a look at the Major as it's drill spinning aggressively.

A hail of bullets met it full on as Artirius dumped an entire clip into the Master's body, strange red streaked onyx liquid spurting from every hole that punctured through, not a single wound or cracked visor slowing the giant down a single step.

The machine gun died with a hiss, masking the click of the grenade's key as the Major threw the apple sized explosive into the leviathan's path, his face ever passive.

With a mighty boom the Master's right foot exploded in a grotesque array of black/red liquid, gears and gyros, the mammoth machine crashing to the ground as it slid dangerously, towards the group, it's drill tearing up the corridor ahead of it.

Casting the empty weapon away, Artirius shrugged the primed shotgun into his hand as he ran up the passageway to meet the skidding machine, the drill desecrating the ground where his feet had been moments before as he leapt into the air, the firearm held high above his head as the Master's dome spun wildly trying to track him.

With a crunch the Major's boot hit the monster's good arm, a single cracked porthole managing to lock onto him before the shotgun came down.

"NO WAIT!!"

The glass smashed.

The trigger was pulled.

A single shot rang out across the corridor.

The Master gave a pitiful moan, before finally slumping, it's drill slowly whirring to a stop.

"Why…why did you do that?" Katara stared disbelievingly as Artirius pulled the shotgun from the head of the machine, her brother and Aang paling slightly at the sight of the blood soaked barrel, "We could of talked to the pilot. If it was the Master of these…these DNIs then maybe…"  
"I did them a favour,"

"A…A favour?" She stared at him incredulously as the three approached, "You think killing a human being for _any_ reason is a favour?"

Meridiano glowered darkly as he stepped down to the floor, "I'd hardly call their Masters human,"

"You what? You bastard!!" Katara made a move to slap the Major hard, only for her hand to be caught by his pale fingers, "Let go! You're sick! Your disgusting! You're…"

"I'm right," she stopped suddenly as she was pulled by the wrist to come nose to nose with Artirius, the Major scowling as Alistair flinched slightly at their closeness, "Do you Actually _know_ what a Zero Generation DNI looks like? Here, see for yourself,"

With a hollow kick to the side of the slack globe, the entire sphere cracked in half, both Sokka and Katara jumping back with a yelp as a torrent of crimson stained onyx liquid gushed out over the floor of the resulting crack.

As the dome slowly creaked open, three pairs of eyes peered cautiously inside, Sokka suddenly going several shades of green as Katara and Alistair stared in horror.

"Ugh," The older brother put a hand to his mouth as he ran for a nearby public bin, "I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"What…What is this?" Katara took several steps back from the broken rig, "Where's the pilot?"

"That _is_ the pilot," Artirius cast her a grim look as he cast away the bloodied shotgun, "At least just the vital organs needed to keep him or her running anyway. Just the brain, lungs and heart, all floating around in a mixture of it's own blood and oil. This is the Direct Neurological Interface Zero Generation., one of the fifteen that made Mecha suits what they are today. Right Sparks?"

"Indeed," Aang looked up in surprise as a monitor flew around the corner of the corridor, his single eye a bright azure as he came into a orbit of Artirius' head, "I'm sorry I didn't arrive earlier Major Meridiano. I'm afraid my tactical laser was damaged in a recent attack by Zero Generation Four, so I wouldn't have been much help to you. A technical marvel," The floating ball sighed as it observed the wreck of the Master, "A near perfect combination of biology and technology. Such a shame about the accident?"

"Sparks?" Alistair stared at the monitor in disbelief, "What's wrong with you? There's…there's not even a body in there! How can you be so nonchalant about this?"

"It's not his fault," Artirius brushed himself off as Sokka groggily returned to the scene, "When G.U.N. moved in, one of the first things reprogrammed was Sparks. Seeing as he basically runs this operation, seemed a logical thing to do. Made him a bit…out of phase though,"

"Alright that's it!" Alistair levelled his weapon at the Major's chest angrily, "What the hell has G.U.N. been doing here!? The bodies, the DNIs. You got some 'splaining to do Major Gory!"

"You think _I_ had something to do with all this?"Artirius regarded the officer, "I was never assigned out here Mr. Aang. I spent most of my time in Berlin before I got assigned to New Gibraltar. Now Colonel Zhao on the other hand…"

"Er, if I could interrupt?" Sokka held up a hand queasily, "Not that I mind seeing Artie being held at gunpoint here, but don't we have places to be at a certain time today?"

"He's right Alistair," Katara placed a comforting hand on his tense shoulder, "If we don't get to the top of the central tower by mid-day, this entire trip will be for nothing. We have to go,"

"The Central Tower?" Sparks turned his body onto one side, almost as though he were cocking his head, "Well why didn't you say so? We can take the main elevator to the Command Centre if you like. With the death of one of their leaders, the DNIs will be unwilling to assault us, so I'm sure we'll have no further problems,"

"Fine," Alistair sighed with a reluctant nod, "You're right, we should get going. But you've still got some explaining to do Artie-boy," he nudged the Major onward, "So walk and talk at the same time!"

* * *

"The Neurological Interface," Artirius sighed quietly as the group headed deeper into the city, hands behind his head as Alistair's machine gun barrel poked him in the back every so often, "Designed by Professor Richard Roku in 1943 as a the way forward in the piloting of Ranger units. Ever wondered why they're called Neurological rather then Neural?"

"Not really?" Sokka shrugged as he peered round a junction, "I always thought it was because old man Roku thought Neurological sounded cooler,"

"Neurological. Pertaining to the science of neurology, the study of the nervous system and it's disorders, the key word being study. A neurological interface constantly learns it's pilot every time it is worn, particularity which neurons fire in the brain when a certain limb is moved. The general idea behind it was that eventually, the interface would learn enough about it's pilot to allow for a unit to be moved completely by thought alone. However, because every human being is different, Professor Roku predicted it would take at least fifty years for a normal human being to be fully analysed by a single Neurological interface, and even that was if they wore it twenty-four seven. As such…"

"The design was scrapped, and the more conventional design of pedals and control sticks was used instead," Alistair frowned as the Central Tower loomed ahead, his eyes flitting to the shadows as the sound of scurrying shoes reverberated along the corridors, "Guess G.U.N. couldn't resist the thought of having the upper hand against the U.S.A.C. huh?"

"Something to that effect," Artirius smirked over his shoulder, "But you have to remember, Mecha suit's have only been around for twenty years or so. Just like Roku, the Neurological Interface had been discarded in favour of current Ranger cockpit configurations, although a variation was developed that is more akin to current Mecha Suits that simply mimics the movements of the pilot, more of an interface in name only.

Around fifteen years ago though, one of our scientists decided to try and recreate the interface by trying to find a way to decrease the length of time it took to properly analyze the brain.

So, he created the Direct Neurological Interfaces.

A similar device that directly connected to a person's brain, creating a blend of man and machine that was far superior to any Ranger or Mecha Suit, even the Avatar or Eternal,"

"And the Zero Generations?" Katara gave the Major a cautious glance as they stepped into the clear walkway connecting the area to the Central Building, Sokka looking over the railing warily while Sparks continued to hum tunelessly to himself, "There wasn't a human in _that_ Mecha Suit,"

"The scientist's first prototypes," The Major's fist's clenched as he bared his teeth, "Fifteen men and women chosen from the prison camps at random to have their very humanity stripped away from them…all just to see proof a theory.

And it worked. Fifteen brand new Zero Generation class Direct Neurological Interfaces, each able to accurately control a Mecha Suit without moving his or her hands or feet.

But it wasn't what the Führer wanted.

Say what you will about Julius Sozin, but the man simply wasn't comfortable with the thought of a army of walking brains," The Major smiled wryly, "I guess the thought of thousands of men and women saluting and shouting your name in unison has more of a…appeal. There was also another…problem,"

"You mean besides the fact they used prisoners of war to conduct their experiments?" Katara spat, "That's just sick Artirius. It's bad enough they made those…things…in the first place, but to use captured soldiers,"

"Exactly," Meridiano kept his blinded eyes straight ahead, "The brain is a amazing thing. There is so little we know about it, and that was the Zero Generation's primary flaw: They remembered what they were, and they knew what they had become," his features darkened as they left the tube and headed for the main elevator in the centre of a expansive lobby, "And it drove them insane. They destroyed three labs, killed a dozen scientists before they were subdued and locked away in the deepest parts of the Base,"

"Sounds very Andrew Lloyd Webber," Sokka smirked as they piled in, "So how'd they get out again? And what's with the little gremlin like things?"

"Direct Neurological Interface First Generation," The Major lent up against the back of the car as it zoomed upwards towards it's destination, still acutely aware of the weapon aimed at his chest, "Just because fifteen Zero Generations went crazy didn't stop the scientists from continuing their quest. They ordered another two hundred prisoners of war from the camps this time, but not before developing a mind altering drug, named cortrozine. This specialised medication was designed to make the DNI completely submissive, and thus less likely to realise what they were about to become.

Unfortunately, what they hadn't counted on was that one of the subjects…had a cold,"

"A cold?" Sokka suppressed a short chuckle, "So what? I get colds all the time? What happened, the poor scientist get sneezed on?"

"Worse," Alistair shot the major a grim look, "The cortrozine mutated, didn't it?"

"Precisely," Meridiano nodded quietly as Katara gasped in horror, "in the span of just twenty-four hours, the first subject had become something akin to the DNIs you saw running around earlier. With it's combination with the cold however, this new virus became airborne and spread throughout the base. Nothing could stop it. It infected every living thing, transformed them, warped their minds…they went insane. Eventually the virus ran out of bodies to inhabit, and simply died out, somewhere in the confusion though, the Zero Generations were also released. Judging by what we saw down by the docks, I think it's safe to say they managed to establish some kind of hierarchy of relationship with the First Generations,"

"This is all very interesting Artie, really," Sokka leaned up casually against the side of the car as the elevator ground to a halt, the doors opening wide, "But I just have one question: If no one survived this 'mass catastrophe', How do you know about it?"

"Because his superior is Colonel Takanori Zhao,"

Katara let out a cry of surprise as her machine gun flew from her hands by a spray of carbine fire, Sokka's following suit as the three comrades and one monitor ducked behind the what cover they could find in such tight quarters, Artirius remaining perfectly still in the centre of the car.

"Peek-a-boo," Zuko smirked devilishly from behind his makeshift stockade, "I see you,"

"Sozin!" Alistair cursed quietly as he checked his watch, "With only five minutes to go too. How the hell did you get up here before us?"

"The Grand Tower is has emergency escape pods across it's surface, Courier. It didn't take a genius to remove one to use as a make-shift airlock," The Captain gave a puzzled look to Meridiano's stance, "Are you just going to stand there all day, or are you going to take a side?"

"Depends," The Major scowled, "I have to decide between the enemies of the Nation and an exiled son of the Führer. It's not much of a selection,"  
"We don't have time for this," Alistair scowled as he peered cautiously around the side of the door, taking in his surroundings.

In terms of general design, the Command Centre of Atlantic Base didn't differ too far from that of Pacific Base, both large square rooms with an near three hundred sixty degree view of the base below, mostly filled with banks of giant computers, view screens and consoles, with a raised platform in the centre to allow the Commandant or whoever was in charge a clear view of all around him. Unlike Pacific however, due to being more venerable to attack, all consoles and view screens were set upon a smaller circular slightly raised platform in the centre of the room, holding a mechanism that could withstand anything short of a atomic explosion.

"We're running out of time," he looked calmly over at his friends, "The minute I move, hit the button that gets you back to the docks. Understand?"

"What?" Katara stared in disbelief, "No! Alistair, we won't leave you!"

The officer smiled sadly as he stood up.

"In that case, you don't have a choice,"

"What!?" Without even pausing to explain, the lieutenant shoved Artirius roughly out of the elevator, slamming the butt of the machine gun into the bottom half of the car's control panel, the car confirming his order with a ping as he slipped out, "No wait! Alistair!!"

"Oh My! Major Meridiano!" The officer ignored the cry of Sparks as he grabbed Artirius under the armpit, using the surprised G.U.N. solider as a human shield as he fired at Sozin in short bursts.

"_Two minutes left. Only two minutes,"_ Aang bit his lip as the Captain ducked behind one of the chairs he had set up as a barricade in front of the console, _"Come on, come on…hey!!"_

The Black Core officer barely had time to cry out in surprise as he found himself grasped tightly by the shoulders, Meridiano throwing the lieutenant with all his might over his head and across the Command Centre into the Commandant's chair, the poor man landing upside down as his hand graced the armrest's console.

Alistair only had time to look up as four massive slabs of metal came down around the command centre, a small smile crossing his lips as he was engulfed in the sudden darkness, the soft azure glow of a panicking Sparks above him his only light.

* * *

"You fool!" Zuko spat angrily as he fired burst after burst at Artirius, the Major darting behind one of the chairs that lined the windows, "Do you know what you've done!?"

"I have a fair idea," The Major smiled slightly as the chair shuddered under heavy fire, one finger tapping quietly on the onyx watch that adorned his wrist, "Three, two, one,"

The entire room was suddenly flushed with a bright blinding light that poured from every crack and bolt hole it could find in the Command Centre's blast shields, Zuko screaming in pain as he tried to block out the a radiance as strong as the sun itself.

Taking advantage of his enemy's problem, the blind man vaulted over the back of his make shift barricade, his fist connecting with the side of the Captain's face as he rushed to meet the surprised exile, the carbine flying out of his hands as he was pinned to the floor via the Major's boot.

"Sorry Zuko," Artirius sighed as the light faded, "It's nothing personal,"

* * *

Alistair shook his head as stars danced across his vision, his skull throbbing as though he had stood up to fast.

The Command Centre was bathed in a soft white light, the metallic blast shields practically glowing with luminosity as Sparks flew worriedly all over the place.

For the first time in a while, Aang felt at peace, no longer angry or frustrated as he set himself back on his feet. He felt wonderfully warm as bright specks of light began to form around him, a single hand running through his dark hair under his hat as he watched the snow like particles begin to move towards the far side of the room.

Slowly, something began to form as more and more specks combined together; slender legs and arms, pale thin body and face, and robes…robes made of pure light, with long flowing back length blond hair that radiated in it's own luminescence.

"Hello Alistair," the mysterious yet familiar woman smiled at the awestruck officer, "It has been too long. I've been waiting for you,"

* * *

"Get off me this instant Artirius!" Zuko squirmed under the Major's boot as he calmly pressed it deeper into the Captain's spine, "An exile I may be, but I am still the Führer's son _and_ a higher ranking officer! You will treat me as such!"

"_Oh, not true my dear Captain Sozin, not true,"_ the two men looked up in surprise as a familiarly sinister voice seemed to fill the room around them, _"Major Meridiano has every right to restrain you. Assaulting an officer of the German Unified Nation, daring to go up against one of our finest vessels, and hindering the on going hunt for the Avatar. You're lucky it wasn't me who found you. I'd of shot you by know,"_

Shimmering blue from a small emitter mounted on a wary Ty Lee's shoulder, Colonel Zhao smirked triumphantly as several Zero Generation DNIs lumbered heavily out of nearby elevators, their First Generation counterparts leering out from behind their bulky forms.

"Colonel Zhao," Artirius looked up in amazement as two First Generations lolloped up to him, capturing Zuko between them, "Lt. Ming? What's going on? What happened to the DNIs?"

"_Amazing isn't it?" _the hologram smirked as he indicated to Ty Lee to move foreword, _"I was stationed here when I was a Major. This place fascinated me, all this alien technology, and yet all the white coats were interested in were…these," _he indicated to the Zero Generations, one of which rumbled in response, _"Splicing up perfectly good human beings for their own petty amusements. I managed to get out just in time of course, a week before the…accident happened," _a mysterious smile crossed the Colonel's face, something that sent a shiver down the Lieutenant's spine, _"We always planned to repopulate the Base of course…but these DNIs seem to be remarkably…long lived. We thought for sure the Cortrozine virus would kill off everyone in a matter of weeks. But alas, here we all are, fifteen years later, the place looking more run down and demeaning as ever. Which is why I had New Gibraltar's scientists develop this!"_

The hologram held out it's hand, palm upwards, a complex string of different coloured molecules strung together appearing in a blink of an eye, rotating lazily, _"__It__'__s a pheromone I had Lt. Ming synthesize and release into the Base__'__s oxygen tanks. A stronger concoction then what they keep DNIDAMs dosed up on, but it works to the same effect. Now, every infected being on this base is under my control,__"_

Zhao smirked as the molecules disappeared with a wave of his hand, _"__I can make them dance, walk out of an airlock into the ocean beyond__…__or even lie in wait for the Courier to come crawling out of his hole,__"_

"The Courier will never just waltz out of the there Zhao," Zuko's eyes narrowed as he struggled against the DNI's grasp, "He'll have his friends ram into the side of this Command Centre _long_ before he surrenders,"

"_A bold statement, coming from you Captain," _The Colonel tutted as he indicated to Ming to turn to allow him a proper view of the armoured control room, _"But no matter. Even as I speak, DNIs are searching the docks for his little friends._

_And as for the courier himself…with no back out, he'll have no choice but to come out eventually…where my modest army will tear him to shreds,"_

* * *

"You're…you're that girl," The Command Centre had gone strangely quiet as Aang stared at the figure of beauty across the room, even Sparks' frantic babble above his head dulled to the barest of murmurs as she almost floated towards him, "The one who saved me,"

"It has been too long Alistair," the woman beamed as she came up to him, the officer hanging on to every word she said, "Though I must admit, I feel I am not young enough to be considered a girl by your lifespan. You are right however, we did meet once before, over one hundred of your years ago," a small smile crossed her pert features, "And yet…I never recall giving you my name. You may call me…Fina. I represent the House of Silvairian,"

"Silvairian? Silvairian!" Alistair's eyes widened in realisation, "I know that name. I heard a rumour it had something to do with our technology…"

"It was not a rumour," Fina nodded, a hint of sadness gracing her features, "The House of Silvairian was once a powerful and wondrous race, whose influence spanned across most of your galaxy…but that was a long time ago, and now…I am all that is left,"

"What happened?"

"What indeed does happen to wipe out an entire race?" she sighed quietly, the scent of vanilla gently gracing the officer's face, "Famine? Despise? No…war. A long, terrible bloody campaign that makes your Second Great War look like a minor skirmish in comparison. A battle that raged across the stars long before the first proteins were formed in a pool of amino acids on your homeworld. For billions of your Earth years we fought, trillions of lives lost as a consequence, many not even belong to our own species. And now…I am all that is left, and even my time grows short,"

"What kind of enemy…would cause you to battle for billions of years?" Alistair shook his head as he watched light swathed lady lower her head, "Did you ever try to make peace? Stop such a long war?"

"There was no negotiating with this enemy," Fina's laugh was surprisingly hollow, "Never has there been such a soulless, evil entity. Another civilisation like our own, whose name has been lost to the tides of time," she looked up at him quietly, her gentle face holding a grim expression, "But while this unfathomable species may have left this universe for whatever lies beyond even my realm of understanding, much of their technology still stains the stars, including a terrible weapon, known by the German Unified Nation as The COMET System,"

"The COMET…" Alistair frowned, the last words of Nami Kyoshi filling his mind, "You must find him before Sozin's Comet fires again…is that it? Is that what the Professor meant?" Fina nodded wordlessly, "She said…Sozin's Comet will be ready to fire soon. What is it? What kind of weapon is it?"

"A weapon of unimaginable power,"

Human and alien looked up in surprise as a new voice entered the conversation, even Sparks above their head suddenly falling completely silent as the newest visitor seemed to appear from the shadows themselves.

From his knee-high boots to his turtleneck long-sleeved shirt, almost every inch of his body was swathed in clothes of onyx, paper white hands partially hidden by the cloak that fell about his shoulders and hung around his ankles as they hung limply at his sides, his thin face from the nose up hidden from view by a hood pulled low over his head.

"COMET," his voice was low and shallow, a distinct metallic sound laced through every syllable, as though he was speaking through a tube, "More accurately know as The Celestial Ordnance: Mega-particle Electromagnetic Tactical System, a name chosen by a man who knew nothing about it's secrets, or even how it worked, only that it could destroy. Only through the passing of time has it been come to known as Sozin's Comet. A devastating superweaon capable of obliterating anything from continents to entire stars,"

"Entire stars?" Aang's eyes widened, "Then that must mean…that pillar of light that destroyed the British Isles…who are you anyway?"

"I? I am the Immortal Wanderer," the cloaked man folded his arms across his chest, "For one hundred years I have waited for you. Wandering this Earth, waiting to aid you in your destiny. Waiting for when you are ready for the gift I have for you,"

"And am I ready now?"

…

"No,"

"What!?" Aang gawked at the Wanderer, "I'm a officer of the Black Core for crying out loud! I've kicked G.U.N. ass from here to Brazil and back! I've…"

"And yet you have never witnessed the sight of full scale war," the Wanderer's voice became a deep growl as he sweeped across the floor until he came up nose to nose with the stunned Lieutenant, sweat trailing down the young man's face as he stared into the dark abyss that lay beneath the mysterious man's hood, "Never have you seen your comrades fall and die around you. Never have you sampled the terror of living when others are needlessly dead. You have never fought as one with your fellow soldiers to take down a greater enemy. You have never led, you have never faced unmatchable odds and lived to tell the tale. You…Are…Not…Ready,"

Aang swallowed thickly as the Wanderer pulled back, "You may have a point there,"

The Wanderer merely growled before retreating back to the other side of the Control Room.

"You are running out of time, my young friend," the man regarded the officer quietly over his shoulder, "For one hundred years, The COMET System has been storing energy. Energy the Führer plans to unleash upon the world at the end of the summer. You must prove to me you are capable of wielding my gift to you before then otherwise the world is lost,"

"He's going to destroy the planet!?" Aang stared in disbelief between the Wanderer and Fina, "But why? What's the point?"

"We do not know the Sozin's plans for the use of the COMET System," Fina shook her head sadly, "But just because the System is fully charged, doesn't mean to say he will use all of it to destroy the Earth. It took three Earth years for the System to store enough power to wipe a small group of islands of the face of the planet. Sozin may simply choose to fire on the states that do not bow to his wishes, while leaving plenty of energy to spare. But no Sozin, be it Robert, Alexander, or Julius, has ever fully understood the workings of that terrible weapon, which makes stopping the current Führer even more important,"

"But where is it? The COMET I mean?" Alistair frowned as he ran a hand through his hair, "Where do they store such a powerful weapon? Not on Earth Surely?"

"I can show you if you like,"

"He doesn't need to know," The officer's gaze darted from Fina to the Wanderer as she halted in her approach at the venom in the man's words, "The COMET System is unmistakable, hidden only by the darkness of space at Sun-Earth Lagrange Point Two. A space station twenty thousand kilometres in diameter that will darken the skies of this fair planet when The Führer's plan is put into motion," a sly grin crossed what little of his face that Aang could see, "It will be hard to miss,"

"I will not send him into the fight without knowing the face of his enemy," The lieutenant suppressed the urge to shiver as Fina's hands came down on his shoulders, her skin unnaturally cool even through his tunic, "He may not be ready my friend, but he still has to the right to know what he is up against,"

The Wanderer paused for only a moment.

"Very well," a small smirk crossed his pale lips, "Perhaps this will do him some good. He may even enjoy it,"

"En…enjoy it?" The Lieutenant cast a wary look between the Wanderer and the alien robed in light, his newest friend slowly moving her hand form his shoulders to his face, "W-what does he mean?"

"One of the unique traits of my species is the ability to transfer memories and dreams from one person to another via physical touch," Fina shot her enshrouded companion an amused smirk, "It is something the Wanderer has found useful these past one hundred years, but what I am about to show you will not be pleasant…"

"What do you…"

Alistair got the answer to his unanswered question as he felt her lips press up against his forehead, his mind barely registering the soft thump of his hat as it fell to the floor as the world darkened around him.

Slowly but surely, a field of stars bean to light up the curtain on onyx around him, dark circles indicating the dark sides of orbiting planets as a bright yellow sun began to shine in the far distance.

This wasn't his solar system, he knew that much. The fourth planet's set of rings giving it away.

But it wasn't this fascinating look into another part of the universe that grasped Aang's attention.

It dwarfed almost everything in it's path as it glided between the planets on a bank of six hundred ion thrusters, save for the sun itself; a giant shallow dish of solid steel grey surrounded by eight long triangular arms, each ten thousand kilometres long, all curving inwards towards a large cone like device mounted above the centre via four thick supports.

There was no battle, no massive opposing fleet. Just one massive superweaon, a small collection of twisted biological ship's hovering nearby, their black hulls making it near impossible to make them out against the shadows of space.

Then, something changed.

One after the other, a single pale green beam shone into existence from each of the arms, each reaching out to the star as it seemed to wait patiently for it's fellows to power up.

In a matter of moments eight beams of emerald light shone towards the star beyond, their dull beams lost in the bright luminescence of the sun.

With a heaving groan, the eight beams as one rotated down towards the emitter, a strange eerie glow consuming the narrow tip of the cone, the radiance flowing through it down to the wider base facing the centre of the dish.

With a ear piercing screech a thousand sharp beams of emerald light streaked out from the cone's base on to the shiny dish below, the shafts of light bouncing across surface, causing the entire disk to gradually glow a burning white.

There was a terrifying electronic scream.

A pillar of blinding light shot forth through the starry void towards the sun beyond.

For a moment, there was silence as the beam disappeared into the distance.

Then, it hit it's target.

The star began to bubble and distort, huge sections blowing out into space as a it's very core began to darken.

Finally, with a pathetic moan, the once bright sun tore itself apart in a fiery array of oranges, yellows and black, deadly shockwaves slicing through the surrounding planets like a knife through fruit, the third planet's rings completely blown away as it's centre of gravity was smashed to pieces.

"So…now you know,"

Alistair gasped as the visions abruptly ending, one hand clutching his head as he braced himself against a nearby console.

"Such…raw power," the officer rubbed the cold sweat from his face, "Such…destruction," he glared suddenly at the Wanderer, "You know what it's capable of don't you? If this gift of yours will help me defeat Sozin, why don't you give it to me now?"

"Because you are not ready," The Wanderer stared stoically across the room from beneath his hood, "What I have, what was entrusted into my possession, can only be used by one who truly understands the ideals that the Black Core held dear; the pursuit of peace, standing up for those who cannot, the total vanquishing of the evils that ensnare this planet, so that humanity may finally move forward to take their place amongst the stars. You will receive my gift and aid when you know what it means to truly keep the spirit of the Black Core alive…Forever, Eternal,"

"But you do not have much time," Aang turned once more to face Fina's worried face, "The COMET System will reach full power by the end of the Summer. I placed you in Cryostasis because even with the Wanderer's aid, you would not have been able to defeat the Führer with the world's level of technology. But times have changed, technology has advanced, and when the time comes, I truly believe you will defeat him and restore peace to the world,"

"But what if I can't do it?" Alistair sent a dark look the Wanderer's way, "What if I don't meet you're expectations?"

The robed man merely shrugged with a smirk, "Maybe you'll get lucky,"

"Yeah, well…I'm not going to be able to do anything while I'm stuck in here,"

"It's true," Fina bowed her head, as though in thought, "As we speak, the Direct Neurological Interfaces stand ready for the attack," She glanced up at the Wanderer across the room, "We need a diversion of some kind,"  
"Summon the Avatar," The Wanderer smirked as he folded his arms across his chest, "That should make a large enough bang to send them scattering,"

"Summon the…do you plan to summon a Ranger Unit?" All eyes turned in alarm to the stock still form of Sparks above their heads, all having truthfully forgotten he had been there, "Here? But…that will destroy the Central Tower! Al critical command functions are stored here! If you destroy this tower…the whole Installation will eventually collapse!"

"You've spent the past hundred years surrounded by Nationalists and their warped experiments," The Wanderer scowled, "This base has been collapsing since G.U.N. arrived,"

"But…But I have done nothing but served the Master's faithfully! But you…you want to destroy it all! You…!"

"Sparks no!" Alistair's eyes widened as a new voice entered the fray, The Emerald glow of Charlatan Forge a welcome sight as she shot out of a nearby air vent at break neck speed, "Think about what you're saying! Your not well, can't you see that?"

"Forge? Charlatan Forge?" The two monitors stared at each other, Sparks' azure eye beginning to flicker to a deep crimson, "You are breaking protocol Monitor! You have strayed from your duties as Keeper of Installation Zero Six!"

"Sparks, you're not well," If she had been human, Aang would have sworn there would have been tears in her eyes, "Someone's tampered with your Crystalline Matrix. But we can fix you. I came up here to tell Alistair that Miss Katara and Mr. Sokka have departed and are trying to reach us as we speak so we can make a quick getaway. You can come with us. We can help you. We can…"

"You would have me leave my post for your flights of fancy?" The flickering of Sparks eye began to increase as the Monitor's body began to shake, "I have ser…served the Ma-ma-masters for one huuuuuuuundred years!" Unease began to dawn on Alistair as cracks began to spread across Sparks' surface, his voice distorting as bright white light poured through new openings, "I ha-have been nothing but l-l-l-loyal to them. They that would nev-ver abandon me, like that Black Core scum,"

"Sparks stop!" Forge hesitantly approached her fellow monitor as his eye turned permanently red, "Please stop! We can help you. Just please stop and…"

"NO! NO NO NOOOO!"

With a resounding boom Sparks' Monitor form exploded across the room, the shockwave sending A surprised Forge clear into the opposite bulkhead with a deadly crack, her emerald eye dying with a whimper as Alistiar could only watch with horror.

"CHARLOTTE!!"

Out of Sparks remains, a new body seemed to emerge; crystal arms and legs unfurled as a azure head threw itself back and roared in triumph of it's escape, angel wings the colour of soot extending clear across the enclosed Command Centre as shining azure feet touched down on the metal floor.

With a amazing speed, both the Wanderer and Fina rushed at their new foe, the crystalline Sparks struggling as they grappled his arms tight.

"Fools!" The former Monitor cast off the lady of light with a brush of his arm, the surprised girl exploding into thousand specks of light as she hit the blast shield, the glow of Sparks' new body now dominating the wide room as she eventually winked out all together, "You never fully understood the power you had in your hands! The Silvairians took it for granted! The Black Core just took what was given to them and never asked of it's full potential!!" The Wanderer screamed as he was cleaved into two with a single sweep of a crystal like arm, his body turning into dark curly mist as it was absorbed by the shadows, "They had it in the palms of their hands, and they never realised the full potential of such a power source. They created beings like me, and never realised what we could truly do to win the war that was about to be waged!!" Alistair felt himself backing up against the blast shield as the Monitor approached, "I didn't even tell G.U.N. after I found out the true power of what they ahd made me into you know. I thought "The Black Core will come and save me! And then I can tell them all about this wondrous gift they bestowed on the Monitors!" But they never came!" the crystal entity slowly began to flare red, a strange orange glow surrounding it's right fist, "But G.U.N. came. And they stayed. They never left me alone. They'll come back eventually you know. Major Zhao told me they would, once all the DNIs had wiped themselves out. It's taking longer then I expected, but I don't mind. But you…You're Black Core…aren't you? The Courier of the Avatar no less. Yes, I remember you. I was all set to shoot you down until I realised you had taken a poor G.U.N. Major hostage. Won't the Führer reward me when I reveal to him a way to create a new kind of super soldier _and_ presenting him with your head on a platter!?" The world seemed to go silent as the crystal hand was raised, it's glow dominated the officer's vision, Aang shielding his eyes as an insane grin slashed across Sparks' face.

"So…this is goodbye…BLACK CORE SCUM!!"

Then…a fist erupted from the floor below.

A cry of surprise escaped Sparks' lips as he was thrust high towards the ceiling, orange flares fired left and right form his fists before he was smashed against steel and mortar, Alistair blinking stunned stupor as a rain of crystal shards scattered across the room.

"Av…Avatar?"

"_Alistair? Alistair! Alistair are you there?"_ Aang barely heard Katara's slightly muffled words as he hesitantly pulled himself to the large hole that took up most of the Command Centre, his eyebrows raising in surprise as he peered cautiously down into the depths below.

Just as he had suspected, Avatar stood lodged through at least twenty storeys of the Central Tower, the holes below it indicating it had actually crashed into the building somewhere near the base, gallons of seawater steadily rising even as he watched.

"_Alistair please come in!"_ the Lieutenant stared into Avatar's bright yellow eyes two floors below as Katara's voice echoed up from the open cockpit, _"Alistair, if you're there, respond! Avatar started moving by itself. We had to flood the Launch Bay and let out otherwise it would have ripped the doors off! Did you call for it? Are you in trouble? Alistair please come in!"_

Aang winced slightly as the Avatar shunted down slightly. Clearly it's current standing wasn't the safest of places for a twenty-seven metric ton Ranger to be standing.

As his machine slowly began to fall, the officer cast a look towards the broken remains of Forge across the other side of the room. He couldn't reach her, he knew. This was his only chance to escape. With G.U.N. on his doorstep, and water gushing up from below. He knew he wouldn't be able to pick up all the pieces in time and escape with his life intact.

"Goodbye Char," Aang felt a tear trail down his cheek, "I'm…sorry,"

As the Avatar began to quicken it's decent into the frigid waters below, it's pilot hopped deftly down from it's head to it's shoulder to it's cockpit, the door slamming shut as it began to power up once more.

* * *

Ty Lee cried out in surprise as the Central Tower shook violently from a sudden impact, her Major catching her deftly as the building began to list dangerously to the right moments later.

"_What's going on?" _Zhao's hologram flickered as the DNIs around them stood rigid and still, the Colonel look around angrily as the blast shields fell apart with a loud symphony of clangs, _"Why don't they attack? The Courier is right there! I order you to attack him!"_

One of the Zero Generations groaned heavily, nudging a First Generation to translate.

"_The Masters say…For fifteen years we have been the walking dead. Each of us, robbed of our own minds, our own mortality for attempted military gain. This man you seek…this Courier…he will liberate us from the prison you built. And no amount of drugs you pump into the air will ever make us catch him for you,"_

"_You fools!"_ Zhao sneered angrily, _"You dare defy me!?" _He smirked suddenly as he turned his eyes to where Zuko stood, _"At least I have a certain banished Prince to take to the Füh…where did he go?"_

"Sorry Zhao," Zuko gave a mock salute as he bolted for the elevator, "Your lackeys may not want to capture the Avatar, but I do," he shot the Major a thoughtful look as the building shook violently once more, "But maybe not today,"

"_Damn! Meridiano!" _The Colonel rounded on his subordinate as the tower began to lean more and more sharply, _"Are you truly as incompetent in the ways of capture as you are in the piloting that accursed Ranger? You would be far better off letting the pressure of the Atlantic take you now, because if I see your masked face above sea level again I…"_

Artirius never heard the end of the Colonel's rant as he closed his hand over Ty Lee's emitter, the young Lieutenant squeaking in surprise as he crushed it between his fingers.

"What…what are we going to do?" She cast a desperate look at her Major as he wandered into the remains of the Command Centre, "Major?"

Artirius didn't reply.

Careful to avoid the gaping hole in the middle of the room, he slowly made his way round to were the remains of a certain monitor lay.

A large crack zigzagged it's way across her back, her usual emerald eye now dark and broken.

She would never fly again, that was for sure.

Fitting a single leather glove to his right hand form his belt, the Major didn't even flinch as he smashed a fist through the monitor's dead eye, his fingers reaching in until they closed around something hard in it's centre.

Pulling out the core of every monitor, Meridiano sighed as he rubbed his thumb over the hard edges of the sphere like crystal he had retrieved.

"My dear Charlotte," Artirius shook his head sadly as Eternal slowly rose out of the hole in the middle of the room, Ty Lee screaming in surprise as it's eyes flashed bolt yellow, "Why has the World forsaken you so?"

* * *

"Charlotte is…dead,"

Alistair's hands shook violently against the controls sticks as he urged his Ranger onward as far from the collapsing base as possible, away from the remains of a comrade and friend.

"I couldn't save her," Tears were no running freely down his cheeks, his head bowed low, "She was right there…and I couldn't save her. I…I…"

His head snapped up suddenly at the warning alarm blared in his ear, his eyes narrowing to slits as he pivoted Avatar around to face his foe.

Framed by the plum of bubbles, sand and debris form the collapsing Central tower behind it, Eternal soared towards him, it's rifle primed and ready.

"This…this isn't my fault," Aang's gripped the control sticks tightly, a strange anger starting to well up in his chest, "Yes…not my fault. You…If you hadn't thrown me…yes, you just had to let me get there myself. I could of made sure Sparks never got in there. It…it was you! You killed her! This is your fault! YOU KILLED CHARLOTTE!!"

* * *

Katara could only stare as Sokka shielded his eyes from the light that spread across the seabed, a familiar sense of dread and wonder overcoming her mind.

With a flash of light, a pair of angel's wings erupted from Avatar's Iron thrusters burning blue lasers sliced their way across the seabed from it's hands, Eternal narrowly dodging the deadly beams as they carved Atlantic Base in half.

"Alistair no!" Katara watched in horror as another beam of light desecrated the nearby wreck of the Titanic, the once grand ship literally crumbling to dust, "Stop it! You're going to kill someone!"

Alistair didn't reply. The only indication he had heard them was the Avatar's head as it turned it's burning azure eyes on the Avat.

"That's not good," Sokka swallowed thickly as the shining mech rapidly advanced, "Katara do something!"

"Alistair…I know you can hear me," she felt her voice crack as Avatar came up close to Avat, it's eyes lighting up every inch of the cockpit, "Please…this isn't you. I don't know what happened back there but…you can't just destroy everything because of it. What happened, happened. Maybe you could of stopped it, maybe not, but this isn't the right way to deal with it. Please," A hand subconsciously moved over the foreword console, opening the Launch Bay doors, "Let's just leave. We can go as far away from here as you like just please…" she felt a drop of salty moisture run it's course down her cheek, "Stop destroying to try and get rid of the pain…because it's not you, and it won't work…trust me I know,"

Sokka gazed at his sister respectfully as silence came over the desecrated seabed, Avatar continuing to stare into the cockpit quietly, as though the Ranger itself was contemplating her words.

Finally, like the sun dipping below the horizon, the light began to fade. It's eyes returned to their normal yellow, the wings dissolving into a stream of bubbles on either side as the machine slowly, almost tiredly pushed it's way over the top of Avat's hull, brother and sister breathing a unified sigh of relief as a distinct thud and an array of green lights signified the Avatar was safely stowed in the rear.

"How'd you do it?" Katara gave her brother a curious look as he shook his head with respectful disbelief, "there's no way I could talk him down like that. What's your secret?"

She frowned slightly as she slumped back in the cockpit seat, pressing her foot down on the accelerator pedal as she directed Avat towards the surface.

"I don't know,"

* * *

"Aren't we going to follow them?"

Artirius glanced up at Ty Lee as she cast him a worried gaze from her position behind Eternal's cockpit seat, before shaking his head.

"Lt. Aang just destroyed an entire Base with a power I've never felt before," The Major sighed as he let his head fall back against the rest, "This new factor in the equation…complicates things. I believe the best thing to do right now would be to return to New Gibraltar and…explain why we cut him off,"

"Or we could run for the hills," Ming shot her Major a cocky smile, "Just you, me and the big guy,"

Artirius chuckled as he set Eternal for a rendezvous with the Sovereignty above.

"Sorry Ming, but you and I both know there isn't a place on this green Earth that Zhao wouldn't find us," he sighed bitterly, "We lost the Courier, Captain Sozin _and _a entire military installation,"

"We're dead…aren't we?"

"Maybe," Meridiano set a comforting hand around his Lieutenant's, "We'll set a course for New Gibraltar once we return to the Sovereignty.

I'm sure I can…talk him down from an execution if needs be,"

* * *

Destroyed. Desecrated. Damaged beyond repair.

Zuko couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief at the carnage Avatar had wrought on Atlantic Base.

Not a building remained standing, not a single sign of live in the forgotten installation as piloted the excursion Exo-suit across the remains.

"Such power," The Captain rubbed a hand over his face, "Such raw power,"

The silence of his sonar indicated it was safe for him to move away with the departure of Eternal and the Courier's friends, but still he hovered over the remains of the once grand base, a shiver of doubt overtaking his mind.

Could he really battle such a fierce and formidable opponent? Could even his beloved Dominance truly take on this hundred year old machine if it activated it's true potential?

Would capturing this one unit _truly_ be worth the effort?

"Yes," he spoke aloud, if only to hear the determination in his own voice, "no matter what the cost, no matter what I must do, I will capture the Courier and the Avatar!

"I swear my life on it,"

* * *

The DNIDAMs are going to be important later, as are the DNIs. We'll see them again, that's why they get so much of an explaination here.

DNIDAM is pronounced Dur-Nee-Dam, just to be sure, and DNIs are always pronounced as seperate letters (D N I, not DNI)

Well, I'm not happy with the final result for this chapter, but I am glad to get it out of the way.

I've also decided to close the poll after getting a positive answer. I've decided to just shorten the first season and move on to the second season. With that in mind, the rest of this fic will comprise of adaptions of The Blue Spirit, The Waterbending Master, and both parts of the Seige of the North (Which I may or may not just combine into one big chapter. Haven't decided yet.)

That said, if anyone wants to write up any of the other chapters, you're welcome to try. just write it up, and email it to me, and I'll post it here while giving you the full credit. I'd welcome any backstories for recurring characters (like Jun, who looks set to appear towards then end of Season 3, and Jet and his band wouldn't be too bad either). I'm not lazy, I just don't have any idea how to adapt it (like, how exactly to you put Jun's sniffer dog type creature into a mecha series?) If Anyone who want's to add to this, that's great, if not, never mind, it was just a thought.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter (For what it was worth) and I hope you'll keep a lookout for the next one.

See you around,

Dearing


	10. The Shadow

This chapter is rated T for Zhao being an old man, sexual referances, and once scene of bloody violence. Enjoy!!

* * *

**009**

**THE SHADOW**

"Absolutely not. The DNIDAMs stay here. Your request is denied Colonel Zhao,"

Zhao scowled darkly as he tugged uncomfortably at his shirt collar.

Luxembourg had always been too cold for his liking, the land locked country seemingly under a constant curtain of grey cloud every time he visited.

Why The Führer had decided to set up most of his major weapons development in this miserable little nation was beyond him.

But here it was, and here, specifically at the research base of Lodonia, was what Zhao needed.

"Colonel Dolgey, I ask that you reconsider my request," The large man tried his best to smile, something the stouter officer wasn't buying as he steeped his fingers atop his office's large oak desk, "I know from personal experience what the DNIDAMs are capable of. They are the most adapt, the most strongest, and the most loyal DNIs created to date. My sources know you have since moved on to trying to incorporate their talents into a detachable Neurological Interface. Lodonia is squandering their talents using them as mere security guards,"

"They come under my command as disposable units, and I intend to keep it that way," the older man smirked, "And if I want them guarding the gates of Lodonia rather then gathering rust at New Gibraltar, then that's exactly what they're going to do,"

"But Colonel, my search for the Avatar is…"

"Of no concern to me," Zhao felt an eye twitch as Dolgey rose dangerously. He didn't like being interrupted, "As far as I'm concerned, this entire Avatar affair is nothing more then a vanity project dreamt up to earn you some extra points with the Führer. If you want to send your flagship halfway across the word chasing ghosts, that's your problem, but I won't squander my own resources just to inflate _your_ ego!

"But Colonel…"

"But nothing. Situation resolved. The DNIDAMs will remain here, and if you even think about taking this to a higher authority…"

"_Colonel Dolgey?"_

"WHAT!?" the old soldier turned to face the uneasy lieutenant that suddenly replaced the map behind his desk, "I mean…yes what is it?"

"_I have an open communication from the Sovereignty Sir, Major Artirius Meridiano needs to speak to Colonel Zhao. He says it's urgent,"_

Dolgey gave his supposed comrade a dark look, Zhao merely cocking his head to one side with a sly smile. Artirius may not be in his good books right now, but he did still have wonderful timing.

"Fine, fine, put him through," the elder Colonel slumped back into his seat as he glared at the larger man, "But this had better be good,"

The lieutenant nodded as he looked down at the console in front of him, the blinded face of Zhao's right hand appearing moments later.

"_Heil Sozin,"_ The Major snapped off a salute, even though the camera was focused in too close to see, _"I apologise for interrupting Colonels, but I have a urgent Communiqué from Berlin. Apparently it was routed to New Gibraltar, and then to Sovereignty when it was discovered you weren't there,"_

"You're not exactly on my good side right now Meridiano," Zhao scowled darkly at the screen, although a small pang of glee crossed his mind at the look of irritation embedded in Dolgey's wrinkled face, "This had better be important if it couldn't wait for me to return to New Gibraltar.

"_I would say it is fairly urgent sir,"_ The Major glanced down at a unseen card, a strange thing to do for a blind man, _"To Colonel Takanori Zhao, head of G.U.N. Forces at the_ _Base of New Gibraltar, From the Head of State, Führer Julius Sozin, Berlin._

_For your sterling efforts in the capture of the Ranger Unit known as Avatar and it's pilot, As of 1207 hundred hours on December 22nd, 2045, local time, you will hereby be granted the rank of General, with all the privileges therein. It is my hope that with this rank, you will be able to overcome any obstacles that have since stood in your way in the capture of our most difficult and evasive foe, and clear the path for eventual victory in this war._

_With regards, Julius Sozin,"_

"So, I've been promoted to General have I?" Zhao smiled at the look of horror that crossed Dolgey's face, "Well isn't that fortunate," he looked up at his bemused Major, "Artirius, you've just wormed your way back onto my good side congratulations. And as for you _Colonel_," the old man sunk deep into his chair as the newly promoted General leered over him, "That little request I made earlier…it is now and order,"

* * *

"Char…Charlotte…Char,"

"How's he doing?"

Katara didn't look over her shoulder as she placed the newly dampened cloth over Alistair's forehead, her brother casting worried glances between the officer and his sister as he ducked into the boy's bedroom.

"He's burning up," she sighed heavily as she pushed Aang's sweat ridden hair out of his face, "For a guy with no internal thermometer, he's certainty sweating like he's in the middle of the outback. Any sign of Forge?"

"Nope. She definitely wasn't in the Avatar, but…"Sokka sighed heavily, "I think something might of happened to her,"

"What makes you say that?"

"Charlotte Kyoshi," the elder sibling handed his sister a small electronic pad, "Illegitimate daughter of Nami Kyoshi and the reason the good Professor left Japan in the first place. According to her profile her parents didn't approve of their unborn granddaughter, and the father just didn't want to know. The sad thing is that poor little Charlotte was stillborn, but still named after a nurse that helped give birth to her. Fortunately for Kyoshi however, she was contacted by Professor Richard Roku with the promise of giving her daughter new life, by sealing her essence in something called…a Avatarium Crystal,"

"Essence? Like her soul?"

"I don't know. I was only able to get her profile. I don't have the clearance for anything else," Sokka shrugged while Katara read through the information before her, "But what I _can _tell you is that Charlotte's occupation according to her profile was Monitor of Installation Zero Six. Charlatan Forge is…or was…Nami Kyoshi's daughter,"

"And you're saying because we can't fire, and because Alistair's calling for Charlotte…" Katara felt her heart break at the thought of loosing the bazaar little monitor, "Oh no,"

"Something obviously happened to Forge on Atlantic," Sokka sighed as he sat down beside his sister on the edge of Alistair's bunk, "Until Al wakes up, we have no idea what happened, or where to go from here,"

"So…where are we now?"

"I don't know exactly, but it's somewhere near the southern tip of Africa," he laughed shakily as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I never realised how much I relied on Al and Forge's navigation skills until now,"

Katara didn't have the heart to even scowl at him. She just patted him gingerly on the shoulder, before rising up and heading out of the room.

"So what now?" Sokka ambled lazily behind her as she scrambled up to the cockpit, "You wanna head home? I'm sure Gran Gran could whip up something that would get him sobered up,"

"He's not drunk Sokka," Katara frowned as she brought up the holographic map, "He's just sick. We need medicine. Something beyond what we find laying around in Sydney's hospitals. Here," she pointed to a large red dot near the very southern tip of the African Continent, "There's a settlement about fifty klicks south of here. Map says…New Gibraltar,"

"New Gibraltar?" Sokka felt his elbow slip from the doorway as Katara headed for the Launch Bay, "As in the G.U.N. base New Gibraltar? The largest G.U.N. installation in the Pacific Basin?"

"That's the one,"

"That's crazy!" Sokka determinately continued the conversation as the two siblings barged into the Launch Bay on different levels, "The place is crawling with G.U.N. soldiers, and you just know your blind boyfriend put your name on their most wanted list,"

"One: Artirius is not my boyfriend," Katara's face flushed several shades of scarlet as she slid down the ladder to the deck, "Two, New Gibraltar is a big place. It's not like I'm gonna waltz in there with the Avatar and start blasting everything in sight until I get what I want!"

"Wait…you're not even going to take a Ranger?" Sokka just gawked at his sister as she ran over to a nearby deployment console, "Not even the Fortitude? Think of how you could sneak in with that thing!"

"I'll just take one of the RTVs," as if responding to her voice, one of the sleek onyx motorcycles slid out smoothly from it's deployment rack, "It's fast and reliable, and will get me there and back without loosing to much time. You meanwhile can make sure Alistair's as comfortable as possible. And if I find so much as a curly moustache or dorky glasses drawn on his face," Sokka felt a trickle of sweat run down his face as his darling sister glared daggers across the Bay, "You're gonna wish we'd left you behind on Atlantic. Clear?"

"Crystal Ma'am," her elder brother smiled shakily, before becoming serious once more, "Will you at least wear the G.U.N. uniform? I mean at least you'll blend in a bit better,"

"Sokka, it's like a hundred degrees out there! Besides, what's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

"Have you seen yourself in a vest and hot pants?" He scowled as he placed his fists on his hips, "I have enough trouble keeping Al and Artie's hands off you, the last thing I need to contend with his half the Nationalist Armed Forces!"

"You know, I'd hit you, but I have better things to do right now," Katara tried to look intimidating, only for a small smirk to cross her face at the thought of Sokka valiantly trying to chase a thousand strong G.U.N. uniformed men, plus one Black Core officer with nothing but his bare fists, "I think I'll be gone a day maximum. That will give me enough time to search the city and find someone who might be able to help,"

"And then what?" A bewildered brother followed his sister back towards the cab, "We just bring him here?"

"We just give him…or her…Alistair's symptoms, they can whip up some kind of medication, and we all go on with our merry lives,"

"And what am I going to be doing while your on this little field trip?"

"Looking after Alistair," Sokka nearly ran into her as she whipped around suddenly outside the bunk rooms, waving a threatening finger under his nose, "And if I find so much as a curly moustache or crooked glasses drawn on his face, you're gonna know what it means to walk a desert to truly know it's size. Understand?"

Her brother snapped off a shaky salute, "Aye Aye Ma'am,"

"Good," Katara sighed as she entered the darkened room once more, settling down on the edge of Alistair's bunk as she removed the lukewarm cloth from his forehead and dipped it in the cool basin of water beside her, "Just keep him safe alright? He shouldn't get any worse but still…"

"I'll take good care off him sis," She felt her shoulders slump slighter at her brother's firm grip on them, "You better head out. I'll go make sure the bike's ready,"

She nodded quietly as he left, kneeling down beside her sick friend as he struggled against the thin sheets, a thin sheen of cold sweat covering his face.

"You stay here Alistair," gently he cupped his cheek, the distraught officer's movements slowly slightly as she whispered quietly into his ear, "Let me save you this time,"

"Char…Char…"  
It hurt her to see him like this. He looked so venerable and helpless. She wanted to help him…

She _would_ help him.

* * *

"I really hate this man,"

"He's only doing his job My Nephew,"

Zuko scowled darkly as the shadow of the Sovereignty fell across Bismarck's prow the sun framing one of the immense cannons almost perfectly as the mighty vessel drew up along side it's smaller counterpart.

"Summoning me like a dog to it's Master! Damn!!" Iroh jumped as Zuko's fist hit against the Island balcony's rail, his eyes narrowing to slits as a familiar looking Major, flanked on both sides by armed guards, made his way down the gangplank and across the Launch Deck, "Who does he think he is? What does he want anyway?"

"Perhaps a sorting game of Chess?" his Uncle cast a hopeful smile his nephew's way, only for it to disappear in an instant at the dark glare that was sent his way, "Or maybe not,"

"Most definitely not," had Zuko's fingers tightened so hard around the railing at the sound of the newest voice in the conversation, he would of sworn the wooden beam would have splintered, "Alas General, my business here is far more…serious,"

"Major Meridiano," The Captain's voice was low and dark as he turned to face the solemn officer, "Always a…pleasure. Why did you want to meet? Would you like me to paint a target on the side of my ship?"

"Hold your tongue Zuzu," Iroh winched at the twitch that made it's way into Zuko's eye at the sound of one of his less favourable nicknames, Artirius' voice hard and cold as the soldiers at his side tensed at the Captain's tightened fists, "Unless you want me to cut it out for you, you'll shut up and listen to what I have to say. I didn't catch up with you to listen to your sarcasm,"

"Really?" Sozin gritted his teeth angrily, barely containing the urge to strangle the younger man before him, "So what, prey tell, is the point of this little meeting?"

"Information…and advice," Meridiano folded his arms across his chest carefully, "I thought you should know Zhao has been promoted to General. He's now the most powerful man in these waters…and isn't to be trifled with,"

"Zhao has been promoted?" Iroh tried to break the heavy tension that had smothered the balcony, "Well, good for him,"

"But not good for you," the former General flinched at the harsh tone in the Major's voice, "Zhao's hunt for the Avatar has been given the highest priority by the Führer himself. Any information pertaining to it or it's Courier must be reported to the General,"

"Is that what you're here for?" Zuko placed a threatening hand on his pistol, Meridiano's men bringing their rifles up to bear at the motion, "To force the last scraps of information from me? Sorry to disappoint you, but I know about as much about the Avatar as you do,"

Artirius indicated to his men to stand down, "I'm not your enemy here Zuko. I realise how important you think capturing the Avatar is to you…"

"I don't think, I know," The Captain scowled darkly, "My father sent me out into the world with nothing but my Uncle for guidance and a fifty year old wreck full of malfunctioning Rangers and perverted crewmembers. It is my duty to retrieve the Avatar and return it to my father. My honour is at stake!"

"You just don't get it, do you?" Zuko felt a chill run down his spin as Artirius' face contorted into a look of anger and frustration, his teeth bared like an animal on the verge of attacking, "When will you get it through you're thick skull that you can't just take another person's honour away just like that! Only _you_ can disgrace yourself, and what you did…" He took a deep steadying breath, "What you did back then…was the most honourable thing I have ever seen,"

"What I did was the most foolish thing I've ever done," Sozin turned his head away sulkily, "My Father was right to exile me,"

"You're father is a powerful…and dangerous man. But you were right to stand up against him to protect those weaker then yourself. There is no dishonour in that, no matter what your father says,"

"Tell that to the Führer,"

"I knew you would say that. Which is why I'm going to give you this advice. If you head directly east from the southern most tip of New Guinea, you'll eventually hit a small island out in the South Pacific, far enough out and small enough that you'd have to know it was there to find it. It's uninhabited, but there's plenty of resources, and it's location keeps it relatively warm throughout the year. As a friend, or at the very least a comrade, I want you to take your ship…and stay there until Summer's End,"

"You…you want me to run?" Zuko felt the anger boil up in his throat once more, "Hide like a mouse from a cat like a coward?"

"No. I want you to live," The Major spoke with such sincerity the Captain found it hard not to believe him, "I remember what you were like before your exile Zuko. Admittedly, you were never the cheeriest of humans, especially after what happened to your mother, but seeing you here…you've changed, become obsessive due to your father's own arrogance. I want you to go to that island and stay there, because I _know_ that if you continue down your current path…it will end in your death. This world…it's changing Zuko, and by next year's Summer's End, humanity will be on a whole new path. I would prefer it that you would be there to see it,"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Each of Zuko's words was laced with venom, "But I don't need your pity, or your advice. I _will_ capture the Avatar before Zhao. I _will_ regain my honour in my father's eyes, and you, of all people, will not stand in my way on the path to achieving that goal with your talk of change and death,"

The Major sighed, letting his shoulders sag slightly, "Then I have run out of things to say. If you will not listen, then I will not stop you from throwing your life away," he indicated to his soldiers, who bowed to him before making their way back inside, "I'm returning to New Gibraltar. I'm tired of sailing these oceans, especially when the Courier has gone off the map. Perhaps General Zhao has had more luck,"

He turned to follow his men back towards the Bridge, only to halt mid-turn as something occurred to him.

"I will add this though," he turned to face the tense Captain once more, "You don't like me Zuko. I don't have to see to know that much. I know I haven't done much to earn your friendship, be it recently, or back in Berlin…and I know you have no reason to trust me. But if you believe any one thing I say, then let it be this," Sozin froze as Artirius held out a hand, "I hope you find what you're looking for,"

Zuko looked down at the hand for a full minute, before hesitantly taking it with a shake.

And for the first time in three years, Zachariah Sozin found himself feeling something other then hatred or irritation towards the young Major:

Respect.

* * *

New Gibraltar.

Neither the simple utopia of Kyoshi, nor the high tech fortress of New York, it was simply a small collection of pale buildings along dust ridden roads surrounding the military G.U.N. base, a large dirty white wall making sure all officials within knew everyone that came in and out of their 'fair' city.

And judging by the guards on either side of the open gate, it was not many people either way.

Standing at twelve feet tall, both machines were limber and gaunt, their hands ending in four clawed fingers and thumb, with no identifiable entry hatch across it's chest.

Bringing the RTV slowly up to the nearby vehicle storage tank at the side of the gate, Katara felt a wave of uneasiness overcome her, all the time acutely aware of the single blood red eyes following her every move, each set into the thin V-shaped slice in the almost humanoid head set into a small niche at the top of it's body, giving it the appearance of somewhere wearing an incredibly high collared shirt.

As she slowly approached, she felt her eyes narrow at the sight of the symbol of G.U.N. emblazed on the mechas' right hand shoulders, several block capitals on their left sending strange shivers down her spine:

D.N.I.D.A.M.

"_Halt," _The tanned girl was shook from her thoughts as a skeletal hand pushed her back from the entrance to the dusty city beyond, _"State you business for your journey to New Gibraltar,"_

The voice was high and mechanical, nothing like those of the officers that guarded New York. There was something distantly familiar about it, and yet at the same time frightening.

"My…My name is…Charlotte," she tried to smile shakily, but failed miserably under the machine's crimson gaze, "I've come from a nearby village. You see my…my friend is sick, and we don't have the medication to…"

"_What is your intention?"_

"I just need to find some medicine for my friend," the feeling that things were not going as smoothly as she had hoped continued to grow in the depths of her mind, "I won't be long I promise. Let me just find a doctor and…"

"_Access granted,"_ Katara blinked as the large suit settled back into it's original guarding position, _"The nearest doctor's surgery with Pharmacy requirements is located in the Main Street. Take a left at the Main Gate, and continue on for three blocks, then turn right. If you reach the Military Base, you have gone too far. Thank you for visiting New Gibraltar, and we hope you have a pleasant stay,"_

"Oh…well…thanks," She smiled awkwardly as she passed through the large arch into the deserted streets beyond, "I'll just…beyond my way then,"  
The DNIDAM didn't reply. It just continued to stare ahead, as though their conversation had never happened.

As she began to walk briskly down the route she had been directed however, Katara couldn't help but feel something was very, very wrong.

* * *

_IDENTITY CONFIRMED._

_NAME: KATARA AGURA_

_AGE (TO NEAREST YEAR): EIGHTEEN_

_CHARGES: SUSPECTED RANGER PILOT AND/OR MECHANIC, STEALING A G.U.N. RANGER UNIT, POSSIBLE AFFILIATION WITH THE COURIER OF THE AVATAR._

_TO BE APPREHENDED AT ALL COSTS!!_

"So, Artirius' little friend turns up in my lowly harbour," Zhao stared calmly at the image of the awkward looking girl on the Command Centre's big screen, blowing a ring of light grey smoke around her pert features as he tapped his cigarette into his Command Chair's ashtray, "How long until the good Major returns home?"

"At last call, Sovereignty was recorded at making best speed for New Gibraltar sir. Estimated time of arrival: One hour,"

"Excellent," The General took another drag of his cigarette as he lent back in his chair, "Have one of the DNIDAMs follow her for now. Let's see what she does…"

* * *

His quarters were dark, but he didn't care.

Seated at his desk, Zuko cradled his head in his hands, amber eyes staring at the lamp through his fingers as his mind filled with thoughts of despair and hopelessness.

"What am I going to do?" he asked no one in particular, "Zhao has pulled all my options beyond my reach…there must be something I can do…"

"Zuko?" The Captain looked up as his Uncle peeked around the open door cautiously, "Is everything alright? You've been locked in your quarters since the Major left. The men are worried,"

"I don't care," Sozin sighed bitterly as he rested his elbows on his desk, "It doesn't matter anymore,"

"It matters to you," Iroh stepped fully into the darkness of the room, "You mustn't give up Zuko. You can still find the Avatar before Zhao if you put your mind to it,"

"And how exactly should I do that, _General_?" the elderly man winced slightly at the harsh tone of his nephew's voice, "With Zhao's resources it's just a matter of time before he captures the Avatar," Zuko sighed bitterly as he cast his gaze back down into his hands, My honour, my right, my nation…I'm about to lose them all,"

* * *

"So you don't know anything that would help?" Katara stared desperately into the aging eyes of the grey haired woman before her, "Anything at all?"

"I'm sorry my dear, but unless you bring your friend here, I can't really prescribe anything," the doctor sighed, "Your description of his symptoms covers about half a dozen different illnesses, and if I give you the wrong medication…well…your friend might just go from bad to worse,"

"I see," Katara bit back a angry retort, her hands clenching under the counter, far from the old woman's eyes, "Well…thanks anyway,"

"Perhaps I could come with you back to your village?" she smiled helpfully, "I could bring a medical kit and…"

"No," the young girl held up a hand in alarm, "I wouldn't want to cause you any more trouble. I'll just have to hope he'll come out of it by himself,"

"Well if you're sure," the doctor sighed as she lent against the counter between them, "I'm sorry my dear, but unless I see the patient myself, I can't really prescribe anything. It's a pity. He sounds really in the rough,"

"_You don't know the half of it,"_

"Thanks anyway," Katara smiled half heartedly, "I guess I'll just have to hope and pray,"

"I hope he gets better soon Dear," the old woman smiled sadly, "If he gets any worse though, I really think you should call by again. I'll be more then happy to look him over,"

"We'll see," the younger girl merely smiled shakily over her shoulder with a nod, before saying her goodbyes and heading back out into the dusty streets.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"DAMMIT!!"

She slammed her fist hard against the creamy surface of the nearest building she could find the moment she was out of the Doctor's earshot, spasms of pain rushing through her fingers and up her arm at the impact.

"Ow," Katara whimpered pathetically as she cradled her bruised limb, sighing as she kept the shadows of the quiet streets.

Only as she turned into the main street of the city did she realise how quiet.

Not a single person was in sight. Across the wide space before her, not even a stray wondering among the alleyways. It was though the entire population had suddenly got up and left.

And yet…

As she slowly walked through the main street, she could feel at least a hundred pairs of eyes staring at her from first shop windows and the shadows of alleyways.

They definitely knew something she didn't.

"_Katara Agura,"_

Katara froze as a voice from above called her name, their tone high and mechanical, with something distantly familiar about it, and yet at the same time frightening.

Turning around slowly on the spot, she felt her blood run cold at the sight of the mech silhouetted against the sun.

Standing atop the building at the end of the street, a trio of DNIDAMs stood poised at the very edge of the structure, their skeletal arms folded across their cockpits, three single red eyes staring down upon her.

"_Katara Agura,"_ the voice sent chills down her spine as the centre mech's eye flashed dangerously, _"You stand accused of crimes against the Führer and the German Unified Nation, including charges of suspected Ranger piloting and Ranger mechanical knowledge, as well as affiliation with G.U.N.'s most wanted criminal, The Courier of the Avatar. You are hereby under arrest. Do not resist,"_

"Yeah…never gonna happen!" she smirked devilishly, before taking off back down the high street, "See you later…or not!"

She barely managed to jump clear as the ground where had been standing moments before exploded in a plume of dust and debris, the metallic shriek of mechanical limbs screaming in her ears as the machines sprinted across the rooftops.

Small cratered the path behind her as she ran, blood red bolts of light peppering a nearby building as she darted behind it.

Katara's breathing became hard and laboured as he darted and wove through New Gibraltar's alleyways, the constant clanking of her fearsome attackers above urging her feet to move faster then she had gone in her life.

"_Just imagine Sokka's chasing you with his dirty sweaty socks!" _She smirked slightly, despite the situation, _"Just like back when we were kids. Yeah, come on Katara, you can do it, you can do it you can…"_

White hot pain suddenly seared through her body as a laser finally met it's mark, a crimson sticky liquid erupting from her right arm and splattering against her tanned skin as she fell to the baking sands

She screamed, long and loud as blood spilled over her fingers trying to block the wound.

Stars danced across the edge of her vision as tears sprung to her eyes, the pain becoming unbearable as three shadows slowly surrounded her

As darkness slowly clouded her mind, she frowned as another familiar figure joined the fearsome ones surrounding her. A middle aged woman with tanned skin and dark hair, a welcoming smile gracing her features as she held out her hands to the bleeding girl.

The world went black, steel cold hands roughly grabbed her as consciousness slipped from her, and a single word escaped her lips as she finally succumbed to her wound:

"M…Mother,"

* * *

He shifted quietly through the night, a mere shadow blending in with the darkness between buildings, his mechanical limbs moving without a sound as he leapt up to the rooftops, his onyx form perched on the very edge as he looked towards the base beyond, a fragile wire mesh fence the only thing dividing the town from the faculties.

"_Too easy,"_

With the faintest of hisses, the Exo-suit's armour slowly seemed to dissolved into it's surroundings, the barest puff of dirt around his feet giving away an otherwise invisible machine as he jumped clear over the fence, the slightest shimmer in the air his only sign of movement as he sped across the outskirts of the complex towards his goal.

* * *

"He won't come sir,"

"And what makes you say that?"

"The DNIDAMs recorded her mentioning a friend in need of medication. After what happened at Atlantic Base, it's safe to assume Lt. Aang is the man she is trying to help. If he's truly sick, then he simply won't be able to spring your trap,"

Katara groaned painfully as the stench of cigarette smoke choked her lungs, one hand subconsciously going to the bandage now tightly wound around her wound as she sat up slowly on the hard wooden bench she had been lain upon…

Only to face to face with solid iron bars.

"So…you're awake," Katara gagged as a puff of smoke flew straight into her face, it's owner smirking quietly as he studied her from the corridor beyond, "Major Meridiano's little friend. I must say Artirius," the giant of a man grinned over at the familiar blinded young man standing behind him, "You have great taste,"

"Who…" the young girl wafted the arid smoke away from her eyes as her captor took another drag of his cigarette, "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" the giant rose an eyebrow at Artirius, "You mean you didn't tell her?"

"I may have mentioned you in passing General," The Major looked off to one side, as though not particularly interested, "I didn't think it was important,"

"Well you thought wrong," The man blew another breath of smoke into the air above, him, turning his cruel gaze on the uneasy girl before him, "I am General Takanori Zhao, head of Pacific and South African Operations, and you my dear…are my prisoner,"

Her eyes widened in realisation, "You that other guy after Alistair!"

"If you mean the Courier, then yes," Zhao smiled eerily, A shiver of uneasiness shooting up Katara's spine, "I don't know how he's evaded the Nation for a hundred years, but with your help, his little game of hide and seek will soon be over,"

"I'll never help you!!"

"I never said you had a choice," The general through the cigarette butt to the floor, "If you'll excuse me, I have the masses to address. The Major will remain here however to keep himself…" something perverted crossed the elder man's face, "occupied,"

For the first time since she had awoken, fear clenched at the young girl's heart as Zhao turned towards the prison exit, stopping only once to mutter something in Meridiano's ear, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Have fun Artirius, but try not to make her scream…too much,"

* * *

Takanori Zhao had never had much use for women.

Things such as sexual pleasure and other erotic…activities had never given him much contentment.

It was the people that gave the General a certain pleasure that only women could provide other men of his stature.

A throng of soldiers packed into the expansive courtyard below, all chanting his name as he stepped out of the gloom of New Gibraltar's Command Tower. All falling silent as he took his place on the balcony above their heads, all eyes turning to him as he rose his arms to the masses, his voice booming out across the Base so that every single being with the complex and the city could hear his voice.

"My soldiers, my comrades! For one hundred years, we have been the strongest nation of the world. No one has dared opposed us since our heroic Day of Blood! The New Soviet Union sits behind it's boarders, quaking in their boots. The cowardly United States is pushed further and further back into it's own territory with every passing day. And now as I speak, I tell you now we are one step closer to defeating the greatest foe that has haunted the minds of our fathers and their fathers for so long.

The Avatar! The mightiest of Rangers that has become a legend in it's own right. The machine that has plagued our thoughts, scared our children, and currently wanders the world, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, is now on the cusp of it's own defeat.

For in our very prison, we hold a comrade of the Avatar's pilot; a weak pathetic young girl, a perfect specimen of the rot the Courier surrounds himself with. And I tell you this: by Sunrise tomorrow, she will be broken! And by the end of tomorrow, we shall have the greatest machine known to mankind in our grasp and NO ONE HALL STAND IN OUR WAY!!" A rousing cheer rose up from the courtyard, "This is the year my comrades! This is the year Sozin's Comet spreads it's justice across the world, destroying all those who do not walk our path, and making the world safe for our children, and our children's children! This is the year my solders, that Washington falls, the year that Moscow falls, AND THE YEAR THAT WE, THE GERMAN UNIFIED NATION, RISES ABOVE ALL AND TAKE WHAT IS RIGHTFUL OURS!!"  
The thunderous applause, the deafening cheers, the unified chanting of his name.

"_Let Artirius have his way with women,"_ Zhao smirked to himself as he held his hands wide to the masses below, _"I have something far more invigorating…and far more satisfying,"_

* * *

"Waltzing right into New Gibraltar with not even a Exo-suit to back you up," Artirius sighed as he leaned his back up against the bars, "You have nerve Miss Katara…and spirit," he turned his head slightly, as though to look at her out of the corner of his eye, "It's something I admire about you,"

"Right now…I kinda wish I had neither," she hugged her knees up to her chin, refusing to meet the Major's gaze, "Just look where it got me,"

"Is he really so sick you would risk capture?"

…

"Yes,"

"I see," Meridiano frowned, as he folded his arms across his chest, turning his gaze to the steel wall opposite, "He can't have been able to handle the pressure. He's not used to it,"

She looked up carefully. "Not used to what?"

"Haven't you seen it? It's really quite hard to miss. Haven't you ever seen the Avatar…with angel's wings?"

Something clenched at Katara's heart as fragmented memories flashed through her mind. The Avatar shining with blinding white light, angels wings erupting from it's ion thrusters as burning beams scored the land around it.

"Yes…I know you've seen it at least once, back on the bed of the Atlantic," Artirius smirked slightly, "Not many people realise it's that power, not the Ranger itself that the Führer fears. On it's own, even by today's standards, Avatar would be considered little more then a grunt type machine, in league with units such as Endurance and Fortitude. But with it the power it possesses…" he smiled over her shoulder at her, revealing an array of pearly white teeth, "Haven't you ever wondered what truly powers that remarkable machine?"

"How do you know so much? What makes you think for even a second I believe a word that comes out of your mouth?"

"I don't expect you to believe me Miss Katara…well, not yet anyway," the Major continued to smile as he turned fully to face, squatting down so he came level with her face across the cell, "But to suffice to say, I know more about the Avatar then even Mr. Aang does. For example, only I know what truly powers that immense machine,"

"And what is this amazing power source Major know-it-all?"

"What else?" if Katara could have seen Artirius' eyes, she would have sworn they would have been glinting, "What else but the last fragments of the universe that preceded this one:" she couldn't help but lean in slightly, her mind reluctantly curious as the Major rose to his full height once more, a un-characteristically triumphant grin adorning his pale face, "Avatarium!"

Then…the entry door exploded.

She screamed in shock as the two slabs of metal were flung from their hinges, dust and debris flying in all directions as Meridiano turned calmly towards the ruined remains.

"You took your time,"

Out of the clouds, a Exo-Suit seemed to materialise before Katara's eyes; a solid black machine, nine feet tall, comprised of overlapping plates to allow easy movement, two pinprick blue eyes peering down from it's stormtrooper-like head as it's wrist mounted blaster clicked back into it's arm.

"_I got here as fast as I could,"_ the speech was clearly modulated; a low mechanical tone, completely masking the pilot's voice, _"Is he here?"_

"No,"

"_Then why did you contact me!?"_ The blaster was out once more, it's miniature barrel aimed firmly at Artirius' forehead.

"Because this girl is his companion,"

There was a lengthy pause, before the arm slowly lowered, the suit's tiny blue eyes turning to regard Katara quietly.

"_The Australian girl?"_

"Very astute. I'm sure if you were to get Miss Katara out of here alive and in one piece, she'd be more then happy to introduce you to Mr. Aang…providing you don't scare her off with that ugly mug of yours,"

"_Watch your tongue Major. If I wanted sarcastic quips, I could of stayed home. An you,"_ Katara blinked as she realised who the mysterious pilot was addressing, _"I get you out of here, you take me to The Courier. Seem fair?_"

"Yeah…I guess,"

"Then we're in agreement," The young girl felt uneasiness overcome her as the bars to her cell were pulled away, "Miss Katara," The Major held out a hand to her, "It's time for you to go. The guards will be here any minute,"

She gazed stonily at the hand, slowly turning her dark blue eyes up to Artirius' masked ones.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I know what Zhao is capable of," even through his crimson veil, Katara knew Artirius' eyes were piercing hers, "I've seen a great many terrible things happen in this room. I've seen the strongest of men screaming their surrenders as he pulls their fingers from their sockets. I've seen blood spray across this room as he cleaves entire limbs off with a chain saw. I've seen that man laugh as his victims die in a pool of their own blood and vomit.

I've seen what General Zhao can do…and I don't want to see what he can do to you,"

She paused only for a moment more, before carefully slipping her tanned hand into his paper pale one.

"Here, take this," she felt something pressed into her free hand as she was pulled to her feet, "Give it to Mr. Aang. It's a stimulant. You should see the effects almost immediately,"

Katara looked down at the object curiously, her eyes widening slightly as she recognised the odd shape of a hypoinjector; a roughly pistol shaped object with a barrel that narrowed down to a thin blunt tube, the clear six centimetre cylinder inserted into the rear of the device containing a clear blue liquid.

She looked up at him suddenly.

"Come with us,"

"I can't,"

"Why not?"

"_Because you don't just leave the G.U.N. military,"_ She looked over at the Exo-suit clad pilot, the tall man now standing watch by the ruins of the door, _"Not unless you're insanely rich or have friends in high places. Omitting those kind of people, there's only two ways to get out of this life: you die, or you get too old to pull the trigger. If you run, they'll hunt you down to the ends of the Earth, and when they catch you…they turn you into a DNIDAM,"_

"D…DNIDAM?"

"The solders that guard this city, the Second Generation DNIs: Direct Neurological Interfaced Defence and Assault Mecha," Artirius' features became grave, "The drug you up, plug you in, and seal the hatch. Once you're jacked in, you can't jack out, and you're a mindless slave of G.U.N. for the rest of your life,"

"_Just like being a regular soldier, without the paycheck,"_

"But we've wasted enough time," Katara squeaked as she found herself being pushed towards the armoured man, "Get her to safety, understand?"

"_Yeah, yeah I got it. We better get going. Zhao's speeches only go on for so long,"_

"No wait!" she batted away the metallic hand of the Exo-Suit as it tried to pull her away, "Why are you letting me go? There has to be more to this. Why let a prisoner with clear ties to the Courier and the Avatar just…"

She suddenly found herself silenced as the world around her went quiet, her words ding in her throat as she felt Artirius' lips against her own.

Her first kiss was nothing like she expected, just a simple and chaste touching of lips, going no further and not even trying too.

She didn't close her eyes. She wasn't even sure he had closed his own. She just stared up into his crimson blindfold wordlessly, a chill running up her spine as she realised how cold his skin was against her.

"_Ugh…I think I'm going to be sick,"_

The sounds of the world returned as the moment was broken, a breath catching in her throat as The Major's lips left hers.

"Nothing changes," Artirius' voice was solemn and calm, "Everything is exactly the same as it was moments ago. And the moment you step out of those doors, we stand on opposite sides of the battlefield once more. Now get going,"

She didn't say a word, nor did she struggle as she felt the Exo-Suit's hand on her shoulder, steering her out of the prison into the corridor beyond.

Slowly her limbs began to move of their own accord, breaking herself free of her appointed bodyguard's grasp as she began to run along side him, but not before stealing a last glance over her shoulder at the Major as he watched them go, a part of her mind wondering if Sokka had been right about her state of dress.

* * *

Pride.

That's what Zhao felt as he strode purposefully down the corridors of New Gibraltar's Prison Complex.

Pride at what he had accomplished.

That he alone was about to make the greatest capture in the history of G.U.N. He was about to succeed where three successive Führers and one exile had failed. He could see where this could lead. With this victory he could control, manipulate, gain power, and maybe even become Führer himself. Yes…it was only a matter of time before the Sozins were overthrown.

"I want a full transcription of my speech sent to the Führer immediately," He spoke sharply to the Ensign that trotted quickly beside him, "Along with glowing testimonials from all of the ranking officers present, as well as…What is that?"

He held out a arm to stop the soldier's footsteps, his eyes narrowing as he tried to pick out the sounds of fast paced metallic footsteps against stone.

"Perhaps one of DNIDAMs, General?"

"No, the steps are too heavy and far between," Zhao growled deeply as he pulled a pistol from his belt, "What I think we have here is…"

A the last two people Zhao wanted to see rounded the corner, the General's eyes narrowed to slits.

"A Shadow class Exo-Suit,"

"_Aw hell,"_

A burst of bright red energy speared from the Exo-Suit's wrist blaster, the General and his man sent sprawling as the roof above exploded, the concrete filling the corridor in a matter of moments as the pilot and his escapee fled in the opposite direction.

"Should…should I hold off on sending that speech to the Führer sir?" The Ensign coughed weakly as Zhao picked himself off the floor.

"Forget that!" The young man squeaked in terror as he was yanked to his feet by the front of his uniform, "Sound the alarm! Mobilise all Ranger units!" He threw the poor soldier halfway down the corridor, the young man stumbling as he took off at run to carry out his orders, "AND FIND ME MAJOR MERIDIANO!! I'LL HAVE HIS HEAD FOR THIS!!"

* * *

Alarms blaring.

Searchlights slicing through the night.

Rangers stomping between darkened warehouses and hangers.

Such was the chaos New Gibraltar Base found itself in that night.

Katara panted heavily as she felt hard pressed to catch up with her mysterious bodyguard, his wrist blaster spewing crimson blasts of energy across the base as they fled for the surrounding gate.

"_Keep up!__"_she shot the masked man a dark look as a Fortitude rounded the corner of a nearby Hanger, it's mono-eye glowing blood red in the darkness, _"__Stop stalling!__"_

"Well I'm sorry for not having Exo-enhanced strength!" she spat angrily a massive shells were spat across the starry heavens from the Ranger's rifle, "I can only run so fast!"

Any retort on her companion's part was lost as the fence before them exploded from the impact of raining shells.

"_Let's go!" _She cried out in surprise as she found herself thrown onto the Exo-Suit's shoulder, the pilot tearing through the remains of the fence and into the streets beyond, _"we can lose them in the city!"_

"Now wait a minute!" Katara cringed as her supposed saviour started to bound down alleyways and passageways, her stomach clenching tightly with every jump, the Hypoinjector clutched hard against her chest, "Ugh, never mind,"

* * *

"_General Zhao. I'm sorry, but I can't track them through the city. Too many heat signatures,"  
"Then level the city if you have too! I want the prisoner captured immediately!"_

"_But sir…destroying New Gibraltar could lead the citizens to defy us! Besides…won't we be killing the prisoners if we start demolishing buildings around her?"_

"_Ugh…fine, fine. Return to Base, we'll head them off at the Main Gate, it's the only way in or our of the city. We'll head them off there,"_

"_Yes sir,"_

Artirius smiled slightly as he watched the chaos ensue from his perch atop the roof of the Base's South west watch tower, eyes unseen watching the Fortitude as it headed for New Gibraltar's main street to head off Zhao's escapees as he listened to the ensuing conversation on his belt's radio.

"Shouldn't we help them?"

The Major turned his head slightly to regard the Monitor that floated quietly by his head, before turning his gaze back towards the Main Gate.

"They're escaped prisoners. How do you think it would look if I were to help them now?" He shot his companion a comforting smile over his shoulder, "Don't worry yourself. They'll get through alright,"

"How do you know?"

The Major paused only for a moment before replying.

"I just do,"

* * *

"They're not following us," Through her sickness, Katara frowned as she watched the Fortitude lift off in blast of blue ion jets, the concrete coloured Ranger returning to the Base beyond, "I've never seen G.U.N. just turn tail and run like that,"  
_"__They__'__re not running,__"_

"Huh?" the young girl blinked as she felt herself lowered to the ground, confusion filling her eyes as she stared up at her shadowed companion, "What makes you say that?"

"_Because they're waiting for us,"_

She only had to follow his gaze to see what he meant.

Two Fortitudes.

A dozen DNIDAMS

Innumerable G.U.N. soldiers.

And standing in the centre…one smug looking General.

"I must admit, I am impressed," Zhao smirked triumphantly, taking a great deal of pleasure from the uneasiness that overcame his prisoner and her Shadow clad companion, "I n all my years as head of the Forces at New Gibraltar, no prisoner has ever gotten this far. But now…it is all over. Come quietly and I promise you won't be hurt…too badly,"

"_Like Hell!"_

Katara cried out in pain as she was roughly pulled against onyx armour, the cry becoming a pathetic squeak as she found a wrist mounted dagger at her throat.

"Put down your weapons!" The General held up a hand as the sound of weapons priming filled the still night, "We need the girl alive,"

"_Well she won't be alive much longer if you don't back off!" _The pilot pulled his captive closer to his armoured chest, _"She doesn't mean a thing to me, only easy cash. Put the guns down and step away from the Main Gate,_" Nobody moved, _"DO AS I SAY OR YOU LOSE THE ONLY LINK TO THE AVATAR YOU HAVE!!"_

The silence was near deafening. Conflict raged through Zhao's features as he stared into the pin-prick eyes of the Exo-Suit, before finally signalling to his men.

"Lower your weapons," his teeth were so tightly shut only the soldiers nearest to him heard his orders, "Open the gate,"

"General?"

"That's an order! She's no good to us dead,"

One by one, the rifles lowered, from the ordinary men , to the Fortitudes above as the orders were passed back.

"_Now that's more like it,"_ Katara almost heard the triumph in the pilot's synthesized voice as the large iron gates slowly creaked open, _"Now move aside. If I catch any of you following us, it's her blood on your hands, understand?"_

No one said a word. They merely did as they were told, parting like the Red Sea until they lined the sides of the street.

Slowly but surly, the Pilot and his captive made their way towards the gate, his pinprick eyes darting from left to right, the blade digging slightly into Katara's neck.

"_No one move, understand?"_ He whipped around quickly upon approaching the gate, _"If I see one soldier make a move in this direction, I'll kill her Understand?"_

Silence reigned over the city. Not even Zhao made a sound.

Satisfied with their soundless reply, the pilot began to drag Katara backwards across the desert sands towards the horizon.

* * *

"Sir?" Zhao didn't take his eyes off the rapidly diminishing form of the Shadow Exo-Suit and his prisoner as a officer tentatively approached his superior, "Why…Why did we let them go?"

"When you've been in the military as long as I have soldier," The General ripped the stunned man's rifle from his hands, giving it in turn to the DNIDAM that had appeared at his left hand shoulder, "You find out that certain situations require…precision. Can you get a clear shot?"

The cyborg held the weapon firmly up to it's eye level, as though it were looking down the scope of a sniper rifle.

"_Target confirmed,"_

"Good. Knockout the thief. I want to know who hired him,"

"_Orders acknowledged,"_

There was a brief pause.

A single shell was fired.

The Exo-suit fell down with a satisfying crack.

And then…the sands between them exploded.

* * *

There was screaming. Terror. The sound of energy fire screaming through the night as the taste of sand and dirt filled her mouth

But despite this, all Katara could do was stare at the prone form of her unconscious companion, the impact of the bullet having dislodged the face plate, revealing his familiar scarred features for all to see.

Zuko.

He had been knocked unconscious from the bullet, the lights around the innards of the Exo-Suit slowly powering down, pinning a great weight against his body.

For a moment she turned to run. Run as far from him as possibly could. A thousand different emotions raged through her mind. Fear, anger, hate…compassion.

She couldn't just leave him here, not after all he had done to rescue her, even if it _was_ for his own gain.

"But how am I gonna get him out of here?" she turned anxiously back towards New Gibraltar as her sandy shield began to dissipate, "My bike's back at the Main Gate, and there's no way I can lift that heavy Suit by myself,"

As though answering her thoughts, a heavy clang echoed above the chaos that surrounded the city, the young girl jumping in surprise as her RTV dropped in out of nowhere.

"My bike!" Katara blinked in amazement as the machine bobbed slightly on it's suspension, "But how…"

Another scream brought her attention back to the city, fear and amazement clenching her heart at what she saw.

Her first thought was Alistair had come to save her, wings of light shining forth from the Ranger's back as it proceeded to send the soldiers scattering across the desert.

Then she realised how different the machine looked compared to the Avatar. The wings, rather like an angels, seemed to be comprised of tendrils energy being pulled into the machine through an X-shaped array mounted on it's back.

Beams of green energy shot across sky from the twin rifles in each hand as pillars of burning white light erupted from the cannons mounted on it's shoulders.

Fortitudes fell, DNIDAMs were vaporised, and the very foundations of the base itself crumbled under the might of this one machine.

As what little resistance had come in the wake of this sudden attack began to fall, the Ranger slowly turned it's head to gaze at her over it's shoulder, it's eyes flashing yellow, as if sending her a sign.

Get out of here.

Forcing her fear locked legs into motion, Katara decided to take advantage of her mysterious helper's aid, stowing the Hypoinjector in the compartment under the RTV's seat, before heaving with all her might at Zuko's Exo-Suit, managing to haul his armour weighted body of the back of her bike, the suspension groaning under the strain.

As Katara kicked her machine into gear, the light from her saviour's wings suddenly vanished.

She didn't bother turning around to see what happened. As the RTV took off across the African sands, Zhao's cry of anger and despair, heard even over the roar of ion thrusters, was enough to tell her everything.

* * *

The warmth of the morning sun.

The smell of the sea.

The calm of the waves

Zuko blinked blearily as he awoke to such senses, a rather present experience considering the hell he had recently been through.

It was only when he tried to sit up did he realise his own predicament.

His own Shadow Exo-Suit was pinning him inside it, his face the only thing open to the elements.

"So…you're awake,"

The Captain nearly wrenched his neck as he snapped it up to meet the eyes of the Australian girl, his supposed captive sitting thoughtfully atop her bizarre motorbike.

"I set your Exo-Suit into a maintenance scan. You'll be stuck here for the best part of an hour, more then enough time for me to get away from you," she sighed sadly as she turned her eyes to the Ocean beyond, "You know, after we escaped you the first time around, I asked Alistair what he thought the worst part about waking up after a Hundred years was. He told me he miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Like before the War, his best friend was a American pilot by the name of Nigel Kuzon," she chuckled slightly, "From the stories he told, it's sounds like they got into a whole mess of trouble. But you now the sad thing? His parents were Jewish, and they were forced to move to the States due to a regime change in their home country when he was just ten years old," she turned back to face the Captain, "He was born in Berlin, just like you. And it just makes me wonder…If the two of you had known each other back then, do you think you would have been friends too?"

Zuko didn't reply. He just turned his head away form her.

"I see. I understand. At least it gives you something to mull over," the girl kicked the bike into life, "Maybe you'll think about it, next time you try to kill my friend,"

Sozin didn't even turn to watch her go. He just kept his eyes on the glistening ocean before him, long after the roar of iron thrusters had been lost to the wind.

* * *

"Where have you been Zuko?" Iroh blinked in surprise as his nephew strode across the Bismarck's Launch Deck, away from the life boat that was being pulled up over the side, "You missed music night!" he sighed dreamily as he fell into step with his relative, "Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song, and Mr…"

"I'm going to bed," his uncle stopped at the harshness of his nephew's voice, the younger man continuing onward towards the island, "No interruptions, no disturbances,"  
"Al…right," the old man sighed as Zuko disappeared into the ship, "What's gotten into that lad recently?"

* * *

The confines of his ship were dark and cool, a welcoming change from the blistering African heat Zuko had been forced to endure for the past few hours.

He was tired, hot and sticky, and so very conflicted.

Upon returning to his quarters, he showered briefly, before curling up under his thin sheets.

For the longest time he gazed quietly at the flag of G.U.N. that was hung behind his desk, before finally letting sleep overcome him, his dreams filled with Zhao, DNIDAMs and a certain Australian girl in a vest and hot pants.

* * *

It didn't take long for Katara to find the AVAT, the sight of Sokka tanning himself atop it's roof bringing some amusement to an otherwise troublesome day.

"About time you got back," her brother smirked as he gazed down at her from his makeshift deckchair, "I was starting to get worried. You find what your looking for?"

"I hope so," she sighed as she pulled the hypoinjector from the RTV's compartment, "Can you put away the bike? I'm just going to give Alistair this medication, then I think I'll head to bed. I've…had a rough night,"

"Okay…sure," Sokka frowned as he slid off the side of the giant vehicle, "Hey you alright? Did you have a run-in with G.U.N.? Make any new friends?"

"I saw G.U.N., but it was nothing to be concerned about," she tried to smile at him before she entered the dark confines of the AVAT, "As for new friends…Maybe, I'm just not sure right now,"

* * *

Alistair's room was just like she had left it; dark and cool, it's single occupant moaning quietly as he tried to valiantly wake from his nightmares.

"I'm back," she called softly out to him as she knelt beside his bed, "I've found something Alistair. It's going to help you,"

"Char…Char…"

She held back tears, steadying herself as she lent against the bunk, her free hand pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes as she removed the damp cloth from his forehead.

"Just relax Alistair," she gently eased his head onto one side as she brought the hypoinjector to his neck, "This will only sting for a moment,"

"Char…Char…Cha…"

A small gasp escaped Aang's lips as the clear blue liquid of the container emptied itself into his bloodstream with a gurgle and a hiss, his grey eyes going wide as the injector died with barely a whisper as it's contents was depleted.

For a moment he slumped back on the pillows, his eyes closing as his breathing took a more rhythmic and natural tone.

"Alistair?" a small prick of fear stung at Katara's heart. Had the serum worked? Was it really just poison? "Alistair are you…alright?"

"K…Katara?"

The tears began to fall as her friend's eyes opened weakly, a small smile gracing his lips as he set his grey orbs upon her.

"Hey," his voice was cracked and hoarse, but his smile was genuine, "How we doing?" he frowned slightly as he saw the paths of salty moisture that stain her cheeks, "Katara…are you crying?"

She didn't reply. She just flung herself on top of him, burying her face into the crook of his neck as she wormed her arms around his shoulders.

Alistair lay stunned as she continued to cry into his shoulder, a frown crossing his features as she sobbed softly in his ear.

Slowly, carefully, he eased his arms out form under the covers, settling them comfortably around her slim waist, one hand rubbing small circles across her back.

"It's…it's alright Katara," his voice was stronger now, and she took comfort from it, "I don't know what's going on, but I'm here for you. I'm here now.

I'm here,"

* * *

"One prisoner: Escaped. One bounty hunter: un-captured. Half the base: DESTROYED!!" Artirius didn't even flinch as Zhao slammed the clipboard down on his desk with a bang, "AND ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR INCOMPETENCE!!"

The Major arched an eyebrow, "_My_ incompetence…sir?"

"Yes Meridiano. I'll put it bluntly," the General was practically seething as he came round his desk, "This is all _your_ fault. You were weak, you practically let that bounty hunter just walk out of here with my prisoner in tow. What Lady Azura sees in you is beyond me. You have done nothing but fail me ever since you were stationed here. The Avatar has slipped through your grasp, Atlantic Base was completely destroyed…and then there was that Ranger Unit that destroyed our base," with a roar Zhao let loose a punch towards the Major I will not become the laughing stock of G.U.N. for you lack of skill!!"

Artirius still refused to move, even as the fist slide past his head to impact with the wall behind him. When he spoke however, his voice was as cold as ice.

"General Takanori Zhao," the Major calmly batted the fist away from his head, "May I remind you sir that aside from that incident with Captain Sozin, I have shown nothing but loyalty towards you. My failure to capture the Avatar has simply been a series of unfortunate events. And as to you mystery attacker, I hope you are not insinuating that either Eternal or myself had anything to do with it. I was up in the control tower, and Eternal hasn't left the Sovereignty since we made port. We are part of events that we simply cannot control, and neither of us is at fault here,"

The General didn't speak for a full minute, slowly digesting Artirius' words, before a sly smile broke across his face.

"You always _could_ talk yourself out of any situation. It's something you and Lady Azura have in common. As it is however, I _do_ need every able man I have to be on his feet. With this…turn of events as you put it, I am putting foreword a little plan I've been cooking up for quite some time. Something that will secure my favour with the Führer when it succeeds,"

"A plan sir?" Meridiano frowned, an uneasiness starting to creep into the recesses of his mind, "What plan?"

"Oh, just a little excursion I've been planning," Zhao's smile became a full fledged grin as he returned to his desk, settling himself into his leather backed chair as he steeped his fingers, "A little expedition that will insure the Führer can focus of the U.S.A.C. once and for all.

A little mission I like to call: Operation Moscow Dawn!"

Seeing as I'm stirring things up with my giant shipping spoon, I would liek to take this moment to say that as of this particulair moment, there is no concrete ships of any kind for this fic. Although I will admit, Kataang is the flavor of the fic, that doesn't nessisarily mean that's how it's gonna end up in the future.

Speaking of the future, I've decided to take a month off for writing this fic, for which I have several good reasons.

The first reason is that my life is a bit on edge at present. I'm low on cash, and I need to find work. As much as I love writing this, Mike and Bryan don't pay me to rewrite thier plotlines (Not that I wouldn't take them up on it in a second), and life just has to take presidence.

My second reason is I want to see how the grand saga comes to a close. Ever since I started writing this, I've had numourous ideas for plotlines, and where they should go, but some plots involve character death. Before I decide to kill anyone off (If anyone at all), I want to see what thier role is in the final chapters, and generally cement the path I want to take with this and future sequels.

Thirdly, I also want to work on some of my other stories. I know that sort of contridicts my first reason, but this story requires hours of breaking down transprits and watching episodes over and over again, which is something I don't have to do for other fics, and I have to admit, it gets pretty tiring after a while. I'd actually like to work on some origianl fiction. Something I might actually be able to sell to a publisher.

As such, there probably won't be another chapter out until the end of August as a result, but I will finish this, promise.

Alright, see you round and I hope you enjoyed.

Dearing


	11. The Grand Divide

Sorry guys and girls, No update from me. I'm currently stuck trying to figure out the fight between Katara and Pakku, so I'm nearly done, and It'll probably be finished sometime next month.

In the mean time, Sokka's Fan/Lawyer has thankfully provided a August update, surprisingly taking up the challange of writing up The Great Divide. This chapter is actually set before the Schematics, because the chapters I'm working on follow directly on after the Shadow (So any future episodes would take place in the space between The Prisons of Shangri-La and The Schematics). Once I've finished this season (Hopefully some time in November), I'll put all the chapters in the right order(NullChronicler was writing an adaption of Jet, which I'm hoping he still does in his spare time). If anyone wants to write up other chapters of Season 1, just send a PM telling me which chapter your writing up, and once your done, we can set up DocX and go one from there. In the unlikely event I have two chapters based onteh same episodes, it'll be the first one I get that gets posted here, while the second will be uploaded to a AU bank of oneshots titled A.V.A.T.A.R.: Infinities.

Alright, I've talked long enough. You can still leave reveiws, but no flaming please.

Hope you enjoy, and I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP.

The Grand Divide was written by Sokka's Fan/Lawer, not me. the only thing I've done is accidentily britishfy it when I ran a spell check.

* * *

**007**

**THE GRAND DIVIDE**

Alistair grinned slightly to himself as he sat on a rock in a rather barren looking landscape, near the edge of a thirty plus foot deep canyon. It had only been a few days since the trio had helped liberate a town in Brazil from G.U.N., and they all agreed they deserved some time to relax in reward. So he sat back, felt the suns rays, looked out at the stunning view, and began to enjoy the…

"_Fighting hard, fighting on cold steel, through the wastelands evermore, the scattered souls will feel the hell, bodies wasted on the shore…"_…the formerly peaceful afternoon. Alistair's eye twitched slightly as he heard his friend, Sokka, bellow out some more lyrics as he began to make the nightly shut down procedures to the Avat. After a few minutes, Sokka walked and sat by the Courier.

"You know, maybe there's a reason that your singing career never took off." Alistair remarked as they watched the sun begin to set over some of the far off mountains.

"Yeah…people's bad taste." Sokka replied grinning slightly.

"Of course…that must be it." The Courier said sarcastically. They sat there for a few minutes…until Katara came out of the Avat, "Hey Sokka!" He raised his head.

"Aren't you forgetting to set up the rain collector?" He thought for a few seconds, then shook his head, "Nope."

Katara glared at her older brother, "But what if it rains? We're already low on water, so every drop we can get is crucial." Sokka got up and turned to face her.

"Ordinarily, you'd be right; but it's the dry season…plus, we're in a freakin' wasteland, so the chances of us getting rain are less then one percent! And we'd need to set it up manually, which takes time, and if it doesn't rain, the effort would have been wasted." Sokka explained while gesturing to their current location.

"But if it rains…" Katara began, narrowing her eyes slightly and putting her hands on her hips.

"But what if it doesn't?! Besides, we wouldn't be low on water if you didn't take half hour long showers!" Sokka countered, his voice rising.

"What? I do not!"

"Yes, you do! Besides, shouldn't you be working on dinner? Worry about your own job before you talk to me about mine!"

She was fuming, "God, you are such a…" It was at this time that Alistair stepped in.

"Look guys, this arguing isn't going to get us anywhere…if you don't like how the other does the job, how about you guys just switch?" He offered peacefully while setting himself between the two siblings. The two considered it for a minute, and then nodded.

"Fine." Katara conceded as she walked past Aang.

"Whatever." Sokka muttered as he walked into the Avat to prepare a meal. Alistair, satisfied that the problem had been solved, walked back to his rock and began to relax again.

* * *

An hour or so later, Alistair was regretting his words. Both he and Katara stared down at Sokka's creation with a look of both revulsion and curiosity. "What…the hell is it?" Katara asked as she took a closer look at the…stew (if it could be called that) on the table before them.

Sokka grinned, "Sokka's Special Everything Stew! Basically, I took everything from the fridge and…" The two Ranger mechanics tuned out at that point and just stared at the chunks in the stew, trying to identify them;…was there something moving under the surface? "Ready to try some?" Sokka said while holding a ladle; Al's and Katara's faces drooped.

Fortunately, it was better then it looked…although not by much. As they ate, Katara said, "Were you always a peace maker?" Sokka and Alistair looked at each other, then back to Katara, with confusion on their faces.

"Oh, you know, earlier? When Sokka and I were fighting and you intervened? I'm just asking if you used to that sort of thing."

Alistair shrugged, "I don't know…I guess I did; I mean, most of my friends at that point were in His Majesty's Royal Air Force and were of the…rougher type at the time. Don't get me wrong, they were a good bunch of guys, but there were most things that they just couldn't agree on." With her question answered, everyone returned to their meals.

Later that evening, Alistair and Katara went to bed while, ironically, Sokka spent the night in the bathroom groaning about his stomach.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

"Okay guys, here it is…The Great Divide." Katara said while gesturing to the very vast canyon. Alistair looked awed at its sheer size, with the other side of it just barely visible. They stared at it for a few seconds, then Sokka turned around and, while picking his nose with a bored expression, began to walk back to the Avat, "Yeah, it's huge and all; big deal." Katara looked shocked, "How can you say that? It's the largest canyon in the world!"

"And I'm sure it'll look plenty big from the air as we fly over it with the Avat…" Katara shook her head. "What? What's wrong with that?" She rolled her eyes.

"Don't you remember how the Divide was formed in the first place?" Sokka and Alistair shook their heads; Katara groaned, while Alistair had an excuse, her brother on the other hand…. "You know what? I'm not going to tell; you can just ask the tour guide if you want to." She said and began to walk towards a small cabin that was over on their left, about a hundred feet away. Alistair and Sokka just shrugged and followed her lead.

As it turned out, they weren't the only ones waiting for the tour guide; once they had arrived at the cabin, they saw a man who looked about in his twenties, wearing a pack on his shoulders, who was cleanly shaven and was wearing lightly coloured clothing. Noticing the trio, he immediately got defensive, "Hey, back off! I got here first; I'm holding a place for the rest of my clan, so we'll be the first to cross!"

Sokka slowly backed up with his hands raised in a 'we come in peace' suggesting manner, "Okay, just chill; we know you were here first." As the man continued to glare at Sokka, Katara asked, "So why do you need to cross the Divide?"

He snorted, "As if you didn't know; thanks to G.U.N., our home was completely destroyed. Now we're trying to make our way to the New Soviet Union in hopes of finding refuge."

There was silence for awhile as everyone waited for the appearance of the tour guide who was to help them…when there was the sudden sounds of a group of people coming up the road. "Is that your clan?" Sokka asked as the people came into view. The man looked disgusted, "Like hell they are." He glared in their direction as they approached.

Now that Alistair could see them better, he had to agree that they looked nothing like the tan man; these people were instead slightly shorter, wearing dirtier clothes as well as appearance, and their hair was spiky where the man's was smooth.

"They're the Bushmen; a savage tribe of thieves and mercenaries that has been constantly fighting with mine for the past hundred years." He scowled as he glared at the other tribe contemptuously. "Hey," he called. "The Fulani were here first! I'm just holding this spot for the rest! We will be the first to cross!"

A rough looking woman stepped forward from the Bushmen and walked up to the Fulani man, "Where's the rest of the Fulani? Still cleaning up their campsite?" She asked mockingly. The man just glared at her, "As a matter of fact, they are; they sent me ahead to keep their place in line."

"Kind of like unwanted, annoying nerd of the group sent ahead to keep a space in the movie theatre line?" Sokka asked while picking his nose with a look of mild interest on his face.

"Shut up!" The man said while the Bushman woman laughed.

"He's got you there." The man turned his glare back to the woman, "Well, what's so wrong about taking extra time for preparation?! Where are your bags of equipment? Navigation tools?"

"We have our swords; they're all we need." The woman patted the sheathed blade slung across her back while the rest of the tribe laughed and called out encouragements.

The man just laughed, "Swords? That's your equipment? That's just what I would expect from a stupid Bushman!"

The woman's eyes hardened, "Do you want to see just how effective they are?!" She scowled dangerously as she began to draw her sword, with the rest following her lead. Suddenly, the hut door opened and a fat looking middle aged man walked out, wearing a straw hat and a green camo suit.

"Sorry, sorry. I was taken a nap and didn't notice you until now." He looked the crowd over and then said, "So who wants to cross the canyon?" The Bushmen and the Fulani man just stared at him, and then the man spoke up, "I was here first! The rest of my tribe is on their way!"

The guide just shrugged, "I can't guide people who aren't here." The Fulani man looked shocked while the Bushmen looked smug, "Sorry, guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow." The Bushman woman smirked while the Fulani man flicked her off. It was just then that the sounds of a large party could be heard coming from down the road.

"Here they come!" The scout said while heading towards the party to meet them. It was easy to tell that the man belonged to the Fulani, for they all wore similar clothing and had smooth hair (admitting that there was some varied lengths). The Bushman woman scowled and walked up to the tour guide.

"You aren't still going to let them go first are you? We were here and ready to go first! Besides, we have sick people that need to get across ASAP!"

The tour guide was just about to answer when the Fulani scout (while standing beside a tall man with sharp eyes and a long beard) said, "Well, we have old people that have to get across too! They are weary from travelling!'

"Sick beats age; besides, if you stay here, you can give your old people a break while we get across!"

The leader, clearly not wanting to give into anything demand the Bushmen made, no matter how sensible, quickly began to debate this with the Bushmen leader, which lead to more yelling. Alistair, Katara, and Sokka just stood away from both groups and just watched the sparks fly. "We could give the sick and old people a ride across the Divide with Avat…" Alistair suggested.

Katara thought for a few seconds, "Yeah, as long as the Avat never goes above the canyon and just flies around, we should be fine."

"Why can't we fly over the Divide?" Sokka asked.

"There are powerful magnetic fields that shut down any mech or ship that flies/lands in it; however, there are some ways to get around the problem, but the farthest they've been able to take those are platforms that can be lowered into and out of the canyon, which is how we'll be getting down."

"What do you mean 'we'? We can just fly over with the old and sick people, right?" Sokka asked while both Katara and Alistair shook their heads.

"There isn't enough room in the Avat for everyone while not letting anyone get into something they shouldn't; as it is, we'll have to lock down most of the ship and have Forge do the piloting to ensure no one goes gallivanting off with it." There was a brief silence while Sokka took this in. Finally, he said, "There isn't any chance that we can just leave them to figure it out on their own, is there?" Alistair and Katara shook their heads; Sokka groaned and walked between the two quarrelling leaders.

"Hey, hey! Chill out for just a minute! This guy behind me…" Alistair waved while the leaders glared at them. "…is trained to handle situations like this. So, if you all would shut up for more then five minutes, he can get this sorted out." Once the leaders appeared to be listening, Alistair walked over and suggested his plan to them. It took some coaxing, but eventually, he had their cooperation.

* * *

Alistair finished typing in the lockdown commands to the Avat, using several passwords and then also turning on the DNA recognition device along the panel, "…and that's that. All yours Forge, happy travels!" He said while getting out of his seat. Sokka and Katara were waiting by the doorway as Alistair walked out.

"You sure about this Alistair?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, two feuding tribes isn't exactly like dealing with your Air Force buddies." Sokka added. Alistair just walked past them, and then turned back, facing them.

"To be honest, I'm not sure and I have no idea how we're going to do it…" He grinned. "…but since when did we ever?" This response took the siblings by surprise, and then Katara started to grin as well as she walked away with him, leaving Sokka standing there for a few seconds…and he sighed, "He's actually make us walk this whole thing on foot…isn't he?" and then he followed his friends out the Avat…making sure he had his trusty machine gun and extra ammo with him.

* * *

Once they had the elderly and sick people on board, the remaining people watched as the ship took off, leaving them to walk the Divide. "Okay," the tour guide began. "Now that's settled, we move onto the rules." Both the tribes looked confused. "Yes, there will be rules for this crossing; number one being no food." As he expected, this wasn't received well, with cries of 'what the hell do you mean no food?' be exclaimed. He waited for a few seconds, and then said, "What, you can't last one day without food? Would you rather that food attract the monsters that live and spawn down there?" He waited for that to sink in. "Which would you rather be, hungry…or dead?" With that, he left them to talk among themselves.

Alistair and Katara looked to Sokka, "Don't worry; I've got plenty of weapons." Sokka said as he pulled out a bag with the tip of a shotgun sticking out; he then handed out a gun to both of them, as well as some extra ammo. Satisfied, they just waited for the tribes to make up their minds.

It took awhile, but the others eventually, while filled with reluctance, agreed. Knowing that that was the best he could hope for, the tour guide then began to lead them to the edge of the canyon, where, after going down a few steps, were at the entrance to a huge platform, which would be able to lower them to the ground. The platform was the floor of the huge metal room, which would be separated from the walls when the thing began to lower, since the walls and such were to insure that the rain wouldn't make the platform slippery and risk anyone falling. There was a little podium off to the side of the entrance where the tour guide would work the platform as they were lowered.

After making sure that everyone had entered, he shut the door and began to push some buttons on the podium. Suddenly, there was a slight jerking motion that swayed the entire platform, and then the floor began to lower itself towards the floor of the canyon down below. "Now then, I'm sure that most of you are wondering how the Great Divide was formed…" The guide began in a semi bored tone as the group was slowly being lowered. "This was originally where the centre of Sudan once stood; you see, going back a hundred or so years ago, Sudan encountered a terrible civil war, centring on whether to join G.U.N or help U.S.A.C defeat them. One side supported G.U.N, one U.S.A.C, and some people just wanted to let the rest of the world deal with itself and move about their daily lives. Well, eventually the matter of whom they should support broke out to a war inside the country itself, leading to it to tear itself to ruins.

"After a few years, with the World War spiralling out of control, the people who felt they should just stay out of it quickly switched over to G.U.N. after seeing the might of their mechs; however, the U.S.A.C, desperate to eliminate any of G.U.N.'s potential forces, brought out missiles…and a nuclear bomb. To this day, no one is quite sure on how they had managed to get their hands on one: whether the USA smuggled it to them or found and/or developed by their means, the result was the same. During the final battle between the two sides, the U.S.A.C supporters had lost a large amount of people and was just about to be defeated, when they dropped their bomb as well as fired their missiles at the enemy, but ended up killing themselves as well. Since that day, the area surrounding the Great Divide has been a barren wasteland and home to a powerful magnetic field prevented any electrically powered mech or otherwise to fly over…and that's not all; it's also home to a huge amount of bio robots that will swarm anyone that brings food in here."

Sokka raised his hand, "Question!" The tour guide nodded, giving him permission to ask. "What the hell is a 'bio robot'? We talking Transformers here or something?" The tour guide shook his head.

"No, by bio robots, I mean Mecha Suits with a much more advanced Neurological Interface; literally connecting the user to their mech, allowing them heightened senses and a much faster reaction time; the problem was, the sensations caused by being linked to their machine proved to be hugely addictive, causing more then one person to simply abandon their solely human lives all together and entrench themselves in their mechs. As a result, the concept was quickly abandoned and they, hoping to purge any traces of the addicts, for they were beyond reasoning with, they dumped them in the Great Divide, hoping that the strong magnetic shields would keep them from activating them.

"The developers were proven wrong; they strongly underestimated the level of addiction the mech pilots had sunk to, and the addict pilots made their way into the divide, repaired the damaged mechs, and adjusted them to fit their new environment. Content with people leaving them alone with their machines, they never left the divide, never leaving their mechs. Nowadays, the people inside of them are long gone; their bodies only being kept alive by the live support systems, their minds have basically fused with technology. The problem is that they have fused enough to the point that they can smell or detect food; since they only distantly remember being human-some of them remember enough to desire to become human again- and that food was necessary to live, they rapidly fall upon it, desperate to regain their beyond reach humanity."

He then moved on to talking about how the platforms that had been installed managed to beat the magnetic field, but Alistair had tuned out at that point; he was pondering about why would the tribes look a little…guilty when the tour guide had brought up the monsters and their attraction to food. _They couldn't have…could they?_ He wondered as he stared at the wall of the canyon around them.

A few minutes later, they touched down on the canyon floor; everyone got off the platform and got onto the hard rock floor. After everyone had gotten off, the tour guide punched a few buttons on the podium, and then jumped off and walked towards the group he was supposed to lead…who had already split themselves into to groups with the three kids standing in between them. The canyon guide sighed and walked over to them while rubbing his hands together, "Well gang, here we are, and outside of a few fights among ourselves, we should be able to get through this without a scratch." Suddenly, the ground behind him kicked up a dust cloud as everyone heard a heavy thud.

The guide swore while pulling his pistol out of his pack and turned to face whatever had landed, only to be grabbed by a long thin metallic limb of their mysterious attacker. While screaming, he was lifted into the air by the back of his shirt, with his pack falling to the ground. By then, Sokka had already drawn his machine gun and waited patiently for the dust to clear and after a few seconds, the group got to see what had attacked them.

Standing at twelve metres tall, the massive eight legged Mecha Suit had the appearance of a giant spider like creature, it's front legs doubling as powerful arms as it seemed to glare at it's prey with it's frightening array of burning red eyes built into it's long crocodile shaped head, it's rusting metallic body looking as though someone had decorated it with mud and scraps of cloth.

Without a second thought, Sokka took aim at the creature's head while it tossed the tour guide between it's front claws; after a few seconds, he saw his shot and took it. The bullets nailed all four of its eyes on the right side of its head; the machine making a sound like a roar of pain and rage, sparks flying from it's wounded eyes as it dropped the guide and began to charge towards Sokka.

"Shit!" He hissed as he began to sprint in the other direction, hoping to outrun the creature…only to trip over his own feet while he turned to look at the thing over his shoulder. The beast was nearly upon him when Alistair and Katara opened fire on its legs and head; fortunately, after a few rounds, it went down, its head landing right on top of Sokka, bleeding a thick crimson and onyx liquid, "Hey! Get the hell off of me you…whatever you are!"

After digging Sokka out, both he and Alistair walked over to where Katara was leaning over the fallen guide, "How is he?" Al asked. Katara got up and sighed, "His left arm is broken, so it will make it hard for him to shoot as well as control the platform on our way out, so it will take more time then when we got down here…and if some more of those things come back, we may be in trouble. Speaking of which, what was that?" She asked, returning her attention to the guide.

"That," he grimaced in pain as he sat up. "was a Canyon Crawler, one of the bio robots that I was warning you about earlier, and there's much more then just that one; hundreds in fact. We have to get out of this canyon as soon as possible!"

"Tell us something we don't know." Sokka muttered as Alistair and Katara helped the man up.

"We have to keep moving; we'll make camp a few hours after nightfall." With that, he waved the two tribes in one direction, and they slowly began to make their way through the canyon.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later…**

"You know, I've been thinkin'…" Sokka began as they continued to make their way through the canyon.

"We all know how dangerous that is." Katara remarked while Alistair chuckled; Sokka just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny. Anyway, my point is: didn't we ditch our food before we came down here so we wouldn't have to deal with the monsters?" Not even a second after Sokka had suggested it, the Fulani leader said, "It was the Bushmen! They must have brought food down here and they're to blame!"

"Like hell we did! If anything, you Fulani would be the ones to bring food down here!" The Bushmen leader quickly spoke up in their defence. Alistair walked between them and said, "Shut up! Would it kill you two to back off from each for a few hours?!" He sighed while massaging his forehead, and suggested, "I think it's time we made camp, okay? Fulani go over there, the Bushmen, over there." He pointed to the various locations; the tribes, being satisfied that they were being separated, hurried to get camp set up.

Alistair groaned slightly as he leaned against a rock and rubbed his temples; Sokka and Katara quickly walked towards their friend, who then waved them off, "It's nothing; it's just those two tribes fighting is really starting to tick me off." He looked up at them, "Do you think that you two can try and find out why they hate each other so much? That may help us find out how to get them to shut up for a few seconds. Sokka, you take the Bushmen and Katara, you go to the Fulani and report back in the morning, okay?" The siblings nodded and headed off to their assigned tribes. Alistair just sighed again and glanced up at the sky, staring into its depths until he fell asleep.

* * *

Katara sat in her pull out chair around the Fulani's campfire after she had helped them set up their campsite. She sighed as she stared into the flames and tried to tune out the chatter of the people around her…until she noticed the leader pulling something out of his robes…a bowl of rice (complete with chopsticks)! She hurriedly looked at everyone around her and saw that they had pulled out food as well.

"Do you want a piece of bread Katara?" The leader asked as he offered her a piece.

"So it was you guys who brought food!" She accused. The leader just snorted.

"Do you think that we are the only ones who brought food? Those savage Bushmen probably didn't think twice about bring food, so why should my people starve while they feast?" Katara thought about this for a second and shrugged, understanding the logic, and grabbed the offered bread.

"So," She asked between bites. "Why do you guys seem to hate the Bushmen?" The Fulani leader sighed as he sat back, getting his thoughts together.

Finally, he said, "Originally, the Fulani and the Bushmen were close allies and helped one another, sharing crops in times of famine, coming to the other's aid when they were attacked; this symbiotic relationship went well for centuries. Then, when G.U.N. started their quest for world conquest, Abioye Way, our patriarch of the time, took some of our best warriors and Weye Abrafo, of the Bushmen, did the same, and they both went off into the war to try and stop the G.U.N. threat. Over time, they fought in many battles and destroyed many of the G.U.N. camps. On one such raid, Abioye discovered secret plans that could have turned the battle around, and on his way to report it to his superior officers, he got struck down…by Abrafo, who wanted the glory of delivering the plans for himself! Fortunately, there were some witnesses of the crime and got Abrafo arrested."

His eyes narrowed with anger, " We will never forget the crime that they committed against our tribe." Katara just looked at them with sympathy, and internally, was enraged by what the Bushmen had done….

* * *

Sokka's stomach growled slightly as he sat around the Bushmen campfire; after helping them set up camp, they had invited him to join them at the fire, and he, not wanting to go back and face Alistair's wraith if he returned without info, took them up on the offer. His mouth watered slightly as he remembered the store of snacks and food he had stored in his room on the Avat.

As if noticing his hunger, the Bushmen leader held out something to him, "Want a drum leg?" She offered while taking a bite out of another drum leg that she had pulled out of her bag.  
"Do I?!" Sokka said as he hurriedly snatched it and took a huge bite.

"I know what you must think that we are nuts to risk everyone's lives just so we can eat for a night…" Sokka just grunted as he continued to tear at his drum leg. "But the Fulani probably instantly assumed that we would break the rule and brought food themselves, so that's why we did."

While this logic confused Sokka, he didn't show it when he asked, "Why do you guys hate each other so much?" The Bushmen leader sighed as she slumped a little.

"Our conflict with the Fulani goes back a hundred years ago, when G.U.N first began the war. Back then, our tribes were close comrades and got along with each other, so when the call went out for reinforcements, our leader, Weye Abrafo, took some of our bravest warriors while Abioye Way, the leader of the Fulani did the same, and they both headed out for the battlefield together…and there, they fought the enemy for years.

"However, that all changed when, during a battle, that Abrafo, trying to use the local woods to try and outwit the enemy, came along a wounded Abioye lying on the forest floor. He hurriedly stopped to try and help his friend, who, knowing that he was far to injured for the Bushman to heal, told him to take some of the enemy's plans that he had stolen from their camp to their superiors; however, when he had gotten back to camp, he was immediately arrested for treason. Apparently, some of the Fulani warriors had also been in the forest and saw Wei Jin standing over a bleeding Abioye, and took the information back to camp before the Bushmen leader could reach it." Her eyes hardened at the memory. "We'll never forgive them for forsaking our innocent leader like that."

Sokka had stopped eating (partly because he had gotten caught up in the story and partly because he had already finished his piece) and looked at her with sympathy, "That's horrible…are you going to eat that?" He asked, changing the subject to her uneaten drum stick; in response, she brought it to her mouth and took a huge bite out of it. Sokka just slumped in his seat and grumbled to himself.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

Alistair sighed as he walked between the two tribes, who would constantly shoot each other dirty looks and throw stones in the other's paths (_Like a bunch of five year olds; I've known kindergarteners who acted better_, Alistair thought to himself), with the canyon tour guide leading the way. Eventually, however, a sight appeared that cheered him up immensely: The other side of the canyon was now insight! Everyone began to pick up their pace and, within two hours, had reached the second platform. Some of the Bushmen hurriedly hopped up on it and helped the tour guide up and made sure he got to the podium (the whole platform was identical to the first).

While he slowly began the procedures to activate the platform, Alistair meet up with Sokka and Katara, "So, what did you find out? Is it possible for them to get along just long enough to get us out of this canyon?"

Katara crossed her arms and said with some venom in her voice, "I doubt it Al, the Bushmen committed a huge crime against the Fulani; not only did they steal some plans from them but they killed their leader as well!" Alistair and Sokka looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Alistair asked.

"Yeah, what are you talking about Katara?" Sokka walked up to her. "Weye Abrafo didn't kill him; it was a misunderstanding and he was wrongly punished!"

"Not punished enough if you ask me." She stated; the two siblings then went on to glare at one another, as if trying to convince the other that they were right telepathically. Alistair just sighed.

"Okay guys, just listen up…" he was cut off by a slight rumbling noise that suddenly filled the air. "What the hell…?" He asked as he turned in the direction that it was coming from…only to drop his pistol. "Oh no…"

He murmured as he found himself staring at a horde of the canyon crawlers that were heading in their direction.

"Um, old man? How close are you to wrapping this up…? We kinda need to get THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!!" Sokka yelled as he drew his machine gun while Katara and Alistair did the same. The horde even drew the Fulani and the Bushmen's attentions, and caused some of the Fulani to hop aboard the platform while the rest of the people drew their blades.

A few seconds before they started firing their guns, Katara said to Sokka, "I don't really care about this damn feud; I just wanna leave here alive!" Sokka nodded his agreement, "Yeah, I just agreed with them because they fed me." Immediately after that, he began to fire his machine gun, aiming for their heads as best as he could (since some were on the walls of the canyon while some were sprinting across the floor of the Divide).

In a blink of an eye, the canyon crawlers were upon them. Alistair moved like a reed, swaying to and fro as the cyborgs charged, shooting at them whenever he could, while Katara tried to do the same; Sokka, meanwhile, had jumped up on the platform for a better vantage point and was shooting at any that came near the tour guide as he rapidly tried to punch in the commands with trembling figures. The Fulani and the Bushmen quickly dispersed and began to slice and hack at any limbs, necks, or heads that they could reach while trying to fend off attackers from behind. After a few minutes of fighting, the Fulani leader was quickly slicing one of his many opponents' heads in half, but failed to notice the one that had leaped from the canyon wall and was falling towards him, claws snapping angrily. By the time he looked up, it was too late for him to react; he could only watch as the monster fell towards him…only to tackled out of mid air by none other then the Bushmen leader, whom, as soon as they landed on the ground, shoved her blade through it's head and turned to the person she saved. "Leave it to a Fulani to have to have his ass wiped for him! You better remember that you owe me for this one…" The words hadn't even left her mouth before the Fulani skilfully hurled his blade through the air and through the head of the canyon crawler that had been sneaking up behind her.

"We're even." He smirked as he quickly pulled his blade back with the wrapping he had around the hilt beforehand, and then went off into the battle again, hacking his way through opponents. A few more minutes of this went on until the tour guide cried out, "IT'S READY TO GO!!" Everyone immediately made their way to the platform, fighting off the mutant machines on their way. After everyone had made it on board, the tour guide immediately pushed a button and the steel platform began to rise. "You," he said to Alistair, Katara, and Sokka. "They can climb the walls, so I want you to keep your guns drawn and shoot anything that follows us!" Not needing to be told the order twice, they quickly moved to the corners of the platform and began to shoot at climbing crawlers. By the time they were out of ammo, they had fortunately reached the top of the canyon; everyone hurriedly exited the room and ran up the stairs to reach the land.

"Um, Al!" Sokka called and gestured to the canyon crawlers that were still climbing up the wall; Alistair quickly tried to think of something, anything that could get the hundreds of monsters off their tail. Finally, it came to him. "Everyone, toss your food into the canyon!" He called out. Everyone immediately followed the order and tossed any food that they had on their person (Alistair decided against bringing up that people were in fact tossing food that they had on their person when it was supposed to have been left on the Avat beforehand; he just stole some guy's pack and dumped what food items were in it).

The canyon crawlers, now having another (and better smelling) food source to eat, retreated back down the canyon wall and chased after the edibles. Everyone just stood there for a few seconds, taking in what had just happened…and began to celebrate. Cries of 'we're alive!' rang through the air as everyone hurried to meet with the elderly/sick people and tell them what had unfolded. The trio just made their way over to the Avat, grinning all the while…until the sounds of steel meeting filled the air. They turned to see the Bushmen and Fulani leaders going at it.

"You bastards killed Abioye Way!"

"You are the ones that wrongly imprisoned Weye Abrafo!" She yelled as they kept on attacking each other. Alistair tried to think of something to make them stop, when he noticed something….

"Wait, did you guys say Weye Abrafo and Abioye Way?" The two leaders stopped fighting long enough to stare at the Courier. "I know them!" Now they looked even more confused; deciding to elaborate, Alistair pressed on, knowing that he had everyone's attention. "I may not look it, but I'm really over hundred years old; I ended up getting preserved in a cryo chamber accident, but before that, I was a member of the British forces…" realization dawned as they finally noticed his accent. "And I met those two; believe it or not, they were actually twins."

Sokka raised an eyebrow, "Twins?" Alistair nodded, "Yeah, didn't you notice their names? 'Abioye _Way_'? '_Weye_ Abrafo'? Don't they sound similar?" Sokka smacked himself in the forehead for not catching the obvious. "Anyway, I was also in the same battle as the one you guys were fighting about and I saw what had happened between Abioye and Abrafo; Weye Abioye hadn't been hit at all! He was only faking so the enemy would back, confident that the plans would never be found; then along came Abrafo Way, just like the two had agreed to meet beforehand, and Abioye gave him the plans willingly. After Abrafo was arrested, Abioye (whom everyone thought had died) secretly met with the officers and explained the plan. Impressed, the officers secretly let Abrafo go, but they also had to have someone take his place since they didn't want anyone to know that the plans and the people who had taken them were still alive and well. Afterwards, the twins adopted other identities and continued to fight in the war." After he finished speaking, there was nothing but silence. The Fulani and Bushmen looked shocked as they looked from Alistair, to each other, and back to Alistair.

"So, Weye Abrafo didn't kill Abioye Way?" The Fulani leader finally asked. Alistair shook his head.

"Weye Abrafo was released and worked with Abioye Way?" Alistair nodded. The two leaders just stared at one another. After a few minutes, the Fulani leader spoke, "Well, I guess this means we've feuded over nothing." The Bushmen leader nodded, understanding what he was saying. "We could help your old people make the trip to the New Soviet Union, I guess; we were heading there ourselves." The Bushmen leader suggested mildly; the Fulani leader nodded, and together, they went back to their tribes to discuss what the future would hold. The tour guide just watched in awe.

"I can't believe you managed to stop their feuding." He stated, impressed. Alistair just shrugged humbly. "You know what? Screw this job! I'm going to Russia too!" He said with a grin as he walked over to the tribes to see if they wouldn't mind him tagging along. After that, Alistair just turned and walked with Katara and Sokka into the Avat, leaving the tribes to figure out the rest on their own.

"Home sweet home!" Sokka called as he threw himself onto his bed. Alistair immediately made his way over to the console and began to try and undo the restrictions he had installed when the Bushmen and Fulani had rode in the Avat; Katara walked over to him, "You know, it sure was convenient that you knew Abioye Way and Weye Abrafo." Alistair just shrugged, "You could call it convenient…or you could call it lying." Katara's eyes widened in realization while Sokka sat up from his bed shocked. "You didn't…" Alistair grinned, "Yeah, I made it all up." Sokka looked appalled while Katara just grinned. Sokka tried to say something, stopped, started again, stopped, and then he just turned his back to Alistair and tried to find where he had put his snacks…then he found what the remains of the sack that he kept them in. "Those bastards got into my snack horde!" He yelled.

Alistair smiled, "It's okay Sokka; I managed to steal a pie from one of their packs." He said, pulling it out of some unseen hiding place; Sokka immediately made his way over to them, remarking, "You have an evil streak I'm not sure I like." Alistair just laughed and, while eating pie, the Avat continued on its way through the sky.


	12. AVATAR: Operation Moscow Dawn Part I

If I could be honest for a moment, I have to say I don't like this chapter much. As I read through it, parts just feel kinda...forced. The only reason I really wrote it was because I needed to introduce the New Soviet Union, Pakku, and Yue, otherwise, I would have just skipped it all together.

However, what's done is done, and I've got some pretty good ideas for the other two parts, so best just to get this chapter out the way.

Alrighty, this is the first of three parts of the season 1 finale (I know Avatar's finale was two parts, but the Waterbending Master seems like the real Part 1 to me, so I just made it so in this story), for what it's worth, I hope you enjoy it, but hopefully the other two parts will be a lot better.

* * *

**A.V.A.T.A.R.  
****OPERATION: MOSCOW DAWN  
****PART I**

"Are you sure you should be up and about?"

Alistair scowled as he kept his hands firmly around the Avat's Control sticks, his grey eyes focused on the cloudy skies beyond the cockpit at Katara came up beside him.

"I don't like just lying around," he rotated his shoulders achingly, "Not when I could be…doing something…anything,"

"Nightmares huh?"

The officer shot an angry look his companion's way, before slumping back, nodding silently.

"I know what you're going through. For weeks after the raid, all I could see was my mother's face in my dreams, bleeding…dying," Katara squeezed his arm comfortingly, "We just have to live with it,"

"I know, I know," Aang smiled tiredly, patting her hand, "I'm fine really…I just…wish I knew where to go from here. Right now all we've been doing is going round in circles. DO we charge into Berlin and cut down everything in our path? Do we amass a huge army and sweep through G.U.N. territory? Or we just…wait?"

"What we need is a plan Alistair," Katara turned her gaze to the grey skies before her, "but we can't just keep flying around the world until we come up with one. No matter where we go, G.U.N. continues to cut us off at every turn. We can't reach the U.S.A.C. and we could only hide in Africa for so long,"

"I was thinking of maybe heading back to Japan. Maybe Suki would…"  
"Alistair, you remember what happened the last time we were in _that_ neighbourhood," she smiled sadly down at him, "I'm sure Suki and the others would be glad to see us again, but do you really want to risk the destruction of their homes again? Think of how quickly Zuko found us?"

"I know, I know," Aang clenched a hand into fist tightly, "But where do we go from here? The west is cut off, we're a danger to the east…and G.U.N. seems to control most of the other points of the compass,"

"Well…," Katara's eyes suddenly widened in realisation, "That's not _completely _true. There is a Eastern Nation that hasn't succumbed to G.U.N.'s control. They've been holding out for a hundred years, and are still going strong,"

"You're not thinking…oh no," Alistair cringed, "The New Soviet Union? That's all we have left to rely on? A bunch of Communist russkies?"

"They're not communist anymore you know. Haven't been for almost eighty years. And they _have_ managed to keep G.U.N. away from their boarders. Alistair…we can't reach the States, Russia's the only other place we can go,"

She could almost see the cogs whirring in the officer's mind, a career of distrust towards supposed allies clearly weighing down on his mind.

"Alright. Guess we don't have a choice," he smiled wearily, "We're about thirty klicks south of the Russian boarder anyway. After that, it should be about a day before we reach Moscow.

I just hope they like visitors,"

* * *

"The New Soviet Union," Zhao smirked at the map behind him as he turned to the assorted Captains and commanders before him, "For too long now the Russians have hidden behind their boarders. Watching as we continue onward toward Washington and inevitable victory. For the past one hundred years we have left them alone, focusing on the States and taking advantage of their apparent neutrality. But even the Führer fears what the Union may have been planning for these past hundred years, and it is his belief that once we have control over the U.S.A.C., the Chancellor may see an opportunity to overthrow our tired forces, and take the world for himself.

Today, we will sooth that fear,"

"And how do you plan to do that?" Captain Leden, a aged but wise old man, scowled darkly, "There are other reasons for leaving the Union Well alone. Russia has been locked in an eternal icy grip ever since the COMET System obliterated the British Isles. It's a miracle _anything_ lives up there at all, let alone one of the last great nations of this world! Forty years ago my old commander tried to invade Saint Petersburg, and to this day I swear my main reason for my tragic loss was due to my forces slipping on the ice!"

"Captain Leden brings up a good point, and it is for his knowledge that he is here," Zhao smiled in amusement, "And it because of your Commander's failure and Saint Petersburg, that the city is not my target.

Our destination is a little more…landlocked,"

* * *

Moscow. Russia's shining jewel. A massive walled city surrounded by snow and ice, yet warmed by the energy dome that hung in the sky above.

For aw far as the eye could see, pristine white skyscrapers stood glistening in the combined light of sun and energy, all different shapes and sizes, but all shining like jewels.

And then there was the energy dome itself.

Held in place by the Central Tower, it practically glowed in a light of it's own, instantly vaporising any snow that fell upon it, yet at the same time keeping the heat of the city from escaping into the white wastes beyond the walls, and strangely providing power to any nearby solar powered Ranger Units, even in the middle of the fiercest blizzards.

"I have to say Chancellor Arnook," Alistair shook his head wish a mixture of amazement and grudging respect, "Your city is…incredible,"

The Head of State seated behind the mahogany desk merely smiled. Chancellor Mikhail Arnook was a man whose large appearance seemed more then a front then anything else. Although his muscular form looked slightly out of place in a deep navy pinstriped business suit, his face was warm and kindly, his brown slowly greying neat hair and beard giving off an almost fatherly aura that made Alistair realise why the people of Russia wanted to follow him.

The people on either side of him gave off a slightly different impression.

The man on the Chancellor's right was aged, yet still held himself with dignity. His head was near bald, save for a band of white across the back of his head and a long goatee protruding from his chin. This was a man who clearly enjoyed the military lifestyle, every button and medal on the soldier's sapphire uniform polished and in it's rightful place, the stiff brimmed hat tucked securely under his arm as his bright blue eyes cast a icy stare Aang's way.

On his left however, was a young girl that looked remarkably out of place next to the two older men.

She could not have been any older then eighteen and least, yet her hair was almost paper white, flowing around her shoulders and down her back like a waterfall of snow.

As with the soldier, she held herself high with distinction, but at the same time there was something wholly more graceful about her stance. Her head was slightly bowed, her eyes closed as though in thought, and her pale smooth hands kept delicately folded in front of her cream coloured dress and pale blouse.

Katara, in her jeans, turtleneck and jacket, felt fairly out of place just standing in the same room.

Sokka, in his U.S.A.C. combat slacks, couldn't take his eyes off her.

"You're words are too kind Lieutenant," Arnook smiled warmly as he rose form his chair to join the younger man at the window, "For a while now rumours have circulated of the Avatar's return. Many of us assumed it to U.S.A.C. propaganda, but when our boarder watches reported your request to cross into our territory, their voices were quickly silenced. If there is anything we can do for you to make your stay with us a pleasant one, just let me know,"

"Thank you Chancellor," Alistair returned the smile, "All we really need is a place to stay for a while so we can figure out what to do next, as well as some supplies for when we're ready to move on. Also, if it isn't much trouble, I was hoping you could refit my friend's Ranger for us from nuclear to solar power. G.U.N. might feel it's safe, but I sure don't,"

"Then allow me to introduce my Chief of Staff, General Walter Pakku," Arnook gestured to the soldier, who nodded curtly, Katara freezing slightly at the sound of his name, "With his mechanic teams, I'm sure they'll be able to refit your comrade's machine into something a little more…economical,"

"Walter?" Sokka tore his eyes from the young girl as he tried to stifle a smirk, "That doesn't sound very Russian,"  
"It isn't," The General's voice was as hard as his stare, "I was born ninety years ago. My parent's were vacationing in Saint Petersburg from England when G.U.N. whipped the United Kingdom from the face of the Earth. Walter was my father's name, I was named after him. As for your machine, the older the craft, the easier it will be to…"

"I don't want him touching it,"

"Katara?" Alistair blinked in surprise at the coldness of his friend's voice, "What's the matter?"

"I said I don't want him touching the Fortitude," the young girl stared up fiercely into the unemotional soldier's face, "In fact, I don't want him or his men anywhere near my machine!"

"But Katara…"

"No buts!! If you even go anywhere _near _that Ranger," she pointed an accusing finger at Pakku, "I swear it'll be the last thing you ever see!"

"Katara…" Aang could only watch as his friend stormed out of the office, before turning with confusion towards her brother, "What was that all about?"

"Dunno," Sokka shrugged, "Maybe it's her time of the month or something?"

The officer shook his head, "I think I better go talk to her," he turned to the stunned Chancellor, "I'm sorry for her outburst sir. I'm just as surprised as you are by her outburst. I think just a place to stay for a while and maybe some fresh supplies would be best for now,"

"Yes…Yes of course," Arnook nodded with concern, "My daughter, Yue, will escort your comrade to your quarters, isn't that right my dear,"

As if almost on a cue, the young woman raised her head and opened her eyes, her bright green eyes almost shining like polished emeralds as she smiled at the Chancellor.

"Yes Father," Sokka began to smile dreamily as her musical voice filled the room, "It would be my pleasure,"

* * *

Zuko hated Music Night.

In his mind, the entire event was a waste of everyone's time and effort, elements that could both be put to better use running drills or maintaining the Rangers, something his Uncle vehemently disagreed with.

"_Think of the men's moral!"_ he had spluttered, _"What is the point of living in this world if you can't stop to sample many of it's fine pleasures once in a while?"_

So here Zuko was, locked up in his Quarters, listening to the former General belt out a out of tune song about country roads leading to West Virginia over the ship's intercom, wishing with all his might that he would just shut up.

Surprisingly, just as he thought he was about to snap from the number of off key notes, the song abruptly ending with the silencing of the intercom.

For a moment, the Captain sat in the dim silence of his quarters, amber eyes casting a wary look to his intercom's speakers in case his Uncle began singing again.

Just as he was starting to worry something had happened on the Launch Deck where the shenanigans were usually held, he head the familiar sound of the General's heavy footsteps outside his door, the metal slab groaning as the old man pushed it open to reveal his worried face.

"For the last time, I don't want to play the tuba," The Captain scowled as his Uncle entered his quarters, "I didn't like it when I was a kid, and I sure as hell don't like it now!"

"No, it's no that Zuko," Iroh bit his lip as he stood to one side of the door, "We've run into…well…a bit of a problem,"

"Oh?" the scarred man looked up uneasily, "What kind of problem,"

"Oh nothing important really," the Captain froze as Zhao stepped into the dimness of his quarters, a triumphant smile upon his face, "I'm just taking your entire crew and Ranger compliment,"

"What!?" Zuko stood up so fast his chair fell to the floor with a crash, "What do you mean you're taking my crew and Rangers!? Without them…I can't run my ship…I can't fight…"

"See? I told you it wouldn't be a problem. Well…not for me anyway?" Never in Zuko's life had he ever been so tempted to kill Zhao as painfully and messily as he could as the General smiled pleasantly, "I'm afraid your needs simply come after mine. You see, Russia has been a thorn in the Führer's side for far to long and…well…I need all the man and machine power I can lay my hands on. You can keep the Exo-Suits though. With no crew and no Rangers, I think it's safe to say you won't ever get in my way again, even with those archaic pieces of technology,"

Zuko gritted his teeth angrily, "How…thoughtful,"

"I thought so," Zhao turned to leave as Iroh shook his aged head in dismay, only to stop directly in the doorway, "Incidentally Sozin, what kind of Exo-Suits were provided to you?"

"Shadow class," the words escaped Zuko's mouth before he realised what he'd said, "Probably the most advanced piece of technology on this wreck, seconded by the Dominance of course,"

"Of course," the sly careful note in the General's voice caused a single bead of cold sweat to trail alone the Captain's cheek, "Tell me, General Sozin, have you heard of any news of a mercenary that has been operating in the area? Goes by the name: Shadow?"

"Only rumours," Iroh bowed his head in thought, "Exo-suit pilot, uses a Shadow Class apparently. I don't think he's even real.

"Oh, he's real alright," Zhao smirked over his shoulder, "And I think he's going to get what's coming to him fairly soon. Let me know if you want to take me up on my offer General. You know where to find me.

With his final comment, Zhao continued on down the corridor to the nearby stairwell, leaving Zuko in a form of terror that he had only experienced once before in his entire life.

* * *

"So…You're the Chancellor's daughter," Sokka tried to sound nonchalant as he half strutted beside the graceful girl down the corridors of the Central Tower, "That must be…interesting,"

"Yes, very…" Yue smiled slightly at his attempt at small talk, "Interesting,"

"What do you do around here?"

"Nothing important as of yet. My father is preening me to become the next Chancellor of the Union when he is too old to run, but aside form that…" she smiled quietly, "I'm just here to look pretty,"

"Preening you?" Sokka frowned slightly, "Does that make you some kind of…Soviet royalty,"

Yue shook her head, "No, not really. I will have to be elected into office, just like every Chancellor before me, but the Arnook Administration has done much for the Russian people, and civilians have often felt the most safest and secure since my father came to power," she sighed heavily as she stopped beside a large bay window, her emerald eyes staring beyond the energy dome towards a snowstorm raging outside, "Ever since the British Isles disappeared from the face of the Earth, the currents have radically changed the face of the world. Sea levels are gradually rising, Russia and most of Northern Canada are eternally locked under snow and ice, with the wall of cold slowly making it's way across the planet with each passing year.

Very soon I fear…the Earth may not become habitual for humans…or in the very least, it will not be pleasant for us. But that is why my father is so well loved, because he has redoubled our efforts to construct more and more bio-domes like the one over Saint Petersburg to preserve our population. The obvious cost of this however, just like his predecessors, is a general lack of aid to the U.S.A.C. in the Second Great War," she frowned slightly, "If I ever get elected, I hope to balance the two factors out. It is important that we preserve our way of life, but it is also important that G.U.N. be defeated,"

"Sounds like you'll do a pretty swell job,"

"You are very kind," Sokka grinned hazily as Yue sent a butterfly inducing smile his way, the pair slowly resuming their walk, "I wish I had met you sooner Mr. Agura. I find your companionship…comforting,"

"Please, Mr. Agura is my dad," Sokka laughed nervously as he flipped his ponytail subconsciously with one hand, "Just call me Sokka,"

"Very well then…Sokka," she nodded almost gratefully, "And you may call me Yue,"

"Yue…great," his reply was almost dreamy as they approached a fine oak door embedded in the wall opposite the large windows.

"These will be your quarters," the young girl indicated to the door as she handed the dazed teen a small card key, "There are three bedrooms, a kitchen and living area, and bathroom. If you require anything else, please to not hesitate to ask,"

"Oh no I won't," Sokka tried to smile charmingly as she began to make her way back down the corridor, "Hey Yue…I was wondering…" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he turned to regard him inquisitively, "Do you want to…do anything later? You know…see a movie…dinner maybe,"  
"Oh…I'm sorry Sokka," her smile became almost sad, "but…well,"

"It's…it's okay," Sokka felt a slight tinge of disappointment, "Just forget about it,"  
"No it's not that, I…"

"No, really, I get the picture," he smiled understandingly as he opened the door, "I just jumped the gun a bit that's all. Sorry, I understand…really,"

He closed the door behind him before Yue could even give him a reply.

* * *

"I really must apologise for Major Meridiano's conduct a few weeks ago," Zhao smiled with feigned sympathy at the two men that sat before his desk, "You have to understand, he is a man of action, and mistakenly believed your ship to be in the hands of his target. I'm sure if he had known that you had managed to recapture your vessel, he wouldn't have blown it to smithereens,"

"Yeah…well," the Pirate Captain leaned foreword into the light, his last surviving crewmember cast wary glances at the masked Major standing at the General's side, "Your officer's a little bit wrong in the head if you don't mind me saying so,"

Zhao smirked, "Major Meridiano is one of the only pilots capable of piloting transformable Rangers. As such, while he has not lost his mind like the rest of his regiment, he does seem to have become…uniquely minded," the large man leaned foreword slightly, "But I am willing to make up for his mistakes, and give you something a little bit extra, if you do something for me,"

"Oh?" the Captain scratched his beard with intrigue, "It must be quite a job with the expenses I need paying for. I need a new ship, a new crew…then there's all the merchandise I lost…"

"All will be properly be refunded if you carry out my request," Zhao's smirk became a wide grin, "Tell me…how much do you know about Captain Zachariah Sozin?"

* * *

"Zuko?" Iroh peered cautiously through the doorway into the darkened Bridge, "Are you up here?"

The Command Centre of the Bismarck, usually filled with the soft hums of consoles and quiet murmurs of various hard working crewmembers, now seemed remarkably dark and lonely in the twilight, the ship's scarred captain, his head in his hands, the only person in the large room, seated in his chair.

"The crew were incredibly reluctant to leave," the General's attempt at comfort fell on deaf ears, "They all wanted me to wish you luck for the future,"  
"What future?" Zuko's voice was dark and defeated as he rubbed a hand across his face, "Without a crew, this ship is worthless scrap metal, and without Rangers, there isn't any point trying to find a new crew. Besides…who would want to sail and fight under the banner of an exile anyway?"

Iroh sighed deeply. He hated seeing his beloved nephew this way.

"Well…I think I'm going to turn in for the night," he yawned dramatically as he stretched, "Why don't you head for bed too Zuko? A good night's sleep might do you some good, clear your head. Help you plan your next move,"

"I can't," Sozin smiled grimly, "Someone needs to man the night-watch. And seeing as you're going to bed, guess who has _that_ particular honour?"

As stinging as his words were, Iroh knew his nephew was just venting frustration.

"Whatever makes you happy Zuko," he sighed as he gently closed the door, "You know where I am if you need to talk,"

* * *

Zuko woke up with a jolt several hours later, a string of silent curses running through his mind as he sat up groggily in his chair.

It was still dark beyond the large windows that surrounded him, a bone white moon nearly completely round sending shafts of dull light across the silent consoles and empty chairs.

"Ugh…Uncle?" The Captain rubbed a tired hand over his face as he blinked weakly in the semi-darkness, "Must of dozed off,"

He sighed to himself as he eased himself out of his chair, his amber eyes casting a morose look at the silent Bridge around him as he made his way to the surrounding balcony, hoping the night air would wake him up.

Outside the air was fresh and cool, a thousand stars blending seamlessly with the lights of a far off African town on the shoreline, the near full moon above casting a stairway to heaven across the still waters.

Despite feeling remarkably down, Zuko couldn't help but smile slightly at the stillness of the night. He couldn't remember a time since he'd left Berlin that the engines hadn't been running, or various crewmembers had been shouting orders and gossip at each other from across the deck.

There was something almost…serene about the whole thing.

That was when he felt something hard and metallic poke him in the spine.

"Well well, what do we have here?" a unfamiliar voice murmured in his ear, "Out for a midnight stroll are we Captain Sozin?"

Zuko glanced behind at his apparent captor, taking in the iron grey beard and dirty clothes before his head was shoved back to the view of the ocean beyond.

"Ah ah, no peaking," the Pirate Captain chuckled darkly as he pressed his pistol deeper into Sozin's back, "Sorry lad, it's nothing personal like. I was hoping to slit your throat while you slept, but I guess me footsteps ain't as soft as they used to be,"

"Who are you?" Zuko didn't try to turn around again, "Who hired you? Whatever he's paying you, I'll triple it!"

"Me? Oh, I'm nothing but a simple man, trying to make a living on this miserable planet," the Pirate sniggered slightly, "And as for your offer, I very much doubt you could afford the reward a certain G.U.N. General is offering me for your head,"

"Zhao,"

"Bingo. Promised me a pretty penny he did to knock you off. I even get you keep your ship too, as long as I keep it one piece. Once I've gotten rid of you, I'm gonna get myself a new crew, bit more merchandise, and soon, I'll be the talk of Tortuga once again! Sorry lad," Zuko only sighed bitterly as he heard a safety catch click, "It's just business…nothing personal,"

A single shot rang out across the night, warm blood splattering across Sozin's cheek from the exit wound deep in his shoulder.

For a moment he wondered how the captain had missed. He hadn't moved, he hadn't even flinched as the weapon had discharged.

As he staggered around, his fuzzy vision caught sight of a headless body collapsing to the floor, Iroh's face passive as he stood down from his aggressive stance, the sword hanging loose in his hand.

"Uncle," Zuko tried to smile through the pain as he stumbled back to brace himself against the rail, "I…you…" he frowned slightly as he suddenly felt the energy leave his body, "I…"

Suddenly he was falling, his foot slipping in the pool of blood oozing from the Pirate's neck and falling over the safety rail.

He heard his uncle crying out in alarm, he saw the darkened hull of the Bismarck fly by his dissolving vision in a matter of moments.

He hit the salty ocean below with a large splash.

He was surprised that the pan seemed to ebb away as he sank below the waves, the warm water enveloping him in a warm embrace as he watched his limbs wave listlessly in front of him.

As darkness clouded his vision, he swore he could almost see his mother smiling down at him, reaching out to him with open arms as the pain fell completely away.

* * *

It didn't take Alistair long to find his friend, especially when he noticed the Fortitude was missing from Avat's Hanger.

All he really had to do was follow the sounds of rifle fire.

Although most of the city under the Energy Dome was comprised of residential areas, a small portion of the Southern side had been set aside for military purposes.

Among the warehouses, storage hangers and barracks sat a training arena, a large domed area that reminded Aang vaguely of the Madison Square Garden he had fought his old friend Bumi in not so long ago.

And sure enough standing dead centre, firing blanks at nearby targets, was the Fortitude.

"Katara?" Alistair winced as another round hit it's mark dead centre on the target from across the arena, "You okay?"

The Fortitude turned it's head slowly to regard the tiny human at it's feet, the officer flinching slightly as it's single red eye flashed dangerously, before turning back to the targets.

"_It's not a good time Alistair,"_

"Okay…When would be a good time?"

"_As soon as we get as far away from Moscow and that bastard as we possibly can,"_

"Okay…" Alistair couldn't think of anything else to say as he gingerly scampered up the ladder embedded in the Fortitude's leg, "That's not really a good time for me," he pulled down on the emergency pump on the side of the Fortitude's chest, the cockpit hatch popping open with a hiss, revealing the scowling young teen within, "So why don't we stop taking out our anger on the poor targets and you just explain what's wrong with General Pakku?"

Katara stared stonily at him for a good few minutes, before letting her shoulders slump.

"Pakku…is a rich snob," she sighed as her friend sat down on the edge of the hatch at her feet, "And a name…that isn't too fondly heard of back in my home town. A long time ago…one of our little group was actually engaged to him. The two of them were deeply in love…apparently, but Pakku's pride seemed to get the better of him,"

"So…this is all about some…Pride and Prejudice scenario?"

"Kinda," she smiled softly for a moment, "See this…member of our group wasn't exactly rich, and Pakku, even though he was due to marry her, was incredibly rude about it, never letting her forget that he was of a higher class then she was. Eventually she got so sick and tired of it all she just left him without saying goodbye, just stepped onto the next transport out of Russia and never looked back. She never saw him again, but he broke her heart, and that stuck with her 'til this very day,"

"Ouch," Alistair tried to smile reassuringly, "Well…maybe he's had time to digest what he's done. You know, maybe he feels bad for how he treated her…"

"_Hardly,"_

The officer nearly feel from his perch as Katara swung the Fortitude violently at the sound of a new voice entering the conversation, the bizarre form of a Soviet Ranger stomping out into the Arena shaking everything around as it stood off against them.

Tall and hulking, Alistair's first thought was a large scale model of Katara's Lumber; it's limbs large and thick, the aircraft like cockpit clearly standing out against the emerald green machine.

Closer inspection however revealed the cockpit to be partly melded into the chest, so the pilot now appeared to be almost standing up, the transparent canopy giving a far wider view of the surrounding battlefield.

The Ranger also seemed to lack the ape-like structure of Katara's Lumber, the higher positioned cockpit and thicker body giving it a more humanoid appearance.

Finally, a pair of large gatling guns sat perched on the massive machine's shoulders, complementing the assault rifle it held in it's beefy hands nicely, and giving it a wholly threatening aura about it.

"_So, you're from _her_ lot are you?" _Pakku's voice rang clear across the arena, _"I always wondered where she'd got to after she left me at the alter. I suppose the cess pits of Australia would be fitting place for her to end up!"_

"You take that back!!" Katara's eyes narrowed to slits, "You take that back right now or…"

"_Or what? You'll fight me? Please. You think a Fortitude can go up against the Lumber Mk. VII, the most advanced Ranger Unit in the Soviet Army? You don't stand a chance,"_

The young girl scowled darkly, her teeth bared, her hands squeezing the control sticks so tightly Aang swore they were about to come off.

"Alistair…get off my Ranger,"

"Katara?" The officer could almost see the anger washing off his friend, "Are you going to be…"

"Alistair…off my rig now, before I throw you off,"

Aang merely swallowed thickly before scampering down the side of the Fortitude and up into the surrounding stands.

"Alright you crusty old man," Katara's voice carried across the arena, "You insult my family, you insult homeland, and you insult my machine!" the cockpit hatch closed with a bang as the Fortitude brought it's weapon to bear, _"__You want a fight you pompous old bastard!? COME AT GET IT!!__"_

* * *

"I'm just heartbroken to hear about your nephew," Zhao bowed his head to hide the smirk that crept onto his face as Iroh stared mournfully into the cup of tea before him, "Just…devastated,"

For a moment, silence reigned in the cramped war room, only the earthy growls and grumbles of the massive ship around them broke the quiet between the two Generals and the blind Major that stood at Zhao's side.

Iroh had barely spoken a word since Artirius had been sent to tow him and the Bismarck back to New Gibraltar. The usually jovial old man kept his head hung low, one hand constantly resting on the crate turned coffin that held his beloved Zuko's body.

It had been a brief ceremony, conducted in the Sovereignty's tiny chapel on their way home. Only the Command crew had attended, before the body was buried at sea, as was tradition.

Then the call came to divert straight to the frozen wastelands of Russia. A skeleton crew was assigned to Zuko's old ship to return it to New Gibraltar, while the rest, Iroh included, continued to make their way to the Rendezvous point.

There, the entire ship's crew had been transferred to a more suitable vessel, the Dues Ex Machina, the flagship of Zhao's land fleet.

Now the three of them sat (or in Artirius' case stood) in the Deus' War Room, the quiet making Zhao twitch slightly in agitation.

"The Führer will not be pleased," Iroh's voice finally broke the silence, his tone cracked and despondent, "Although an exile, I'm sure he will be angered when he learns of who was responsible,"

Artirius smirked slightly as Zhao tensed.

"You…you know who killed him?"

"YES! PIRATES!!" the old General's fist slammed down hard against the table, his tea slopping out of his cup onto the polished ash in the process, "They obviously thought the ship was abandoned. They took us by surprise. If only I'd gotten to them sooner…"

"So…they're dead eh?" Zhao's massive form relaxed slightly, a small smirk passing across his face for the barest of moments. Zuko was dead and so were the pirates, meaning he wouldn't have to make good on his agreement as a bonus, "Well…perhaps it was for the best. I take it then, by your presence, that have you reconsidered my offer?"

"I have, and I accept," Iroh nodded grimly, "It will be an honour to serve as an officer under your command in your conquest of the New Soviet Union," he rose his cup slightly in toast, "To the German Unified Nation,"

"No my friend," the General rose his own cup with a deadly grin, "To victory!"

* * *

"Hey I got you message," Sokka pushed past the assembled masses to where Alistair stood watching in awe, "What's going…whoa,"

The combat area was in tatters. Stands and targets lay broken and burning across the cratered arena, the two Rangers still battling on, apparently trying to violently kill each other with rubber bullets and training lasers.

Sokka swallowed thickly as the Fortitude's rifle seemed to finally run out of ammunition, the spare clips it usually carried on it's shoulder shield now lying empty and discarded across the tarnished stage, "Please _please_ tell me that isn't Katara in there,"

"_You're ammunition is depleted. Surrender now, and I might show you mercy,"_

"_MERCY!?"_ The Fortitude's shield rapidly spun to a horizontal level as a cruciform hilt of a five metre long sword was ejected in a blast of steam, _"I'm just warming up you backstabbing…"_

"Hey, I didn't say anything," Sokka scowled darkly as his comrade held up his hands in defence, Katara successfully charging into the Lumber's torso, her sword coming down on the rifle as Pakku tried to fend her off with his gatling guns, "What's up with her anyway? I've never seen her so aggressive! She mentioned something about a girl, and Pakku, and then we started talking about Pride And Prejudice…"

"Wait…Pakku? You mean he's _that_ Pakku?" Alistair jumped as Sokka slapped his forehead hard with a groan, "Oh of course! I should of known. I just didn't put it together, I was too busy checking out Miss Yue, because you gotta admit she is the hottest thing this side of the equator…and what a figure! and her personality…"

"Sokka!" the brother jumped as the officer scowled darkly, "What's up with Katara?"

"Oh. She's upset, because Pakku's old girlfriend is Gran Gran,"

"What?!"

"I know, it's creepy isn't it? Old people love, yuck!"

"No wait…she said it was just someone form the village. She said something about Pakku being prideful and…"

"Yeah…it kinda goes a bit deeper then that," Sokka rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "You see…"

"_You still don't understand, do you!?"_

Sokka winced slightly as the Fortitude expertly sliced a gatling gun from it's shoulder, the two Ranger's now locked in bitter struggle as Pakku successfully tried to stop Katara from impaling his cockpit.

"You know what? Maybe I'll just let her explain," he tapped Alistair's watch with a nervous finger, "You might wanna summon your big alter ego though, just in case,"

"_What exactly am I supposed to understand?"_ the entire arena held his breath as the General's voice struggled to be heard over the squeal of gears and gyros, _"I gave Katharine everything! I took her in, I gave her my love and my admiration. And she exploited it. She left me standing at the alter, surrounded by my friends and colleagues! Do you know the _embarrassment_ I felt that day? How their laughter still echoes through my dreams?! I gave her everything and she just threw it in my face!"_

"_You don't understand do you?" _the Fortitude seemed to gain the upper hand as the Lumber's legs began to buckle, _"It was _because_ you gave her everything that she ran away! You kept her caged up like a pet bird, only showing her off at parties and the like! She couldn't live like that! How could anyone live like that!? She had to leave, if not for herself, then for the life she carried inside of her,"_

Even though no one could see his face, in didn't take a genius to figure out the shock that must have passed across the old man's face.

"_What…what do you mean…?"_

"_Katherine Agura is my Grandmother. She couldn't bear to see her unborn child become something like you! A high horsed pompous git who never quite saw beyond his own nose! So she ran, and gave birth on the beaches of Australia! She gave birth to my father, who married and eventually had me! I am the granddaughter of Katherine Agura, so guess what that makes you…GRAMPS!!"_

"_She was…"_

The Lumber's legs and arms finally gave way. The sword smashed through the cumbersome arms and down the shoulder into the torso, narrowly missing the cockpit by a hair's breadth.

With a pathetic groan the broken Ranger crashed to the ground in a crumpled heap, it's remaining limbs splayed against the broken concrete.

And as the dust settled and the assembled crowd watched in awe, the sound of an old man sobbing echoed across the arena's speakers.

* * *

Like any other warship of her size, the Dues Ex Machina's Launch Bay was a massive cavernous area, always bustling with people shouting orders at each other punctured with the loud noses of machinery and moving crates, the eight Rangers within her metallic embrace (Six Fortitudes plus Artirius' Eternal and Zhao's repaired Colossus) watching on quietly from their respective alcoves.

Amidst this ordered chaos, Iroh shuffled slowly along the edges of the massive hanger, his eyes darting towards any potential spies he passed as he made his way towards a wall of crates near the back of the busy area, a loaf of bread and a flask of water in his aged hands.

"I'm sorry I took so long," he smiled carefully at the young armoured man that sat in the shadows, "This is all I could get you I'm afraid. Artirius seems suspect something, so I have to be careful,"

"This is more then enough Uncle," the helmet of the Shadow Exo-suit slid back, a grateful smile crossing Zuko's lips as he took his Uncle's merger feast, "You've already done so much already,"

"For you, it is no trouble at all," Iroh smirked as the former Captain wolfed down his meal, "No nephew of mine is going to stow away on a ship without some backup! The plan is working perfectly. Zhao doesn't suspect a thing. It's clear he was the one who sent the pirates to assassinate you. Once we reach Moscow, his mind will be divided, and then will be the chance to strike,"

"Zhao will pay for what he did to me," Zuko scowled darkly as he drained the flask with several deep gulps, "I swear it Uncle,"

"I know you do," the young man failed to realise the simple on his relatives didn't quite meet his eyes, "I have to go now. I'll come back to check on you later,"

Sozin merely nodded before activating his suit's helmet once more, Iroh checking to make sure no one was around before silently heading back for the Battleship's bridge.

Neither of them noticed Major Artirius Meridiano as he sat on the edge of his Ranger's cockpit hatch, his masked eyes watching the old man depart before he continued on with his unit's maintenance.

* * *

It was kind of pathetic, seeing an elderly gentleman cry.

He sat there, slumped over in the remains of his Ranger, silent tears rolling down his wrinkled cheeks, seemingly not caring much for the assembled crowd of officers and soldiers that gathered apprehensively around him, only looking up as Katara picked her way through the audience to see him.

"I…I never knew," her features softened slightly as his cracked voice broke the silence, "I just thought…all these years…why didn't she say anything? I could of changed! I would have given anything for her…done anything for her…"

"Maybe that was the problem," Katara sighed as she knelt down before him, "Maybe she didn't like being waited on hand and foot. Maybe…all she wanted was your love. Because she did love you, I know that much. And it broke her heart to leave you…especially when she was carrying your child, but she couldn't live the life you gave her…she was too strong, too free spirited for the life of a nobleman's wife. And I think…deep down…you knew that too. That's why you're so angry with yourself,"

Pakku didn't reply. He merely nodded slowly, before hanging his head in shame and regret, fresh drops of salty moisture falling across the remains of his Ranger as the gathered men and women around them gazed upon the scene with amazement and awe.

* * *

"Hey,"

Yue jumped as a familiar voice broke her train of thought, a small smile gracing her lips as Sokka came up beside her on the balcony overlooking the city.

"Hello," she nodded in welcome, "I'm glad you got my message. How is General Pakku?"

"Heartbroken, but that's more then can be said for his Lumber," Sokka chuckle, "A total write-off. I think he's got more personal things to think about at the moment anyway. So…what did you want to talk about?" he frowned as she turned away from him, as though embarrassed, "I mean…you did call me up here right?"

"Yes,"

"So…what's up?"

"I wanted…to correct you," Sokka's eyebrows hiked up in bemusement as she turned her gaze back to the city below, "You seemed to misunderstand…a few things,"

"Misunderstand? Oh…you mean about earlier when I…" he felt his face pink slightly at the memories of barely a few hours before, "Oh no, I completely understand. Really,"

"No…I don't think you do?"

"Nah, it's not that hard to figure out. You're the daughter of the Chancellor of the New Soviet Union, I'm just a lowly kid from the backwaters of Australia. Like I said, not hard to figure o…"

His eyes widened to the size of saucers as she silenced his words with her lips.

For a moment he didn't know what to do, his whole body seemed to go numb as she pressed her body up against his, cold hands gently cupping his face as he hazily felt his arms wrap around her slim waist.

He just hoped this balcony was as secluded as it felt.

The need for air broke the moment, Yue resting her head on Sokka's shoulder, her paper white hair gently grazing his chin.

"Or…maybe it's not as simple as that,"

She felt him smile against his chest, "No it's not,"

She slowly raised her left hand into his field of vision, a thin golden band with a trio of tiny diamonds glinting in the light of the energy dome.

"My father has arranged a marriage to one of his comrade's sons. It's really just an alliance of families…it will make the New Soviet Union even stronger in the end but…this is why I was so hesitant to accept your offer before,"

Sokka frowned at the ring and until she lay the dainty hand that wore it back against his chest, "And…what about now?"

"I…I don't know," a tear stained his shirt as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, "I want to uphold my father's wishes, I want to make him proud of me, and make a good wife to the man he has chosen to be my husband, but this…" a small sob escaped Yue's lips as she clung to his shirt, Sokka's arms pulling her in tighter into his embrace, as though to shield her from the thoughts that plagued her mind.

"How can something that feels so right…be so wrong?"

* * *

They were an unstoppable force.

An entire battle fleet, over one hundred vessels strong, massive land warships, irregular L-shaped, three massive cannons, two on either side of the vessel's 'island' on mounted platforms, a third sat at the rear, taking up the last quarter of the aft section the island did not glinting in the sunlight while numerous Anti Air turrets twitched at the slightest movement, missile launchers already loaded and ready without the target city even in sight.

Zhao sat with triumph on the Bridge of the Deus Ex Machina, Artirius standing on his left, Iroh on his right.

All around him, the General could feel the power at his finger tips, from the low rumble of the engines below his feet to the coordination between the former crewmembers of the Sovereignty as they pushed his mighty vessel onward in a cloud of billowing snow that combined with the hundred others.

"The time is come," all eyes turned to Takanori Zhao as he rose from his chair, a triumphant grin overcoming his face as the triumph of his nearing victory enveloped him, "Signal the fleet. All ship's go to full alert…

Commence Operation Moscow Dawn!!"

* * *

Like I said, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but it's done now, and we can move on to better things.

I'd like to thank NullChronicler for giving me an idea for what the Katara/Pakku fight should be about (Because Pakku couldn't get away with being sexist in 2045!) Thanks a lot!

I've already made a start on Part II, so I may have that done either by the end of September or sometime during October. The main reason it's taking so long (aside from my hectic life constantly getting in the way) is because I'm actually juggling it with three (yes three!) other unpublished stories: Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Zaft's Archangel (A what-if story involving the 603rd Technical Evaluation unit from The Path to Bloody Valentine capturing the Archangel while Zala and co steal the Gundams), MechQuest: The Cronicles of Lore (A novelisation of the online RPG I hope to actually publish with Artix Entertainments blessings), and Mobile Suit Gundam: Project Battalion (A Original Gundam series that pits mobile suits against Virtical Tanks from Steel Battalion). The problem is is I keep getting ideas for all four, and I keep having to jump between them before the plots go away. Anyway, because I'm actually uploading chapters for this fic, it's the top of my work list, and I should be done by November at the latest. when I finish though, I'm probably going to take a month off to focus on my other stories.

Alright, I'm done rambling. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and with any luck, Part II will be out soon


	13. AVATAR: Operation Moscow Dawn Part II

This...took...forever!  
For progress see me batting his head repeatedly against a brick wall.  
I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**A.V.A.T.A.R.**

**OPERATION MOSCOW DAWN**

**PART II**

"You want to do what?"

Sokka looked up from his praying stance at the bemused Alistair before him, the Australian sighing as he slowly got back to his feet.

"I just want to borrow the Avat for a few hours. I won't touch anything important, promise!"

"Why couldn't you have said that in the first place? And since when was the Avat 'my noble steed'?"

Sokka shrugged, "Eh, I thought you might be a bit more willing to part with your beloved machine if I sucked up to you a little,"

"Sokka, I'm a lowly Flight Lieutenant with a three figure wage packet," Alistair smirked as he returned to his book, "You want to suck up to me? Try it when I make Air Marshal, I might be more up for the ego boost,"

"Come on, Alistair please!" Sokka paced agonisingly across the marble floor of the Central Tower's Grand Library; a massive high vaulted room that took up several of the lower floors of the complex, books of all kinds of ages from across the globe packed into towering bookcases fitted between faux stone archways, "This is really important," he lowered his voice to a whisper, as though afraid someone was listening in, "I'm trying to get her to cancel the wedding. She really digs me, but she's too caught up in her role as the Chancellor's daughter to see it!"

Aang looked curiously over the top of his book, "And you taking her out in the Avat will help your quest…how?"

"Because it's sleek and shiny! We'll be up in the sky, just the two of us…"

"It's a military Ranger transport Sokka, not a sports coupe,"

"Yeah, but it's also the Avatar's Truckmersiboateroplane! Half the free world would kill for a ride in something like that! I've just got to stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life Al, I just gotta!" Sokka folded his arms across his chest, "Besides, she said she was marrying some son of her dad's friends. No doubt he'll be someone rich and snobby…probably only ever use her as eye candy at parties…

"Well, It _is _a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife,"

"Huh?"

"Pride and Prejudice, Jane Austin," Alistair held up his book for his confused friend to read the title, "One of Mum's favourite books. She used to read it to me when I was a kid,"

"Whatever," Sokka rolled his eyes, "So can I take it?"

"Depends," Aang smirked as he turned a page, "What exactly are you going to do up there in the sky…Just the two of you?," he lowered the book slightly, his smirk becoming sly, "Thinking of joining the Mile High Club?"

"Well…I…Erm…N-no of course not!" The sly smirk quickly became a maniacal grin as Sokka felt his face heat up, "You know, it's a nice day, and the snow's all crisp and fresh…I thought we could just fly around for a bit, take in the sights…"

"Well then, you won't mind if I come along too,"

"W-what?!"

"Well…I've read enough Austin for now, and Katara's busy upgrading her Fortitude with Pakku," Alistair grinned as Sokka felt his jaw drop, May as well chaperone you two for a couple of hours,"  
"But…but I just wanted it to be…"

"Sokka, I know you think this whole meeting was destiny, and that you're doing Miss Yue a favour by trying to change her mind," the officer patted his friend good naturedly on the shoulder as he rose from his chair and slid the book back onto the shelf, "But the fact of the matter is, you're little plan will probably confuse her even more then she is now. I'll let you borrow the Avat, but I'm driving, just to make sure you don't do anything…intimidating. alright?"

Sokka's shoulders slumped as he nodded, utterly defeated.

"Fine. But you better not ruin the mood,"

* * *

"So…why is Lieutenant Aang here?" Yue glanced with puzzlement between a disgruntled Sokka and cheerful Alistair as the Avat soared away from the glistening dome of Moscow, "Is Sokka not a capable pilot?"

"No, I'm just here to make sure he doesn't touch anything…" the officer gave his friend a pointed look, "inappropriate,"

"I wouldn't have touched anything I wasn't supposed too," Sokka scowled as he folded his arms sulkily across his chest.

"Yes, well…I'm just here to drive, so enjoy the view,"

"I must admit, I've never actually seen the world outside the city before," Yue smiled brightly as she gazed down at the snowy fields below, "Even from the highest point of the Central Tower, the view is almost completely obscured by the Energy Dome. Everything looks so crisp and fresh…almost like new,"

"Yeah, too bad it has to be so cold to get it this way though," Sokka smiled as he joined her at the cockpit's window, "We don't get a lot of snow back home but…"

"It must be nice," he jumped slightly as Yue lent on his arm, "Able to see the ground without snow, able to live in comfort without the constant worry of a energy dome failing…I envy you,"

"Yeah…it's a good life alright," Sokka smiled slightly as he wrapped a arm around her shoulders, "Maybe one day you could go beyond the Union's boarders…maybe see what grass that _hasn__'__t_ been grown under a energy dome looks like,"

"I'd like that," Yue rolled her head up for her eyes to meet his, "I'd like it more though…if you were there to show me,"

He smiled warmly, his mind hazy as he barely noticed the gap between their lips quickly diminishing.

"Sure thing…why not?"

They were so close now. He could feel her cool breath against his face. His eyes slowly closed…."

"A_hem_!!" Alistair cleared his throat loudly.

The moment was broken. Sokka hung his head low as Yue pushed away from him uncomfortably, before throwing the pilot a dark scowling look that could have burned through solid steel.

"What Al!?"

"Take control," The officer scowled as he stared through the cockpit's main window to the horizon beyond, "I need to look at something,"

"You mean you didn't cough because….you know,"

"Hm?" Aang gave his friend a quizzical look, "Sorry was I interrupting on something?"

"You are so…ugh" Sokka shook his head with a wry smile, "Just…go do…whatever it is you want to do,"

"Do you think he is really so oblivious?" Yue watched the officer quickly vault over the railing to the ground floor below, "And does he always do that?"

"Personally, I wonder think the geeks that built this rig should have put in a trampoline rather then a stepladder," Sokka smirked as he slumped into the pilot's seat, "As for his ignorance…man, I don't even know anymore,"

"Sokka…"

"Yeah?"

"What do you know about moving buildings?"

"Moving buildings?"

"Yeah…they're kinda L-shaped…heavily armoured…"

"Dunno. Sounds a lot like Land Battleships though. I heard rumours in Tortuga that G.U.N. was developing some kind of tank with the strength and space of one of their warships. I thought the never developed it very far though," he peered cautiously down to the lower deck, "Why?"

"Because," Alistair grimaced as he watched the mammoth machines slowly moving onward, a cloud of snow billowing out a mile high in their combined wakes, "There's a whole mess of them coming this way,"

* * *

"A beautiful day wouldn't you say Artirius?"

"I'll take your word for it sir,"

Zhao smirked back at his masked subordinate, before turning his attention back to the shining dome that bulged up from the horizon through the Bridge's large bay windows.

"It's good that the day's so perfect," the General settled back into his chair as he cast a lazy eye across the Command Centre, "Vicious storms with are so cliché for victorious battles don't you think?"

"Are you really so sure of a victorious outcome?"

"My dear Artirius, I can say with absolute certainty that the New Soviet Union will fall within the week at the very most. Just think, years form now, when the world is under the Nation's rule, they will tell stories of the great General Zhao and his triumph over the snow-dwellers. You should feel privileged to be here at my side when it all happens,"

"I wish I could share your optimism sir," Artirius frowned down at the smug General, "But I fear you maybe planning your victory speech a bit too early,"

"I beg to differ. Just wait and see Major, soon I'll make everything…crystal clear!"

* * *

"Alistair!" Katara ran up to the Avat as the trio slowly filed out of the cockpit hatch, the transport having barely touched down on the base's launch pad, "I got your message. We thought the clouds were just another storm on the way but…"

"It's far worse Katara, far worse," Aang scowled darkly as he strode purposefully away from his ship towards the Central Tower in the distance, "We need to rally all available military forces and prepare for the attack,"

"But the energy dome should be able to hold back anything G.U.N. throws at us," the Australian girl was hard pressed to keep up with the officer's long strides, "I mean if it can hold back this weather…Oof!" she winced as she ran into his back, blinking in surprise as he spun around to face her, his features dark.

"They said the bases of the Black Core were impenetrable Katara. The tops of the tallest mountains, the bottoms of the deepest underwater trenches. All thought to be unreachable, all thought to be indestructible. Now they all lay in ruin, and I'm the last of the Black Core. If these supposed impenetrable fortresses of freedom fell to the might of G.U.N., what change does the Union and their flimsy domes of energy?"

"I…"  
"I won't let the Union share the Black Core's fate. Katara. I wasn't able to help last time, but now…things will be different,"

* * *

"Sokka…"

"Hm?" Sokka turned back with surprise as Yue tugged hard on the hand clasped in hers, "What's the matter?"

"I…" the white haired girl frowned as she let her hand fall to her side, "I can't do this! I can't just disrespect my father so blatantly!"

"What are you…?"

"Us! It's so…wrong!" tears formed in her eyes she tried to blink them away, "I'm sorry, but I just can't see you anymore. I have a duty to my father, and the people of the New Soviet Union…and you…you're creating conflict and it…it scares me,"

The young man frowned in confusion, "What are you talking about? We're just friends…"

"No, we're not," she tried to smile, cupping his cheek gently with one hand, "You know it as well as I do there's a…connection between us and maybe…maybe if we'd met sooner thing might have been different. But the timing was wrong. I'm engaged, and I have a duty to my father and my people,"

Sokka scowled darkly, "You're not marrying them…and from what I've figured out about your husband to be, you don't even seem to like him very much,"  
"It's not a question of what I want," her hand fell away sadly as she slowly backed away, "It's…it's for the good of the Union. I'm sorry…"

He never got in another word. All Sokka could do was watch as she ran away from him, and left his heart neatly broken in two.

* * *

She ran as fast as she could, her dainty feet pounding against the hardened concrete as her own tears near blinded her.

She didn't need to see though as she ran from the base and out into the streets of Moscow, the Central Tower still standing predominantly out over the skyline as she ran through the bustling crowds towards it.

Within the thud of every step, her dreams seemed to flash before her eyes; a sea of black sweeping across Russia towards the capital, thousands crying out in fear and pain as they were slaughtered by the darkness.

A face…once to alien, but now so familiar, reaching out to her…love, pain and loss etched into his features as light exploded from her very body.

She didn't bother to take the elevator once she reached her grand home. Instead she kept running up the countless flights of stairs, her breath getting more and more laboured with every step she took before she finally reached her private quarters.

Normally she would have stopped to admire the paintings she so fondly kept adorned on her walls, or take of her shoes and socks to feel the thick ruby red carpet between her toes, but today she just wanted to collapse on the dark navy sheets of her large bed, tears finally aloud to run their course down her cheeks as she curled into a ball.

"Why? Why are the fates so cruel!?" she cried to no one in particular, "Why couldn't he have come five years ago, or even ten years ago? Why, in this year, on this day, did he have to fall into my life? But at least he's safe…I've driven him away," she shuddered slightly as a chill ran down her spine, "I won't have to see his face as it is in my dreams…"

"If you think your actions here today have changed the course of time, you're more foolish then I thought,"

Yue yelped in fear as _his_ voice, low and shallow with a distinct metallic tone, seemed fill her room.

"I…I drove him away," her eyes darted to the darkened corners of the room untouched by the glow of the energy dome outside her large bay windows, "Surely he hates me now? After running away from him…giving him such a terrible answer to why we must be apart…?"

"The flow of time does not bend so easily to one child's follies," another shriek escaped the Princess' lips as the shadows seemed to solidify beside her bed. The young girl backing away in terror from the hard tone in the ghostly voice, "If you truly want to mould your destiny, you must try far harder then a badly planned break-up,"

Before her very eyes he formed from the shadows; a man clothed in robes of black, most of his pale face covered by his hood pulled low across his eyes, paper white hands partially hidden by his onyx cloak.

"If…if this is to be my destiny…" Yue shivered under the masked gaze of her visitor, "Why must it be so cruel? Why did _he_ of all people have to walk into my life…just as everything I've dreamed about is coming true?"

"Do you not see the gift that had been bestowed upon you?" the Immortal Wanderer growled darkly, "You are one of the few who have seen what the future currently holds, do you not realise you have the power to change that which you have seen? To steer your course across the ocean called time to a more favourable destination?"

"You're wrong YOU'RE WRONG!!" she shook her head fiercely, "The flow of time is always cruel…some may be able to change small aspects of their lives, but no one can change what is to come so drastically,"

"Not true. Remember…were it not for My Lady's intervention so long ago, you and I would not be having this conversation,"  
"She is Silvairian, I am human," Yue scowled darkly, "She has powers which I would never be able to comprehend. My dreams are coming true…and there's nothing I can do to stop them…"

"Once more, you fail to understand the turbulent ocean that is time," The Wanderer loomed ominously over her, a chill running down her spine as he grinned, revealing an array of pearly white teeth, "Nothing is set in stone that cannot be broken my dear. Your dreams come true because _you_ make them come true. You have seen events as they might be and automatically decide them to be the truth. Do you not see that _because_ you have shunned him, your friend will now do anything within his power to win your love? You would have been wise to have embraced his affections,"

"What…what do you mean?"

The Wanderer's grin became a dark smirk, "See for yourself,"

The princess jumped as the television in the next room flicked on, her father's strong voice filling her quarters as she jumped off her bed and ran into the living area, the Wanderer gliding just behind her.

"_My friends, my companions, my comrades," _Chancellor Arnook gripped the podium before him tightly as she knelt before the screen, _"I do not know how much time we have, so I will not keep you long. The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The German Unified Nations has broken through our boarders, and are mere hours away from our fair city. It appears as our neutrality has been thrown to the wind, and a call to arms must be made. Therefore, it is with a heavy heart that I rally the forces, and place all Ranger pilots on combat alert. There will be bloodshed, brave men and women will die and vanish from our fair city. But they will never vanish from our hearts, and their sacrifice will ensure G.U.N. will rue the day they stepped foot on our lands. In order to lower the loss of life however, I am initiating a daring plan to strike at the very heart of the advancing army. Behind me are the brave souls who have willingly volunteered to go foreword with this dangerous mission,"_ her father held out a hand behind him, the camera panning to reveal five soldiers standing at attention. Four wore the blue uniform of the Soviet Armed Forces. One, a gasp escaping Yue's throat as she recognised his face, wore simple army slacks of the U.S.A.C., _"They go to battle before us, and they may not return. All we can do is equip them to complete their objective…and pray for their safe return,"_

"You see?" Yue cupped her mouth in silent horror, tears sliding around her fingers as she felt the Wanderer's presence at her shoulder, "Do you see now what you have done? The changing the flow of time is not as simple as it seems. The Fates gave you another path through the bond with that man, but by pushing him away, you have pushed him down a path you wanted him to avoid. If you had accepted his advances, the chance you would have both survived would have been so much greater,"

"What must I do?" Yue turned her frightened eyes up to the Wanderer's masked face, "What can I do to change this? Tell me!"

"What must you do?" The Wanderer smiled grimly as the shadows seemed to envelop him, "Now you must wait, and see where the tides of time take you,"

* * *

"It's quiet…isn't it?"

Aang turned slightly as Katara joined him on the balcony, a small smile gracing his lips as he turned back to the city far below.

"Most of the civilians have been evacuated to the shelters. I can't imagine it'd be very lively around here with most of the population underground,"

"What do you think's gonna happen?"

"Honestly?" he sighed as she lent up against the railing, "I think a lot of people are going to die. We're outmatched, outclassed, and out gunned. Arnook says he's called for reinforcements, but they won't be here for three days. I suppose the Energy Dome will keep enemy bombardment at bay, but until then…"

"Are you scared?"

He gazed at her serious face quietly for a few moments, before nodding slowly.

"Yes. I…I'd never actually been into a serious combat situation before you…thawed me out. 1945 was a time of uneasy peace. The nations of the world seemed strained to be sure, but I never saw a single battle outside of simulation. Even then, all the enemies we've fought recently…Zuko, Vadeck, the Pirate Captain…none of them will compare to the conflict this army is bringing with it. So yeah," he smiled sheepishly, "I guess I'm scared. I mean who wouldn't be right?"

She nodded reassuringly as she sidled up to him, her hand entwining with his own as she lent against his shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better…I'm actually kinda glad you're scared,"

"Why?"

"Because it means that even though you are the Courier and pilot of the Avatar…it shows you're still human,"

He chuckled slightly as he slowly uncoupled their hands and slung his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close as a light breeze swirled around them.

For the longest time the two of them stood there, with only the abandoned city below to keep them company as the sun slowly slipped below the horizon.

All to soon, the moment was broken by a low rumble that seemed vibrate across the frozen plains, a large cloud of snow dominating the horizon from the northwest.

"They're here," Alistair scowled darkly as he raised his watch to his lips, "Now it really begins,

AVATAR! I NEED YOU!!"

(…)

The first few squads of Fortitudes skidded across the snow as Alistair and the Avatar launched into the sky, a squadron of attack helicopters covering the enemies advance from the skies as a single Land Battleship watched from behind.

"I find it hard to believe this is the entire battle fleet. They must be testing us," Alistair smirked grimly as Avatar touched down amidst the snow a mile from the city walls, "No matter, should be a good warm u…whoa!"

Without so much as a warning, Avatar slipped as it tried to touch down on the white battlefield, Aang managing to throw out a hand just in time to stop the Ranger falling flat on it's face.

"DAMMIT! I forgot about the terrain!" Alistair winced as he tried to stand his machine back on it's feet, only for a snow dune to crumble under the combined weight and the first opening barrage of the attack helicopters, "That's not helping!"

The helicopters didn't seem to care. Struggling to keep the Avatar upright, the officer could only grunt in frustration as a Fortitude, unhindered by the terrain due to the massive retractable skies attached to their feet, slammed into his Ranger's chest, a flurry of white mushrooming into the sky as Avatar fell onto it's back with a crash, another barrage from his aerial attackers rattling him to his very core.

"Stop that damn you!" A beam of white light erupted from the Avatar's energy rifle, catching a single helicopter by the edge of the rotors as the Ranger slowly tried to rise to it's feet, the craft plunging down into the soft snow and detonating in a fantastic display as he took off into the air.

"This is no good," Aang swore under his breath as he watched the Fortitudes dart in and out amidst the snow drifts, "They're too fast…WHY AM I HAVING SO MUCH TROUBLE!?"

Another snow drift crumpled as a Fortitude shot out the fragile ground beneath the Avatar moments before it landed, the onyx Ranger nearly toppling once more as a energy blast missed the offending white camouflaged machine.

"I suppose the fact I stick out like a sore thumb in all this snow doesn't help much," Alistair couldn't help but smirk as he leaned heavily on the barrel of the rifle, using it as a leaver to pull his half sunken Ranger out of the snow and back into the air with a haze of blue ion particles, "If I can just get a firm footing," still airborne, he pulled down the maintenance console from above his head, his side screens filling with various computer commands as his fingers flew across the keyboard, "Taking into account the contact pressures decreased…just need to estimate the reduction in pressure…for friction coefficient I need to set the granularity of the snow as minus twenty and…BANG!"  
The Avatar hit another snow drift as a blast of steam erupted from the Ranger's feet, the fragile terrain holding under the machine's immense weight as it slid down the slope into the path of a on-coming Fortitude.

"Time to make up for lost time!"

With a heavy crunch the Avatar's knee impacted hard against the enemy Ranger's chest, the machine crashing into the snow with a resounding thud as a blast to the head put the mech out of commission.

With barely time to catch his breath, another Fortitude leapt out from behind a snow dune, it's sword poised to piece it's target from behind, only be sent flying as the Avatar elbowed it in it's single red eye, cracking it's visor.

"You think it's funny to sneak up on people when they're backs turned you bastard?" The officer growled darkly as he holstered his rifle in favour of the Energy Sword, "Well have some of this!!"

Without even so much as a second thought Aang thrust the blade deep into the Fortitude's chest before it had a chance to rise, the entire mech exploding from within plumes of smoke and debris burst though it's arm sockets and head.

"You think I'm just gonna let you take this city," Alistair turned his gaze hatefully towards the battleship as he pulled his sword free of the downed mech's smouldering remains and reattached it to his back, "You hear me?! I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY MOSCOW LIKE YOU DESTROYED THE BLACK CORE!!"

As if in answer to his screams, the warship's immense foreword turrets rose slightly as the Avatar blasted foreword in a burst of ion energy, fiery shells erupting from the barrels and screaming across the night as another Fortitude leapt up from a nearby dune, sword held high over it's head.

"You think it'll be that easy!?" the Avatar's fist plunged deep into it's attacker chest and threw it into the line of fire of it's allies, "I won't let you take the city!"

A single blast erupted from the Avatar's energy rifle, the beam of white light erupting the Fortitude's nuclear reactor as the shells screamed by, a fiery array bursting from the Ranger's lower torso and engulfing everything in it's wake, including several of the attack helicopters that had strayed too close.

"You're next!"

With all his might, Alistair slung the sword down from it's sheath straight into the heart of the lone battleship, shafts of lighting pouring from the large slash as the blade slide down to it's hilt, the hull crumpling under stress as the Avatar slammed into it feet first. Grasping the sword tightly with one hand, the Ranger wrenched it's weapon free as it pushed off from the ruined ship, the energy rifle in it's other hand going off a one last time as it fired a single shot into the gaping wound as it launched into the air, the once mighty ship exploding in violent array of reds and yellows as it sent snow and ice in every direction, the Avatar framed by the flames as it landed not too far away.

"One down," Alistair grimaced as he watched another two battleships rumble over the horizon, "The Maker knows how many to go,"

* * *

"Gentlemen," Arnook sighed as paced before Sokka three of the soldiers that had stood on the podium with him what felt like a eternity ago, "You have volunteered for this mission. No one has forced you to go. It is likely that few of you will return. But your sacrifice will not be in vain. Should you succeed, you may very well end this battle before it has even begun," the Chancellor winced slightly as the building shook slightly from a shell that impacted against the energy dome, "Your mission, should you choose to continue from this point onward, is the assassination of the commander-in-chief of the attacking fleet and, if possible, and of his underlings. In order to achieve this objective, you shall be airlift via a transport under the cover of a Mirage System, and mingle with the crew of what we believe to be their flagship. In order to properly integrate with the crew unnoticed, you'll each be issued one of these uniforms. Jonah?"

As the fifth member of their 'squad' emerged from behind a door, Sokka found himself hard pressed not to laugh.

Tall, light skinned and handsome, with jet black hair that swept across his forehead in one shiny wave and pert features that any woman would have killed for. Jonah held himself with a kind of dignity that reminded the Australian strongly of Admiral Vadeck; a snobbish man who seemed to constantly look at the world down his nose. Ordinarily this would have been enough for Sokka to have grimaced in disgust. Due to his supposed comrade's attire however, he tried his hardest to stifle a snigger that lodged in his throat.

Unfortunately for him, the object of his amusement appeared to have exceptional hearing.

"You, the giggling girl," his voice was high, another reminder of Alfonso Vadeck of Shangri-La, but also held a distinctly sharp tone to it as he narrowed his lavender eyes, "You want to share the joke with the rest of us?"

"Me? Oh no, no," Sokka waved his hands exaggeratedly, still failing miserably to whip the smirk off his face, "I was just wondering…when was the last time you actually was a G.U.N. soldier?"

"There were a few conflicts with G.U.N. forces for a few years after the Day of Blood," Arnook interrupted Jonah before he could speak, "The last attack was around…eighty-five years ago. These uniforms were captured from G.U.N. soldiers in case of a mission such as this,"

"Ah, I see. That explains why your buddy here looks so out of date," Sokka sighed as he fell out of line and circled the fidgeting Jonah, "See, G.U.N. had a bit of a wardrobe upgrade since they wore these relics. For starters, only officers have worn hats of any kind since the beginning of the century," he clicked the soft headpiece off the indignant man before him, "Their tunics now end half way down the thigh rather at the waist, and as for the puffy pants," He smirked as he shook his head with disbelief, "Dude, I didn't even think they wore those things since _Hitler_ was in charge,"

"You dare mock me, you badly dressed simpleton?" Jonah scowled darkly as his eyes travelled up and down Sokka's unkempt combat slacks, "Do you know who I am? _I_ am Jonah Rono Sayren; cherished son of General Irinei Sayren. If you think I'll take this kind of talk from some green recruit from the middle of nowhere then…"

"Jonah, hold you tongue," The hard tone in the Chancellor's voice caused Sayren's mouth to snap shut with a click, "Sokka has more experience fighting G.U.N. then all of us put together. I trust his judgment," Arnook sighed as the soldier nodded sullenly, "Now, all there is left to figure out is the identity of our attacker…"

"It's probably Artie,"

"A…Artie?"

"Yeah, Artie. Better known as Major Artirius Meridiano," Sokka waved a knowing hand at the perplexed soldiers, "Tall, pale, blind. Terrifyingly terrific pilot…I think he's stalking my sister though. Keeps popping up and trying to seduce her…"

Jonah folded his arms across his chest, clearly unimpressed, "Do you really thing a Major would have the kind of credentials or influence to amass a huge army and invade our homeland just to sweep your sister off her feet?"

"Nah, but Katara said something about a General Takanori Zhao from her last visit to New Gibraltar. The way she described him, he might be the guy you're looking for," Sokka smirked triumphantly, "Artie's his subordinate or something. Like a lapdog. Does everything the guy tells him to do…well…almost anything. If you ask me, this Zhao guy sounds like some who'd take Artie's defeats as _his_ defeats. He might be staging this whole Take-Over-The-Union thing to regain some credibility with the Führer,"

"A General _would_ have the influence to build up a substantial armed force," The Chancellor winced once more as another shell shook the entire city, "Sokka, if you have any other information you can give us, please tell Jonah. He will be leading this operation. Jonah," he set a heavy hand on the young man's shoulder, "Treat Sokka with the same respect you give our own soldiers. I would expect nothing less form my future Son-in-law,"

"S…Son-in-law!?" Sokka felt his jaw hit the floor as the Chancellor walked away, "You…_You__'__re_ marrying Yue?"

"Yes?" Jonah smirked arrogantly, "Why? Jealous?"

"No, not at all," the Australian smiled tightly as the older man followed Arnook to inspect his troops, "You're obviously…_perfect_ for each other,"

* * *

The battle was decidedly one sided.

All through the night, more and more Land Battleships spilled over the horizon to surround the city, their massive guns firing shell after shell into the side of the energy dome, each blast vaporising on impact, stunting their onslaught.

"It's almost daybreak General," Iroh rubbed his eyes tiredly as he gazed blearily at the shining city against the pinking sky through the Dues' Bridge windows, "It's never wise to attack the Union when the sun is up and their energy supply is near limitless,"

"Oh, I'm aware of the problem the morning brings," Zhao smirked slightly as he watched the Avatar swoop down on another squad of Fortitudes, "But have no fear my dear Iroh, I am working on a solution. But for now," A Fortitude flared up as the Avatar impaled it with it's energy sword, "Signal the fleet to move away from Moscow, we'll return…when night falls once more,"

* * *

"Do you see him? Yue looked up at Katara's Fortitude, now painted a sky blue to differentiate between her and the enemy units, it's single red eye searching the cratered battlefield from atop the wall.

"_I think so…My God…"_

The Russian girl didn't have to wait long to realise something was wrong.

Plummeting to earth, the Avatar was scratched and dented across it's armour, it's left arm hanging limply as sparks flew from it's socket as steam poured from one of it's ion thrusters.

"Open the gate!" her cry echoed across the military base as the Ranger drew ever closer, "Quickly before he hit's the Energy Dome!"

As though answering her call, a massive portion of the wall segmented and disappeared into itself, a slice of the Energy Dome slowly vanishing with it as Katara leapt down to the ground.

"_He's gonna crash!"_ the Fortitude moved towards the centre of the gateway as the Avatar began to swing uncontrollably from side to side, it's head still pointed towards the ground, _"Get the fire crews up here now! I'm gonna catch him!"_

"You're going to wh…"

Mere moments before the wounded Ranger entered the compound, Katara's Fortitude leapt up high into the air with a roar of it's ion engines, it's large thick arms held wide open as the Avatar slammed into it's chest.

Katara cried out in surprise as she was forced painfully into the back of her chair, the two Ranger sent flying from the force of impact across the base as she struggled to keep her Fortitude upright.

"Come on, come on!" the ion jets seemed to scream in her ears as she gripped the controls sticks tightly, "Where's the damn ground!?"

With a screech of metal on concrete, the Fortitude's large feet finally hit the ground in a wave of broken mortar as the thick limbs dug in deep to keep the machine upright.

"Almost there!"

Forcing all her energy into one last push, the ion thrusters roared deafeningly as the tangled Rangers gradually slowed, finally coming to a stop bare metres from one of the massive hanger bays with a hiss.

"Oh boy," Katara sighed as she let her head flop back against the headrest with a thud, "That was too close. Alistair, you okay?"

"_I've…been better," _The officer groaned as she gently lowered the Avatar to the ground, the wail of sirens quickly filling the air as bright yellow crash tenders screeched onto the scene, _"But as for Avatar…it's a different story,"_

* * *

"Thruster Assembly 2 will have to be replaced I'm afraid," Pakku sighed as he gazed down at the Avatar in the maintenance bay below the catwalk, "The joints are starting to freeze up due to overuse, the left arm is completely shot. Armour's repairable though…but it will take at least a week to fully repair her,"

"How long to get it back on it's feet?"  
"Well that's just it, we don't know," the General scratched his beard as Aang stared at him in disbelief, "You have to understand, Avatar isn't a Lumber, or a Dovato, or even a Fortitude. Avatar is…alien to us, or to be more precise: a hybrid. A fusion of technology we understand and technology we don't. We don't even know what powers your Ranger. The Thruster Assembly we can replace, that's basic technology every Nation has duplicated. Armour is easy to replace, but to be frank, if you want Avatar to be fully repaired, you'd either have to find the creators of the unknown components and ask for help, or return to a Black Core Base and hope they have a factory level that can create the new components. We can give your machine a basic overall Alistair, but you've pushed her too far, and Avatar won't be the same again if we do. I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," Aang rubbed a hand over his face, "This is my fault. There were just so many of them. I must of taken down over a dozen battleships, countless Rangers and helicopters…but they just keep coming I couldn't fight them all,

"But you have too!" Yue stared desperately at the officer as he sunk to the floor against the railing, "You're the Courier! The pilot of The Avatar…"

"but I was never _MEANT _TO BE THE PILOT OF THE AVATAR!!" The Princess recoiled as Alistair's voice roared across the bay, "DON'T YOU GET IT?! I WAS JUST SUPPOSED TO GET THE DAMN MECH TO PACIFIC BASE!! I'D NEVER EVEN _PILOTED_ A DAMN RANGER OUTSIDE OF SIMULATIONS!! I'M JUST A MAN, A SIMPLE OFFICER. A DAMN FRAGGING FLIGHT LIEUTENANT!!"He threw his hat across the catwalk angrily, before slowly cradling his head in his hands, "And now…I'm just a man without even a Ranger to his name,"

No one spoke as the last of Aang's outburst rang through the maintenance bay, not even the engineers below dared to breath as the officer curled his arms around his head, soundly broken.

* * *

The Dominance.

It sat quietly in the empty cargo Bay of the Dues, a request on Iroh's part as a last homage of sorts to his 'departed' nephew.

Zhao hadn't been very happy about it, but had reluctantly accepted the machine at Major Meridiano's insistence, keeping it in storage rather then in the actual Hanger Bay.

But that just made Zuko's life a tad easier; no other pilots or engineers to spot him and get in his way.

And with the Avatar sighted in Moscow's skies, he was glad his Uncle had thought ahead.

"Soon, The Avatar will be in my grasp," Sozin smirked to himself as he looked up into the dark visor of his Ranger's face, "Then there will be nothing for Zhao to do except watch as I present it to my father…and restore my honour,"

"You know, for a dead man, you sure do talk a lot,"

His Exo-suit's blaster clicked out of it's socket on his arm as he spun around to aim at the owner of the new voice, his face creasing into a dark scowl as he recognised the Major's masked face.

"How long have you been there?"

"Not long," Artirius smiled slightly from his position against the cargo bay's doorway, one booted foot tapping against the bulkhead behind him as he folded his arms across his chest, "A better question would be how long have I known you were on board. You're Uncle gave you a really nice eulogy Zuko, I didn't know he was such an accomplished actor,"  
"My Uncle is a man of many talents," the Captain didn't let his arm fall, "So…how long _have_ you known?"

"Since Iroh begged the General to take the Dominance along with us as a final tribute to his beloved nephew. There had to be something smaller he could of brought along. Didn't take me long to figure everything else out after that…except for how you survived. You got an answer to that?"

"I guess I'm just lucky,"  
"I guess you are," the Major frowned slightly as he pushed off from the wall, "I take it then you saw the Avatar in during the attack?"

"I did,"

"Are you going after him?"

"Yes. Are you going to stop me?"

"No. After getting this far, if you want to throw your life away, I won't stop you," Artirius came to a halt in front of the hesitant exile, "I tried to give you my advice and you ignored it. Look where it got you. You have no ship, you have no crew…no self respect,"

"Hold you tongue Major!" He raised the blaster to level with Meridiano's head, "Unless you want me to take it out for you!"

"You won't kill me Zuko,"  
"And why not?"

"Because you'd of done it by now if you wanted too. The fact of the matter is you know I'm right. If you'd heeded my advice, and gone to the island until Summer's End, you'd still have your ship, your crew and your dignity. All you have left is a couple of Mechs, your Uncle's love…and you're father's warped promise,"

The former Captain scowled darkly at the Major for several minutes, a miniature conflict raging within his brain, before the blaster was finally lowered.

"Maybe you're right," his voice was low and hushed, "Maybe if I'd taken your advice, I wouldn't be in this mess. But you're also right that one of the only things I have left is my Father's promise of restoring my honour. It's the _only_ thing that keeps me going now, the only thing I have left to live for," he stared determinately into Artirius' masked eyes, "I _have_ to do this. I have to at least try. Otherwise…I'll have nothing left at all,"

"Then go,"

Zuko jumped as a portion of the outer cargo bay wall slowly lowered down to the snowy ground, the frigid wind causing Sozin to shiver as he stared at the Major incredulously.

"How did you…?"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Zuko," the Major smiled enigmatically as he turned towards the corridors of the Dues, "I'm mysterious like that. Now get going. It's almost sunset,"

* * *

"You like her, don't you?"

"Hm?" Sokka's eyes rolled over to the smirking Jonah as he twirled a pistol with one hand in boredom, "Like who?"

"Why, Lady Yue of course," the arrogant aristocrat smiled devilishly as he sat down beside the younger man, "I wouldn't blame you. She's quite a piece of work,"

"Man…I don't even know anymore,"

"And she also comes with the most perks,"

Sokka cocked a eyebrow slightly, the pistol coming to a rest with his finger around the trigger, "Perks?"

"Why yes," Jonah's smile became almost pleasant, "Yue's nice and everything, but the points I'll get with the Chancellor aren't bad either. And when the old man passes on…well…Yue's no politician…"

"So that's what all this is about?" Sokka was surprised at the level of calm that was laced through his voice, "This whole arranged marriage is just so a self absorbed weasel like yourself can earn a few girl scout points with Arnook and take his place when he kicks the bucket?"  
"Hey now, there's no need for names," Sayren gave him a offended look, "Besides, It's not a simpleton from the ruins of Australia, such as yourself, could possibly the political complexities of our life? No offence,"

"Oh of course not," Sokka smirked as he let his arm fall to hang limply to his side, "Yeah, you insult me, my home, and I'm supposed to be happy about that. Yeah, I can understand that. Whoops!"

Puzzlement quickly turned into a yelp of surprise as a bullet from the pistol embedded itself in the wooden floor bare centimetres from Jonah's toe, the soldier jumping up from his chair as though it had been set on fire.

"Sorry about that," Sokka grinned lazily as he swung the pistol around in his hand, "Finger must of slipped. So sorry,"

"What are you…? AGH!" Sayren jumped as another bullet narrowly missed his foot, "Stop that!! AGH!! STOP IT!!"

"Sorry. Ops, sorry again," Sokka wasn't even trying to hide his obvious escapades as Jonah danced madly, dodging bullets, "Damn if have one slippery trigger finger!"

"What's going on here?" the hail of friendly fire stopped abruptly as Arnook stepped into the room, the other infiltrators gazing fearfully over his broad shoulders, "Sokka, what are you doing?"

"Jerk hunting," the Australian shrugged as he set the empty fire arm down on the table, Jonah looking on the brink of collapse, his breathing deep and uneven, his usually pristine hair sticking to his sweat ridden hair, "Sorry about the holes in the floor, but he wouldn't stand still,"

"He…he tried to kill me!" Sayren pointed at Sokka shakily, "Didn't anyone see it!? He tried to shoot me point blank!!"

"Calm yourself Jonah," The Chancellor frowned quietly, although several of the soldiers behind him smirked quietly amongst themselves, "As for you Sokka, I'm afraid I must take you off this mission,"

"Fine," Sokka scowled as he stormed out of the room, "Who'd want to fight under Sayren's flag anyway?"

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Alistair glanced up from his musings as Katara walked across the catwalk towards him, before returning his stare to the abandoned Avatar below, resting his head on top of his arms as he leaned against the railing.

"I took my Ranger out of the fight, I shouted at a girl that didn't deserve it and now," he coughed hoarsely, "My throat hurts,"

"Well…at least you knew it was wrong to just explode like that," Katara laughed slightly as she lay a comforting hand on the officer's shoulder, "but in your defence, I can see where you're coming from. You never asked to become the pilot of the Avatar. You've got a lot of weight on your shoulders because of all the legends and hearsay that have cropped up over the past hundred years, and I don't think anyone can truly understand how much pressure you must be under. You have so much to live up too, and people just don't realise that the fact is…you're only human, just like the rest of us. And more importantly, you're a guy whose out of touch with history. The Black Core is gone, friends and family that were close to your age a hundred years ago are either dead or a lot older. There are days where I just lie awake and try to imagine what you must be going through, and I just can't see myself going through with it," she smiled wryly, "To be honest, I'm impressed you made it this far without blowing your top,"

Alistair gave her a strange look out of the corner of his eye, before returning his gaze to the Avatar, "Gee thanks,"

She laughed slightly, "Don't mention it,"

"Lieutenant Aang?"

The officer looked up in surprise as Yue hesitantly approached the pair from the opposite end of the catwalk, her head hung low, her eyes hidden behind her pure white bangs.

"I…I feel I must apologise for my early behaviour," her voice was quiet and miserable, "It was wrong of me to say what I said. Please forgive me…"

"There's nothing to be forgiven Yue," Alistair smiled tiredly, as Yue looked up hopefully, "I shouldn't have exploded like that. I guess…I don't know," he frowned down at his machine, "I wasn't recruited by The Black Core to become a hero. I never even thought I would get very high up the career ladder. I always felt I'd be a grunt from day one to the day I retired. But…people think I'm supposed to save the world, our little 'event' proved that. And the fact of the matter is…I have no idea how to live up to their expectations,"

The Princess nodded thoughtfully, her eyes suddenly brightening as a thought hit her, "Perhaps I may be able to help you. Miss Katara, may we borrow your Fortitude? It will be quite a walk otherwise…believe me,"

* * *

Dusk was coming

As Dominance sprinted across the snowy fields, Zuko could see the cloudless sky slowly darkening to a bloody orange as the sun slowly began to dip under the horizon.

He couldn't stop to admire it though.

The city of Moscow grew ever closer with each passing moment as he continued to run, a silent clock counting down in his head as the glowing dome threatened to blind his Ranger's cameras.

Timing was everything. Too early and he could find himself vaporised against the wall of energy that protected the metropolis, to late and he might smash into the massive wall of iron and stone that surrounded Moscow's base.

All things considered, perhaps overshooting would be better then undershooting.

He pushed Dominance harder, faster, it's long legs blurring against the snow as the giant drifts puffed into debris with every rapid footstep.

"_3...2...1...NOW!!"_

Zuko couldn't help but wince as his Ranger launched itself high into the air, his eyes aching as the energy dome completely engulfed his vision, a distinct steady beep curtly informing him of the distance between life and death as gravity pulled him back to Earth.

He couldn't see. He knew he would be temporarily blinded by the light, but this was his only chance to get inside without being detected.

With a heavy thud, the Dominance collided with something hard as the light faded slightly across it's cameras, it's pilot blinking away the spots that danced across his vision as he smiled triumphantly at his landing spot.

Like an umbrella, Moscow's Energy Dome was generated from the central tower, electronic fields across the wall that surrounded the city ensuring the field would not collapse and vaporise everyone within it's confines…at least, that's what he had heard.

Recent intelligence he had recovered from the Dues' computers indicated that the field itself wasn't a complete dome, rather the emitters themselves sat in a ring around the top of the tower, allowing clean air to enter the city without deactivating the energy field every so often. Original plans to drop Fortitudes from above had been discarded due to the Rangers being to large to fit through. But for a thin machine such as the Dominance…

Zuko smirked as he stared down at the city through the ring, the blinding light of the dome restricted to the edge of his vision.

"Too easy,"

* * *

"Wow…" Alistair blinked in amazement as he took in his surroundings, "This is…it's amazing,"

Situated in the very centre of the Central Tower, an impressive garden grew quietly, a thousand different trees and plants from across the globe lying undisturbed with the massive cylinder that seem to reach to the very top of the building.

Between the grassy spots and flower beds, paths of concrete slabs wound their way through the enclosed grounds, wooden benches situated near plots of flowers of every colour, from red roses to pure white lilies, all basking in the soft light that emanated from the very centre of the garden.

Situated in the centre of a stone plaza surrounded by cherry blossoms, a thin pillar of white light stretched up into the darkened upper reaches of the tower from a large bizarre machine in the centre of a large stone plaza; a large thick bottle-shaped device with numerous tubes winding their way around the edges, a glowing aura emanating from within through a large glass dome in it's centre.

"This garden is only open to members of the Arnook family and their honoured guests," Yue smiled at her friends obvious awe as they walked across the threshold towards the pillar of light, "It is the only part of the city that actually stands on Russian ground. Most of the surrounding earth is too cold for plants of any kind to grow easily, but the power source that generates the energy dome also warms the earth enough for all varieties of fauna to grow,"

"Power source?" Katara turned her attention to the strange device before her as the three approached, "You mean it's different from other energy domes?"

"Yes. Most energy domes are powered by a Nuclear Reactor buried under the city they protect," Yue smiled slightly, "At least, that is how it is for other cities within the Union. We have yet to design a powerful enough Solar Generator to fuel a Energy Dome indefinitely. Almost Ninety years ago however, my Great Grandfather was presented with a powerful crystal. by a mysterious lady dressed in robes that appeared to be made of light, though her face was hidden. It is this crystal that insures Moscow is warm and secure for all those who live here,"

"A crystal?" Katara blinked in surprise.

"A Lady in white?" Alistair stopped in his tracks.

"Yes," Yue turned back to the two friends with puzzlement, "Was I unclear?"

"Back on Atlantic Base…and before when I went into Cryo-Stasis," Alistair frowned in concentration, "Her name was Fina…at least that was the name she gave me. She said she represent something called the House of Silvairian. If this is the same woman then…" he looked up at Katara curiously, "What about you? You look like you've seen a ghost,"

"While…While you were in a coma, you kept mumbling a girl named Charlotte," Katara shifted uneasily under the officer's gaze, "We looked up her name in Avat's database, it came up with a Charlotte Kyoshi. I know Charlotte was turned into Charlatan Forge by sealing her essence into something called…A Avatarium Crystal," she looked up uncertainty into Alistair's eyes, "Later…while I was captured by G.U.N. Artirius mentioned…something…about a certain type of Ranger that could be…powered by Avatarium,"

"A Ranger powered on Avatarium? Impossible," Aang shook his head, "Avatarium Crystals were unknown Katara, Forge told me herself. Even if G.U.N. got their hands on one, do you really think they'd risk blowing some poor pilot to kingdom come?"

The Australian girl merely looked off towards the strange machine sulkily, "I never said it was G.U.N. that had developed it,"

"I'm not sure if the crystal given to my Great Grandfather is the same Avatarium Crystal that you speak off," Yue interjected before Alistair could demand an explanation, "What I do know is that on it's own, the Crystal still didn't have enough power to keep a stable Energy Dome up for more then a year without some time to recharge. By breaking it apart however, he discovered a way to create a ever-lasting power loop. Ever since the Dome was erected, and this new Moscow was built on the ruins of the old one, a Arnook has been elected Chancellor. My Grandfather told me whenever he needed a problem solved, I should come here, to this garden, and look upon the crystal, and the answers to my questions would come to me,"

"Is that why you brought me here?" Aang smirked slightly, "To have a glowing rock tell me what to do?"

"I honestly don't know what will happen," Yue smiled enigmatically as she approached the machine, the glass dome opening with a hiss as she waved a hand over a nearby panel, "All I know is that if you have questions that need answering, perhaps this is the place where you will find your answers,"

The officer gave her a sceptical look, before sighing in defeat, "Well, it's not like I have anything to lose,"

He frowned slowly as he approached the machine, his grey eyes squinting slightly as he made out a circular crystal within the light, a darkness seemingly passing form one side to the other.

"What do you see?" Katara looked over his shoulder curiously.

"Just the crystal," Alistair cocked his head to one side curiously, "Hey Yue, has anyone noticed that kinda looks like…" he frowned slightly, "Looks like…like…"

Then, as though someone had turned out the lights, his world went pitch black.

* * *

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Hm?" Arnook looked up from his reports as Sokka gazed at him sulkily from his office door, "Ah yes Sokka come in, have a seat. How are you feeling?"  
"Calmer, I guess," the Australian sighed as he slumped into the chair the Chancellor indicated too, "I don't regret what I did, but it wasn't like I actually shot him, just _at_ him,"

"I know Jonah can be…difficult to get along with," Arnook smiled slightly, "But even trying to shoot him in the foot may have been a little…excessive,"

"I don't care," Sokka scowled as he folded his arms defensively against his chest, "I stand by what I did. Besides, I'm off the mission, it's not like I can do any worse today,"

"Yes, I do believe it would be best if you didn't join Jonah and his comrades on the mission, but have no fear, I do have another assignment for you,"

"Is it cleaning out every public toilet on the military base?"

The Chancellor chuckled lightly, "No, I'm afraid not. This mission is far more important. I want you…to look after my daughter,"

Sokka blinked several times as Arnook slowly rose from his chair.

"Sir?"

"This battle worries me Sokka. From the day she was born, Yue's dreams have been filled with images of a conflict such as this. It was for this reason…selfishly I suppose, that I followed my father and grandfather's wishes to remain neutral in this world wide conflict when my Generals and politicians insist we should aid the U.S.A.C.. Now G.U.N. is on our doorstep…" he gazed out the window at the slowly pinking sky before turning to the bemused Australian, "I certainty believe I could get through this if I knew _you_ were the one standing by my daughter's side. So…will you do this for me?"

Sokka smiled as he shrugged indifferently, "How could I refuse?"

"Excellent," the Chancellor clapped the young man on the shoulder, "I'll have someone find Yue so…did you feel that?"

A roar rattled through the Central Tower moments later before Sokka could reply, a large red blur streaking by the windows as a large crack wound it's way through the thick glass from the resulting backlash.

"No," Sokka swallowed thickly, "But I definitely saw _that_,"

* * *

"Alistair? Alistair?" Katara frowned worriedly as she waved a hand frantically in front of her friend's vacant face, "What's wrong with him?"

"I…I don't know," Yue stared on helplessly, "I've never actually had to use the crystal myself. Look at his eyes though, the way they're moving…it's almost like he's in a state of REM sleep. Only his eyes are open…what was that?"

A loud rumble echoed around the garden as the ground below their feet, a wave of dust from the tower above falling across the wildlife.

"I don't know, but I'm sure I won't like it," Katara scowled darkly, "Wait here, keep an eye on Alistair. I'll be right back,"

* * *

Quiet.

Unusually quiet.

Something his landing hadn't been.

In fact, panning the Dominance's head, the only Ranger in sight was a deactivated Fortitude in sky blue.

"They must all be getting ready for the upcoming attack," Zuko frowned as he gazed around the deserted streets, "You'd think they'd at least send someone to check out the disturbance,"

"_How's _this_ for checking to a disturbance!?"_

The Captain barely had time to leap out of the way as a hail of bullets sliced through the air, the apartment building behind him exploding in a shower of bricks and mortar.

"What the…" Zuko scowled darkly as the Fortitude's mono-eye flashed red, "It's you! That little Australian girl with the big mouth! I thought you piloted a Lumber?"

"_I stole this unit right form under Artirius' nose! Seemed a shame to waste it,"_ The Fortitude slowly rose to it's feet, it's rifle trained on Dominance's chest, _"You mind telling me what you're doing here? Or how you even got in here?"_

"We all have out secrets little girl," Zuko smirked as he pulled Dominance's large sword from it's sheath, "but it doesn't matter what kind of Ranger you use. A Fortitude is still only a grunt type machine, Dominance is the Ranger of the elites!"

"_We'll soon see! BRING IT!!"_

Another volley of weapons fire smashed into nearby buildings as the Dominance leapt high into the air, the Fortitude barely managing to jump out of the way as a pair of heavy shells erupted from it's shoulder mounted cannons.

"I hate it admit but you're good," Sozin growled as he watched the Fortitude drop it's depleted rifle, it's shield rotating horizontally as it's sword was ejected, "Somebody's been practicing…Agh!!" the Dominance was forced roughly back as the sky blue Ranger slammed it's shoulder shield into it's chest, "You little peasant!!"

"_What's wrong with being poor?"_ he could almost see the annoying girl smirking triumphantly as their sword clashed in the growing darkness, _"As long as you're content with the life you lead, NOTHING ELSE SHOULD MATTER!!"_

"And do you really think a life on the run is truly making you happy?!"

"_W-what?"_

In a moments pause, Zuko took advantage of her stunned state to cleave the Fortitude's right arm off at the elbow, the massive Ranger stumbling back from the devastating blow.

"Ever since you joined the Courier, you've been running from me, running from G.U.N. running to an inevitable demise," Zuko smirked darkly, "You should've just stayed home, in your rotten dwellings with your scavenger life style. At least then you would've lived to see you're nineteenth birthday. If you remain with the Courier and the Avatar, you'll end up dead, if not by my hand, then by some other G.U.N. officer. The best thing for you to do right now is to go back to the cess pit you came from…or maybe if go crying back to Artirius' open arms. Don't try and hide the fact you enjoyed that kiss he gave you,"

"_Shut up…"_

"Oh, did I touch a nerve? Have we been thinking about our masked prince in onyx armour? Does he invade your dreams? Peirce your every waking thought? Would you do _anything_ to feel you lips against his once more…?"

"_I SAID SHUT UP!!"_

He had her right where he wanted her. She came at him running, her scream shrieking through his cockpit as the Fortitude's sword wielding arm was raised high in a position to land one last devastating blow.

The cannons went off.

The remains of the Fortitude's shield bearing arm exploded.

And the giant Ranger was sent hurling back into a nearby apartment block, it's glowing red mono-eye turning dark as it's remaining limbs slumped amidst the rubble.

Zuko smiled, his breathing hard and heavy as he set his machine down onto one knee.

"Wherever she goes, the Courier goes," he smirked as he sat back into the Shadow Exo-suit, the armour closing around him as he opened the cockpit hatch, _"__So if she__'__s out here,__"_ he turned his attention to the large entrance at the base of the Central Tower, _"__He must be in there,__"_

* * *

The sun finally dipped below the horizon. A field of stars and a bone white moon now providing the light for the shadowy battle ahead.

On either side, lines of Rangers stood ready, Lumbers and Dovatos of various ages on one side, line upon line of Fortitudes on the other, eighty Land Battleships in rows of ten just behind them

Zhao breathed in deeply as he took in the sight before him. Victory was in his grasp. It was now only a matter of time.

"The sun has set, now is the time to strike," he waved a hand towards his communications officer, "Order all forces to move foreword. Tonight, Moscow will fall by our hands, and with it: the entire New Soviet Union.

It's time to make history,"

* * *

"Katara? Katara! Come on sis don't give up on me now! Katara!"

Sokka's voice screamed through the fog that invaded her mind as Katara groaned softly, one hand going to her head as her brother slowly helped her sit up in her Fortitude's open cockpit.

"Ugh…Sokka? What happened? Where's Zuko?"

"He has gone Miss Katara," the dark haired girl look up over Sokka's shoulder as a guilt ridden Yue slowly peered into the cockpit, "I tried to stop him…but he was just too strong. He knocked me out, and by the time I came too…I'm so sorry,"

"But where could he go? And how did he get in in the first place?" Katara sat up angrily, "I mean it's a multi-ton mech, how does something like that get in and out with nobody noticing?"

"We don't know," Sokka shrugged, "We think he managed to get through the top of the dome, that's where all the fresh air comes from. It's large enough for enough air to get in and out, but small enough to make sure the cold doesn't reach the city below. It's also big enough for a skeletal unit like the Dominance to get through. As to where he's gone though," her brother sighed as he stared up the tower towards the peak of the Dome, "Who knows? Wherever he is, it's sure not here,"

* * *

He couldn't find the Avatar. He knew there wouldn't be enough time to search anyway. His plan had simply been to hold the Courier at gunpoint and demand that he summon his Ranger. But the Black Core Officer hadn't even turned around. He just continued to stare at a strange crystalline formation blankly. He didn't even react when Zuko poked him.

So he did the next best thing; he captured the Courier. He would take him somewhere safe, somewhere he could summon the Avatar too when he woke up from whatever dream state he found himself in.

Zuko sighed bitterly as he glanced down at his captive, the officer slumped down by his legs as his open eyes vibrated erratically.

"It won't be long now," the Captain sighed as the sounds of laser and weapons fire echoed in the distance, "Soon I'll be able to go home, and then everything will be as it was,"

As the Dominance continued to trudge through the snow drifts towards the horizon, the starry sky above gradually began to cloud over, the howls of a oncoming snowstorm coming ever closer with each passing moment.

* * *

This has just been a chapter that is filled with good bits, and bad bits, the worst of which is Sokka vs. Hahn (Whose had a name change because he reminded from my fav semi-villian from Gundam Seed Destiny.)Zuko's entry into the city is a bit weak too, but I was just so tired and bogged down with cold I couldn't think of anything else. Ironically, I think the fight scenes with Aang Vs. G.U.N. and Katara vs. Zuko might be the best bits (the irony being the fight scenes are the hardest bits for me to write), but I have a feeling this might be due to the fact I just watched fight scenes from Gundam Seed, Destiny and 00 over and over again. Anyway, I've just got one more chapter to write out, plus a epilogue, and then I'm done with this one for now. After that I'm probably going to take December off and focus on my other projects, before returning to write the sequel in January. But that's a long way off, so just keep waiting and I should have the next chapter up sometime in November.

Hope you enjoyed. Reviews always appreciated.

Dearing


	14. AVATAR: Operation Moscow Dawn Part III

Well...this didn't take as long as the last chapter. I should warn you though, it gets a bit werid towards the end.  
The following is rated T scenes of mass destruction, end of the world scenarios and several facts about Azura that you may not want to know. Aslo, the following contains notes about the Big Bang and general creation of the universe. I'm not being sacreligious, I'm just trying to write something entertaining.

Oh, and please ignore my therories on what would happen if the British Isles sank. I doubt this would actually happen, and I'm not sure if anyone knows anyway.

Enjoy!

* * *

**A.V.A.T.A.R.**

**OPERATION MOSCOW DAWN**

**PART III**

Russia.

Since the disappearance of the British Isles one hundred years ago, the resulting change in the oceans currents had caused the country to get colder and colder.

Despite this, under the Arnook Administration's Capitalist leadership, the New Soviet Union, at least for a time, had enjoyed an era of prosperity due to their declared neutrality. Cities such as Moscow and Saint Petersburg (formerly Leningrad) were rebuilt into stunning metropolises of shining skyscrapers with advanced defence systems, poverty reached all time low levels, and as the rest of the world dissolved into chaos, peace reigned.

But nothing lasts forever, and fifty years later, layers of permafrost began to form.

In a panic, the Arnook Administration spent the next ten years constructing hastily built environment domes of steel and mortar over cities and towns that had not been equipped with Energy Domes, thousands of men women and children in the outlying regions fleeing to these temporary shelters and the more secure mega-cities as snow quickly began to completely dominate the country.

By the turn of the Twenty-first Century, five years later, almost a third of Russia was buried under snow and ice. Ten years later the oceans surrounding the edges of the country had frozen solid.

Now, in the dying days of the Year 2045, Russia now lived under a constant blanket of snow. Cities, towns and villages left unguarded against the weather had disappeared under the snow drifts of frequent storms, even cities covered in domes of steel were trapped under mountains of white, their inhabitants unaware of the world beyond their worlds.

And it was through this snowy wasteland, that the Dominance trudged through, snowflakes whipping around the giant machine, blinding it's cameras, freezing it's joints.

Inside it's cockpit, Zuko shivered quietly, his breath coming out in wispy vapour, his Ranger's heating systems having shut down hours ago.

Beside his armoured feet, Alistair Aang sat quietly, his hands and legs tied with thick rope, his glassy eyes staring vacantly ahead.

Glancing down at him every so often, Zuko wondered if he was even breathing.

"You better not die on me you know," the Captain smirked slightly as the Dominance groaned in annoyance, "I need you to be alive so you can summon that big friend of yours. I wish you'd just wake up though. It'd save me a whole lot of trouble," The crimson Ranger suddenly stopped, it's foot slumping deep into the snow, "This…doesn't look good,"

The sound of breaking glass was lost to the howls of the wind, Dominance disappearing beneath the snow drifts in a matter of moments.

* * *

The sky was bleak and stormy; flashes of lightning scratching the dark swirling clouds above his head.

All around him, buildings of onyx steel lay in ruin, the streets strewn with rubble and debris, an oddly familiar twisted biological mass embossed in a nearby tower giving him a strangely cold feeling throughout his body as it rotted in the darkness.

"Where…where am I?" Alistair's voice seemed to echo around the desecrated buildings, his hands flexing uneasily, "Hello? Is there anyone alive? Is there anybody out here?"

"I'm here,"

"AGH!!!" Aang jumped at the low, shallow metallic laced voice that whispered in his ear, the officer clutching his chest as the robed figure smirked devilishly, "Don't do that! You scared me,"

"I apologise," The Immortal Wanderer's smirk seemed to tell Alistair otherwise, "A good scare can be good for you sometimes though, it let's you know you're still alive,"

"Yeah well…" Aang rubbed his chest roughly, "Just don't do it again alright? And what happened to you anyway? I thought you were dead,"

"Technically I'm not even alive, but I appreciate your concern," The Wanderer cocked his head slightly to one side, "I'm not called the _Immortal_ Wanderer for nothing you know. Lady Fina is also alive before you ask. The attack was…unforeseeable, but she is making a recovery,"

"Where is she? Can I see her?"

"Not here," the Wanderer shook his head slowly as he turned to look out across the desecrated city, "This is a place no Silvairian can ever walk. They say the ground itself is saturated in too much darkness. I have been sent here on her behalf,"

"What makes you so special?" Alistair frowned at the robed figure, "Aren't you a Silvairian? And what about me? How did I get here? Last I checked I was in Moscow?"

"Me? A member of the House of Silvairian?" The Wanderer's laugh was cold and hollow, it's metallic tint sending a shiver down the officer's spine, "I am no more Silvairian then you are Mr. Aang. I don't think I would able to handle such a burden. As to why _you _are here, all I can tell you is that your mind decided to bring itself here, leaving your body alone in the snowy plains of Russia,"

"My mind?" Aang frowned, one hand going to his head as it suddenly throbbed painfully, "The last…the last thing I remember was seeing…a crystal. One half was black, the other was white…but it kept changing sides…"

"Ah, a Avatarium Crystal, split in two to negate the need for rest," The Wanderer smiled knowingly, "I believe this may have been the conduit for your travels Mr. Aang,"

"But where am I!?" Aang glared up into the masked features of his companion, "Stop being so enigmatic and give me a straight answer!"

"Where are you?" The Wanderer's features became solemn, "Can't you feel it in the air? The darkness, the greed, the corruption? Mr. Aang, these are the last remains of the Homeworld of the Dark Ones: Once the most powerful and feared races in the universe, and the creators of the weapon that threatens your dear planet,"

* * *

"Ow…." Zuko grimaced as he groggily pulled himself out of the fallen Ranger, "What a lousy place for a Mall,"

All around him everything was eerily still, only the wind howling far above his head broke the silence as snowflakes floated gently though the large hole in the glass roof he had created.

It was as though time had stopped within the massive building. Everything was covered in a fine layer of frost, giving Sozin the impression of dust settling over a long forgotten house or mansion. Clothes thirty years out of date still hung on their racks in a nearby store, a rack of doughnuts frozen sat in neat rows of six in a nearby vendor's cart. Shopping bags, obviously discarded hurriedly in the face of an oncoming storm, lay strewn across the shiny floor and immovable escalators.

And huddled in a corner, much to Zuko's dismay, lay a old homeless man and his dog, frozen solid and unchanged in the face of the never-ending winter.

"I suppose this will do as a shelter for now," the captain sighed as he returned to the Ranger now lying flat on it's back, "There isn't much point trying to get through this storm anyway. I don't even know where I'm going,"

Within ten minutes, Zuko managed to get a small fire going after demolishing a table and chairs from a nearby Starbucks in order to make the firewood, his still bound prisoner set up against the leg of the Dominance to insure the cold didn't kill him.

"Well…this is certainty ironic," Zuko smirked at his comatose companion as he threw several Japanese mangas from a nearby book store onto the fire, "I finally have you in my grasp, and the Avatar within reach…and I can't get home because of this damn blizzard. There's always something. Nothing ever came easy to me. Azura on the other hand…Everything was always a breeze for her. You gave her a Ranger; she'd master it in weeks when it would take me months just to perfect a single move. Give her an instrument, and she'll be playing sweet music within a day while I sounded like I was strangling a cat. Whatever she wanted, she got, be it my dessert when we were kids, or her dear sweet Artirius in her bedroom after dark when she…grew up. No one crosses her, No one tells her No. She holds respect for only one human being on this planet and that's our father.

Then there's our 'mutual friend' Major Artirius Meridiano. The man's as blind as a bat, but I saw him take down a Colossus with one sweep. There's a man with a secret, that's for sure. Sometimes I can't stand him, sometimes he surprises me, like that stunt he pulled back at Atlantic Base when he let me go. Most of the time though…he scares me. I don't know why though. Maybe it's that enigmatic air he gives off. Maybe it's because he's in my sister's pocket. Maybe it's that Ranger he pilots.

Whatever it is though, he doesn't hold a candle to my father.

My father," Zuko chuckled slightly as he scratched at the stubble that had begun to grace his face, "I can't remember the last time he smiled at me. Can't remember the last time he congratulated me on a job well done. Any man that has faced him down in any form of combat, be it Ranger or otherwise, as always either ended up dead or scarred. You ever wondered how I got this?" he traced his scar lightly from his hair line down to his lip, "My father gave this to me. A reminder of my…disobedience. I was twenty years old and still naive about the world. I wanted to get into the council chambers to see what a real War Meeting was like, just to experience it for the day when I would take up my Father's mantle. The guards though…they wouldn't let me in. Wouldn't even give me a reason. My Uncle though…" he smiled fondly, "He tried weakly to persuade me to just walk away, but in the end conceded to my enthusiasm and let me in," his face fell slightly, "There are days when I just wish I'd heeded his advice. Everything was going quiet smoothly. Generals discussed the latest troop movements of the U.S.A.C. with the Führer, a few colonels commented on the production of the latest Ranger models. But when it finally came to discussing new operations, that's when things went horribly wrong.

A recently promoted General, whose name I've long forgotten, put foreword an operation plan that would secure a foothold in Toronto in Canada. The plan was simple, send the 41st Division in by sea, and then drop in the 22nd Battalion by air when the enemy forces were preoccupied.

I won't deny it; it was a good strategy, with only one problem. The 41st Division was entirely made up of new recruits. By attacking a predominant city of the U.S.A.C., the General was planning to send these brave men and women to their deaths just so more experienced soldiers could get the jump on the enemy. So I did something foolish, something stupid. I spoke my mind, and I angered my father. To say he was furious that I had spoken out of line was an understatement. He said that my challenge of the general was an act of complete disrespect, and there was only one way to resolve it. A duel. A Ranger duel.

I was arrogant. I looked at the young general I had insulted and declared that I was not afraid. I clearly had more training and better equipment, being the Führer's son. But I was stupid to think in such basic terms. So when I turned to face his opponent, three days later, you can imagine my surprise when it wasn't an Endurance I was staring down. I may have spoken out against a general's plan, but by doing so in the Führer's war room; it was the Führer who I had disrespected. So when I turned around that fateful day, it wasn't an Endurance I faced, but the machine they call Schwarzwald.

It is the most powerful Ranger ever constructed no mech, save perhaps for the Avatar, can possibly be compared to it. No one knows much about it, except that it is very old, far older then any other Ranger known to exist. I heard rumours that it was made by the same race that created the COMET System, but I can't confirm that for you.

All I know is that this machine has been passed down to each Führer since Robert Sozin first rose to power and led the Day of Blood, and that when in it's presence you can't help but feel like nothing matters anymore, that life just isn't worth living.

I knew in that moment that I wouldn't be able to win the fight. I begged my father for mercy; I told him I thought I had the Nation's best interest at heart, that I was sorry I ever questioned his Generals. But he didn't listen. He just told me to stand and fight. But I refused. Again, and again he demanded I stand and fight and again and again I refused.

So he pulled out his sword, and slashed through the front of the cockpit, just deep enough for the tip of the blade to give me this," he pointed to his scar angrily, "Because that's the kind of fighter my father is. No one is more precise then he is, even before he ascended to the throne. After the duel, my father said that by refusing to fight, I had shown shameful weakness. As punishment I was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could I return with my honour. So, now you know," Zuko laughed slightly as the Black Core officer continued to stare vacantly ahead, "You probably haven't heard a word I've said, have you? Oh well, it doesn't matter. Maybe when you wake up, I'll make you understand why I have to do this. Capturing the Avatar is the only chance I have of things returning to normal. Rather ironically, the Avatar gives me hope,"

* * *

Across the battlefield, just outside of Moscow, war raged within the swirling snow.

In the wide open space between the city walls and the fleet of Land Battleships, Rangers clashed against each other, Lumbers and Dovatos against wave upon wave of Fortitudes. Bullets shot through the blankets of snow as crimson solar lasers sliced through the air, the stormy weather hindering any sign of victory or defeat for either side.

"It will be dawn soon General," Iroh stared grimly out of the snow swept windows of the Dues Ex Machina's Bridge as he joined Artirius at Zhao's side, "I'm not sure how many more days we can keep up this siege,"

"The men are getting tired," Artirius agreed, "The Fortitude's compact nuclear reactors might have limitless power, but a soldier's spirit can only last so long,"

"Patience my friends," Zhao's voice was eerily calm, "Tomorrow will be a day of victory for G.U.N., I promise you. When the sun reaches it's peak, I will eliminate it as a factor in this war. Thus robbing the Union of it's most precious power source,"

"Eliminate the sun!?" Iroh stared at the General incredulously, "How!?"

"General Choi!" several heads turned in surprise as a officer in a severally outdated uniform burst onto the Bridge, waving a pistol madly in the air as he did so, "You're reign of tyranny is at an end!" Artirius and Iroh looked back towards the intruder while Zhao continued to watch the battle before him, "Let it be known that on this day, I, Jonah Rono Sayren, was the one to defeat you!"

"Would someone please restrain him?"

"I am strong like the mountain! I'm swift like the wind! I am….ugh!" Jonah's eye bulged out as a nearby soldier slammed his fist into the intruder's nose, several more officers jumping on top of him to hold him down, "No wait! You can't do this to me! Do you know who I am!?!"

Zhao sighed as the would-be assassin was dragged away to the brig screaming his head off, before turning back to the battle at hand.

"It was during the Texas Campaigns, back in 2028. I was a young Captain under the command of General Klien, before I was transferred to Atlantic Base. While I was out on a routine patrol, I encountered a massive alien vessel buried under the desert sands. Inside, I found thousands of books, countless millions of different topics from civilisations across the universe, including our own. I found entire sections on the history of the German Unified Nation, shelves dedicated to the battle tactics of the U.S.A.C., but most importantly," the General smiled slightly, "I found a rather interesting documentation concerning the energy shield surrounding the New Soviet Union's capital city of Moscow. This is no ordinary dome, like the ones over Washington or Vancouver. This dome is powered by a fractured shard of the universe that preceded this one, a form of crystal the document called…Avatarium.

After studying the schematics of the dome, and reading through the properties of Avatarium crystals, I realised there was a way to unleash the power they hold into the atmosphere, thus cutting off the sun's rays and dampening the Union's Solar batteries,"

"You plan to shatter a Avatarium Crystal?" Artirius swallowed thickly, "That isn't a wise thing to do sir,"

"He's right," Iroh's eyes narrowed to slits, "You are dealing with forces you don't understand, that none of us understand. You have no idea the havoc you might bring to this world by destroying something so…alien,"

"My dear General Iroh," Zhao smiled patronisingly, "Clearly you are not one for change. But you should be content, for soon the sun will darken over Moscow for all eternity, and as the New Soviet Union falls, G.U.N. will rise up far stronger then before, and then…this world will be…" the General grinned manically, "Mine,"

* * *

"The…the Homeworld of the Dark Ones?" Alistair swallowed thickly as he gazed around the ruins before him, "This is where it all started? What happened here?"

"Nobody knows," The Wanderer began to walk away from the courtyard in which they stood, the officer quickly catching up, "Once, the Dark Ones were on the cusp of victory. They had enslaved countless billions of different races, spliced many together to form warriors with the strength of all and the weaknesses of none. They took technology and incorporated it into their own. The House of Silvairian by comparison aided every species they encountered, bringing them into the celestial community, uniting all under their shining banner. Perhaps it was their benevolent nature that led to their demise. The Dark Ones aggressive nature proved to be more effective. They had conquered most of the known universe, wiped the Silvairians from existence save for one. All that was left was to find that one survivor and their victory would be complete.

They found her hiding place, around 4.1 billion years ago. A small insignificant little system on the edge of a spiral galaxy. They closed in on her location, taking a COMET System with them to ensure she would have nowhere to run. They prepared to fire and then…" he cast a arm around the surrounding wreckage, "This happened. In a mere instant, the Dark Ones disappeared from the universe, leaving their mindless slaves and advanced technology behind, all accept one: The one they call Koh,"

"How could an entire species just…disappear?"

"As I said, nobody knows. Mostly because there is no one left to remember aside from Lady Fina and Koh himself. The Dark Ones had completely taken over every sentient species in the universe, with only one mind left free, and mere moments before totally victory, they just vanished. It is something beyond even her understanding. As the ages past, worlds like this one fell into ruin. Races, who had become mindless slaves, wondered aimlessly though their galaxies until they died. Most of their technology, like the COMET System that currently orbits your world, drifted through space, some falling into stars and gravity wells, most left to rot on the planets where they fell.

As a consequence of these actions, the universe was left lifeless for billions of years, and for the most part, it still is. Humanity is essentially alone because of the Dark Ones. With only the last of the House of Silvairian and the last of the Dark Ones to keep you company,"

"Are you this Koh guy then?" Alistair frowned slightly.

"No. I am neither a member of the House of Silvairian or the last of the Dark Ones," The robed man smiled mysteriously, "Immortal I may be, but I am no where near as old as they are,"

"Right," Aang decided not to press the issue, "So…you keep mentioning Koh…is he here?"

"Yes. I don't know why he was spared when the rest of his race was wiped out, but I know he resides here, amidst the remains of his homeworld. It is likely he is the reason you mind brought you here," The Wanderer stopped, one hand rising to point towards a tower across a vast courtyard before them, the entire structure listing dangerously to one side, tendrils apparently growing from the earth the only thing keeping the entire structure from collapsing, "He now lives there, amidst the ruins of his Lab. Be careful however, remain calm, do not rise in anger or joy,"

"Why, what's he going to do?" Alistair peered cautiously through the gloom towards the dark entrance of the tower, "Kill me?"

"No worse," The Wanderer's voice lowered to a dangerous whisper as the officer hesitantly made his way across the courtyard, "He will channel your essence into your head, then decapitate you. You will spend the rest of eternity, an immobile trophy on his wall, forever in pain as insects nest in your ears and slowly consume you form the inside out,"

"I…see," the officer swallowed thickly, backing away from the tower slightly, "You're not coming in?"

"I cannot. I can walk on this wretched planet, but the darkness that surrounds that building is too strong, even for me. Have no fear though," the Wanderer smiled slightly, "I'll be waiting right here. Good luck,"

"Yeah…thanks," Alistair smiled shakily before turning to face the dark entrance once more, his features calm, "I'm gonna need it,"

* * *

The innards of the Lab were dark and dank, the smell of rotting flesh forcing Alistair to resist the urge to gag. Weapons ranging from crud daggers to spiked longsword lined the fungus covered corridors, puddles of eerie purplish water splashing in his wake.

And the further in he went, the more gruesome the world became. Swords and daggers were quickly replaced with pistols, rifles and cannons, these in turn slowly making ways for the heads as the corridor widened out.

All around him, the heads of countless thousands seemed to watch him, their various jaws, snouts and mouthparts open wide in pictures of terror and pain, the skin on most eaten away after billions of years of neglect (It was amazing they weren't just skulls on the wall), their eyes mostly just empty sockets.

After what felt like an eternity, the corridor finally widened out to a large circular room, almost every part of the surrounding walls covered by the heads of captured foes. Pressed against the walls, tables were laden with various instruments, many of which Aang couldn't even begin to fathom what they were used for. All were sharp and cruel however, making the officer decide he probably didn't want to find out.

And there, seated at the opposite end of the room on a throne of skulls, sat Koh, the last of the Dark Ones.

His face was in shadow, a streak of dusty light from a light source high above revealing tattered robes of dark purple, leathery three clawed hands and feet cast in dark crimson, talons sharp and deadly.

"Who dares enter my domain?" the voice that came from the darkness was slow and haggard, every S drawn out, "I identify yourself mortal,"

"My name is Alistair Aang, Flight Lieutenant of the RAF's Black Core," the officer stood calmly before the throne, his eyes trying to pierce the curtain of the dark, "Are you the one they call Koh?"

"Do not insult me mortal," there was the sound of swishing in the shadows, like a long tail being swung in anger, "I am Lord Koh. There is none above me, none below me. I am the ruler of this forgotten Empire, and I demand…respect,"

"You will get no such respect from me," despite the anger in his voice, Alistair's features remained blank, "You're species murdered and enslaved countless others. I will not bow to you, or call you anything but your name, understand?"

A deep growl resonated from the darkness, the noise sending a shiver up Aang's spine.

Slowly, Koh leaned forward into the light, long powerful legs pushing him out of his bony chair as he stepped down off the mound.

Like his hands and feet, his long face was red and leathery, slightly lighter shades across his snout perhaps an indication to his age. His eyes though, burning orange with pure black slits for pupils and set up high on his thick head, showed intelligence and a sharp mind, and the rows of sharp jagged teeth in his long mouth showed he was still a force to be reckoned with.

His body, slightly hunched and balanced by a long tail that protruded from the end of his robes, was large and muscular, allowing the lizard to tower above him at just over seven feet tall on powerful legs, long arms kept close to his chest giving him an overall appearance of Tyrannosaurs Alistair had seen of in museums.

"Hm. Long legs and arms, skinny frame," the alien walked over to Aang with slowly deliberate steps, "Below average cranial capacity. That said…" the officer found himself nose to snout with the last of the Dark Ones, "There are few who would dare stand up to even the weakest of my kind. So tell me, Alistair Aang, Flight Lieutenant of the RAF's Black Core: Why are you here?"

Aang kept his face passive, but slowly dropped his gaze to the watery floor.

"I wish I knew,"

* * *

"I can't believe I let him get to me like that,"

Sokka sighed as he gave a pitying glance towards his sister curled up in a ball on the catwalk, before turning his gaze back towards the snow ridden landscape beyond the Avat's cockpit window.

"Don't let it get to you," the elder sibling tightened his grip around the control sticks, "Zuko's obviously getting desperate. G.U.N.'s at the door, the Union might've shown up at any moment, he had to dump you as fast as he could, find what he was looking for and get out of there,"

"But that's just it, he _didn__'__t _find what he was looking for," Yue frowned as she stared off towards the opposite bulkhead, the broken remains of the Avatar, along with Katara's old Lumber, sitting just beyond them, "Why did he take Lieutenant Aang? Did he think we would barter the Avatar away for his release?"

"Alistair has some kind of communicator built into his watch," Katara brought her knees up to her chin as she rested her head miserably on them, "If he's too far away to reach the Avatar, or if he's in a jam, he can just call it to him. Sozin probably thought he could force Alistair to summon the Avatar when the two of them were a safe distance away from Moscow,"

"That's why we moved it to the Avat," Sokka smirked, "At least in here we can lock it down, not that it's going anywhere after what G.U.N. did to it,"

Yue gazed behind her and the snow that smacked against the windshield in torrents, "With this storm, it'd doubtful he has gotten very far,"

"I'm not worried about them getting away," Katara scowled as she pulled herself to her feet, "I'm worried that they won't. Loosing the Avatar is one thing, but loosing Alistair…"

"We won't loose him. Sozin isn't the kinda guy to just give up and die, not when he thinks he's so close to victory," Sokka smiled grimly, "They'll survive…and we'll find them,"

* * *

"So, your mind has brought you to the very ends of the universe to meet me, and you have no idea why?" Koh chuckled sinisterly as he lumbered over to one of the tables that surrounded the edge of the room, each step rumbling throughout the lab, "I suppose the Crystal-Heart outside isn't any the wiser either?"

"Crystal-Heart?"

"The robed one, the one who keeps his face in shadow," Koh picked up one of the sharp instruments that adorned the table, a single talon running along it's blade almost fondly, "They are the most loyal servants of the House of Silvairian. As close many species will become to being like them; immortality, un-aging, temporary transformation just to name a few perks. Nothing compared to the actual powers of a Silvairian, but as I said, as close as they will get,"

"Why are they called Crystal-Hearts?"

"Because their bodies are fused with Avatarium Crystals," The Dark One smiled slightly as a blink from Alistair served to be the only indication of his surprise, "As a result, every living cell within their bodies is turned into living, biological, unbreakable crystal," Koh sighed almost tenderly, "I must have dissected thousands of them over the millennia in my quest to find a harmonic frequency that would shatter them from the inside out. Only the Integumentary System remains unaffected, skin, hair, nails, that sort of thing. The skeleton is strengthened, but appears unaffected. Saliva and tears are enough to keep the crystal's light at bay from the mouth and eyes. Get a Crystal-Heart angry though, and that light will shine no matter how hard he or she tries to stop it. That is one of their…disadvantages. It alienates them from the rest of their species. That's why your friend hides his eyes. When they crystallise, only pain will follow,"

"I didn't come here to talk about The Wanderer,"

"No, you did not," Koh set the instrument down, before turning back to his guest, "But I do feel his kind are relevant…to a degree. I know you are not actually here, Alistair Aang, Flight Lieutenant of the RAF's Black Core. I know your body lies unconscious countless light-years away. I can also feel the presence of Avatarium around you, as though your mind is using crystal…a fractured crystal…as a conduit to bring you before me,"

"The last…" Alistair closed his eyes neutrally as he rubbed a hand across his forehead, "The last thing I remember is seeing a Crystal in some kind of focusing chamber in the centre of Moscow. It was split in two, one side was dark, one side was clear. Every so often the colours would switch sides," he opened his eyes again as he let his hand fall to his side, "Then everything dark, and I found myself here,"

"Ah, the black core," Koh seemed to smile, "The sign of a Crystal reaching it's limit. It's very clever how someone split the crystal to loop the power flow. Clever, but dangerous,"

"What do you mean?"

"Your friends have been rather foolish I'm afraid. If those two halves are ever separated the consequences will be…dire,"

"Dire?" Alistair couldn't help but scowl slightly as Koh turned his back to return to his throne, "You want to be more specific?"

"I'm afraid I cannot," Koh shrugged indifferently, "How your world ends depends on the thoughts of the one that breaks the bonds of that crystal, but if it were me, my friend…" his mouth creased into a unmistakable grin, rows of jagged teeth shining in the dim light, "I assure you and your kind would end in a most slow…and painful…manner,"

"I see," Alistair swallowed thickly, "Well…thank you for your time. I think I'll be going now,"

"Very well you may go," Koh continued to smile as Aang backed out of the room, their eyes never leaving each others until the shadows consumed the officer, "But know this Alistair Aang, Flight Lieutenant of the RAF's Black Core…

We _will_ meet again,"

* * *

"Did you find the answers you were looking for?"

"I'm not sure," Alistair sighed as he walked briskly across the courtyard to where The Immortal Wanderer stood, "I learned a lot of things though," he shot his comrade a sideways smirk, "Learned a bit about you too, Crystal-Heart,"

Something clenched near the Wanderer's jaw, but he didn't rise to the officer's prodding, "What else did you learn?"

"A lot about the fractured Crystal that powers Moscow's Energy Dome," Aang frowned uneasily, "I think…I think they're sitting on a time bomb and I think…I think Zhao knows about it. Don't ask me how I know,"

"Avatarium can affect different people in different ways," The Wanderer smiled slightly, "What will you do now?"

"Get back to Earth, warn the Chancellor of the danger, and try to get the crystal as far away from Moscow as possible," The officer frowned as he tapped his chin lightly, "The only question is how I _get_ home,"

"Allow me,"

Aang only had time to look up at his comrade with bemusement before his world went black.

* * *

"Do you think he will get back in time?"

The Wanderer glanced at Koh as he came up beside him, before returning his gaze to the stormy skies above.

"I do. I believe this war will soon come to an end in Lady Fina's favour,"

"Are you so sure?" The Dark One seemed to smirk, "You Lady Fina's victories are sparse compared to my own. I believe this latest move will only prolong her inevitable defeat, just as her asteroids and Ice Ages have before,"  
"This will be different,"

"Oh?" Koh cocked his head to one side as the Wanderer began to move away, "And what makes so sure _this_ attack will be successful?"

"Call it personal experience,"

"Experience? Oh, but of course," Koh smiled once more, "I had forgotten your ties to this particular being. He won't win Adam. They never do. May I call you Adam?"

The Wanderer barely looked over his shoulder at the Dark One as his form faded away into wisps of shadows.

"No," his voice carried on the winds of the dead world, "You may not,"

* * *

As the storm ended, and dawn pinked the skis over Moscow, soldiers on both sides were starting to tire.

Across the once pristine snow drifts, charred remains of Lumbers, Dovatos and Fortitudes alike stained the pure white sheet, bodies of pilots from both side lying half buried in the snow drifts.

In the course of one night, hundreds of men and woman had died, and unfortunately for the Union, most of them were kin.

As the remaining Soviet forces were slowly pushed back towards the walls of the city, the Dues Ex Machina and a fleet of seventy battleship strong fired massive cannons into the side of the city's defences, the sheer force of such a enormous attack splintering the once might wall as the energy Dome flickered from the disruption.

"It appears we've broken through General," Artirius' voice was hard, what was visible of his face scrunched up in obvious discomfort, "I once again urge you to reconsider what you're planning to do,"

"Do not concern yourself Major," Zhao smiled eerily as he turned to leave the Bridge, "General Sozin, you have the Bridge. Artirius, ready the Colossus and Eternal. You will deploy to mop up the remaining Union forces.

As for me," Meridiano and Iroh shared a dark look as the General smirked triumphantly, "It's time for me to rise above all others…and finish this fight before it's even truly begun,"

* * *

The first thing Alistair felt was the cold.

Even without a internal thermometer, the officer could feel the goosebumps along his arms, the ice of the frozen floor beneath him seeping through his legs and through the rest of his body.

The second thing he felt was the thick ropes that bound his hands and feet.

"So you're finally awake,"

Aang gritted his teeth as he raised his eyes to meet Zuko's the scarred Captain sitting carefully on the edge of the Dominance's cockpit hatch, the Ranger standing tall above him, it's chipped crimson paint shining in the morning's light through the hole above.

"Welcome back,"

"Good to be back," Alistair scowled darkly, "Mind telling me what I'm doing here?"

"Let's just say I need you to call someone for me," Sozin smirked, "All I want you to do is summon the Avatar, and I will let you go,"

"And If I don't?"

"Then you'll freeze," Zuko shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't care. If you don't summon the Avatar, I'll just have to sneak into Moscow again. I did it once, I can do it again. All you're doing is delaying the inevitable. And besides, if you summon the Avatar now, I'll even take you home. Somewhere nice and…warm,"

"_Hey Sozin!"_

The two men looked up in surprise as a new voice entered the conversation, Alistair's heart lifting with joy was the Avat roared over head.

Standing on the edge of the Launch Bay, the Energy Sword in hand and leaning against it's shoulder, Katara's Lumber seemed to glare down at the Dominance's pilot, it's pilot smirking triumphantly through the canopy.

"_Peek-a-boo, we see you!"_

"You little peasant!!" Zuko sneered angrily, "How the hell did you find us?!"

"_A little piece of advice hot-head,"_ Sokka's voice resonated from the Avat's outer speakers, _"Don't go traipsing around a frozen wasteland with a nuclear reactor on your back!"_

"_The brother has a point,"_ Katara smirked as she slung the large weapon off her shoulder, the blade's tip pointed directly at the angry captain as it's energy blades ignited, _"Give us back Alistair, and we'll let you go,"_

"And if I don't?"

"_Then we have a problem,"_

"What are you going to do? Try and attack with _that_ rust bucket?" Sozin chuckled darkly, "You couldn't even win with a Fortitude, what chance to you think you have in a Lumber?"

"_Ordinarily, you might be right. A Lumber would be outclassed and outmanoeuvred. You'd mow me down before I had a chance to pull off a single shot. But today is different, because today,"_ The lumber leapt high into the air with a roar from it's ion thrusters, _"I HAVE THE HIGH GROUND!!!"_

"What!?"

The Captain barely had time to jump clear from the Dominance's open cockpit before the Lumber and energy sword came down.

Metal seemed to scream in pain as the white hot electrical blade sliced through the Dominance's head, the Lumber's sheer momentum pushing the sword clear through it's crimson body, the nuclear reactor on board melted to slag before it had a chance to explode.

As the Lumber came down to earth with a ground shaking thud, the remains of the once proud Ranger fell away with a groan, snow and debris flying everywhere as molten metal created puddles and steam across the frozen mall.

"Wow," Aang whistled quietly as Zuko groaned quietly nearby, "That was…wow,"

"Alistair!" Katara leapt out of the Lumber's cockpit as the energy sword died with a hiss, "Alistair, are you okay?"

"Yeah," the officer smiled wearily as his friend quickly pulled him free of his bindings, "Thanks Katara. How are things going at the city?"

"Badly," The tanned girl's face became grim as the pair ran back towards the Lumber, "We were cut off by the storm for a while, but from what we're hearing at the moment, it sounds like G.U.N.'s breached Moscow's walls. If we hurry back, we might be able to find a couple of Rangers and help push them back…"

"Wait,"

Katara blinked as Alistair suddenly stopped, one hand on the side of the open cockpit, "What is it?"

"Zuko?"

"What about him? Hey!" she gave the officer a indignant look as he ran past her towards the semi-conscious Captain, grabbing the discarded rope on his way past, "What are you doing?"

"Tying him up so he doesn't try anything stupid," Aang quickly bound the Captain's hands and feet before slowly pulling the older man onto his shoulder, "We're taking him with us,"

"_He's kidding…right?"_ the concern in Sokka's voice wasn't masked by the Lumber's speakers, _"The guy's tried to hunt you down from here to Sydney and _you_ want to save _his _life?! Do you really think he'll change his mind about you if we save him from being a G.U.?"_

"No," Alistair grinned slightly as he dumped Sozin's limp form into the Lumber's open hand, the Ranger's large metal fingers closing tightly around him at Katara's command, "But I'm not saving him in a vain attempt to get him to like me," he smiled up at his friend in the cockpit reassuringly, "I'm doing it…because I wouldn't be me if I didn't,"

At his smile, Katara suddenly felt a wave of relief wash over her.

Her Alistair was back.

* * *

It hung in mid-air, held within the focusing chamber by forces unseen; a crystal, almost a perfect sphere, one side black, the other white, each segment the tear shaped, the symbol of Yin and Yang.

For a moment, Zhao watched in silent awe as the darkness seemed to flow from one side to the other then back again, the soldier's at his side hard pressed to look away.

With shaking gloved hands, the General carefully enclosed his large fingers around the precious stone, strange pulses from within the gem reminding him of a tiny heartbeat.

"_No, not a heartbeat,"_ Zhao steeled himself, _"This is a crystal, a remnant of a dead universe. I will not be swayed by petty vibrations. Not when I've come this far,"_

With his resolve strengthened, he pulled the crystal free of it's invisible bonds…

And above his head, as the sun reached it's peak in a clear blue sky, the world was suddenly dyed red,

* * *

"You okay?" Sokka glanced back worriedly at Yue as she shivered, his arm coming around her shoulders comfortingly as the sky turned crimson.

"I…I feel faint," the princess held her head achingly, "It's like…it's like someone is screaming in my mind…"

Alistair cast a solemn look at the battlefield below them.

"It's not the only one screaming,"

As the energy dome faded and died, so did the sun above it, the red blanket that covered the land dimming it's radiance to a bare glimmer.

Under it's crimson light, Lumbers and Dovatos seemed to stutter and die, many collapsing unexplainably while others were brutally destroyed by the nuclear powered Fortitudes, others crushed under the advancing Land Battleships.

"So…horrible," Katara cupped a hand to her mouth as the flashes of weapons fire dotted the darkened landscape, "How…how could G.U.N. do this? Just kill hapless victims…not even giving them a chance to fight back…"

"It's the crystal," Yue faintly pushed herself out of Sokka's embrace to get a proper look at the domeless city beyond, "I'm…connected to it. It's in trouble, and the power within it is calling out for help,"

"How do you know?" Sokka came up beside her, "I mean it's a lump of glowing rock. How can you be so sure this is it's handiwork?"

"When I was born, not many people know I was still," Yue closed her eyes, her hands pressed to her chest as she remembered her father's stories, "My mother died in childbirth, and with his only child also gone, he was left distraught and fraught with grief.

In the midst of this troubled time, he was visited in his dreams by a lady dressed in robes that looked like they were made of light…"

"Fina,"

"Yes," The princess confirmed the officer's thoughts with a nod, "She had pity on my father, and offered to give me new life. A life cut short so young was easier to repair then my mother's long existence she told him. Lady Fina also warned however, that this decision came with…repercussions. From the day I was born, I've had dreams, that a battle like this would occur, and that I would have to make a sacrifice no normal human could make. My father, merely wanting to have at least a part of his family returned to him, eagerly agreed. And placed my body before the exposed crystal as Lady Fina had instructed. In a matter of moment, my hair turned white and I began cry and live. My father named me Yue, after my mother, so that her spirit could live on in me. That is the real reason why the New Soviet Union has followed in the path of it's previous administrations and remained neutral in this war that tears the world apart,"

"That's…wow," Sokka blinked softly as his friend's story ended, "So this crystal…you really think it's the cause of all this?"

"Only one way to find out," Alistair smirked as he gunned the accelerator, "We have to get back to the Central Tower…FAST!!!"

* * *

"Take it in gentlemen," Zhao smiled triumphantly as he held the crystal high for the soldier's to see, "You should feel honoured to be here at this moment. For generations to come, they will tell stories of how General Takanori Zhao defeated the New Soviet Union in one fell swoop, the man that darkened the sun over Russia. They will call me Zhao the Conqueror, Zhao the invincible! Zhao the…what's that noise?"

The soldier's cocked their heads as they listened to the stillness of the garden, a faint whistling sound in the far off distance steadily getting louder by the second.

"Oh no…."  
The entire tower seemed to shake as the northern wall exploded in a hail of steel and mortar, crimson light streaming through the newly opened hole as the Avat crushed flowers and trees as it rumbled into the garden.

Before the hatch had even fully opened, a hail of gun fire erupted from the darkness of the cab, one of the soldiers screaming out in pain as shards of metal embedded themselves in his chest while the other ducked for cover.

"Zhao!" Alistair's voice echoed through the darkened chamber as he stepped out into the garden, assault rifle raised, "I know you have the crystal! Put it back, and we'll let you go,"

"Let me go? Hah!" the General laughed hollowly as he slowly rose from his hiding place behind the focus chamber, the crystal held high above his head, "I don't think so. Back off now Black Core or I shatter the crystal. Don't think for a second that I won't,"

"You have no idea what you're dealing with Zhao," Aang's eyes narrowed to slits as his comrades followed him out of the Avat, their weapons aimed at the general's chest, "You have no idea what you might unleash if that crystal breaks,"

"I know more then you think! With this crystal fractured, the world will fall at my feet!"

"With that crystal fractured, the world will end as we know it!" Aang gritted his teeth angrily, "If you destroy that stone, the results won't just affect the Union, but the U.S.A.C. and G.U.N. as well. By splitting the crystal, the Soviet Scientists have already made a danger to the world. If those halves ever separate, the consequences will be dire. If you shatter it, you have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world,"

"He's right Zhao,"

"General Sozin, and Major Meridiano as well," Zhao grimaced as the two men stepped out of the shadows near the Avat's entrance, their pistols raised, "Why am I not surprised about this treachery?"

"We're no traitors Zhao," Iroh's eyes narrowed to slits from under his hat, "I have seen the power of Avatarium. I have watched British Isles disintegrate in the archives over and over again. It does not surprise me that what Lt. Aang says if true. Put the crystal back. Do not doom the world to satisfy your own petty needs,"

Zhao sneered angrily, the crystal still held high above his head.

"If you destroy that crystal!" Iroh bellowed, raising his pistol to Zhao's head, "I'll make sure you never see this world's end1 PUT IT BACK!!! NOW!!!"

The general scowled darkly, before lowering his arms in defeat.

Slowly, under the watch of all those present, the giant man placed the crystal back into place, the pillar of light surging upward into the depths of the darkness above, the crimson light quickly shimmering away as the energy dome once more reached out protectively across the city.

"You did the right thing General," Iroh sighed with relief as he lowered his weapon, the others slowly following his lead, "I'm sure the Führer will be pleased,"  
"You're right," Zhao grinned maniacally as he pulled his pistol from it's holster, "He will,"

A single shot rang out across the garden.

The crystal in it's entirety exploded with a sound of shattering glass.

And as the beam of light turned dark crimson, the world was plunged into chaos.

* * *

With an ear piercing scream, a dark red pillar of light erupted from the top of the Central Tower, the emitter arrays exploding in a spectacular fashion as the Energy Dome winked out of existence once more.

As the pillar reached the sky, stormy black clouds began to swirl around it, lightning scratching the thundering mass as it blanketed the once blue heavens, blotting out the sun.

In mere moments Russia in it's entirety found itself engulfed in darkness, within mere minutes, the people of Berlin could only watch in horror as the sun disappeared under the heavy blanket that enshrouded the world, the air quickly becoming incredibly cold.

Within ten minutes, the entire world was covered in the thundering, rolling clouds. Lightning struck buildings with devastating consequences; people gasped and struggled to breathe as the air became too cold to inhale properly.

The world was thrown into chaos…and slowly began to die.

* * *

"BASTARD!!!"

Shots quickly rang out across the garden as Zhao bolted for the nearby entrance, his last remaining soldier falling to a decapitating shot from Iroh's pistol.

"No! The crystal!!" Yue's scream was lost as Alistair, Artirius and Sokka fired shot after shot at the fleeing General, the glass door shattering into a thousand pieces as he ducked through the large door.

"Dammit!!" Aang threw his rifle down in anguish as Yue knelt down beside the remains of the crystal, "He couldn't leave it alone! He just….AGH!!!" he kicked the side of the Avat angrily, "Can we put it together again? Can we fix it? I mean…"  
"No, we can not," tears rolled down the princess's cheeks as her breath slowly began to come out in vaporous puffs, "The crystal has shattered, I wouldn't even know where to start trying to place the fragments back together, "There's no hope now," she burred her head into Sokka's shoulder as he knelt down beside her, "It's over,"

"No, it's not over,"  
"What do you…mean?" Katara frowned as Artirius removed his hat and handed it to Iroh, before digging his fingers around his sash and loosening it from around his head, "The crystal is destroyed, G.U.N. is overwhelming the Union. What else can we do?"

"There is always a way, a last resort," the Major pulled one hand around to the front of his sash, his fingers clenching around the crimson fabric as he pulled the scarf free from his closed eyes, "The true power of Avatarium," Artirius raised his head with determination as he opened his eyes, revealing orbs of emerald green, "The Avatar State,"

A stunned silence met this announcement as Meridiano dropped the scarf into his upturned hat, his eyes glinting with mild amusement at the bewildered and flabbergasted faces that stared at him.

"Wait a minute…you can see?!" Sokka's jaw hit the floor, "You prance around with that scarf around her face…and you're not really blind at all?"

"If memory serves, I don't think I've ever actually told anyone I was blind," Artirius smiled as he turned towards the rear of the Avat, "Everyone just…made an assumption,"

"But why pretend to be blind at all?" Alistair frowned as he followed the Major, his friends and Iroh on his tail as Artirius felt along the edges of the transport's metallic side.

"Perhaps what I thought what I'd do was, I'd pretend I was one of those blind men," Meridiano frowned as he found what he was looking for, pulling back the covering to a emergency release hatch and pulling down on the lever, "Perhaps I was simply tired of watching the world slip further into chaos as people continue to die, and thought it better to live in darkness, relying on my other senses to get by. Or maybe I am truly the last of a failed experiment into transformable Rangers, and the experience has been…taxing…on my mind,"

"There's something your not telling us," Katara scowled as the Launch Bay doors opened with a groan, lightning flashes through the gaping hole in the Tower's side lighting up the Avatar and Lumber's prone forms within, the Bay decidedly empty otherwise, "But it's not really something we should argue about right now. What's more important is how you supposedly know so much about this Avatarium crystal,"

"Back when I first joined the G.U.N. armed forces, I was assigned to Olympus Base in Greece as a technology gatherer there," Meridiano strode purposefully towards the Avatar, the others at his heels, "If you will remember Mr. Aang, this particular installation was the main base of operations for the research of alternative power sources to petroleum, the source of fuel for most tanks and automobiles of the time, back before they invented the electric engine," the officer nodded as Artirius climbed up onto one of the Avatar's legs, making his way up towards the torso, "The main project of this particular base however, was to find a way to mass produce Avatarium Crystals, the power source of what would become the Black Core's first prototype Ranger, the Avatar,"

"Wait a second," Sokka pulled a bemused face, "I'm lost. What exactly _is_ Avatarium then? I thought it was a something like a container used to power the Monitors,"

"Avatarium is the last remnants of the universe that preceded this one," Iroh spoke up as the Major tapped in a series of codes onto a small panel he had opened up on the Ranger's thigh, "From what we gathered from the COMET System's computer banks, the cosmos is in a never-ending cycle of birth, life, death and rebirth. The end of each universe is the beginning of the next. When a universe dies, everything that's left in it; stars, planets, asteroids, nebula, it all gets pulled together into a big crunch. Everything is compressed into a smaller and smaller space, until the strain becomes too great, resulting in a Big Bang and the birth of a new universe. Avatarium Crystals are a by-product of this explosion,"

"Avatarium Crystals are bits of universe therefore that have been compressed into a tiny space," Artirius continued, not looking up from the maintenance panel as he continued to try different combinations, "As such, they have the power within them of celestial objects that created them. Scientists at Olympus Base theorised that even the smallest fragment of Avatarium had the potential power of a dozen of our suns, which is why they were eager to use them as a Ranger power source.

But Avatarium is rare, and most of the deposits throughout the universe were destroyed in the war between Silvairian and the Dark Ones. The Black Core were only given a handful by Lady Fina, not enough to power a while army. The scientists therefore began trying to find ways to synthesise artificial Avatarium Crystals, an endeavour with a limited amount of success,"

A small hatch beside Meridiano's hand popped open, the door opening to reveal a welcoming glow from within.

"During the course of their experiments however, they made some interesting discoveries," Artirius pulled a pair of gloves from his belt, slipping them over his pale fingers, "The most important of which was that in order for Avatarium to release it's energy, you have to feed it,"

"Feed it?" Alistair looked perplexed, "It's a glowing rock from another universe, what does it eat?"

"Emotions, or rather the radiance of emotions," the Major tentatively reached through the open hatch into the Avatar's innards, "Have you ever noticed, when a person is sad, or happy or angry, their mood seems to affect the room, or at least the people around him or her?" his eyes widened as his hand closed around something within the Ranger, "The scientists call it Emotional Radiation. This is what Avatarium feeds on. As you have shown Mr. Aang, it's quite painless and it doesn't affect humans in any way. With all the rage of emotions that flow through a soldier in battle, it is for this reason the crystals make excellent power sources for Rangers such as the Avatar. But if you overfeed it, go into unimaginable rage or wracked with life threatening fear for example, something amazing, and terrifying, happens,"

Slowly, the Major pulled the Avatar's power source free form it's holdings, before bringing it down to the deck for all to see.

Roughly the size of a large fist, a small ball of crystal shone quietly in Artirius' hand lighting up the features of those present with a shining luminosity.

"It's so…pretty," Yue gazed at the orb in wonder, a hesitant dainty hand slowly reaching out to touch the smooth surface, "It looks…so warm…ouch!" she cried out in alarm as the Major slapped her hand away.

"Hey! What'd you do that for!?" Sokka stood protectively between the two of them, "What gives you the right…hey! Look!"

Before their very eyes, the crystal suddenly began to darken, yet it's bright light still continued to shine, perhaps even growing several shades brighter.

"This is where the Black Core received it's name; as the crystal feeds, it slowly turns darker as it's light gets bright, thus giving it a black core. Ordinary, as Mr. Aang has shown, for the most part it can keep it's feeding in check, but if it overeats, mostly on hateful or dark emotions such as anger or fear, as Mr. Aang has also shown us, it will release a burst of energy in the form of a crystalline Avatar.

The scientists of Olympus called it: The Avatar State. A powerful, uncontrollable entity that will annihilate anything it considers to be it's enemy until it is sure it is no longer in danger. Ordinarily, this state will not harm the pilot him…or herself, in fact, the Avatar Ranger itself was designed to vent this energy and contain it within the machine, it's the main reason why Rangers were originally designed to be humanoid.

There is however…a more powerful…and dangerous way to activate this state," Meridiano's features became grave, "Aside from a powerful energy source, Avatarium has also been shown to have…unusual effects when coming into direct contact with a human body. When touching a dead body, that person's essence can be stored within that crystal, which is where the concept of the monitors of the Installations came from. When it touches a live body however, it will activate the Avatar State, but on a more controlled level. A person would be able to control the crystalline avatar, but only for a short time. There is…also a risk…that the crystal would not return the human back to his or her original form once the energy is used up. If memory serves, the banks listed Guilty Sparks as a monitor created from such an event,"

"What are you trying to say?" Alistair frowned at the Major, "You want one of us to risk our lives to try and save the world?"

"No," Meridiano held the crystal out to the surprised officer, "I want _you_ to risk your life to save this world,"

"What?!" Katara gasped as Aang blinked in surprise, "Why him?"

"Avatarium crystals are not intelligent, they don't feel pain, and they do not have emotions, otherwise they wouldn't need other life-forms to feed. They do however have a sense of…familiarity with certain beings. Because this crystal has fought along side Mr. Aang, it is my hope that this will provide a greater chance that it will return Mr. Aang to his body once the energy runs out,"

"And you're sure about this?"

"No. It is merely a theory. Regardless, I know that if Mr. Aang touches this crystal, he will be able to control the crystalline Avatar. I just do not know if he will be returned to human form,"  
"Alistair you can't do this!" Katara turned to her friend desperately, "If you don't survive this transformation…Avatar will be without a pilot and…"

"And if I don't…The world is doomed," Alistair frowned as his words silenced his comrade in an instant, before turning to the Major, "You think I'd have a better chance of returning then anyone else here?"

"Yes, but it's only a theory. I can make no guarantees,"  
"Then I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Alistair smirked as he held out his hands, "Let's get this over with,"  
"Alistair…no," Katara's voice was small, but she stepped back, her eyes kept on the scene in front of her as Artirius held the crystal over Aang's hands.

"Are you ready?"

"No, but the more time we spend dawdling, the less time the world's got,"  
"Very well. This might feel…a little weird,"

No one said a word as the crystal fell from the Major's hand.

Alistair froze as the stone hit his bare skin, ripples of white energy surging through his veins and up his arms as his mouth opened and closed like a goldfish.

"Don't fight it," Artirius' face was passive as he stepped back beside Iroh, "I know it hurts, but you have to relax,"  
Aang didn't reply, his face just contorting into pictures of pain as he tried to drop the crystal.

"Stop it!!" Katara grabbed the major by the arm, "Make him stop! Can't you see it's killing him!?"

"I can't stop it. Once the process has begun, the power must run it's course," Artirius stared at her meaningfully, "I'm sorry. I really am,"

A scream suddenly pierced the darkness as pure white light surged out of Alistair's mouth and eyes, his entire body aflame with burning white light as his form disappeared within the blinding luminescence.

Then, with a flash and a bang, the light surged up the tower and out of sight.

"So…" Sokka gazed up after him worriedly, "What do we do now?"

"The only thing we _can_ do," Artirius' cast his cast solemnly to the ground as he picked up his scarf and tied it round his eyes once more, "Pray,"

* * *

The battlefield had been surprisingly orderly in Ty Lee's opinion. Despite the crimson skies, the explosion atop the Central Tower and the sudden storm, reports came to the Dues regularly, mostly stating they were rounding up and executing Union soldiers as examples.

But that all changed when a new light erupted from the top of the Tower.

Surging through the gaping hole in the top of the structure, the young Lieutenant could do nothing but stare in awe as the streaming comet seemed solidify and take form, angels wings spreading out across the darkened skies as a body formed in it's centre, any visible features hidden by the silvery ethereal glow that seemed to come from within the creature.

"What is that?" Ysara came up beside her as the creature descended to the snowy plains below, "Is that a Union Ranger?"

"It's not like _any_ Ranger I've ever seen," Ming shook her head as she raised a hand to her earpiece, "Dues to all unit, can anyone close to new target ascertain what it is?"

"_Beta One here Ma'am, and that's a negative," _One of the Ranger squads reported in, _"The Union solders are acting weird though. Their all getting down on one knee though and facing the new target, I think they know some…Great God!!!"_

As the strange being raised one of it's arms, lightning arced from it's fingers across the battlefield, Five Land Battleships and a dozen Fortitude Squads exploding in it's wake.

"_Did you see that!?! ALL GUNS OPEN FIRE!!!"_

Ty Lee stared in horror as an entire fleet's weaponry combined with that of countless Ranger squads were just absorbed by the monstrous creature as it walked across the plains, Land Battleship's detonating with the barest of hits, Fortitudes never even standing a chance, their very frames atomized by the devastating attacks.

"Lieutenant, the Union soldiers!"

Fishing a pair of binoculars from around her neck, she quickly stared through them to where Ysara indicated, understanding immediately.

Although trenches and craters lined the battlefield where the creature struck, no Union soldiers were harmed. Some sat on the edge of trenches, others mere metres from destroyed G.U.N. Rangers and warships, and as she watched their unstoppable enemy launch another attack against a Ranger Squadron, while the assault completely annihilated her fellow soldiers the enemy remained unharmed, all down on one knee, a fist over their hearts, their heads bowed.

"I want everyone on board outside now," Ty Lee swallowed thickly as she watched the crystalline giant lumber ever closer.

"Ma'am?"

"JUST DO IT!!!" She pushed and shoved the stunned Ensign towards the outer hatch, "All of you outside now!"

The giant lumbered ever closer as the confused soldiers quickly piled out of loading hatches and the massive launch bay doors, all shivering profoundly in the blistering cold snow.

"Everyone imitate the Union soldiers!" Ty Lee got down on one knee as the crystalline monster loomed over them, "Hurry up!"

"What?" Ysara blinked in bewilderment as she set a fist across her chest and bowed her head, "What are you…?"

"Just do it! That's an order!"

The Ensign flinched at the harsh tone in her voice, before reluctantly imitating her stance, the rest of the Dues' crew following his lead.

"_Please work, please work,"_ Ming scrunched up her eyes tight, ignoring the cold that seeped across her legs from the snow as a shadow fell over the Dues, _"Oh please, please, please work!"_

Lighting arced from the giant's fingers, the bright light flashing across her closed eyes as something exploded behind her.

When she looked up, the Dues still remained, the entire crew unharmed, but the remaining ships beyond it reduced to smouldering wrecks.

As the crystalline avatar moved away to continue it's onslaught, Ty Lee didn't know whether to be relieved, or terrified.

* * *

He had done it.

The skies churned above him, lighting flashing in magnificent arcs as Zhao scrabbled up into the cockpit of his Colossus, the giant Ranger coming to life before the hatch had barely closed.

Things had gotten out of hand, he wouldn't deny that. He could never have imagined the raw instability that had been created by the crystal's destruction.

But it didn't really matter, he knew he couldn't be blamed. He already had two traitorous scapegoats to pin this entire embarrassment on.

The General grinned as he moved his Ranger off towards the city walls. His name would not be tarnished by this disgrace.

"_Where do you think you're going Zhao!?"_

A single shell narrowly missed the Colossus' arm, a nearby building's windows shattering as a wall exploded in it's wake.

"Wait…it can't be!" Zhao bared his teeth angrily as one of his bodyguard's Fortitude turned towards the General, it's mono-eye glowing dangerously, "Captain Sozin. I must admit, your ability to escape the jaws of death is…infuriating,"

"_You tried to have me killed!"_ The Fortitude raised it's rifle threateningly, it's pilot's voice laced with venom, _"Is that how you rid yourself of every man that stand in your way?"_

"Man, woman. Death is the quickest way to eradicate obstacles," Zhao smirked as the Colossus raised one arm, the lib segmenting to reveal it's hidden blasters, "But you…your death would have been a double delight. Captain Zachariah Sozin: Also known as The Shadow. Classified an Enemy of the Nation. You released the Courier's companion at New Gibraltar,"

"_You didn't leave me with much choice. If you'd stayed out of my way,"_

"And you should have accepted your failure," The gun barrels began to spin, the General's grim becoming maniacal, "At least then…YOU MIGHT HAVE LIVED!!!"

The blasters erupted in a hail of superheated shells, and all hell broke loose with them.

* * *

"Is this really all we can do?" Katara looked out towards the gaping hole in the Tower's side through which Artirius had departed as Iroh set about gathering the scattered fragments of the Avatarium Crystal in his gloved hands, "Just…pray?"

"What else can we do?" Sokka shrugged helplessly, "The world is doomed. Even if Al saves Moscow, what's that give us? A bit more time to contemplate all the bad things we did with our lives?"

"What Lt. Aang is giving us, is time," Iroh sighed heavily as he added the last shard to his hand, "Time to fix what was broken,"

"Are you suggesting we try and put that crystal thing back together?" Sokka rolled his eyes to the heavens, "Hate to break it to you old man, but there's no way we're gonna be able to put _this_ puzzle ball back together,"  
"Ordinarily, I would agree with you," the general smiled sadly as he turned to Yue, "But there is one among us, who is well aware of what she must do, isn't that right my dear?"

The Princess looked up glumly, her emerald eyes almost glowing in the dim light, "How did you know?"

"Major Meridiano may know many things about Avatarium Crystals, but I know a Crystal-Heart when I see one," the old man smiled kindly, "As a Sozin, we have each been trained to recognise the heralds of the House of Silvairian. You have been touched by Avatarium. To be more specific, a part of _this_ crystal if I'm not mistaken,"

"You're right," she smiled sadly, "A slice of this crystal resides in my heart. It gave me life," her face suddenly grew determined, "Maybe I can give it back,"

"What? No wait!" Sokka grabbed her wrist in alarm as she made a move towards Iroh, "You don't have to do that!"

"I don't have a choice Sokka," Yue spun round angrily, her eyes filled with tears, "Everything I have seen in my dreams as come true. The world will end if I do not perform my duty…"

"I won't let you!" His features contorted into anger, his grip strengthening on her wrist, "I promised your dad I'd protect you! There has to be another…"

His voice died in his throat as she sealed her lips over his, his grip lessening as the fragments of crystal slowly flew up one by one out of Iroh's hand to circle the two of them.

"I'm sorry Sokka, I really am," she embraced him as she broke off the kiss, her skin almost glowing as she lay her head on his chest, "I should never have pushed you away. I…I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. I've never met a man like you before," she stared up the man she loved tearfully, before pushing him out of the cocoon of rapidly spinning shards, the fragments distorting for the barest moment before returning to their cycle.

"Yue no!"  
"Goodbye Sokka," through her tears and crystal shards, she did her best to smile, "I will never forget you,"

For a fraction of second, the fragments froze, then came together at the princess's heart, her body disappearing in a flash of white light as the orb of a crystal, now a deep cerulean blue, hit the concrete with a dull thunk.

"No…" Sokka sank to his knees as Katara placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "She's…gone,"

Wordlessly, Iroh gently picked up the restored the restored crystal, his thumbs running sadly over it's rouge surface as he made his way over to the Focusing Chamber.

"My dear Lady Yue Arnook," he sighed as he placed the gem into the red pillar of light within, "Why did destiny bestow such burden on your young shoulders?"

* * *

Several days ago, one hundred battleships came to the boarders of Moscow, now only one remained.

For the first time since the early hours of the morning, silence reigned over the battlefield outside Moscow.

Across the usually pristine snow drifts, scattered wreckage, now mostly Land Battleships and Fortitudes, lay strewn across the land, their parts mingling with Union mechs they had destroyed, some mere minutes ago.

Only the Dues Ex Machina sat untouched near the defensive wall, it's crew relatively unharmed, if not shaken. Only the Union Soldiers that had escaped their downed Rangers slowly limped across the frozen wastelands, some casting depressed gazes up to the turbulent skies, the knowledge of their victory leaving a bittersweet taste in their mouths.

And standing in the middle of the carnage, stood the Crystalline Avatar, it's wings folded behind it, it's faceless head turned to the sky, as though oblivious to the destruction it had wrought.

Then the pillar of red, became a pillar of blue.

It surged up the column like crystal clear water shooting up a tube, rings of white light exploding from the pillar's top, the stormy black clouds pushed away in great droves across the planet as sunlight poured down on the glistening city.

Then there was the snow.

As G.U.N. and Union soldier alike looked up in bewilderment, underneath their feet the cold iron permafrost seemed to wash away into tiny bubbles of blue light, grass and flowers that had been asleep for so long slowly rising up to drink in the pleasant warmth that Moscow found itself basking in for the first time in over fifty years.

Suddenly, someone cheered, then another and another.

Soon every survivor was jumping and cheering for joy as the clouds disappeared from their skies, the citizens of Moscow soon joining them as they blearily stepped out of their shelters, the people of the world following their lead as the turbulent skies disappeared and the air once more became a tolerable level.

In the midst of their celebrations, no one noticed the Crystalline Avatar as it seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, or how it's large form seemed to turn to vapour as a small ball of light shot across the sky, back towards the garden in the base of the tower, where his friends waited for his return.

* * *

Sunlight.

Burning mind-numbing sunlight.

Zhao screamed in anger and frustration as Zuko dodged another volley from his Ranger's cannons, his rage now unrestrained as his plans fell into ruin.

"IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!!" his eyes were wide and popping as another building fell to Colossus' might, "EVERYTHING I WORKED FOR, EVERYTHING I PLANNED!!! IT'S ALL GONE!!! ALL OF IT!!!"

"_It's over Zhao," _Sozin's Fortitude fired several more shots into the larger target's body, the shells bouncing harmlessly of the General's armour, _"You've lost,"_

"Lost? LOST!?! I NEVER LOOSE!!!!" a single shot caught the enemy Ranger in the shield bearing arm, "I AM TAKANORI ZHAO, THE GREATEST OF THE FÜHRER'S GENERAL!!! THERE ARE NONE ABOVE ME, AND ALL ARE BELOW ME, AND NO BASTARD EXILE OF OUR GREAT NATION IN A GRUNT RANGER IS GOING TO TELL ME OTHERWISE!!!"

"_Then how about a blind man in transformable Ranger Zhao?!"_

In a flurry of white energy fire rained down on Colossus, the cannon baring arm exploding in a array of shrapnel as Eternal in it's fighter form screamed by.

"MERIDIANO YOU TRAITOROUS SCUM!!!" Colossus screamed in protest as it's pilot forced the massive machine around to face it's flying enemy, "YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME IN THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A RANGER!?! THERE IS NONE MIGHTIER THAN COLOSSUS!!! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHICH MACHINE YOU USE, OR HOW MANY YOU HAVE!! YOU COULD ATTACK ME WITH A _THOUSAND_ FORTITUDES, AND I WOULD STILL EMERGE VICTORIOUS!!!"

"_That's all well and good sir, but I'm afraid you seem to be forgetting one crucial detail,"_ Zhao's eyes widened with madness as Eternal transformed into it's biped state, his teeth bared angrily as the Ranger attached it's rifle to it's leg in favour of it's massive energy sword, _"This is no Fortitude General, NO FORTITUDE!!!"_

With a scream of breaking metal, Colossus' last remaining arm was cleaved clear from it's shoulder as the onyx mech soared by, the massive Ranger stumbling back just in time to see a certain one armed Fortitude charge full force towards him, it's sword outstretched.

With whatever sanity that still remained within Zhao's mind, the General pulled back on the emergency escape switch mere moments before the blade's tip struck the torso.

With a roar the Colossus' head was blasted clear from it's shoulders as a small block escaped from within the giant machine's chest, wings and tail fin extending as the cockpit rotated to form the shadow of a small stubby nosed jet.

"This isn't over!" Zhao sneered as he soared out over the glistening city, "Once I return to Berlin, I will gather a new fleet and hunt you both down. No matter where you go, no matter where you try to hide, I will find you, and the last thing you will see will be my eyes as I run my sword through your throats!

I SWEAR IT!!!"

* * *

"Ugh, Core Fighters,"

Zuko gazed angrily after the metallic grey plane as it soared over the city, his hands clenching within the Shadow Exo-Suit as Eternal settled down beside his Fortitude, the remains of the Colossus sliding off his blade.

"Are we really just going to let him go?"

"_Us? Yes,"_ He could almost here Artirius' smirk in his voice, _"But have no fear Zuko. Good things come to those who wait,"_

* * *

His hands were wet and slippery from sweat, his breathing was hard and laboured.

But he was alive, and so were Zuko and Meridiano.

He couldn't take the fall as long as they were around to blame.

They were defeated due to their traitors actions. They gave the Union his battle strategies…

Below him the Dues slowly turned around along the grassy knolls as it moved away from the city walls, no doubt awaiting and reading for his new orders.

"Zhao to Dues Ex Machina, come in," the General frowned when static met his ears, "Dues Ex Machina, come in now!"

With a groan of gears that seemed to echo across the fields, the Land Battleship's rear twin cannon slowly raised it's barrels to the sky, the colour draining from the General's face as the massive weapon turned to align with his craft.

As two shells erupted from the ends of the cannons, one word escaped Takanori Zhao's lips before the darkness engulfed him:

"Shimatta,"

* * *

Zuko tried not to wince as he watched the core fighter explode like a metallic shrapnel firework in the sky, it's onboard nuclear reactor detonating moments later in a fiery orange cloud harmlessly in the sky.

"You knew that was going to happen?" he turned to the blinded Major as he came up beside him in front of their Rangers.

"I know Ty Lee," Artirius chuckled slightly, "I know she's a survivor, and I know she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't see justice prevail," he cast a sideways smile his comrade's way, "She's good like that,"

"So…what happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't have been here," the former Captain sighed grimly as he turned to look determinately into the masked eyes of his companion, "I'm an exile remember…and now I'm a traitor too. Are you going to take me in or something?"

"Me? No. Not today," Meridiano shook his head with a sad smile, "Today, I'm going to let you take that other Fortitude back there, find your Uncle and fly as far away from here as possible. Because you're right Zuko, you're father will not be pleased when he learns of what you've done today, and what you did back at New Gibraltar. I'm sure Zhao must have filed a report somewhere. He will probably send someone after you, someone good. I'm afraid this will make you're mission…marginally harder to accomplish, that is…if you are still determined to go through with it,"

"I have nothing else left," Zuko scowled darkly, "I _will_ capture the Avatar. Not today, but some day soon,"

"Well, I admire your determination, if anything else," Artirius chuckled, "I myself will be heading back to Berlin, to try and create some order from the chaos Zhao has created, although this may mean the end of my career," he sighed slightly, before holding out a hand, "Well…Good luck Captain. I still hope you find what you're looking for,"

The former Captain looked down at the hand for a full minute, before taking it in his own and shaking it firmly.

"With all respects to you Artirius," he smirked slightly, "I think you're going to need more like then I ever will,"

* * *

"Katara, look!"

They were all alone now, just Sokka and her in the garden, waiting for Alistair to return.

At her brother's voice, she looked up in surprise as a small glowing orb darted through the opening created by the Avat, disappearing into the Launch Bay, before flying out until it came face to face with her.

In a flash of light, the orb disappeared, the body of Alistair Aang quickly taking it's place as he slumped into her arms, the surprise of his sudden weight causing her to fall to her knees in the grass, her arms around his waist as his head fell onto her shoulder.

"Is…is he okay?" Sokka looked apprehensive as the sound of running feet echoed through the hollow tower.

Katara merely smiled as she felt her friend's soft breath on her neck, one hand moving to gently smooth down his dark hair as Chancellor Arnook, Pakku and several armed soldiers stormed into the garden.

"Yeah, she sighed as she hugged Alistair closer, "I think he's gonna be fine,"

* * *

"Pakku said you might be up here,"

Artirius smiled as Katara made her way up the steps that ran along the great wall, the Major's pale features lit up by the first dawn of the new year.

"Though I'd get up to feel '46's first rays," he sighed as he inhaled the cool air, "Nice to get some fresh air in my lungs as well while I'm here,"

"I see," she frowned as she watched the sun peak over the horizon, before turning back to her companion, "Pakku also said you wanted to see me before you left," she shook her hear with a wry smile, "I can't believe they're just letting you go after all that's happened here,"  
"If the Chancellor began taking prisoners, the Union would officially be considered a enemy of G.U.N. with the snow lifted for the first time in half a century, it's important that he keeps his nation neutral to focus his energy on rescuing survivors from the domed cities. Who knows how long this warmth will keep the snow at bay?" the Major sighed as he turned his blind eyes towards the pillar of light that still pulsed over the city, "I respect him for that. Which is why we released our prisoner in return," he chuckled slightly, "Not that it's much of a gift that Sayren fellow,"

"So…what did you want to see me about?"

"Straight to the point eh? I can understand that," Meridiano held out his hands helplessly, "After all, I'm the bad guy here. The less time you spend with me the better. All right. I have something for you, but I want you to close your eyes first,"

"And how will you know I closed my eyes?" she smirked as he circled round to her back, "I mean with that sash across your eyes…"

"Just because I choose not to see with my eyes, doesn't mean I can't see in other ways," Artirius smiled enigmatically as he stepped up behind her, "Now close your eyes,"

She gave him a strange look over her shoulder, but reluctantly complied.

Something leathery was pulled around her neck.

"My necklace!" her eyes flew open as a hand went up to the familiar circle of shell, her fingers tracing the wavy pattern carved into it as the Major stepped back.

"I've been meaning to give it back to you for some time now, but the timing…just never seemed to arrive," he smiled as she turned to face him, "I also took the liberty of having your Fortitude repaired. I have a feeling you may need it in the future,"

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean," he smiled slightly, "As a companion of the Courier, I have no doubt you will face men like Zhao and Zuko again. I wouldn't be surprised if the Führer sent proper bounty hunters after the Avatar, now that he knows it's true power can be unlocked. Mr. Aang will need all the help he can get, and you can provide better help with a Fortitude then you can with an old Lumber,"

A frown creased her forehead as the sun continued to rise.

"Who are you really Artirius? You're not like any G.U.N. officer I've ever met before. Sometimes…sometimes I wonder if you even like your country at all. I mean you help us, then you tried to kill us, then you help us again. It's not that I don't appreciate the help every so often, but don't you feel any kind of duty to your people at all?"

"There's duty, and then there's doing the right thing," The Major smirked as he turned to face the rising sun, "A soldier of G.U.N. I may be, but I also have my own dreams and ideals, and they were with me long before I became an officer. It is for that reason that I'm returning to Berlin to try and smooth this whole mess out and stop the Führer from attempting another invasion of Russia. I may not be successful, but I at least have to try,"

"Then what will you do?"

"Then I will perform the duties that I will be assigned to me," he sighed, "Properly to prison work on Colony Three," he smiled thinly, "You don't escape G.U.N. Miss Katara, it's just a fact of life. Only a handful of soldiers have ever ran and lived to tell about it, and most of those are captured within a month,"

"What if you came with us? I mean we seem to get by okay…"

"Then I'd have to leave Lt. Ming to explain everything back home. She's been through a lot and…I don't want to put her through the bothers of politics," another sigh escaped his lips, "No, I have to return to Berlin, but have no fear," he smiled reassuringly as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure we will see each other again,"  
"Yeah, but will anything change?" Katara cocked her head to one side as she reached tentatively for the red sash that adorned his face, "Or will everything is exactly the same as it will be the moment you return to your ship, we two on opposite sides of the battlefield once more?"

He didn't stop her as her fingers laced around the crimson fabric, his green eyes blinking in the dim light as she pulled it clear from his face.

"When…when we parted…back at New Gibraltar," she let the hand fall back to her side, "You kissed me. I want to know why,"

"Why else does a man kiss a woman?"

"I don't know," she shot him a sly look, "Maybe to stun me long enough to let Zuko get me out of here?"

"Perhaps," Artirius smiled as he stepped closer to her, a cool hand sending a shiver down her spine as it graced her cheek, "Maybe I just enjoy surprising you,"

"Well maybe I don't…"

She was quickly silenced as his hand cupped her cheek and he kissed her once more.

His lips were cold, his breath cool in her throat, but she felt her eyes slowly close as her tense body slowly relaxed, one hand moving to his shoulder as the world around them seemed to hold it's breath.

She felt conflicted as she felt his lips leave hers, her heart thudding hard in her chest as she lent her forehead against his, a guilty weight in the pit of her stomach as she focused her eyes on his neck rather then his own green orbs.

"So…do I have to call you now or something?"

Artirius smiled sadly as he pulled away, sash in hand.

"No. Think of it more as one last parting gift. I don't know what the future holds Miss Katara, but I would like to hope, that should we meet again, it will be on…better terms,"

She nodded wordlessly as he tied the scarf around his eyes once more, only in haling sharply as he kissed her gently on the forehead before making his way to the outer steps that led to the grassy ground surrounding the city.

"Please don't think too ill of my decisions Miss Katara," he turned to face her a final time at the top of the steps, "And please don't judge any future actions of mine to harshly. I have a feeling that my future assignments may not permit me to do the right thing as much as I'd like too,"

"We'll see," she smirked slightly, "No promises,"

"Yes, well," Meridiano sighed, before tipping his hat toward her with a nod, "Good day Miss Katara. May fortune smile upon you…" He smiled slightly as he began his decent down towards the waiting Dues Ex Machina that sat quietly on the grass, "Forever…Eternal,"

* * *

"Jonah is furious you know," Arnook sighed as he gazed down at the shining city below his office's window, "He thinks Yue's disappearance is some kind of plot against him for some reason,"

"Well, I guess that's just the kinda guy Sayren is," Sokka shrugged as he joined the Chancellor at the window, "Thinks the whole world revolves around him,"

The elder man chuckled slightly as he turned his gaze to the sky above, pulses of light still beating across the blue skies above Moscow.

"When Yue was born, I saw…something…in my dreams. A vision I suppose. I saw…a beautiful, brave young woman…turn to crystal, and stand protectively over Russia for all eternity," he sighed bitterly with a cheerless smile, "I suppose…I always knew this day would come.

"You must be very proud,"

"So proud," Arnook didn't wipe away the tear that slid down his cheek, "And sad,"

"So…" Sokka turned his gaze back to the city, "What will happen to the Union now?"

"I am the last of the Arnook family, and thus when I die, my administration will die with me," the Chancellor followed his companion's gaze across the capital, "Moscow, Russia, the Union…it will no doubt fall into the hands of people like Jonah and his father. Don't look so disgusted my friend," he smiled slightly as Sokka pulled a face, "I still have a few decades left in me. For now, we will focus on rescuing our brethren from the domed cities before the snow inevitably returns,"

"Then what?"

"Then…I don't know," the elder man frowned, "I've spent most of my life surrounded by snow and ice, and as influential as this…crystal…appears to be on the environment, I can't help but feel it may be too little too late. This war…it's killing the planet Sokka, The Day of Blood, the events that created the Grand Divide…it's not helping our environment, and if this war goes on for much longer, I fear our mother-world will become…unliveable,"

"What do you think we should do about it?"

"What else _can_ we do?" the Chancellor turned his gaze to the skies, "We must end this war some how, some way….

And then…head out…to the stars,"

* * *

"I'm surprised Zuko," Iroh glanced down at his nephew from his position behind the Fortitude's pilot seat, "Surprised you didn't take the chance to steal the Avatar with all the commotion back there,"

The former captain sighed as he slumped back in the chair, his foot still gracing the Ranger's accelerator pedal as warm air gushed through the open hatch.

"Maybe I'm just tired Uncle," his amber eyes stared over the green fields before him as he let his hands fall slack against the control sticks, "I've been fighting for so long…I just need the rest,"

"Then sleep my nephew," the old man smiled as he slowly eased his young companion to the ground and quickly taking his place, "A man needs his rest. Just let your mind drift off, I'll take control for now,"

The Shadow Exo-suit was uncomfortable to curl up in, but Zuko didn't care.

He was too tired to think, too tired to care about his circumstances and future.

In a matter of minutes, the rhythmic heavy steps of the Fortitude lulled him into a dreamless sleep, the problems of his world temporarily forgotten.

* * *

Katara couldn't remember how long she had stood there, watching as the massive form of the Dues slowly trundled across the grassy slopes towards the horizon.

She sighed as she watched the Land Battleship become a dot on the plains before her. When that ship had arrived, there had been almost a hundred others with it. Now their remains stained the surrounding grounds, Dovatos and Lumbers going about salvaging what they could and burying the dead of both sides.

When she had left Australia, she had often thought it would be an adventure, a chance to see the world and put an end to the travesties of G.U.N. once and for all.

She never imagined however, the true impact of such bloody battles would have on her.

What was worse, she knew that as long as she was with Alistair, it would be more then likely that more such conflicts would follow.

"Hey,"

Katara jumped as a voice made itself known behind her, the young woman turning around to see Alistair's smiling face as he approached her.

"You know, we really have to stop these balcony meetings," he chuckled slightly as he came up beside her, "You know people are going to start talking if we don't…"

His voice died in his throat when she suddenly pulled him into her embrace, his body freezing as she buried her head in his chest.

As she felt him slowly relax, his arms gently coming around her, Katara sighed as she held him close. Artirius may have kissed her, twice even, but when it came down to it, Alistair made her feel something far more powerful the enigmatic Major.

He made her feel…safe.

* * *

{Evil snigger} I love messing things up!

I'm guessing I have a bit of explaining to do, but you're gonna have to wait just a bit longer. I still have an epilogue to write, but hopefully I'll have it up ASAP.

I will say this though, Shimatta means Damn it in japanese...I think. Someone might have to verify that for me.

Almost done, I swear. After the epilogue, I'll do some explaining, and reveal some things about the future of this story.

Hope you enjoyed it,

Dearing


	15. Epilogue

A word of warning, This chapter is rated T for a reason. It basically just sets up Azura's character, but it's a bit darker then what I usually write.  
Apart form that...Enjoy.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

**JANUARY 14TH, 2046 AD**

Artirius Meridiano walked briskly down the corridors of the Stadtschloss, his onyx uniform melding with the near darkness of the old building's dim lights, his masked face displaying his obvious discomfort.

The return trip home had been a quiet one for the most part, save for several young crewmembers, including Ty Lee Ming, jumping ship while resting on the Russian/Latvian boarder.

He hadn't blamed them in all honesty. The battle and Moscow had been the first major conflict any of them had participated in, the petty assaults on the Sovereignty and the occasional riots in New Gibraltar not holding a candle to the total devastation that the Union had wrought on Zhao's fleet.

But you didn't escape from G.U.N., and with a heavy heart, Artirius knew they would most likely be found again and dragged back to the service, kicking and screaming.

When he returned to Berlin however, he found himself far more surprised then a few soldiers disappearing in the night.

To say the Führer was…unhappy…with the outcome of the battle was putting it mildly.

Ninety nine Land Battleships, each staffed with the full crew and heavily armed Ranger and attack helicopter squadrons, had been completely desecrated, a large hole now sitting squarely in the Nation's armed forces. The results of this error also meant that any major pushes into U.S.A.C. territory would have to be put back until the forces could be rebuilt and the thousands of soldiers could be recruited to refill their ranks.

No, Julius Sozin was not pleased at all.

Not that he really showed it.

If anything he appeared externally to be mildly irritated, but Artirius didn't have to see to know this façade hid pure rage over an event that didn't go the way he had planned.

None of this surprised the Major. Having served with the Palace guard for several years before transferring to New Gibraltar, he had been trained to read the signs his Führer put out, and how to stay on his good side throughout such times.

But when Sozin mentioned a promotion…

To be more precise, two promotions…and a transfer out of the Marine Corp. to the Navy…

That's when Artirius truly felt a wave of dread overcome him.

And now, he continued to stride down the darkened corridors, his free hand flexing nervously as it swung by his side, his other limb fiddling with the hem of his hat. For he had been summoned, at this ungodly hour of the night, to the quarters of the very woman that had forced him to transfer out of the Palace guard in the first place. A woman who no one crossed, was never told No, and never disobeyed.

Swallowing thickly, the former Major steeled himself for experiences he never wanted to feel again as his pace slowed, _her _elegant door looming tauntingly out of the gloom as he came to a halt in front of it.

He had survived the destruction of Atlantic Base, he had fought his way through Moscow and been only one of a handful to live. But as Meridiano slowly raised his fist and rapped quietly on the door, he could do nothing to stop the limb from quivering as it hit the polished wood and fell limply to his side.

"Come in,"

For a moment, he considered not taking the offer, but he knew it was futile, and slowly turned the gilded doorknob and let himself into her bedroom.

Inside the air was warm and chocked with the sickeningly sweet scent of various candles that provided the only light, the flickering flames lighting up the various ceremonial swords that lined the crimson walls, the only thing she and her brother really had in common.

And there, lying atop the purple satin sheets of her large king sized bed with her long smooth legs tucked underneath her, lay the object of his rightful fear, her face hidden by the shadows of the night.

"You wished to see me Lady Azura?" he knew as he bowed to the woman it was a stupid question, but it needed to be asked all the same.

"Always so formal Artie?" he winced slightly at the sickly smooth voice as it spoke her hated nickname for him, "I thought we had gone…so much further then that. I hear you've been promoted. Congratulations…Captain,"

"It feels more like a demotion,"

"I don't doubt that," he didn't have to see to know she was smiling, "You've always been a _military _man Artie, but then, if Father hadn't had you transferred…well then…you wouldn't have been able to gain proper command of the Sovereignty,"

"The Sovereignty?" The Captain blinked as he looked up, "I'm…I'm being given the Sovereignty?"

"The Sovereignty and more my 'friend'," a shiver ran down his spine at the tone to her voice as she slipped her legs out and over the side of the bed, "Since you've been gone, I've had her upgraded for you. She's now so much more then what she was," she slowly stood up from the bed, her dark satin nightgown barely rustling around her lithe frame, "Now you'll be able to use Eternal to it's fullest potential, and once more, you won't even need those cumbersome transports to ferry your machines inland,"

"I…don't understand,"  
"You will, when you see her," the princess slowly walked out of the shadows into the dim light, her liquid amber eyes shining maliciously against her pale skin, her dark hair flowing messily around her shoulders and down her back, "A true marvel of superior technology. She will serve us well,"

"U…Us My Lady?" Meridiano swallowed heavily again as Azura pressed her body against his, her perfectly manicured nails digging painfully into the back of his neck, "I…I'm afraid I don't follow…"

"Didn't Daddy tell you?" her voice held a note of mockery as her free hand spread across his chest at latched onto his side through his tunic, "He has a mission for us," her tone became condescending, "Very important. I'm surprised he didn't tell you,"

"T…t…t…" The Captain couldn't help but wince as her tongue snatched a bead of sweat from his cheek, "Tell me what?"

"Perhaps he felt it would better if it came from me," Azura smiled as she swung around to Artirius' front, her hands moving up to the sides of his head, her nails digging into his skin hard enough to draw blood, "Uncle Iroh is a traitor and my brother Zuzu is a failure. They must be brought home to face the consequences of their actions," she smiled cruelly, "And guess who he selected to…collect them?"

Artirius' mouth fell slightly agape, his eyes widening under his sash in horror.

"N…no,"

"I'm afraid so Artie, but enough talk about work," she pulled his head down to her level, "We don't have to leave until the morning…and we have so much catching up to do,"

He didn't have the chance to reply before she crushed her lips against his, her hands moving to his back and digging in deep.

He knew she had him where she wanted him, everything he had tried to escape three years came flooding back as she practically dragged him towards the bed.

But as he ran a hand across the side of her head in an attempt to push her off, he was surprised to see memories flash before his eyes, trying to strengthen his resolve. Images of a young woman close to him, with long dark hair and an encouraging smile.

But what surprised him most was who the mysterious girl was.

She was not Katara as he had expected…but rather…

Ty Lee Ming.

**TOO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**

**THE FOLLOW CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SERIES II!!! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!!**

I've often thought that Avatar had originally been made for a higher age range (Like 15, 16 rather then 12), I think it's pretty likely Azula may have been more like this. I mean she's a bitch on a good day, but this might be taking it to the extreme. Maybe this is punishment for Artirius for kissing Katara. (Incidentally, does anyone know a better why to describe Azula's voice? I wasn't sure how to properly describe the way Grey DeLisle does it. Any help would be appreciated)

Speaking of the kiss, I knew as I was writing this some people wouldn't like the Artirius/Katara moment at the end, which was one of the reasons I decided to leave it in, to give it a shock (Or disgust) factor. I also love complicated romance sub-plots, because now you've got Alistair, Katara Artirius and Ty Lee all mixed together into one complicated love square, and I might even throw in Zuko some time during season 2 for good measure!

I'd also like to apologise for the amount of talking done in the last chapter, it's just one of those things though that needs to done, because it'll probably be important later on. I know Zuko does a lot of talking here too, but that's because I'll never write a chapter based on The Storm (Because Alistair didn't run away with the Avatar and so doesn't need to go all angsty in a cave.) Also, when Koh says he's going to meet Alistair again, unlike the original he _is_ coming back.

A small note to Sokka's fan/Lawyer. I have nothing against Manga (Eccept that Hentai and ecchi stuff), this was supposed to be an irony because Avatar was recently moved from the anime to the cartoon section of fan fiction.

So, the first book's done, dusted, fineto, at least until I've finished the rest of the series. With any luck, I'll come back to some of the other chapters once I'm done. In the mean time if anyone else wants to have a crack at the other chapters, of if you think you can write some of the already written chapters up better (And I'm sure many of you can), just let me know and we can talk via E-mail or something. NullChronicler should have a rendition of Jet coming up, but there's no hurry. I've read what he's done so far though, and I have to say I'm looking foreword to seeing the rest.

The I'm probably going to work on the first chapter of the next fic for the remaining days of November, then I'm going to focus on other stories over December before coming back to Avatar in the New Year.

That said, I've got a fair few ideas for the next few chapters at least, and I think it's prudent that I say this now, to give you fair warning ; )

When I first wrote the prologue to this fic around this time last year, my initial idea was similar to that of Star Trek: Infinite Ryvius; that is, I wanted to take one series (in this case Avatar) and implement straight into another (In this case Gundam). But as I wrote the chapters, I realised that this isn't really what I wanted to write. Yes, I'll admit I wanted to use Avatar's stories as a _basis_ but what I really wanted was to write something original at the same time.

So this is the reason that new characters and places are introduced. E.g., with no Spirit World, Aang had to be sent somewhere different to gain information, With no Avatar Spirit, characters like Artirius, the Wanderer and Fina have to fill Roku and co's shoes. The next story of this trilogy will follow in the same vien. There will be new characters replacing old ones (E.g. Jonah Rono Sayren replacing Hahn) and simply new characters (Such as Artirius and The Wanderer), Locations and settings will be different (The first chapter is a classic example, but I'm not going to spoil it for you), and generally, I want the series to lean more towards Gundam then Avatar. It'll still be Avatar, but with less of the spiritual flavors.

That's it for now. I hoped you've enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

I'd like to thank everyone whose reviewed faved and even just read this fic, with special thanks to Sokka's Fan/Lawyer for sticking with it from the word go and contributing The Grand Divide, NullChronicler for sticking with it from the first actual chapter after the prologue and working hard on the Jet chapter even with all the other stuff he's got on his plate, avatarfanatic280 who although hasn't reviewed recently gave me encouragement in the early days, and finally Tellemicus Sundance who, while only discovering this fic recently, has giving me a lot of ideas towards the end, as well as plenty more the upcoming seasons. Thanks a lot all of you!

For the moment, the title of the next story will be A.V.A.T.A.R.: Hunt for the Courier. Even if I decide to change the title between now and then, this will be the title when I begin uploading (So those of you that don't have me on Author Alert will be able to find it). I really hope it will live up to your expectations, and hopefully, the first chapter will be out some time in January.

Until then, thanks again for reading, and I'll see you all in the New Year.

Thanks again,

Dearing


End file.
